Seeing Their Future
by kikikinz
Summary: Alice, a successful Life Coach, has her work cut out for her with her two newest clients. Can she help ready them for the spotlight, as well as push them in the direction of each other? Will the cute lawyer she meets allow her to open up as well?AH/lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I go. I read a lot of fic, and this story has been running in my head for a while. Before we get to it, there are a few people I want to say thanks to. If you like the story, you may want to thank them too! I never would've done this without them.**

**My good friend sandyk199, you'll always be my sis! Thanks for the inspiration. Lalina and coldplaywhore, you both were and are so patient and kind answering my million questions and encouraging me when I wasn't sure. MusicJunkie, my Dawnie, I love you so!**

**A line to herself is my smut partner in crime, the ever wonderful and always ready to go ARenee363. Kisses and spanks to you dear!**

**One last one, my beta, and biggest cheerleader, nicnicd. Nic my lovely, I really wouldn't have gotten here without you. Really.**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled program, which is mine, the characters and all that jazz, sadly, belongs not to me, but the lovely Stephenie!**

Chapter One

Stepping out of Macy's onto the sidewalk, I paused to pull my sunglasses off my head and over my eyes. The sun had finally made an appearance today, brightening my mood that was severely lowered by a particularly stubborn client.

Meandering amongst the tourists, I stopped to peer at a store's display. Window shopping along the Magnificent Mile _never_ failed to raise my spirits. I'd never regretted the decision to stay in Chicago after graduating from Northwestern. If the client base I'd worked hard to build over the years here weren't already plentiful, the stores would have been reason enough for me to stay.

Swinging off of Michigan Avenue heading towards my office, I sighed at the thought of spending another couple of hours at work.

_Alone, again…_

My ears perked up at the familiar ringtone blaring out of my Balenciaga work bag. Cursing at myself as I dug frantically for the phone, I was reminded of the promise I'd made to myself not to drop my precious blackberry into the bottomless abyss of my bag.

"Ah-HA!" I shouted to no one. Looking down at the screen, I frowned as the number came up unknown. "Alice Brandon," I chirped happily into the phone. 'Happy, happy, happy' is the mantra of my business after all…

"Alice, this is Esme Cullen" said a soft, cultured voice, "I received your name through Rosalie Hale."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh Rose! I love her designs. Any friend of Rose's is a friend of mine. What can I do for you?" I asked excitedly. I loved when Rose referred clients to me. She always gave me a discount; a sort of celebration, if you will… I _always _liked to celebrate after yet another one of my successes.

You see … I never fail.

"Rosalie has told me about your life coaching, and I think you sound perfect for two people I know." She explained in a kind tone. "I should warn you though… you may have your work cut out for you."

This sounded _exactly _like my kind of challenge.

Eager for more details now, I launched right in. "Well, Mrs. Cullen-"

"Oh please, call me Esme,." She interrupted softly in a kind voice. Normally this would set my teeth on edge, but she was so polite, I let it slide… this time.

"Esme it is then. So what can you tell me about these two lovely people?"

"Perhaps this is something best done in person, would you be available to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

_Well, shoot_. There went my lunchtime mani/pedi, but this sounded too good to resist…

"How does one o'clock sound to you?" I replied, mentally shifting things around in my head. My assistant would be pissed that I was rearranging so many things, but I had a feeling that this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"One o'clock sounds perfect. Is Wildfire Grill okay with you?"

"Wildfire Grill at one it is then. I'm looking forward to it Esme, I'll see you there. Ciao!" I hung up, and walked down the street with a new spring in my step. _I hope this is as fun as it sounds._ I opened my phone again, dialing my assistant. "Jess, I've got a new client alert! This one sounds like a priority, so can you reschedule my afternoon tomorrow? I'll be in a meeting."

"Alice, you're supposed to be there for Victoria's final dress fitting to make sure she doesn't try to alter it again!"

Crap! I had forgotten about Victoria's desire to display _all_ of her assets. Victoria came to me two months ago with a single goal: To catch a man. I personally thought the concept of 'catching a man' was a bit archaic, not to mention rude to the guy in question, but I wasn't being paid for my opinion.

As a life coach, my job was to encourage and assist people in achieving their goals. Unfortunately, Victoria wasn't the first client to come to me with the goal of catching a man. But she was the only one that wouldn't let me help her the _right _way_._ I'm glad her time with me was almost up; I just had to see it through to the banquet she was attending this weekend.

It wasn't that I minded helping a woman attract a man. But the way I enjoyed doing that was by helping them see how great they are on their _own_. Once they felt good about themselves, everything else just fell naturally into place. Many of my clients came to me with one simple goal, but left with their lives profoundly changed.

"Just go in my place. Angela at the shop knows how I want the dress to look. She can help you if need be. I trust you can handle Victoria without her melting down completely. If you have any problems, call me. I really want to take this meeting tomorrow, it sounds important."

Okay, so I stretched the truth a little. What Jess didn't know wouldn't hurt her…

"Besides, if you can handle Victoria, I may start letting you take on clients yourself."

Jess had been my right hand woman since I started my little business, _Futures,_ three years ago. I started out in college, giving the girls in my dorm makeovers on the outside, before I realized that their insides needed just as much work. They didn't dress to flatter themselves; they just didn't think they were worth it.

That's where I came in.

I started out with making small changes to their outside appearances, while showing them what a great person they were on the inside. It came so naturally to me that it just made sense to make it my career. Since then I've improved the images of both men and women alike. The feeling of satisfaction I receive when a client looks at his or herself with pride for the first time can't be compared. It's better than sex! _I wish that weren't true, but I can't lie..._

So it had been a while since I'd had amazing sex... At least I had my career.

_Okay, okay_… _Even _I_ don't buy that._

"Oh Alice, do you really mean it?" Jess gushed into the phone, interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course I do. You've been with me for so long, how could I not see your potential? This does mean that you'll have to recruit a new you though." I sighed at the thought of breaking in a new person. I liked it just being the two of us. Lately however, I'd found too much work and not enough Alice to go around. Still… promoting Jessica would be a smart move.

"I won't let you down Alice, I promise!" She said, sounding so happy that it made me smile in return. "I'll send your revised schedule to your blackberry when I'm done making the necessary calls."

"Thanks Jess, you really are the best. When you've finished, go on home for the day. I've got to get home and prepare for my hot date!" Suddenly, the thought of heading to my empty office didn't sound quite as appealing as it had before. I couldn't bear the thought of another night spent in my office.

"Go get 'em Tiger!" Jess teased, and then hung up.

If she only knew my date was with Ben & Jerry along with Dr. Gregory House. Men just never understood that I was trying to _help_ them, not insult them.

_Oh well, yummy Dr. House, here I come._

BPOV

"Esme, are you sure I need a life coach? Was my last book tour _that_ bad?" I asked halfheartedly, attempting to weasel my way out of this. "I'll do anything to get out of this," I whined.

"Bella, you don't know how wonderful you are. You know how upset you were after you clammed up on TV last time, so why not be better prepared? After what happened, you wouldn't do any more press… You even missed the publishing houses' annual charity gala. Carlisle and I both agree that seeing this life coach is exactly what you need before this tour."

_Great._ Now she's dragged the owner of the publishing house into it. Never mind that he's her husband, he's the final destination on the 'I don't wanna' train', and apparently I got off at the wrong stop.

"Fine, I'll meet her. What's her name again?" I sighed, resigned to the fact that I wouldn't be able to talk her out of this.

Maybe she had a point; maybe my image _could_ use some updating…

Never having been someone who was often stopped on the street by adoring fans, as my first few books had been published without a photo of the author included, I was… unprepared for the recent onslaught of publicity.

Back then, not many people believed that a woman could write a male character so convincingly. It was a very sexist line of thinking, but my book sales had proven everybody wrong. It had taken someone like Esme to take a chance on me, Isabella Swan, and help create the pseudonym of M. Dwyer; the name had protected me from the fear of public failure, and projected a more masculine author to would-be buyers.

Moving from Forks to Chicago had been one hell of a culture shock. I'd gone from a small fish in a puddle to a tiny fish in the ocean. I used to wake up in a cold sweat worried that if I died, no one would find me until the smell reached my neighbor. Now, thanks to Esme and M. Dwyer, I had a great apartment in Hyde Park with neighbors I knew and loved, as well as an editor who was like the mom I'd always wanted. Not that I didn't have a mom, but Renee and I just never got along like a mother and daughter should. Too often I played the mom, while Renee ran off like a teenager.

I tuned back into the conversation, picking back up on Esme's current line of conversation.

"Her name is Alice Brandon, and I'm meeting her tomorrow for lunch. I have the feeling she's just what you need," she said, trying to help me feel better about handing myself to a stranger for a makeover. "I'll give her the details of what we need to accomplish, and have her call you to set up the initial appointment. Oh, and Bella… you can't use the excuse that your muse made you lose track of time. I won't buy it for a minute!"

_Crap, foiled again!_ "But Esme, you know darn well that when Johnny whispers into my ear, I have no choice but to listen," I wheedled.

"Sorry dear, it won't work. You tell that Mr. Depp you're off improving yourself so he'll want you in real life, not just in your dreams." Esme's voice sounded amused. She thought it was funny that my muse was a hot actor that whispered my character's thoughts into my ears. _Hey, it's how I make a living. Don't knock it until you try it._

"Just make sure you give this a chance Bella," she continued. "This tour could be a huge boost to your career. Keep that in mind. Oh, and this will certainly help you catch a man. As a matter of fact, I know this great-"

"Sorry Esme, you're breaking up… I'm going in a tunnel… Gotta go!" I hung the phone up quickly, desperate to end the conversation.

If there was one thing Esme was focused on besides my career, it was my social life… Well, technically, my lack thereof. It's not that I didn't want to find someone. I just couldn't seem to relax enough to talk to… well, anyone.

It wasn't for lack of trying, because I _did_ try. I would go on a date with a seemingly nice guy, but without anything to say, I just sat there and stared at him, like some sort of mime. I felt my cheeks heating up at the memory of those men looking at me like a sideshow freak. Eventually I gave up on dating, even more determined to have a great career instead. I was happy with my decision…

Well, almost.

Just like Princess Leia had her Han Solo, I wanted to find my guy. One that makes me _feel_; I wanted to feel the joy, the passion, the pleasure… and yes, even the pain. Sighing, I picked up the phone to order some Chinese for dinner.

_I want my Han Solo damn it. What do I have to do to find him? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that read, reviewed, favorited and alterted this story! You guys rock, really! Many many thanks go out to my wonderful beta Nic who takes my words and makes them even better!**

**That being said, I want you all to know I'm co-hosting a contest with the wonderful and talented colplaywhore that's all about Esme getting some lovin! Any kind of lovin! Feel up to the challenge? Details can be found through my authors page or at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2079696/ Please spread the word, and enter the contest. Give our Esme some relief!**

**Disclaimer: While I wish I owned these lovely characters, I don't, nor do I own anything else but bills! On with the show!**

Chapter 2 Meet the Client

**APOV**

_It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor..._ Making my way to my lunch meeting with Esme, I sang happily to myself. The weather had finally decided to cooperate and I could show off my cute little toes in my favorite high heel sandals. They killed my feet, but I loved them. I breezed into the restaurant, pausing for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the dimmer lights.

"Welcome to Wildfire Grill, do you have a reservation?"

"Thank you. I'm meeting a Ms. Cullen," I answered, "I may be a little early."

She checked her reservation book and looked up with a smile.

"Ms. Cullen called about your reservation, and we have your table ready. Please follow me."

A waiter silently appeared and held my chair as I sat down. _Nice._ The hostess handed me a menu and smiled again before disappearing. Dismissing her from my mind, I glanced around the restaurant, my gaze settling on two men apparently deep in conversation.

One of the men was a mess. His bronze hair stuck up in all directions, and he was sporting a full beard. _Really, who wears a full beard nowadays?_ His wrinkled button down shirt, which appeared to be about two sizes too large for him, looked like he had found it in the bottom of his laundry bin. _Is that a stain on the sleeve?_ Moving my gaze down, I noticed that his pants... _Oh no!_ Was he wearing _jeans_ to an apparent business meeting? His beat up cross trainers hopefully smelled better than they looked-because if not... Well, that might be scary.

He really needed my help. I _wonder if I can find a way to speak to him before he leaves..._

"Alice?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a beautiful woman who was now standing in front of my table.

"Esme?" She nodded, giving me a beatific smile. "It's wonderful to meet you." I stood up and shook her hand, smiling as I took her in. She was a striking woman. She looked no older than thirty, with long caramel colored hair, and a gorgeous smile. She was dressed in an expertly cut designer suit of a dove gray color that complimented her skin tone. It was impeccably tailored to fit her shape. The blouse she wore underneath was a lovely, soft olive green color.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I was held up in traffic."

"Please don't worry; it gave me the chance to people watch."

"Ah, looking for prospective clients?" she teased me, as she settled down in her chair. "You may have your hands full if you decide to take on this little project."

"Nonsense, I'm never too busy to help a person in need. For example, take a look at that man right over there." I nodded in the direction of the unfortunate walking faux-pas I'd noticed earlier. "Can you see how he desperately needs my help?"

Esme choked back laughter as she glanced over at the man I pointed out.

"That's my son Edward. I didn't know he had a meeting here today." She gasped, a horrified look coming over her face. "Oh good lord, did he forget to shave?"

"Oh my… Esme, I didn't mean to insult you, I'm so sorry!" I stuttered, almost crying as I sensed my chances at landing this project going down the drain.

"No, no Alice, please don't worry," she assured me, leaning over to pat my hand. "He's actually one of the people I contacted you about. I suppose I don't need to tell you what he needs help with in the looks department. But let's order some lunch and we can discuss what else my poor son needs."

************************************************************************

"So let me see if I have this correct," I said as the waiter took our plates away. "Your son, the man I noticed earlier, is the founder and CEO of Masen-Cullen, Inc. The company's launching a new, very high in demand software program, and you want me to prepare him for the media attention he will receive."

"Yes, he doesn't understand how the image he projects to the public can affect the company. Look at him." She gestured over to where he sat. "He honestly thinks it doesn't matter how he looks. He says his image isn't important, just how successful his software is." She sighed and shook her head. "He's also going to be attending quite a few social functions to help promote the product and the company's image."

"Esme, I think this can be handled rather easily." I leaned forward in my excitement; I really loved my work. "A couple of meetings with me should help him with his social conversation, a session or two with a media trainer, and a clean up and wardrobe review should give him a huge confidence boost. Sometimes it's the little things that make a big difference." I sat back and sighed, happy with where the meeting was going.

"Now, didn't you say there is more than one person in this 'project' of yours?" I asked as I thought about the fact that my mini-recorder was sitting on my desk at the office. I hoped I could keep this all straight.

"Yes, the other half of the project is Isabella Swan. I'm her editor, and she has a new book coming out in eight weeks." A smile breezed across her face, and I surmised that she was thinking about the young author. "She's uncomfortable in the spotlight, and there will be an even bigger one shining on her after this release." The smile left her face, her look turning to concern as obvious thoughts of her charge being uncomfortable took over. The feelings she displayed for her were more than an established working relationship; I could tell she had a soft spot for Isabella.

"So you need me to make her camera ready and confident in less than eight weeks?" _I just might have my work cut out for me._ Normally, a job of this magnitude required at least six weeks of intense work per person. Making someone believe in themselves for any normal job, such as a confidence boost before a job interview, ultimately depended on the person I was working with. _If she's as shy as Esme is making her out to be, this may be a lot tougher than I planned. _

Could I pull this off with not just one, but two people_? _My confidence started to waver a little. This was the biggest job I'd ever taken on. _Remember, Alice, you never fail._ _They need you. Don't let them down._

Confidence restored, I tuned back into the conversation.

"Yes, the publishing house is planning a larger than normal promotion of the new book, and we need her to be more poised and confident during the interviews." Esme stated with a worried look on her face.

"You want me to ready two people for the spotlights to shine on them? I thought you said there was a challenge here?" I teased, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Oh, there's a challenge. You see, I think they are perfect for each other. But I only have one shot to get this right." She eyed me intently, imploring me to understand. "They can't know I had anything to do with them meeting. I planned to introduce them at a charity gala last year, but Bella was so embarrassed by her interview, she never showed. And it seems no matter how hard I try, they never show up at my office at the same time."

The juices started flowing through me again. _Not only do I have to make them camera ready, I have to make them fall in love? How much more can be heaped onto my plate, lady? _

"Esme, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm not a matchmaker. Making them both ready for the public eye in such a short amount of time is one thing. Getting them to fall in love? I don't think I can work such miracles in the short amount of time we have." I wanted to be honest with her, wanted to make sure she knew what a big undertaking this was going to be.

"I don't expect you make them fall in love dear. No one can make anyone do that. I just want them to meet. I know they would hit it off. If it turns out they become nothing more than friends, so be it. I can accept that. But I want to give them the _opportunity_ to be happy." She sighed; clearly upset her previous ploys to introduce them failed. "If you can't help me make this happen, I'm out of options. Will you meet with them and tell me what you think?" She was practically begging me to help.

_But what if… what if they're meant to be?_

I had to admit that the challenge to both make them confident _and _play cupid intrigued me. I glanced back over to the table where Edward sat, taking in his appearance once again. Underneath the scruff, he really did seem to have a very nice face to work with. It was just getting him to show it off. _Turn the dork into a debonair sophisticate in eight weeks? Well, miracles _can_ happen…_

Right?

Coming out of my thoughts, I smiled winningly at her. "Of course I'll meet with them…." _How can I turn her down?_ "If you give me their contact information, I can get started right away." I answered and felt a surge of adrenaline run through me. I loved meeting a client for the first time, getting to see their potential. _Will the rush be doubled with two times the work and adding love in the mix?_

I hoped so...

"Here is Bella's contact information," she said, as she handed me a sheet of paper, "She's expecting your call. Don't let her talk you out of meeting her either, she's sneaky."

I snickered, "I've never let one client get away from me yet!"

"My son's lawyer, Jasper, will contact you to set up the meeting with Edward," she told me, pointing to a name and number that was printed on the contact sheet she had just handed to me. "Jasper is a friend to my son as well as his lawyer, so he doesn't know about the second part of my plan. If we could keep this to ourselves, I would be grateful."

"Once again, it's no problem; I look forward to hearing from him. Would you like me to call you after I meet with them?" I offered.

"Please keep me updated." She replied, looking down at the slip the waiter had just handed her to sign.

"I plan to meet each of them by the end of the week. After meeting with them, I can formulate a plan of action and begin to implement it." I said, grabbing my bag and standing up from the table.

After the slip was signed, she stood and shook my hand with a grateful grin. "I hope to hear from you again soon."

"Count on it, Esme. Count on it."

**a/n: I'm not a beggar, but I would like feedback. I really would love to see what you think. Didn't like the Star Wars reference? Let me know, and I'll consider putting Han away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovies! I hope you enjoyed the lunch Alice had with Esme. I had someone say they couldn't wait until Edward meets Bella. I hate to say it, but it will be a few chapters. I want them to develop a but more. Patience will be rewarded, and in the meantime, feel free to enjoy the meetings Alice has coming up!**

**Big huge thanks and hugs go to my beta Nic. She has more patience for my insecurities than I ever thought possible! Nic, you so rock!**

**I'm also wondering if anyone is thinking of taking up the Esme challenge? Can you make Esme into someone completely OOC and give her some serious smexin? The contest is now accepting stories. If you're over 18, go get Esme laid! Details can be found at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)com/u/2079696/ Coldplaywhore and I await your entry!**

**I do tweet quite often! Come find me under kikikinz and see the shenanigans the girls and I get into! Oh, Muppet Brigade, I've missed you tonight, and have so much love to each one of you!**

**Sandy I hope you're reading this!! I love you hardcore sis!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be here? Probably, because you all are awesome! Sadly, SM is the rightful owner!**

Chapter 3 

**APOV **

I hated Tuesdays. I know some people hate Mondays, but for me, Tuesdays were always the worst. Tuesdays were my day in the office to get caught up on paperwork. Funny thing was, Jessica often slipped out early for lunch on that day to make her weekly nail appointment, leaving me to man the phones on top of my paper work.

So here I was; it was almost noon and I was trying desperately to finish up my to-do list in hopes that I could slip out and grab a bite to eat. Dreaming of my favorite Thai restaurant, I jerked back to reality at the buzz of the phone.

"Futures, this is Alice speaking," I spoke distractedly into the phone while looking through my papers. _Why can't I find that list, ah, there it is!_

"Is this Alice Brandon?" a deep voice drawled.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I dropped the papers I was holding. _Oh that voice!_ If bourbon and honey could talk, it would sound like this man on the phone.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. Esme Cullen asked me call you regarding Edward."

The man's voice, accented with a slight southern drawl, was flowing through my ears, turning my brain into mush. I stared dreamily into space, pictures of a tall handsome man with tight jeans, no shirt, scuffed snakeskin boots and a battered cowboy hat ran through my mind. _Mmmm. Come to momma. _

"Ms. Brandon?"

Shit, I forgot to answer him. _Speak! Say something, anything!_

"So sorry Mr. Whitlock; I was thinking about how sexy your voice sounds." _No, no not that! You're on the clock, pull yourself together._ "I-I mean, what can I do for you?"

"Well, thank you darlin' for the compliment." He drawled the sentence out, as if he loved the effect his voice had on me. "I simply need to know when you're available to meet Mr. Cullen. I understand this is to be done as soon as possible?"

He sounded amused at my mistake. Maybe if I didn't say anything, he would forget about my moment of insanity. At least, I hoped so...

Taking a deep, calming breath, I sat up straighter and slipped back into business mode. "Well, Mr. Whitlock, the sooner I see him, the better. The more time he has to think, the more time he can worm his way out of it. Let me see what I have lined up…" I trailed off looking through my schedule to find the perfect time. _Hmmm, here's a time just after_... "How does this Thursday at three o'clock sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Will I need to be there for support, or will you be okay handling him on your own?" Now his voice was definitely amused. I wondered if he was laughing at me or his client.

"You presence isn't necessary, unless your friend feels I'll be too hard on him," I shot back in a joking tone. My face cracked into a large grin when I realized I was flirting with a man I didn't even know, but something about his voice made me _want_ to flirt with him. He sounded almost perfect, and with that thought, my spirits sank. He was probably already taken.

_Damn, I'll always be single. _

"Oh, then I'll definitely be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'll have my assistant call you to confirm and give you the details. I look forward to working with you, Mr. Whitlock." If he looked half as good as he sounded, I was in for some major trouble. Taken or not, there was, after all, no harm in looking…

"That will be wonderful. Oh, and Ms. Brandon, I must insist that anyone finding my voice sexy call me Jasper. I look very forward to meeting you in person." Stunned, I stared at the papers in my hand for a beat too long. The dial tone, telling me that he had hung up, broke me from my daze.

I hung up the phone, and fanned my face with my papers. _Why don't I have a fan in here? Why is it so hot? _I stared off into space, reliving the conversation in my head. The sound of Jessica coming back in from lunch shook me out of my daydream. Glancing at the clock, I noticed more than ten minutes had passed. I was still trying to cool off with the papers and it wasn't doing any good.

_Oh baby, his voice!_I nearly dissolved into a puddle on the phone with him. _Did he notice how breathless I was? Lord I hope not! How embarrassing! _However, he seemed to enjoy teasing me about it. _He can tease me any time he likes! No! Stop that Alice! _

Still, I wondered if he thought of me as being unprofessional. Normally, my first conversations with people were far more formal. There was something about him though that drew me to him. I dated enough men to know that no one else had that kind of effect on me. _The question is do I want him to do this to me?_

"Jessica, I'm heading out for lunch. Can you put Edward Cullen on the schedule for three o'clock on Thursday for me please? And call his lawyer to confirm and supply the details. I'll be back in forty-five minutes. Thanks!" I called out, grabbing my jacket and hustling out the door. I didn't wait for her response, knowing that she would take care of everything for me. I just needed to get out of here.

I desperately hoped a smoothie would cool me off.

**BPOV **

_Oh God, what am I doing? Why did I let Esme talk me into this? Oh, right, because I need it. I am a smart, successful, pretty woman._

I just needed to keep repeating that in my head. I deserved this. If I was being truly honest with myself, I had to admit that I needed help with my wardrobe. Throughout most of high school, I spent more time with my nose buried in books than I did on how I looked. And it certainly was no exaggeration to say that recently, in the past few years, I was worried more about my career than I was over my image. Hopefully Alice wouldn't find me too difficult to work with.

It was Thursday, and I sat in a cab on the way to an appointment with the 'Life Coach' Esme had arranged for me to meet with. Ever since I agreed to this meeting, my stomach had turned itself into a dance floor for butterflies. When a woman named Jessica called last Friday, I made the appointment for today, thinking I needed the time to prepare myself for what would come. The problem with that was I didn't know what would happen. I hoped she wouldn't immediately attack my wardrobe…

I picked at my plain black slacks, wishing I wore the one suit I owned instead. _Well, Bella, it's not like you had much to choose from. _

_Stop it! __I'm a smart, successful, pretty woman._

I repeated my mantra again, trying to push the negative thoughts away. They were no help - not if I wanted this to be a success.

The cab stopped in front of an older brick converted townhouse. There were several steps leading up to the front door that had the word "Futures" written across it in an elegant script. I paid the abnormally pale Rastafarian driver, over tipping him, as usual, in my haste to get away from the clouds of smoke and the timeless tunes of his obvious idol, Bob Marley.

The butterflies in my stomach gave way to frogs doing the polka. As I stood on the sidewalk, taking a deep breath to calm myself, I noticed a small woman looking at me curiously. My gaze shifted to her, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair was sable colored and short, running along her chin in a neat bob, and her eyes were a sparkling hazel. She tilted her head mischievously at me and grinned.

"Hello, are you okay? You look like you're walking to your doom." She smiled at me sympathetically and I immediately felt at ease.

"I'm okay, thanks, just preparing myself for a meeting."

"Well, if you're going into _Futures_, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice; it's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand to me and I had the feeling I'd known her for years instead of just meeting her on the street.

"Please call me Bella. Tell me, do you give all your new clients curbside service?"

"Only the ones named Bella," she joked back to me. "Well, shall we go inside and get started?"

"Sure, let's get this over with." I followed her up the stairs.

"Don't worry Bella, I promise this session will be painless." She smiled cheekily as she led me through a very cozy looking reception area and into a tidy office.

"It's not just this session I'm worried about."

"Bella, please understand I am not here to change who you are on the inside," she said softly, leveling a penetrating gaze at me, as if she knew my worries and insecurities already. "From what I've seen just now, and talking to Esme, you're a wonderful person. You're smart, creative, and an extremely talented writer. I'm here to help you see that who you are on the inside is hidden behind the clothes and the shyness. We just need to bring that to the forefront." She paused, once again trapping me in her all-knowing stare. "You have so much to show and give; I just want to help you present that woman to the world."

She was passionate in her speech, making me feel like she believed everything she had just said. I was amazed at how much she seemed to have gleaned from just one short conversation with me, and the obvious care she took with her clients. I could see she really did care about her work and genuinely wanted to help me.

"For some reason, I believe you Alice. Now, what do we do to get the ball rolling?"

"Usually I have a client fill out a questionnaire, but I think we should talk. What do you want me to help you with?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? Didn't Esme tell you what she wants?"

"Yes, she told me what she wants, but what do _you_ want?" She asked, getting straight to the point. "How do you want me to help you? Most of the people who come see me do it of their own free will. It's rare someone sets me up with another person. You came here for a reason, and it's not because Esme is forcing you to. You _want_ me to help you. So let me. Tell me what you want me to help you with."

While her tone was gentle, her words struck a chord in me.

"I want you to help me face the cameras and not almost pass out. I want to look in the mirror and not see the same little girl from high school staring back at me. I want to be confident enough to open my mouth and say what I'm thinking, even though it may sound stupid to others. I just want to be heard and seen for who I am in _here_," I pointed to my head, "and _here_," I pointed to my heart.

"Bella, that's by far the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. I would love to help you show everyone the real you." Alice's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't think I've ever heard so much passion come out of someone before."

"I don't even know where that came from. I'm sorry if it came out wrong."

"Rule number one, Bella, don't be sorry for speaking your feelings. They're your feelings; you have every right to them. Don't ever let anyone make you feel bad for expressing how you feel." Alice said briskly, as she shuffled some papers around. "I think we've accomplished a lot today. Now, for the next time we meet, I want you to write down five positive thoughts about your personality, and five positive thoughts about your body and your looks. Write them down and bring them along. I know we don't have a very large time frame to work with, so I'm wondering if you would meet me over the weekend, perhaps lunch on Saturday?"

"Umm, Saturday sounds good Alice. Where exactly do you want to meet? And do you really need five positive things each?"

"Yes, I really do. I'll call you tomorrow with the details about Saturday. Now, I know you'll want to get busy deciding what wonderful things you'll write about you," she teased me, ushering me to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, and I'm so happy you came to me for help. Have a wonderful day Bella."

If she said anything after that I couldn't hear it. As we walked out the door of her office, my gaze had been caught by a pair of sharp, bottle green eyes. I froze like a deer trapped in a pair of headlights.

He wasn't handsome by society's standards, but there was _something_ about him. His lips were full, the lower one sticking out like a child having a tantrum. His jaw was firm and set, covered with more than a day's growth of hair. His posture was rigid, hands clenched in his lap. He wasn't happy to be here. His eyes looked me up and down before they widened and dropped to the floor. His cheeks flushed with color, and caused mine to mimic him.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Edward."

Alice's voice pushed me out of my daze and I dropped my gaze quickly. As I started forward, trying to get out as fast as possible, I felt my foot catch on the rug. I stumbled, quickly regained my footing, and rushed out the door, my face flaming hotter than ever. As I left, I heard a deep voice chuckle.

**APOV **

As I led Bella out of my office, I saw that two seats were occupied in the waiting area. One chair held the man I saw at the restaurant. The other held the man whose voice haunted my thoughts almost constantly since I last spoke to him.

He looked up his eyes locking with mine. They started wandering down my face, stopping to hover at my lips long enough to have them tingle with anticipation. After a long moment, they traveled down my neck and over my collarbones, pausing at the shoulders before moving to my chest. I felt my breasts swell and my nipples harden underneath his burning gaze. His lips quirked into a brief smirk before letting his eyes wander over my stomach and down my legs.

My entire body was trembling with desire, my panties wet with just one look from him.

And by all that was holy, he wasn't done, his eyes traveling the same path back up, lingering again at my breasts, neck and lips, before meeting my gaze again, lids lowered, his blue eyes almost black with lust. My breathing increased, my chest heaving at the effort. He chuckled, and raised a brow in challenge. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"Mr. Cullen? Right this way please." My voice was calm and steady, thankfully not betraying my quivering nerves. "Mr. Whitlock may join us if it will make you feel more comfortable."

"Now, darlin' didn't I ask you to call me Jasper?" He rose from the seat slowly, his eyes still roaming my body.

_Oh lord, that voice combined with those eyes__..__._

I'm in serious trouble.

But somehow, I just couldn't find it in me to care.

**Care to leave me some love? I'll make it worth your while!! Even you Leelee love! Go ahead and hit that button.. you know you're intrigued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This will be a doozy, fyi! A HUGE thank you to all of you that have read and and even BIGGER THANKS to those that reviewed. It truly means a lot to me.**

**My lovely beta Nic held my hand through this, and never had a bad word to say. Thank you bb, really, thank you. **

**I am on Twitter, it's so much fun... join me. I love my Muppet Brigade, you gals rock hardcore!**

**Coldplaywhore, a million thanks for pimpin me. If you haven't read her stories, go immediately and read. I'll wait. Done? Good! To my partner in smut crime ARenee363, many thanks and spanks to you! Flightlessbird11, MaggieMay14, spargus, GreenEyedGirl, addict2twilight79, vanessarae1, and all the others.... I've enjoyed getting to know you. I hope it continues!**

**Brit darling, I lurve you hard!**

**If you haven't checked out the Esme contest hosted my me and coldplaywhore, shame on you!! Link is on my author page! Go, Go Go!**

**Disclaimer: they aren't mine, but the things I would do to them if they were.... I need someone to paint my house! Hehe... dirty minds, all of you! **

**Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 4

APOV

The sound of the door closing jerked me back to reality. "Sorry about that gentleman." I drew myself up to my full height and smiled my best professional smile.

"Well, that's no problem at all darlin'." The grin on him could've taken the panties off my Grandma Brandon. "I believe we spoke on the phone the other day, I'm Jasper Whitlock."

He held his hand out to me, his eyes twinkling when I didn't immediately extend my own to his.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Whitlock." I tried using my work voice on him as I shook his hand, but it came out softer, breathier. _Pull yourself together Alice!_

"And you must be Mr. Cullen." Once again, I extended my hand, this time I was the one with my hand held out, waiting for him to stand and acknowledge my existence.

With my head cocked to the side, I studied my new project for a moment. He looked back at me and I clearly saw the anger on his face, mixed with confusion, and... What was that? Desire? Longing? His eyes cut away from mine to the door. _Ah, this may be easier than I thought. He liked what he saw._

"Well, Edward, there's no time like the present to begin. When someone introduces themselves to you, it's customary to stand, offer your hand to shake, and say your name. It would be good if you added a 'How are you today?' in the mix." I couldn't stop the grin spreading on my face as he scrambled awkwardly to his feet, finally meeting my hand with his.

"S-sorry about that, Ms. Brandon." His voice quavered a bit and his hand shook as it reached for mine; I felt the stirrings of sympathy watching him handle a simple introduction awkwardly. "Please call me Edward. It's nice to meet you, and I look forward to working with you."

"Wow, you almost sounded sincere saying that! Maybe I won't have to work as hard as I thought with you." He flushed at my teasing, but remained stiff, refusing to relax at the banter. My resolve stiffened at the rebuff of my joke. _That does it; I WILL succeed in bringing him out of the rock he's been living under!_

"Well, no use putting it off anymore. Please, let's go into my office and get down to business." As we filed into my office, I noticed Jasper enjoying the view as I rounded my desk. Without my head agreeing, my hips twitched a bit in acknowledgement of his perusal. His mouth quirked and his brow rose in response. _Oh yeah, I still got it!_ "May I offer you gentlemen some water or a soft drink?"

"No, thank you. I just want to get this over with." Edward's voice tensed up immediately after entering my office. _This may be harder than I thought. Please don't fight me on this. _

"Anything for you Mr. Whitlock?" My voice quivered a little as my eyes met his again.

"Nothing for me right now, darlin'. But later, you may have something I want." His eyes once again trailed along the parts of my body still visible to him.

_Oh dear baby Jesus in Heaven help me right now, please!_ I took a deep breath to settle myself, frowning a bit when his lips quirked a bit.

I straightened my papers first before looking back up to them, giving myself some time to settle down. "Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" I settled into my chair and leaned back to face them. "I like to start these first meetings by getting to know a little bit about you. For one, what brings you here for my help?" I asked Edward.

He shifted in the chair, his eyes still downcast. Arms crossed, his body language clearly spoke of his unwillingness to participate. _How am I going to get him to cooperate?_

"Nothing. I don't need any help." His brow rose, daring one of us to disagree.

"Now Ed, you know that's not true. You can't head up a big company looking like this. You look like the Unabomber's crazy cousin." Jasper laughed out loud at his joke. Too bad I didn't find it funny. I frowned at him, looking over to gauge Edward's reaction. From the look on his face, Edward didn't either.

"Shut up _Jazz._ I look just fine. Jeez, no one bugs Bill Gates about how he looks." Edwards face, once red with embarrassment, turned into a defiant sneer at the mention of the computer mogul.

"You're right, of course, Edward. You do look fine. However, you need to look even better in order to represent your company in the best light. I also have it on good authority that Bill Gates has a personal shopper and an assistant to pick out his clothes." I gave him a wink when he looked up incredulously at me.

"I don't want to change you. I want to _enhance_ you. It's like you squared." When I said this, he looked up at me with a startled expression. _Why does he think I want him to look completely different? Doesn't he know how gorgeous he his?_

"C'mon Edward, you know why we have to do this. You need to make it work or we can kiss any thought of your company moving forward good bye." Jasper eyes, so full of fun and mirth before, now looked at me with worry. "People are counting on you."

That comment was the one that did him in. His face fell with defeat.

"I know it seems like we're ganging up on you, and believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. Why don't you take some time to think about what we said and let me know what you decide?" It was a big risk, allowing him to walk away without a commitment. By the way Jasper looked at me; I could tell that I wasn't the only one who thought this.

"No, no. You guys are right. I need to do this. When do we start?" I looked him over once more. It seemed like he made more of an effort on his appearance today. His black slacks and dark blue polo were clean, but not pressed. His hair looked untamable at that length and he had yet to shave. Still, his fingernails were short and clean, obviously because he picked at them when he was nervous. I wondered what Bella would think of him. Would she like the awkwardness and discomfort he displayed now, or would she prefer him cleaned up and head held high with confidence? _Hmm I'll keep that in mind as a motivating factor for him. I know he liked what he saw now, what will he think when I'm done with her?_

"Well, formalities first, please." I opened up a folder and produced a set of papers. "This is a standard contract, set within your timeframe. Please read it and fax it back to the office after signing. Once everything is in order, we'll start right away."

"Now I hate to say this, but Edward doesn't sign anything without me reading it thoroughly first. It's for his protection." Jasper looked at me coyly, clearly ready to play once again._ Does this mean he's interested? Why is he so hard for me to read?_

"Jasper, I understand completely, and wouldn't have it any other way." I looked up at him from underneath my lashes. _Two can play at this game buddy!_ "Please call me _anytime_ with whatever questions you may have. I look forward to working with both of you soon." I rose, extending my hand to shake Jaspers.

"I look forward to seeing you again very soon." His hand brought mine up to meet his warm and firm lips. _Holy hell, what else is warm and firm on him? No, no, bad Alice! No thinking about his lips, and his hips… Stop! _My eyes moved from staring at his lips to meet his. Twin ice blue orbs danced with mirth and interest. The rustling of clothing reminded me there was someone else in the room.

I reached over to Edward, momentarily forgotten in my daydream of his sexy lawyer. His hand was a bit clammier, evidence that he wasn't as okay with this as he led us to believe.

"Please know that I will never do anything you aren't seventy percent comfortable with." As his eyes threatened to fall you if his head, I hurried to explain further. "I can't say I won't push you out of your comfort zone because that's a part of my job. I'm here to help you expand and grow that part you've neglected. In order for that to happen, I need to challenge you, but know I'll never push you farther than I think you're capable of."

His smile reached his eyes this time and he looked much more at ease with me than he did before.

"I'll look over the contract with Jasper and get it back to you as soon as possible." He smiled at me and my jaw almost dropped. While he wasn't as hot as Jasper, once he relaxed and went with the flow, he had the definite possibility of catching a woman's eye. My insides gave a little squee at the thought of bringing that guy to the forefront.

I showed them out of my office, and Jessica jumped up from her desk and took over the task of offering thanks and ushered them to the door. She flipped the lock before turning to me with a grin.

"Wow, that blonde certainly was a hunk! What kind of help does he need and can I offer my services?" She giggled and rolled her eyes in appreciation.

"He was just here with his client... My second new client of the day. Your services with him won't be needed, sadly. How could I improve on perfection like that?" I laughed, and hoped I hid the longing in my voice. "How did everything go with Victoria? I hope she didn't make you too crazy!"

"No, not at all! She loved the dress. Plus, when I stopped in Zafrina's salon on Saturday to check that everything was up to Vic's standards, she was actually nice to me!"

I looked at her in shock. Victoria was _never_ nice to hired help. _If she could pull that miracle out of Victoria, imagine what else she can do!_

I felt a surge of pride at the fact that Jessica not only handled a difficult client, but at the fact that she did so with apparent ease. With everything I would have on my plate with whipping the dynamic duo into shape, I needed her to step up and take over any other new projects that might happen to come along. With Jessica in the coaching position, I wouldn't have to turn away any new business.

"I know! I was surprised too. When I did the follow up call on Monday, she was actually happy. She said she wasn't going to extend the contract, but she was extremely satisfied with my service. She also talked of referring us to a friend of hers in the same situation! Can you believe it? A referral on my first client! I'm in heaven. I think I ate a pint of ice cream to celebrate." Her eyes shone with victory. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Jess, you did a great job. I also talked to her this week and she seemed pleased with your work. In light of that, I have a new task for you to begin first thing tomorrow. Your job will be to find a suitable replacement for your position. I'd like to promote you as soon as the assistant position is filled."

Her scream of joy almost deafened me for life. She threw herself in my arms and squeezed the breath right out of me.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Alice! You won't regret it! I can't wait to start interviewing people. I have a couple of people in mind for the job, and I hope one works out. Oh! I need a drink to celebrate. Come with me Alice please?"

"How can I resist those eyes begging me? Let me wrap up in here, and we'll be on our way." I made a quick phone call, wincing when it went to voicemail. _She better call me back, pronto._ I slammed the receiver down and proceeded to put my paperwork away and hand over the files to Jess to put away. I shut down the computer and turned the lights off in my office, my jacket already in my arms. Before we could switch the phones to the answering service, it buzzed loudly cutting through the hustle of getting out on time.

"Come on, Alice blow it off, let's go before there isn't a place to sit!" Jess begged me. As I was just about to relent, the buzzing stopped. "See Ali? They didn't want to talk to us!" She giggled as she quickly hit the sequence of numbers that would send any calls to the service.

Suddenly the sound of Hall and Oates "Maneater" rang out from my bag.

"Sorry Jess, I have to take this," I said as I hit the talk button. "Hey there Rose, what took you so long to call me back?"

"Alice, it took me twenty minutes. I was with a client if you must know, and she didn't like the fact that her ass was too fat for the size she insisted she was." Rose never did tolerate bullshitters and it pained her almost daily that she had to do just that in her shop.

"So? What did you tell her?" I held out the hope that she told the lady that if she didn't like it, she could take her fat ass to Target to shop. That had happened several times in the first year her lingerie shop opened. Too bad she'd learned a little bit of restraint.

Rosalie Hale's shop came second to her designs, of course. Victoria's Secret tried for years to get her to work for them. But after modeling their designs for several years, she learned their form wasn't always functional. So she set out to make underwear that was not only comfortable, but understated and sexy. She always loved the pin up girls of the forties and the lingerie they wore. Taking those inspirations and putting a modern twist on them, she took the lingerie world by storm. Her flagship store in Watertower Place was the only store to stock her merchandise. Most of her work still came from custom orders. "What do you think I told her? I told her there was obviously some sort of mistake, took the tags off a larger pair and told her they were custom make for Ashlee Simpson, and she could have those because Ashlee couldn't fit in them!" Her laugh rang out loud and sultry, undoubtedly attracting the attention of every male in hearing distance. Too bad for them she already had the love of her life, and had no intention of letting him go.

"Rose I can't believe you told her that!" I laughed along with her. "What's worse is that she believed it!" We both dissolved into hysterics as we said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Okay, okay enough about my clients, what is it you need from me?" Trust Rose to get right to the point.

"I have a new client. She was actually referred to me indirectly by you." I started, knowing full well it would intrigue her.

"I haven't spoken to anyone about you lately. Who is it?"

"Her name is Bella Swan, but she was set up by her editor, an Esme Cullen?" I asked, arching my newly waxed brows. She never told me when she referred someone, liking me to be surprised instead.

"Oh yes, Esme. I forgot I told her about you. Well, what exactly is it you need from me?"

"I need you to be free on Saturday around noon for a personal consultation. She'll need at least three bras to walk out with, one to wear out. We're shopping and you know I don't allow clothes to be purchased with substandard undergarments on." Rose not only knew it, but loved it enough to help me come up with my motto. _Nothing's right on the outside if it isn't right underneath. _Rose also liked it because I brought her business; business that usually stayed with her.

"Let me look... Oh okay. I can shift things around and be ready. Do you want to discuss specifics now, or would you rather meet up later?" I knew she was either canceling or moving someone else's appointment for me. Saturdays were her busiest days, and were always the most difficult to squeeze an appointment in. I guess it paid to be the designer's best friend.

"I'm about to go celebrate Jessica's promotion, can I talk to you about it later?"

"Not a problem babe. I gotta run, I have an appointment in five. Talk to you later!" And with that, she hung up. _Typical Rose. Never patient enough to wait for someone else to say bye._

"There's a new bar over on Clark I've been dying to try. I wonder if any cute guys will be there. What do you say Ali? Think I can pick up a little present for my promotion?" Jess' hips gave a little twitch at the thought of unwrapping a present later.

"It's your night Jess. Just don't settle for a dud, when a promotion like this deserves a stud!" We laughed together as I locked the door to the office. She stepped down to the curb and hailed a cab.

_A night of debauchery, here we come!_

************************************************************************

Jessica's head poked into my office, disrupting me from my daydream of my meeting with Edward and Jasper yesterday.

_MMMM Jasper. I could lick those lips all day..._

"Hey Alice," Jess once again pulled me back to reality. "The candidate for the assistant's position will be here in about forty five minutes to meet you. Is that okay?" Her bleary-eyed anxious look reminded me of how much she celebrated her forthcoming promotion.

"That's fine Jess. Why don't' you run and pick up some of that chai latte hangover remedy you love so much?" She just didn't know the true secret to hangover prevention...

"Thanks Alice. By the way, how do you look so bright eyed and bushy-tailed this morning? I swear you drank just as much as I did!" She started to giggle, and then winced when that action appeared to have tried to split her head open.

"I, the all-knowing Alice, have the key to stopping hangover in their tracks. Since you are moving up in the ranks of the company," she snickered at the reminder of her raise. "I suppose I can tell you the secret to hangover prevention." I looked side to side, as if I were making sure we were all alone. The phone rang, interrupting our little talk.

Jess pouted as she answered the line, her phone voice perfect despite her hangover.

"One moment please," she pushed the hold button, and handed the phone over to me. "Ms. Cullen is on the line. I'm off if that's okay with you?"

"That's' fine Jess. Can I have a caramel macchiato, too?" I fluttered my eyelashes at her. "Pretty please Jessie-poo?"

She nodded her head and rolled her eyes, only wincing slightly at the movement. I hit the flashing button to speak with Esme as Jessica turned to leave the room.

"Esme, what a surprise. I was just going to call you." I smiled, firmly believing a person can hear a smile through the phone, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Alice. I was just calling to hear your thoughts on our pet project. What did you think of Bella and Edward?" Her voice held just a hint of a New England accent.

"Well, after meeting both clients, I can honestly say the prospect of my success on all counts is very high. I find Bella to be charming and sweet, and once we rid Edward of his shyness, I think he has real potential." My lips curved a bit more at the thought of the two of them together.

"What do you think our chances are of getting them together?" I could hear the twin emotions of hope and anxiousness in the question.

"Well, I think it may be better than I anticipated. I had Edward meet me right after my appointment with Bella, and he showed definite signs of interest. I couldn't tell with Bella, she didn't give much away." I sighed a bit, remembering I was too busy being eye-fucked by Jasper to remember Bella's reaction to Edward. "I can work with a one sided attraction. We just have to see what will happen, Esme. Remember, I'm not a miracle worker."

"I understand Alice; I just want them to meet and get to know each other." She sounded almost child-like in her enthusiasm. "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"Well, you'll be paying out the nose for it, so they better be worth it!" We both chuckled at my joke. _Well, almost a joke. Wait until the bill comes in!_ "I have a meeting now Esme, but I'll be sure to keep you updated on their progress."

"Thank you so much Alice. I appreciate all you've done for me. Have a great day!"

"Bye Esme!" I hung up the phone, feeling both pride at her praise and fear from it. I knew I was good at my job, but to do all we planned seems like trying to take over Atlas' job. Knowing that I'd never failed any of my clients was both a relief and a very high bar I'd set for myself._ Pull yourself together Alice! You can do this. Remember, we never promised they'd fall in love. _

_But wouldn't it be great of they did?_

I checked the clock, noticing I only had about ten minutes left until the interview. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number for Bella. I sat impatiently as the phone rang and then the voicemail clicked on.

"_Hi, this is Bella. Leave your number and a message, please. Thank you."_

"Hey Bella, this is Alice. I just wanted to discuss our meeting tomorrow. Why don't we meet in front of the Watertower Place at eleven forty five? We'll shop a bit, have a bite, and then finish up. Let me know if that's not convenient for you. Thanks Bella! See you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone just as Jess once again popped her head in my office.

"Is this a bad time? I have your sugar concoction and Heidi is waiting for you. Can I send her in now?" Her eyes shone with the hope I would hire the first applicant that waked through the door. It was too bad that I had high standards, and that was unlikely to happen...

"Send her in Jess, but remember I'm not making any decisions until Tuesday. I have several more people to interview." I hated to see the light fall from her eyes, but I couldn't hire just anyone. My reputation was at stake.

"I know Ali; I'm just so excited to start. She'll be right in," she said as she bounced out the door.

I sighed, thinking that I was lucky to have found Jess in school. We both graduated with degrees in Sociology, but Jess opted to stay with me and help me out here instead of going to grad school. The fact that her parents were so well off meant that she didn't have to work at all, making her dedication to Futures all that much more valuable to me.

The door opened, and I almost laughed out loud at the woman that walked in the door. Her hair still held the style that Rachel from 'Friends' made popular in the nineties. Her makeup looked like it was applied with a putty knife, and when she smiled and me her front teeth revealed that they, too, liked her lipstick.

I rose and held out my hand. "Hello, I'm Alice." She limply shook my hand, and then dropped it, sitting before she was invited. Her top was yellow and about two sizes too small, and as she adjusted her tiny denim skirt, I couldn't help but notice she had on red underwear. _Ack! Bleach! My brain needs bleach!_

"Like, hi, I'm Heidi. I would so love to work here! It's so fancy. Is your desk made of real wood? Wow, my last boss had one of those metal ones, and he fired me when we broke it. I mean, that's so, like, not fair! He broke it too! That's why I want to work for a chick this time." As she paused for a breath, she suddenly blew a bubble.

_Oh my lord, this interview is over!_

I went through the motions of interviewing her, only asking a quarter of the questions I would have normally asked. As I rose to usher her out, my eyes glanced over the waiting area and skidded to a stop when I saw Jasper seated in one of the chairs. Heidi noticed as well, sticking her chest out a bit more and sending a smile his way. Jasper's eyes never left mine however, earning him extra points in my book.

"Thank you again Heidi for applying. If you don't hear from me by Wednesday, then we have given the position to another candidate." She pouted at me, but left without another word.

"Well, Jasper, care to follow me to my office?" I looked up at him through my lashes. _God he looks amazing in a suit! Can I help you with your jacket, Mr. Whitlock?_ I turned without speaking and he followed me, closing the door once we were both inside.

"Am I interrupting anything Miss Alice?" He looked almost sheepish, and remained standing until I sat. His hands were worrying a folder, the same folder I'd given Edward yesterday.

"No, you aren't, Jasper, but I do have to leave for an appointment shortly. What can I do for you?" He couldn't stay long. If he did, without Edward serving as a buffer, I'd end up attacking him.

"I have the contract, signed and notarized for you." He shook his head a bit, and then extended the folder to me.

"Why thank you. You really didn't have to hand deliver it. I do have a working fax machine." I let out a low laugh, and watched fascinated as his eyes darkened.

"Why, Miss Alice..." The way he said my name had my girly parts tingling. "If I didn't bring this to you, I wouldn't get to see you gorgeous face." The way his words flowed over me almost stunned me stupid.

"Is that a line, Mr. Jasper?" I faked a southern drawl, laughing as he winced at how bad it sounded.

"Well, it sounds like we need to work on that drawl a bit darlin'. How about we go to dinner tomorrow and I'll teach you how to let those words just… Flow out of you." The blue in his eyes melted me and without thinking, I heard myself talking.

"Is this a lesson or a date?" _What did I just say? Oh god, way to put him on the spot!_

"It's whatever you want it to be darlin'. Now how about you give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He smiled and, I swear by all that is holy, my panties ran for cover. Once again without thinking, I watched myself write my address on a card and hand it over.

"Thank you Miss Alice. You won't regret it. Be sure to wear something pretty for me now." His eyes danced with laughter, then darkened as they dropped to look at my lips. He took the card from my hand, raising it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled once more, and left. I had not idea how much time had passed before I noticed Jess waving her hand in front of my face.

"Alice? Alice if you don't leave now, you'll be late." I looked at the clock, wincing at the time. I grabbed my things and headed out the door.

"Don't forget to lock up Jess!" I ran to the corner and hailed a cab, thinking about the fact that it seemed to be too late for me to lock up.

**Well? Good, bad, or ugly please leave me a review. I'm a needy needy girl! Please please leave me some love, then go read Elemental by TallulahBelle. It's awesome. Really.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok.. don't be mad. I know I promised that Alice and Jasper's date would be in this chapter. However, the ladies got a little chummy, and things flowed better than expected, so I had to cut it off. I personally am not a big fan of super long chapters, so I cut off the date. But fear not my lovely ladies, the date is currently being written, and will be out by Friday. Yes that's right... two chapters in one week from me! **

**This is my longest chapter to date. And honestly, I'm nervous about it. I hope you all like it.**

**To all my usual players on Twitter, you ladies really make my night. Lifting my spirits with smut and just loving the hell out of me, I can't tell you all what it means to me! You all have special places for me in my heart. Leelee my smut lover, and Brit my hubs stalker, you ladies make think of better, smuttier ways to write. The lemons aren't here yet, but when they are, I have you two to thank for inspiration!**

**Hey Caren.. thanks for the pep talk!! I needed it!**

**I miss my sis, so Sandy, I lurve you dear! **

**Want to read about our lovely Esme getting the love and attention she needs? Go to my author's page to be linked to the contest hosted by coldplaywhore and me. WE'd love to see what you can do to Esme!**

**As always, I don't own the characters, but I've enjoyed playing with them!!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

The blaring of my alarm woke me from a dreamless sleep. As I sat up and stretched, I wondered why I felt so terrible. It hit me as I walked into the kitchen. _Oh right, I didn't sleep. It's d-day today._ Yesterday came and went, and the only exciting thing besides daydreaming about green eyes was the message Alice had left me. Saturday had come really fast, and as I poured my first cup of coffee, I wondered what it was one wore to get a make over. Should I dress up or just go in jeans and a t-shirt? Would Alice find it weird if I called her and asked her?

Sighing, I trudged into the bathroom and warmed up the shower. I wasn't anxious to buy new clothes; I just didn't know what to wear. I hated looking like I didn't belong and if I was being honest with myself; I usually looked exactly that way. As I washed my hair, I started getting excited about Alice teaching me what to pick out. I remembered the conversation we had when I'd called her back. She said it would be more than her picking out my clothes. She was going to _show me _how to pick out my clothes.

Stepping out of the shower, I automatically began the process of drying off and rubbing lotion into my skin, my thoughts drifting to why I was so... challenged when it came to picking out clothes. I never learned how to match anything with my body and coloring. While most teens were out shopping and learning with their moms and friends, my shopping excursions were something else entirely...

Shopping with Renee was a completely different and honestly terrifying experience.

Every year, my school clothing budget went to buying Renee the latest teen trends. I don't think she meant to forget to buy me clothes; it was just that when she did remember, there was no money left. Mom was a whirlwind. Footloose and carefree, she caused a scene wherever she went with her youthful, vibrant personality. Anyone new that I met automatically thought she was my sister at first. When they finally believed she really was my mom, my classmates and other adults alike always told me how cool it would be to have her as a mom.

What they didn't understand was that with such a loud, popular, and vibrant mom, there was never enough of the spotlight left over for me.

All through school, I settled for hand-me-downs and clothes from the local thrift store. Shopping there never required knowledge of what shirt looked best with my skin tone, which cut and style looked best with my body. Hell, I was lucky to find a shirt that fit most of the time.

I pulled myself out of my musings long enough to settle on a pair of jeans and a fitted scoop necked shirt the color of daffodils. I loved this particular shirt because it never failed to raise my spirits. My phone chirped, indicating I'd missed a call. Looking through the call log, I noticed that I'd missed not one, but two calls. Pushing the buttons for voicemail, I listened as my mom's voice ran through at its usual hundred miles an hour. _Yeah yeah, you love me. You miss me. Why haven't I called? Was I okay?_ The standard call.

Glancing at the clock, I winced when I realized I had only ten minutes to finish getting ready. The second message was from Alice. Her voice was smooth and melodious compared to my mom's sharper, high pitched tone.

"_Bella, its Alice. I just wanted to remind you we're meeting in front of the Water Tower Place at eleven forty-five. Oh, please don't wear any make up and leave you hair down, but bring along a ponytail holder. Breathe, relax, and we'll have a great time! Trust me, you'll love it! See you soon!"_

Grabbing my purse and keys, I blew out the front door. The air was crisp, but not too cold and I debated fighting traffic or just walking until I found a cab. I quickly opted for the latter and turned toward the corner. As I did, I noticed my neighbors Angela and Ben returning from a walk with their son. I waved as I jogged over to them.

"Hey Ang, Ben, what's going on? Hey little guy! How are you?" I knelt down and tickled the baby under his cute double chin.

"Hi Bella. We're just coming back from taking BJ here to the park." BJ, or Ben Junior, squeed at the sound of his name. At nine months, he was a perfect mix of Angela's eyes and ears with Ben's hair, nose and chin. He was going to break hearts when he grew up. "Where are you headed off to? Don't you have a book to finish?" Angela could never resist teasing me about my books.

"Nope, no book finishing for me. In fact, I'm getting ready to go on my publicity tour soon. I'm actually going shopping for some new clothes to wear while on tour."

"Wow Bella. I don't think I've heard of you willingly shopping before. Are you sick?" Angela's eyes danced with mirth as she teased me. Ben threw back his head and laughed at the statement.

"Thanks guys!" I muttered sarcastically. "No, I really need to make a better impression. Esme thinks this one will hit the top of the bestsellers list, and they want to capitalize on it." My nerves started making a return performance.

"Just remember to come to me for any help tailoring. Don't let those saleswomen talk you into having their ladies do it. I got more business fixing their mistakes than I do from advertising on my own. Just bypass all that and come straight to me." Angela owned a shop that focused on fixing both clothes and shoes. It was, as she said, a woman's fashion hospital. She now employed three full time seamstresses and two "shoe surgeons", choosing to personally serve only a select few clients herself.

"I will be sure to shoo them away. I only have to say I'm a close personal friend of yours to send them scurrying. No one will alter my clothes except for you. I promise." I pulled a solemn face and crossed my heart.

"Silly girl! Go on, we need to get BJ here down for his nap. Talk to you later, Bella!" Ben gave a cheerful grin as he steered his family up the walk to their home.

I waved goodbye and checked my watch. _Crap, I only had twenty minutes to get almost halfway across town. I guess I'm cabbing it today!_ I ran to the corner and luckily found a cab quickly. I sat back and tried not to shake from my nerves.

I spotted Alice as the cab pulled to stop in front of the huge shopping mall. I paid the driver and proceeded to scare the crap out of Alice, popping up in front of her as she was peering into the crowd, looking for me.

"Jeez Bells! I think you took five years off my life! You're almost late." She wagged a finger in my face jokingly, while grinning at me like a fool.

"Sorry Alice, I stopped to talk to my neighbor. You know it would have been rude of me not to say hello," I countered, smiling a silly grin of my own.

"Oh, whatever Bella! Are you ready to have fun?" She pulled her sunglasses off her face as she turned and walked into the building. I scurried after her, nearly knocking a tourist over. Alice snickered as she turned to see if I was following.

"I don't know if this would be considered fun Alice," I grumbled as we stepped onto the escalators.

"One thing you will learn about me, Bella dear, is that I can make almost _anything_ fun." Alice tossed her head back and struck a funny pose, with her hands on her hips and her nose turned up in the air. We both cracked up as the mezzanine level came into view.

"Before we start on the shirts, pants, shoes and such, I have a big surprise for you. Have you ever heard of Rosalie Hale?" Her eyes shone with excitement as she said the name.

"Um, underwear lady right? She does mostly custom work. I think Esme goes to her. I hear it's almost impossible to see her." We took another escalator up and started walking briskly down the corridor.

"Rose's lingerie lines are compared to works of art. You'll not only look better, but the knowledge that you're wearing works of art underneath your clothes will be a major confidence boost." She looked at me and waggled her eyebrows, causing me to giggle. "I've managed to get you an appointment to be fitted by Rose herself."

"Alice! I heard that was next to impossible. Mayor Daley's wife can't even get an appointment with her!" I was in shock. Why would someone as in demand as Rose want to personally take care of _me?_

"Mayor Daley's wife can't get an appointment because Rose heard her call her work trash. No one insults Rose and gets away with it! Besides, she's a close personal friend of mine as well as a fan of your work." We entered the store, Alice immediately signaling to the woman behind the counter. After a brief nod and smile in acknowledgement, the employee picked up the phone. "Bella, you're a famous author. You may not be stopped on the street, but your pseudonym is a household name. It's about time you reap the rewards of your hard work."

I stood there in stunned silence. She was right. No one knew my real name and I'd never had a picture on the back of my book until the last one. Sure, I got the rare spotting here and there, but I mostly kept to myself. It was what I was used to. _No more. After today I'm going to put myself out there more. She's right, I haven't reaped the benefits, and it's about time I start!_

Suddenly a woman, who was so stunningly beautiful it almost hurt my eyes to look at her, walked out a door. Her hair was platinum blonde and the front part looked like one giant curl. A bright red headband sat behind the curl, and the rest of her hair was in an exotic looking ponytail. Her dress was dark blue with white polka dots all over, and a white belt cinched in her already tiny waist. She had little cherries hanging from her ears and bright red pumps on her feet. I felt like she stepped out of the nineteen-forties and into the store.

"Hey there Rose! How's everything going? I hope you're ready for us," Alice greeted the bombshell, seeming to want to move things along. "Come and meet Isabella, the girl you're going to help make sexy and confident." Her decisive comment took me aback a little. _Me, sexy…? _Not that I wouldn't mind the confidence, but it felt presumptuous for Alice to say 'sexy' in reference to me.

"Hello Alice. How are you?" Rosalie asked. Her voice was low and sultry, like Kathleen Turners' but without the rasp. She smiled at Alice, giving her a quick hug. Her eyes, a shade of blue so vivid I wondered if they were contacts, shifted in my direction to appraise me. "And this must be Isabella. I must say it's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm such a huge fan of your books. I was so excited when Alice told me you were my noon appointment." She steamrolled over the introductions quickly, all while leading us toward a different door at the rear of the store.

"It's lovely to meet you Ms. Hale. I would like it very much if you would call me Bella. I'm used to hearing Isabella only when I'm in trouble," I told her honestly. My mouth nearly dropped as I realized what came out of my mouth. _Way to speak before you think Bella. Now she'll wonder if you're crazy or just plain weird._

She laughed quietly at my remark, with Alice joining her. "Bella it is then, as long as you call me Rose. The press call me Ms. Hale, and I can sympathize with you that I usually only hear Rosalie when I'm in some kind of trouble, too." She stopped suddenly and wheeled around on one heel. "Is there nothing to do here ladies? I thought I still saw some merchandise in the back that hadn't made its way up here. If it isn't up here when I'm done, you'll both be looking for new jobs." Her perfect features changed to look at her employees condescendingly. "Am I clear, Chelsea? Renata?"

My knees were shaking for the girls, but they seemed to keep it together as they simply nodded at Rose and started to work instead of staring out over the store, bored, as they had been previously. I looked around the store, noting that fact that most of the square footage was dedicated to private rooms that varied in size. All three of us walked into the biggest room, which was already set up with a rack of bras in what appeared to be many different styles and sizes. The only similar trait the items shared was the color. A solid wall of black lined the rack.

"Just because all these bras are in black does not mean that's all you're going to get," she explained. Rose smiled at me while handing Alice a large binder, which she immediately took to a cozy looking chair. She curled herself into the cream colored seat and flipped open the binder quickly.

Rose re-focused my attention by clearing her throat. "I like to have a good base to find you correct sizes, and the contrast of black helps me see if it fits you properly or not." She gestured for me to take my shirt off. I hesitated, not quite comfortable with doing so in front them.

"What do you mean sizes? I have only one bra size." I knew I was stalling, but I was willing to do anything to put off the inevitable. She gestured to me again. Her movements were a bit sharper this time; her impatience coming through.

_Of course, she's a busy lady. Stop wasting her time!_ I quickly stripped off my shirt before glancing at her nervously.

"Bella, I've seen more boobs than a plastic surgeon in Hollywood. Every woman has more than one bra size. It can vary up to two sizes depending on the style and shape of the cup." She walked over and faced me as she said this, a small notepad and pen in one hand, and a measuring tape in the other. "Now, I'm going to be taking several measurements so just relax and follow my instructions and we'll be done quickly."

She was quick and gentle as she measured my bust line and underneath. I thought it was weird when she measured my shoulders, but didn't question it. Unfortunately, while Rose worked on me, Alice decided this was the perfect time to bring up my list.

"So, Bella, I think this would be a great time to talk about your homework assignment. Instead of just handing it to me, I want you to recite them to me." My jaw hung open in shock. There was no way I was going to talk about what I liked about me in front of not one but two virtual strangers.

"Oh Alice! Are you pulling the 'Name five things you like about yourself' game? Don't worry Bella; she does it all the time. I've heard this more than you think. Bra off," she ordered while turning to the rack and pulling out various styles and sizes for me to try on. "There's something about seeing a woman's ta-ta's that make them think I want to know _all_ their dirty secrets. Some things honestly should be taken to the grave!" She rolled her eyes, causing all of us to burst out laughing.

The laughter helped me thaw out. For some reason, I suddenly felt comfortable with these two women. They were funny and sassy, and just seemed toget me. Without needing explanations, without my act of changing into someone else, they got _me. _

_Don't screw this up Bella. They like who you are; just keep being you._

"Here Bella try these on and let's see how they fit." Rose's voice went back to a business-like tone. "If we finish up early enough, I can sneak out for some lunch. Emmett ate all the cereal, so I didn't get breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Why didn't you just have a muffin?" Alice asked as she stood up to assess the bra I was currently trying on. "I like the cut of that one. It suits her. Wait, did Emmett eat _all_ those muffins? They were supposed to be for both of you!" Alice's eyes snapped a little in anger, but I could tell it wasn't sincere.

"You know better than to give them to him for safekeeping Alice!" Her head shook back and forth as she giggled through the sentence. "I don't think they lasted the night. But he did enjoy them, and I like anything that makes him happy. It's safe to say the muffins were a hit." After fussing with the straps and a tug here and there, she gestured for me to take it off and try the next one.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is Emmett?" As I asked this, I looked over at my image in the three way mirror. The person staring back at me was distinctly different from the one I saw just this morning. Staring back as me was a woman standing a bit taller, straighter. Confident... Her shoulders were back, there was some color in her cheeks, and a sparkle lit her eyes.

Who knew a bra could make such a difference?

Of course, I knew I could attribute the change to more than a simple bra. It was the knowledge that two very confident, self-sufficient women liked my company with no strings attached. Of course, Alice was being paid to help me, but I had the feeling she would have done it for free if she had befriended me on the street.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella. Emmett is my boyfriend. We've been together since college. He tends to eat a lot." Rose shrugged with that explanation, as if it were no big deal.

"Does he have a tapeworm?" I asked mock-seriously, my face devoid of any emotion, hoping I looked serious. At this, both girls laughed uproariously. Rose was wiping tears from her eyes and Alice fell back into the chair, her tiny frame shaking with glee. Rose went to the door, slipped out for a second, and returned with a bag and a bra in her hand. Her shoulders still shook a bit, like she was replaying the question in her head and laughing at it again.

"It seems like he has a tapeworm sometimes, but no, he's just a big guy. He wrestled and played football through college. Now he just works out to keep in shape." While talking about her boyfriend, Rose handed me the bra and my shirt to put on. Her eyes lit up when she was talking about Emmett, and I could see the love she had for him in her eyes.

"Well Bella, go ahead and get dressed while Rose and I step out and wrap things up here," Alice suggested while walking toward my old bra and snagging it into her tiny hands. She took up a stance like a basketball player as she attempted to shoot the bra in the trash can. "She shoots she scores!" She grinned at Rose and me, pumping her fist in the air before she sailed out the door. Rose shot me an exasperated look while following her.

Several minutes later, now sporting a new bra that I had to admit did feel nice and my yellow shirt, I walked out the door and found Alice and Rose waiting for me.

"Do you mind if I join you and Alice for lunch?" Rose asked, looking over at me shyly. It was surprising to me that a woman who was so beautiful on both the inside and out would be anything less than confident in herself. _Maybe she's just like me. I wonder of she has bad hair days and days where nothing goes right._

"I wouldn't mind at all Rose. In fact, I insist you join us. It sounds as if we have to keep you fed if the tapeworm refuses to leave Emmett's stomach." She once again burst into laughter, hooked her arm though mine, and walked me out of the store.

"You and I Bella, we're going to be good friends. You're too funny not to have around!" I was stunned at the easy way she accepted the inevitability of our friendship. _Is it really this easy?_ "I suppose we'll drag Coach along for the ride." She winked at me and linked her other arm through Alice's. "Now, I'm dying for some food. How's California Pizza Kitchen sound to you guys?"

We both agreed and took the escalator down to the eatery. After placing our order and getting drinks, Alice once again brought up the dreaded topic.

"I know we got off track upstairs, but I really do want to know your 10 things list." She took a sip of her water and proceeded to give me the stink eye. "Don't even to get out of it. We're all friends here, so spill. After all, if you can't brag to your friends, who can you brag to?" Rose nodded her head emphatically at Alice's statements.

I was taken aback a bit by the almost immediate acceptance these two wonderful women gave me. I hoped we'd become friends over time, but they acted like it was not only a possibility, but an actual fact. It both humbled and terrified me. I could only hope to live up to their expectations. Taking a deep breath, I plunged into to scary abyss of baring a bit of my soul.

"Okay, you asked for it." I dug into my purse and pulled out the list I'd worked on yesterday. "Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as I thought. What do you want me to start with?" I hoped that by asking this, I could steer them toward another topic.

"Hmm, let's start with the inside and work our way out. Relax Bella, we aren't here to judge, and chances are we can list another dozen qualities we like about you that you didn't even know existed." She looked over at me sympathetically. I had the feeling Alice knew how hard this was for me.

"Okay, here it goes. One, I'm an intelligent woman. Two, I have a good heart." I was cut off by the girls' chiming in stereo.

"A great heart Bella." _Wow, kinda freaky to hear it so emphatically from both of them._

"Three, I like how I can see the good in any situation. Fourth, I have a forgiving nature, almost too forgiving at times. And finally, I like that I have a sense of humor." _There that wasn't so bad. I'm halfway there._

"No, Bella. You don't just have a sense of humor. You have lightening fast wit that goes along with that deadpan delivery. You crack my shit up." Rose leaned back in her chair, completely unaware of the young men gawking at her at one table... and the ladies glaring enviously at another.

"Well, Rose, I don't know if I should be pleased or disgusted that whenever I joke with you, your shit seems to crack up."

This time all three of us erupted into gales of laughter. Rose was just taking a drink and ended up snorting into her glass, making Alice and I laugh even harder. Then Alice started a laugh that sounded a bit like a hyena dying, causing Rose to almost drop her drink. Just at that moment, the waitress appeared and dropped off our pizzas. All laughter stopped as we dug in like those contestants on Survivor when they finally see real food after eating bugs for weeks.

After considerable pigging out on our parts, Rose was the one to go back to the list.

"Okay Bella, now it's time for what you like about your bangin' bod." Her comment made me look down and flush a little; a throwback to when I was a teen trying for attention and failing.

"All right. Let me just get these out." I took a deep breath, willing myself to just spit them out. "One, I like my hair color. I've never felt the need to dye it or anything. Two, I like my facial features. They aren't too big or too small for my face. Three, I like that I don't have to obsessively work out to maintain my figure, although that may change as I get older." We all snickered at that comment. "Fourth, my skin is smooth and I rarely have a break out. And lastly, I like that I have potential. I'm not a total slob nor and I a troll. I have potential."

"You have more than potential babe, just you wait and see!" Alice rubbed her hands together. "I'll take care of the check, and we'll get started." She signaled the waitress for the bill and Rose stood up.

"I really wish I could go along with you, but I have a client waiting." She hugged both of us, gaining my promise to call her before taking her leave. By this time, Alice had settled the bill, and we took off toward Nordstrom's.

"I love this store. It will have everything you need. I hope you don't mind, this time I called a friend to help us shop. It's going to be busier here since it's a weekend, and it'll be easier if we aren't in and out of the dressing room looking for things." She led me over the customer service desk.

"I have an appointment with Jane, please." She told the pert looking woman behind the counter. After communicating on some Star-Trek looking device, she turned to Alice and informed her that Jane was waiting for us at the second floor private dressing rooms.

"I didn't even know that they had private dressing rooms!" I told Alice as we walked to the elevator and rode it down.

"Where do you think all the famous people try things on? It's silly, I know, but those rooms are much bigger and we'll be more comfortable there. Jane has already stocked up on some essentials and has a couple of girls ready to go find more." She strode off the elevator and turned toward a small set of doors. After knocking, a woman, small in stature but big on presence, opened the door and ushered us in.

"Hello Jane, where are we headed today?" The woman quietly led us down a hallway and through a door that opened into a huge room. Plush carpeting lined the floor, and a sofa and two matching wingback chairs sat with a coffee table in one corner. An absurdly large espresso machine took up the second wall. Mirrors lined another wall and the last wall was filled with racks. Racks and racks of... clothes. In all different colors and styles. The thought of trying on all these clothes made my head spin and my chest hurt.

"Relax Bella. You won't have to try all these on. Some won't fit your style and others won't be the right color for you. I just needed some variety. It's like you own personal store. You browse here, pick out what you like, and try it on." Her eyes conveyed both sympathy and determination.

_Okay, breathe Bella. It's just like she said. Browse around, find things you like and try them on. Hey, you don't even need to hunt for your size. Wait a minute…_

"How did they get my size? I've never been here before." Strange images of people peeking in my windows and measuring me while sleeping spun through my head.

"When I called to make an appointment I gave them an estimate of your sizes. I'm a pretty good judge of that kind of thing." Alice looked at me kind of funny.

_Well, that makes more sense than someone sneaking in your house and measuring you while you sleep. Why didn't you think of that before?_

"Umm, Bella? Where did you think they got the sizes?" My sheepish look must have told her not to press the issue because she instead guided me over to the racks of clothes. "Now I've had the ladies take off the tags so you don't freak out over the prices. Remember, we're going for quality. Well, technically we're going for quality and quantity. Just don't freak out about how much we get, okay? It's easier if you don't think about it."

For the next several hours, Alice walked me through the process of selecting clothes for my frame and coloring. I felt a bit like she was that chick from the show 'What Not To Wear', but Alice was much nicer and far gentler. I learned so much from her. Things like the fact that I look pregnant in dresses and shirts that have empire waists and to avoid wearing pastels and black too close to my face because they "wash me out". It was amazing what the right clothes did for my self-esteem. Suddenly I wasn't plain, mousy, old Bella in my cheap suit or standard blouse and black pants. I _was_ that smart, successful, and dare I say _hot_ young author streaking my way to the top of the Bestseller's List.

"Alice, I can't even fathom how many things I've bought or how much I've spent." I fell onto the couch, dressed in black skinny jeans and a simple grey tunic. I glanced at my watch and couldn't believe it was almost five-thirty. The sheer number of items and the time I put into today were astounding. Not only did we blow through clothing, but hosiery, shoes and jewelry were given a thorough inspection as well.

"Not to worry Bella, what happens is they open an account for you. You'll get a card, but it won't be necessary if you continue to use the personal shoppers available. Everything is charged, adding in a hefty discount, and you'll be billed." She pulled me up from the couch and playfully dusted me off. "Plus, they'll send the clothes over to your home. No need to rent a truck to bring your wardrobe home. We have a couple of bags to last you until the clothes arrive. See? Easy-peasy sleazy!!"

"Hey, when did you figure out I was an easy sleaze?" I mock-pouted my lips at her before we both burst into laughter. We gathered the bags and waving a good-bye and thank you to Jane, we left the private area.

"So Alice, want to go grab a bite to eat? I'm starving!" I looked over at her as we made our way through the store toward the exit. _Is she blushing? Why does she look nervous? Oh, maybe she's sick of me. She just doesn't want to hurt my feelings._

"Oh, Bella, I wish I could. I really do, but I kind of have a date tonight?" She said it like she wasn't sure what it was exactly. "I'd love to do it another night though. I made an appointment for you at Zafrina's for Tuesday afternoon. We can go to dinner afterwards, okay? I'll even call Rose and have her tag along." She looked at me with such sincere eyes.

_It wasn't anything like you thought. She wants to hang out with you; she just has a date tonight. Stop being so hard on yourself! You're not that girl anymore._

"That sounds great!" We hit the doors and the cooler Chicago air swirled around us, causing me to shiver slightly. I quickly decided to catch a cab instead of walking. "Who's your date with?" I was slightly curious as to what type of guy would interest Alice. Okay... I was more than slightly curious. I hadn't had a date in quite some time, and I found it difficult to stifle the jealousy that shot through me. I hoped that in time, I could date again.

_In the meantime, let's live vicariously through our new friend Alice! Oh, I've lost it. I'm referring to myself in the plural tense. I need a drink!_

"Well, it's a first date, with a friend of a friend. It's no big deal. It probably won't go anywhere." She looked nervous, unsure if she wanted the date to go somewhere or if she wanted to just plain run and hide.

"Okay, I won't ask for specifics now, but I want a full report on Tuesday night at dinner. Deal?" I stuck out my hand to shake on it.

"Deal." She took my hand, relief at the fact that I wasn't pushing her for more etched on her face. "I'll call you on Monday to make sure the clothes have arrived. Tomorrow, I want you to go purchase some quality hangers and shoe racks." At the face I pulled, she said, "or maybe one day I'll come help you organize your closet. But you still need to get the hangers."

"All right. So I'll talk to you on Monday?" I wasn't sure why I sounded so needy and desperate, so I stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. As it pulled up, Alice pulled me into a quick hug.

"I'll talk you Monday definitely... if I don't call you tomorrow first. Take care, and I'll talk to you later. That was fun wasn't it?" She smiled at me, reminding me again that she was my friend, and that I wasn't just a client.

"Yes Coach, it was fun. Bye!" I slipped into the cab, and settled back after reciting my address to the driver. I couldn't wait to get home, have a glass of vino and unwind with a good book. A small smile settled on my face.

_I made some friends today._

**Okay.. good, bad or ugly, I'd like to hear it. So if you could, please be a sweetie and hit that little green button and tell me what you liked or didn't care for. I'll be posting links to the outfits as soon as I figure out how! Yes, I'm serious. I repel technology. It runs away screaming. :) Thanks for reading! Remember, the date will be posted by Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I promised and here it is, the date! I'll make this short. To all those that have just started reading, welcome. To those that have been there from the start, thank you. I haven't heard a bad word spoken about my story and I'm so happy you all like it so much!**

**To all my usual ladies, and a couple of new ones.. you all have special places in my heart.**

**To Nic... I couldn't have done this, any of this, without you. You are my sunshine. My hubs, or as britpacksuccubus says, my fuckhot hubs, thanks for putting up with me. **

**Enjoy the date between Jasper and Alice, don't fret. Bella and Edward will have their moment, soon.**

**Come play with Esme at the contest hosted my me and coldplaywhore. Link on my profile.**

**My good pal and author of the fuckhot Inked, ARenee363 and her friend Windycitywonder are hosting a halloween contest. I'll put the link up soon, but if you're impatient, go to ARenee363's profile to get details.**

**As always, I don't own, I just play!**

Chapter 6

**APOV**

I watched as Bella's taxi drove off, my nerves twisting slightly in my gut. I hailed my own cab, and was soon whisked off to my condo. I sat back and reflected on my day with Bella. I was honestly surprised I got anything done. My thoughts wandered over to a certain gentleman every free second I had. His face, his voice, his body... They all took center stage whenever I allowed my mind to stray.

_What exactly did he have in store for me?_

I sat and wondered just that the rest of the cab ride. I hated not knowing what was in store. I liked having a plan. Where would we go? What would we do? What if I hated it? What if I was underdressed? Or overdressed?_ Oh shit what do I wear?!_

I couldn't stand not know knowing the answers. As we pulled up to the curb of my building, I heard my phone chime that I had a text. I paid the driver, and started digging for my phone as soon as I stepped on the elevator. Looking down, I gasped as I saw that the text was from Jasper.

**Dress casual. See you at 7:30. Can't wait until then. –J**

I sighed at the warm feeling that spread through me. _How does he do that?_

I stepped off the elevator and walked quickly to my door. _If I don't hurry, he may see- Aww hell!_ The door to my left suddenly flew open.

"Hey there Alice! Wow you look great!" The bane of my floor, Eric Yorkie once again waylaid me in my attempt to get to my door. _If this keeps up, I've really got to move!_

"Hi Eric, thanks! Don't let me keep you from whatever you've got going on. I'll just run on down to my place." I'd learned the hard way not to ask questions. Questions lead to forty five minute discussions, something I'd learned after many attempts to be nice. Now I employ the 'say as little as you can and keep moving' maneuver to speed things along.

"Oh, don't worry about me; I'm just installing some new software in Precious. It'll take a while. So, when it's done, do you maybe want to come and play? It's the latest upgrade of World of Warcraft. I could teach you how to play." He sounded so eager and excited. I almost hated to let him down. Almost.

"I'm sorry Eric. I have a date tonight. You have fun though. But, I'm running late, so I must go." I finally reached my door and turned to give him a curt goodbye. The look on his face, however, made me feel guilty.

"Y-you have a date? I thought you weren't dating right now?" The look of hurt on his face was enough to make me soften the blow that was long overdue.

"I'm sorry Eric. I just don't think that we should date. If it didn't work out, it would awkward to live on the same floor. I would hate to lose our friendship. I hope you can understand." I gave him a quick hug, and opened the door to my apartment.

"All right Alice, I understand. If you change your mind…"

"You'll be the first to know Eric. Thanks. Have a good night." I shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I set my purse and keys down on the little table I had in the foyer. Checking the clock, I saw I only had about an hour and a half to get ready. _Plenty of time._

I showered quickly, slicking on my favorite sweet pea scented body lotion. I headed into my walk-in closet after putting on my favorite pair of undies. After deciding on my shirt, I threw on a bra, and then pulled out a pair of black pants and my favorite leopard print heels.

I absently blew dry and styled my hair while my thoughts wandered. _Hmmm. Will he try anything tonight? Will I let him? No, I need to take back control. _I put on some make up and headed back into my room. While I liked the pants I was wearing - they made my ass look spectacular - I really loved the shirt. The cream lace, sleeveless tank had a nice deep neckline that showed off what little cleavage I had, and the gold ribbon around the waist accentuated its tinyiness. Pairing the clothes with my shoes, and a bracelet and earrings, I grabbed a new purse to throw my essentials in.

Noting the time, I grabbed all that I felt I needed and prepared to meet Jasper downstairs. As I was reaching for the doorknob, a knock broke the silence making me shriek a little with fright. Outside the door, I heard a low chuckle.

_Damn, he's getting to me again. Deep breaths, Alice. Remember, keep him on his toes, and keep your head together!_

After one more deep breath, I opened the door to greet him. After having seen him in only dress clothing, the sight of him dressed so casually nearly made my heart stop. He had on a white plaid button up that hugged his muscles just the way I wanted to with a dark grey t-shirt poking out of the collar. Brown cords hugged his thighs and nearly made me weep with gratitude. A leather bracelet was around a wrist that suddenly shot out toward me.

Shaking my head a bit, I noticed he was offering me flowers. I cocked my head to one side, studying his face. I could read the sincerity, and definitely the desire. But buried between the two was something else - nerves. _Oh thank you god! He's just as nervous as me._ Satisfied we were on equal footing, I took the flowers and smiled at him.

"Hello Jasper. You didn't have to come all the way up here. Thank you so much for the flowers. Would you like to come in while I put them in some water?" I gestured for him to enter, and turned to head into the kitchen.

"Howdy Miss Alice. My momma would have heart failure if she were to ever find out I failed to come to your door. She did raise a gentleman, after all." He was all too devastating with that drawl/smile combination. "And any man worth his salt brings a lady a token of his affection."

"Affection huh? These aren't roses, so what kind of affection do these flowers tell me?" I smiled to myself as I arranged the gorgeous assortment of daisies, daffodils, sweet peas, and forget-me-nots, proud I'd kept up so far. _That's because you aren't looking at him silly!_

I felt hands at my waist, gripping lightly as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You aren't a traditional sort of lady. You wouldn't like roses, they're too clichéd for your tastes. These flowers here can be found wild and untamed, but when grown properly and with the right amount of patience and nurturing, are sophisticated and beautiful in their simplicity." His sweet, minty breath flowed over me, flooding my senses and swiftly brings me down.

_Mayday! Mayday capt'n! We're going down!_

"You have sweet words, but what 'gentleman' holds a lady in such a manner?" I turned swiftly in his arms, successfully detaching him from me. I started to step away in order to regain my wits, but his hands went back to my hips, stopping my progress.

"Mama will have to forgive me because I find it impossible to keep my hands off of you. You look so sweet and delicious, Ali, I have to take a bite." And with that, his grip on my hips tightened and his mouth swooped down to lay siege on mine. And just like that, I lost the game.

_If it feels like this to lose, what will it feel like to win?_

My head spun and my knees shook. I swear by all that was holy I saw Jesus. And he winked at me. Jasper's lips moved over mine slowly, hesitantly at first. As he felt me responding, his lips became more firm and demanding.

My hands slid slowly up his chest to grip his shoulders. I felt like I was at sea, and the only thing holding me above the water was my grip.

He pulled away slightly to nip at my lower lip, moaning slightly at the taste. His fingers dug into my hips, their grip becoming painful in their intensity. I felt my own moan slide up and out of my throat as I opened up for him. Before I could reach my tongue out to taste him, he nipped at me one more time before slowly inching away. Panting heavily, he stole one more little kiss before pulling away entirely.

My lips protested the loss of heat, followed quickly by my body as he released me from his grip. I matched him pant for pant, trying desperately not to fan myself.

"Sorry Miss Alice, if we continued that, we'd never leave your place. I thought I could resist the temptation, but you proved to be too much for me to fight." He reached his hand out to grip mine, pulling it in for a kiss. "Are you ready to go have some fun?" His eyes, still dark with desire, now danced with excitement.

"Lead the way, surrah," I smiled back at him, willingly surrendering to round one. It was still early, and I allowed him to lead me out the door, secure in the knowledge that round two was just around the corner.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dave and Busters?" I asked incredulously, trying to figure out if this was a trick. _Who brings a first date to Dave and Busters?_

He flashed me what I now referred to as his signature smile and led me inside.

"Now Miss Ali, I know you were expecting something fancy, but I got the feeling that you've been wined and dined within an inch of your life. I thought we'd try something a little different." His hand burning into the small of my back, he led me up the escalator and over to the hostess stand.

"Can I help you sir?" The hostess purred to Jasper, overlooking me entirely. She then proceeded to look him up and down and lick her lips. _The man hadn't even spoken yet!_

"Why yes ma'am. I would love to have a cozy little table for two. Do you think you could… squeeze us in?" His accent became more pronounced, and he slowed his words down to a crawl, causing the hostess to flush and practically fall over. While doing so, his hand slipped from my back around to my waist, pulling me into his side and allowing me to feel secure and to mark my territory.

"I think I can slide you in, if you'll wait just a moment?" Her eyelashes fluttered at him in a desperate attempt to pull him away from my side. I couldn't help but smile smugly at her when he dropped a kiss on my head instead of running away with her like she so clearly hoped he would do.

"Sorry about that," he murmured in my ear as she hustled away to secure us a table. "The southern charm works a little too well sometimes." I could feel his grin as he continued to whisper and then nuzzle my ear.

"No, it's okay. You didn't lead her on. I'm actually impressed at how you handled her." My voice was lower than normal as I fought to hold back a moan. I fought even harder not to turn around and claim his lips for my own.

"Right this way, please." The nasally scratch of the hostess' voice cut through the sexual tension. I jumped out of his grip and followed the overly swaying hips of the girl to our seats.

Once we settled in, our waiter came and with wonderfully efficient service, took our orders and dropped off our drinks.

"I never took you for a beer drinker, let alone Guinness." Jasper was surprised when I ordered the thick brew to drink. He was even more shocked when I actually started drinking it.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Whitlock," I teased. I suddenly realized how true that statement was. I knew next to nothing about him, and he could say the same about me.

We began to question each other voraciously. It was like we couldn't get enough. He was funny and charming as he told stories about growing up in Texas, then moving to Chicago to attend law school at Northwestern. He made me laugh with his stories about adjusting to the faster pace here, and the first time he saw snow.

I found myself telling him about growing up in Seattle; how hard it was to move halfway across the country to attend college, and then lose my parents soon after. He was an attentive listener, holding my hand through the rough parts, and laughing joyously through the funny ones.

Our food came and went, and still we continued to talk. Settling back with dessert, I decided to ask him the question that bugged me the most.

"Jasper, why are you single?" He looked up at me, startled. "Sorry, it's just, you're this great guy. You're funny, smart, handsome and so very charming. Why aren't you off the market?" I was desperate to find out.

"Well, to be honest Miss Ali, up until last year I was off the market. I was in a relationship for over two years. She was everything I thought I wanted." I couldn't help but feel the sharp stab of jealousy as I listened to him speak of her.

"I took her to dinner one night. I was planning on asking her to move in. She kept talking about taking the next step. I knew I wasn't ready, but I didn't want to lose her. I thought it was what she wanted. I kept telling myself it was the right thing to do." He ran his hand along his jaw, his eyes staring out into the distance lost in thought.

"Is that what you wanted Jasper?" My voice was barely a whisper. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"I told myself it was. I didn't want to be alone, so I convinced myself that was what I wanted. Turns out, it wasn't what she wanted. When I asked her, she told me no, that she'd met someone else. Maria, that was her name, said she was sorry but she'd fallen in love. He'd asked her to move in, and that it wouldn't be fair to him if she kept seeing me." His face was strangely devoid of emotion. It was like he was telling a story about someone else.

"What about you? Did she care about how you felt? What about all that talk about taking the next step?" I was getting irate on his behalf. If he wouldn't be angry at her, I sure as hell would be. Who did she think she was hurting my Jasper like that?_ Wait, MY Jasper? We haven't even finished out first date! Slow your roll there babe._

"Funny thing about that, she was only saying that to try and get me to break it off with her. When that didn't work, she finally broke things off herself." He laughed mirthlessly, not at all the man that teased me mercilessly earlier. "When it was all said and done, I took a break from dating. I figured there was no point in looking when there wasn't anyone out there for me anyway." He finally looked over at me, his eyes starting to shine like they did before.

"Well, what changed your mind?" I was dying to know why he stepped back into the dating pool. His mouth quirked into that heart-stopping lazy smile I was starting to love.

"I met this amazing woman. Well, I talked to her on the phone first. I was drawn to her voice; it felt like heaven was singing to me." His eyes locked intensely with mine. My breathing started to quicken. "Then when I saw her walk out of her office, it seemed like time stopped. She made my heart race." I couldn't look away. My heart was pounding in my chest like it was trying to break free. He couldn't be talking about…

"You took my breath away Ali. I came back yesterday just to see if I was dreaming. I wanted to kiss you then. I had to settle for asking you out." His hands reached across the table and cradled mine. "I'm real rusty at all this darlin', but I've never had anyone make me feel the way you do. Please, just have patience with me Miss Ali, and be gentle."

I sat there stunned. He sat across from me, baring himself, and asking me to be gentle. The sadness I felt earlier at his story was swept away by an overwhelming happiness. It was strange how we seemed so different, but fit together so seamlessly. I noticed the light start to leave his eyes before I realized I hadn't answered him.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry! I don't know where this is going, but I'd like to find out." He squeezed my hands and the light came back into his eyes. "I've never had a man affect me the way you do. I'm usually so calm and in control. You're constantly pulling the rug out from underneath me. I don't know if I like that or not." I matched his grin, hoping he understood I was asking him for patience too.

"Don't you worry, Miss Ali. I think it's good for you. I also think you like it." He smile turned into an arrogant grin as he signaled the waiter and settled the bill. Leaving his chair, he came over to me and drew me up out of mine.

"Now, let's go have some fun!" He locked his fingers with mine as he escorted me into the game area. He handed me a card and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "What would you like to do first?" The feel of his breath over my ear and neck made my eyes roll back. I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to do, so instead I pulled him over to the racing games.

"Let's see what you've got hot-shot!" I laughed along with him.

We played like we were kids again, laughing and talking. When our hands weren't occupied with games, they were twined together. Many women looked at him with interest, but not once did his gaze stray. My heart swelled with the knowledge that I was the one he chose.

He led me over to a shooting gallery and impressed me with the accuracy of his shots. When I asked him about it, he grinned down at me.

"Well now Miss Ali," he drawled, laying the accent on extra thick. "You can't be from the great state of Texas and not know how to shoot a firearm. I'm fairly certain there's a law against it." He came around behind me during his little speech. "Here darlin' let me show you the… proper way to handle a weapon like this." He tucked my hair behind my ear and fitted his body behind mine. His arms reached around me to take the gun in his hands.

"Are you sure I'll be able to handle something that powerful?" My lips curved into that smile a woman gets when she knows she's about to get exactly what she wants.

"Oh I think you can handle it alright. You've got just the right touch." His voice was lower, thick with lust as he wrapped my hands around the rifle. "Now just take aim through here and then pull my trigger." I looked down the barrel and pulled the trigger, not missing the slip he made about the trigger.

I gave a little squee as the can lit up, signaling a hit.

"I did it Jazz! Did you see?" I did a little victory dance in his arms, causing him to groan and press his hips closer to mine.

"Oh yeah, Ali babe, you did just fine." My entire body tingled at the combination of his voice flowing over me and his obvious excitement at holding me so close.

He stepped away from me, clearing his throat a bit. He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Sorry Ali. If I stayed that close to you, thing would have moved faster than either one of us want. I'm going to do this right, Alice. I don't want to mess this up."

"You're doing just fine Jazz. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Now watch a master at work." I tossed my head and aimed the rifle, successfully hitting every target I aimed at. When my turn was over, I smiled at him triumphantly and registered the shock on his face. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't shoot a gun. My daddy taught me when I was younger."

"You continue to astound me Miss Ali. Now let's see how you are at shooting zombies." He grinned at me and raced over to a video game, trying to get a jump on me. I shrieked and ran after him, our combined laughter making my heart soar with hope.

After another two hours of playing games, we decided it was time to go. As the cab pulled up the curb, he asked the driver to wait and escorted me to the door.

I turned to say my goodbyes and found myself swept off my feet as he lifted me in his arms and proceeded to devour my mouth. After a moment of surprise, my hands locked around his neck. I let him have his fun before I took over as the aggressor, nipping at his upper lip, desperate for more. He opened his mouth and my tongue delved inside for my first taste. I moaned as I steeped myself in his flavor. It was overwhelming, the feeling that I was finally home. Our tongues dueled for dominance and I gave over to his will when one of his hands slid up to fist in my hair.

He broke the kiss slowly, giving me one last lick and nip before gently lowering me to the ground. His forehead rested against mine as we fought to catch our breaths. His hand tenderly cupped my face as he smiled down at me.

"Goodnight Ali. May I call you tomorrow?" His voice was soft and gentle, moving over me like a lover's caress.

"Yes, Jazz. You can call me whenever you like. I had a great time. Thank you for the wonderful evening." I was lost in the sea of his stormy blue eyes, willingly drowning for him.

"We'll do it again soon, okay?" And with one last lingering kiss, he turned and went back to the waiting cab. As he opened the door, he looked back at me smiling smugly. "Didn't I tell you you'd have fun? Now tell me that a stuffy old restaurant would've been better!"

"All right Jasper. Okay, you win!" I couldn't help but grin at him. I turned and walked into my building. The whole ride up the elevator I relived both kisses. None of the other men I dated ever came close to making me feel the way Jasper did when he kissed me.

It wasn't just the kisses, although they were both mind blowing. He made me relax, and laugh at myself. I always knew I was a bit on the uptight side, but for some reason, Jasper made that part of me disappear. I usually spent most of my time on dates cataloguing their faults and figuring out how to fix them. With Jasper, I saw his faults but not once did I think of changing one thing about him. I knew he wasn't perfect, but as I walked into my condo, I stopped stunned at where my thoughts led.

_He's perfect for me._

**Oh, man.. I hope he got your heart pumpin like he did mine! If you did like, leave me some love. If I don't hear, I'll think you hated it. I'm weird like that! Next chapter I will post a couple of fic recs. But for now, I just want to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Yes I know.. I'm late! I have reasons though!! RL has descended upon me. My hubs, one of the kids and I were sick, so not much was done. Things may get a little sparse coming up. I usually get a holiday job to help with those extra expenses, and mine starts in a couple of weeks. But I will be here as much as possible. **

**I have so many fic recs it's insane.... hmmm anything by coldplaywhore, but her collab with flightlessbird11 called Maybe I'm Falling For You is awesome! **

**My smut lover in crime ARenee363 has just posted the sequel to her wildly successful Inked today. So go find Marked and enjoy!**

**And how can I speak of smut and not put Britpacksuccubus and her deeelicious tale I Get Off up here? Trust me, you will get off!**

**My last one for today is the ever-loveable Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl01. Who doesn't love a yummy Spankward?**

**Big thanks to all my lovely ladies in Twitter... you make me smile day after day!**

**Big thanks to my beta nicnicd for the hand holding, carenl for the promise of pep talks and porn, and big big big thanks to ShearEnvy for her knowledge of spas and salons. Go check out her super sexy Copward in Making The Cut.... you'll swoon!**

**Disclaimer: Do I want to own them? Hell yes! Will I ever own them? Nope, not me!**

Chapter 7

**APOV**

I walked into work on Monday to a buzz of voices. My waiting room was full of professionally dressed women. I sighed as I remembered today was interview day. I had rearranged my whole week to do paperwork and interviews today instead of tomorrow. I wanted to be there for Bella when she went to the salon. Even more, I wanted to see what would happen if she ran into Edward. Stepping up to the desk, I was perplexed when a man I didn't know handed me a clipboard and, in an extremely droll tone, instructed me to sign in. When I continued to stand there, he looked at me, annoyed.

"Hon, do you not understand the instructions? In order for you to be interviewed, you need to add your name to the list. Ms. Brandon is a very busy woman, and I guarantee that if you don't sign the paper, you won't be seen." He looked at me sympathetically, and spoke as if I were a small child.

I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or amused at him. He was dressed professionally, and manned the desk with a commanding presence. As I looked him over the phone rang, and was answered by him with speed and efficiency. Another woman walked up behind me, and asked him for a drink. When he left and returned with a bottle of water and a glass, I raised my brow at him.

"What's your name?" I asked as looked him over again, pleased with how he seemed to fit in at the desk. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Jacob Black, and I'm here to be interviewed for the assistant's position, same as you." He looked me over appraisingly, and seemed satisfied with whatever he saw. "That's a great bag, by the way. You can have a seat, and we'll be called in order when Ms. Brandon arrives."

I thought about it for a moment. My gut was telling me that Jacob was just what I was looking for. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was my gut or the fact that I _really_ didn't want to go through a round of interviews. As Jess walked out of her office with a potential applicant, the sad and defeated look on her face sealed the deal.

"Ms. Brandon has arrived."

At the drop of his jaw, I heard several women snicker cattily at him; certain he'd sealed his doom. I smiled at him and leveled a glance at the women, silencing them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob, you're hired. I'm impressed that you took such initiative to make things easier on me." His face glowed with the praise. "I need no further interviews to know that you are what we need to make our office run smoothly. When can you start?"

"Immediately, Ms. Brandon. Thank you so much of this, I won't let you down!" He was giddy, almost clapping his hands with excitement. I could tell he was trying to rein it in.

"Immediately it is then, Jacob. And please, call me Alice. First order of business is to clear the room of applicants. Second, you will need to see Jess to fill out your paperwork. Welcome to Futures," I held out my hand, wincing when he shook it a bit too exuberantly. My Monday certainly looked a whole lot better after that.

I almost skipped into my office, giddy that I didn't have to interview anyone. My desk was littered with files that needed to be organized and put away. I sighed and started the monotonous task of filling out paperwork.

After plowing through the work, I lifted my head at the smell of coffee wafting into my office. There was a tentative knock and Jacob's head poked in.

"I got you some coffee Alice. Jess told me how you like it." I motioned for him to come in, inhaling the heavenly smell of Starbucks. "I'll just set this down and take these out of your way." He swept the completed files off my desk with a wink. "Zafrina called to confirm your appointments tomorrow. Do you want me to give the clients a call and remind them?"

I was impressed with how fast he seemed to pick up on things and anticipate our needs. He just seemed to blend in seamlessly with us. I was suddenly very glad I trusted my gut.

"Can you please call Edward to confirm? I'll call Bella myself. Thanks for the coffee Jacob." I toasted him with the cup, grinning at him after taking a sip.

"No problem Alice," he said and he walked to the door. "Oh, and you can call me Jake." He winked and sailed out the door.

I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. I was eager to hear her voice. She really seemed to open up on Saturday, and I loved seeing the change in her. Even before the clothes, the change in her was remarkable. Gone was the quiet demeanor and passive body language, replaced with a woman who had a razor sharp wit and carried herself with more confidence.

She had endeared herself to me even more when she'd bonded almost instantly with Rose. Not everyone understood Rose and often made judgments about her before even speaking to her. But Bella seemed to look at those walls and then tear them down by treating Rose with respect and not making any assumptions. I could tell that Rose truly liked Bella, and I was glad to include her as a friend, too.

"Hello?" Bella's voice lured me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Bella! It's Alice," I spoke quickly into the phone. "I just wanted to say a quick hello and make sure we were meeting at Zafrina's tomorrow morning."

"Hey Alice! That'll be great. I thought you wouldn't be there until the end though. You said paperwork would bog you down until late afternoon." Her voice was sweet but confused. "Are we still going to dinner with Rose? I called her and she said she was game."

"I managed to hire a new assistant today, so I got to catch up on some paperwork." I shifted in my seat, looking at the clock. "I will have to run out sometime tomorrow, but I wanted to be there when you started to kick into gear." I laughed along with her. "Dinner with Rose is a must. You think of where you want to eat, and we'll go there."

"No problem. Is it weird that I'm looking forward to tomorrow? Not just getting a massage, but going to dinner with you girls. I haven't had many girlfriends," she said shyly, making my heart go out to her.

"Well, you have us now, and I guarantee we'll help fill your social calendar. That's what friends do." I smiled as an idea formed in my head. _I think I can make it work._ "I'll see you at ten sharp at Zafrina's. Don't be late!" We said our goodbyes and I hung up, lost in the process of planning.

My cell chimed that I had a new text. When I checked it, my face broke into an ear-splitting grin. _Jasper._

**Hey Miss Ali-**

**You free for lunch? I'd love to swing by and feed you. I've got an… Appetite to see you.**

**-J**

I fanned myself for a moment before texting back my affirmation. My thoughts suddenly slid back to our date. I was surprised at his choice of restaurant, but now I could see that it was designed for me to relax and have fun with him. My thoughts wandered briefly over the story of Maria, but focused on the fact that he was interested in dating again because of me.

Did that mean we were exclusive? Would he start to date others? My head started spinning as my imagination ran away with thoughts of him out with others, like the hostess from dinner. My blood boiled when my thoughts ran to him kissing her like he did me.

_No way is he getting away from me!_

At that thought, I relaxed a bit and dreamed about his kisses. I'd been kissed by some pretty experienced guys, but none had _ever _had this kind of effect on me. My face flushed with heat remembering how I felt in his arms, and how he tasted in my mouth. I licked my lips, trying to recapture the flavor when my door suddenly flew open.

"Hon, there is a fine specimen out in the waiting room asking after you. Tell me he's a client and not your man?" Jake's eyes shined with hope. I peeked past him and saw Jasper smiling at me.

"Nope, sorry Jake, that boy's all mine," I gloated. I laughed at his sniff of displeasure. "You'll have to find someone else to ogle. Now I'm off to lunch. Call only if it's an emergency."

As I sailed past him I heard him say under his breath, "But I could ogle him all day long." I laughed and gave Jasper a hug.

"Hey there Miss Ali," he said before giving me a lingering kiss. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" His hand settled on the small of my back, leading me out the door to a waiting cab.

"You didn't have to make him wait. We could've walked or taken another cab," I told him, blushing a bit at his closeness.

"I'll wait as long as it takes to be with you Ali," he whispered in my ear. My hopes soared at the statement.

_This boy is sooo mine!_

**BPOV**

I was surprised at how excited I was when I stepped out of the cab on Tuesday morning. Honestly, what woman _didn't_ want the royal treatment at the spa? After paying the driver, I looked over and saw Alice holding two cups of coffee and smiling at me. I walked up to her, taking the cup she held out toward me.

"Good morning Alice, how are you today?" I almost sang to her. She raised a brow at me in disbelief that I was so cheerful.

"I'm fine Bella. You seem chipper this morning. What's with that?" She grinned at me, sipping her coffee while waiting for me to spill.

"Nothing special really. I guess I'm kind of excited about this and our evening out. Am I dressed okay for tonight?" I went super casual with my outfit, choosing my favorite 'Kings of Leon' tee shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I threw on a black leather vest to punch it up, and one of my favorite pair of sneakers.

"You look fine. We're not going to a club or anything. We're going to a restaurant of your choice, remember?" She laughed at me, and then gestured for me to head into the salon. As I walked in, I noticed how earthy it seemed. Warm browns, muted greens and flashes of vibrant colors melted together in a way that made you feel like you stepped into another world.

"I haven't decided where we're going; it depends on how hungry I'll be after this!" We both laughed at that statement as a tall, exotic-looking black woman floated up to the counter. Her eyes were a very dark brown, and her hair was done in tiny braids gathered in a ponytail at the back of her head. She smiled at us, her grin warming a bit when her eyes shifted toward Alice.

"Alice! So lovely to see you again." She had a rich, full voice that was accentuated by a melodious African accent. I wondered where she was from... "And this must be the Bella you spoke of. You're right, she is lovely." My cheeks flushed a bit at the praise. "Please feel welcome here. I'm Zafrina."

"It's lovely to meet you Zafrina. You have a beautiful place. I feel like I stepped into another world." My eyes wanted to look around again, but were stopped by her gesture to follow her toward the back. I looked questioningly toward Alice, wondering if I should follow her.

"Bella, I will see you again soon. I'm waiting for one more client to arrive, and then I have some errands to run. Zaf, it's wonderful to see you and he should be here shortly." Alice looked to be a bit annoyed at whoever it was that was late.

"Not a problem, I'll get Bella settled, and come back for your friend." She smiled down at me as she led me to what seemed to be a dressing room. "Please remove all clothing and place them in the lockers. I guarantee your valuables will be safe there. You'll find a robe and slippers in your size waiting for you on the counter. When you're finished, please wait in the lounge across the hall." She smiled once more before leaving me to my task.

_Well, at least I'm not undressing in front of strangers._ I quickly shed my clothing, hanging everything up carefully in the generously sized locker. After donning the robe and slippers, I stood for a moment, debating going out of the room naked under my robe. _Stop being that way! Everyone here is dressed like you, get over it._ I quickly shoved the door open and yelped when it swung back to nail me in the head.

"Oh, Christ...Miss? Are you okay? I'm such a fucking klutz! I'm so sorry..." A man gently held my arms, steadying me as I swayed from shock. The door didn't hurt much at all. The man's hands on me, however, were making me feel things I'd never felt before. While my arms tingled at the contact of his hands on them, I didn't dwell on the feelings, too wrapped up in shock that I may have hurt him.

"I'm okay, really. The question is did I hit you?" I looked up and froze. It was the man from Alice's office. His eyes widened as he recognized me, too. We stared at each other for far longer than necessary, each of us drinking in the sight of the other. Finally with a shake of his head, he let go of my arms and stepped back from me.

"No, you didn't hurt me." His voice was shy and melodious, relaxing my body magically as it flowed over me. "No harm done. Are you heading into the waiting area?" At my nod, he swept his arm out in front of him in a stiff way, like he was rusty at manners.

I put my nose up in the air and regally swept by him, ruining it by chuckling. He let out some kind of gasping choke, sounding like a cat with a hairball. When I looked over at him, his gaze was locked at my chest, the robe having opened a bit more than I liked. I turned bright red and quickly shut my robe, causing his eyes to snap up to mine.

His face flushed a deep scarlet under the beard. "Sorry," he mumbled, shoving his hand through his shaggy locks. He looked so embarrassed at having been caught ogling me...

"Well, you almost got a show there didn't you?" I joked, trying to relieve the tension. He let out a hoarse barking laugh, leading me to believe his social skills were indeed rustier than mine. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's lovely to meet you." I held out my hand, but before he could take it and introduce himself, two employees came in and ushered us out in two different directions.

After the most relaxing massage ever, the most horrendous thing on the planet happened to me. _Why did I agree to a Brazilian before knowing what it was?_ When the woman started applying the hot wax _down there_ I yelped and asked her what that was for. I'd snickered at her response thinking, _No ones going to see how baby smooth I am in that area!_ But I felt bad, and let her continue the seemingly slow torture.

I was treated to a facial while my girly bits recovered, then they painted mud all over my ass and wrapped me up in seaweed, leaving me to my newfound respect of all sushi for an hour.

My thoughts during that time wandered back to the mystery man I ran into earlier. He was just as handsome as the first time I saw him. He still had the beard, but I had a feeling that would be gone before he left here today. I loved the fact that he was quite a bit taller than me, the perfect height for my face to nestle against his chest. He seemed to like the way I looked as well, judging by the way he looked me over…twice. But he acted shy and so much more reserved then even I did. It made me wonder if that was why he was going to Alice. I could only hope it was work-related. I decided to make it my mission to find out.

After a thorough shower, they took me to an atrium for lunch. I was starving and willing to eat anything… but sushi. As I sat down, I noticed the man who had consumed my thoughts for the last hour sitting at another table, looking straight at me. I smiled self-consciously and fidgeted with my robe, making sure it was closed. I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves a bit before talking to him.

"Hey, are you relaxing and having a good time?" It seemed like he was glad that I was talking to him. His eyes lit up more, and I noticed he kept them locked on my face. _Ahhh..._ He seemed as if he was afraid I wouldn't talk to him, and was now checking me out, a lot._ Well now handsome, look all you want!_

He looked so different. His hair was still too long, but his face... _His face._ I knew they would shave him. It was so wonderful to see his face without all the scruff.. His jaw was hard and angular; looking like it was made of granite. His eyes looked much brighter and the skin around them appeared much more relaxed. I had a fleeting wish that _he_ was on the menu for lunch.

"I suppose. It's different then I expected. You look quite refreshed. Are you enjoying your time here?" His voice was stronger than before. The fact that he carried himself a bit more confidently coupled with the huskiness he'd injected into his comments made my mouth as dry as the Sahara desert. Thankfully, someone had dropped off a glass of water and I drank from it deeply. I knew what I wanted to do, I just needed the nerve.

"It was different than I thought. Relaxing, but painful too." When he cocked his head and looked over at me with a question in his eyes, I steeled my resolve and simply blurted out, "Would you like to join me for lunch? I'd rather not shout over at you all afternoon."

Before I'd even finished the sentences, he swooped up his things eagerly and came over to my table. When the bowls of soup and salads were served, the woman looked puzzled for a moment, and then simply set the dishes down without a word.

"So you were wondering what was so painful." I asked after we'd eaten a bit. At his nod, I continued, "Well, I loved the massage and the facial, but the whole mud-sushi-wrap and waxing thing can really go." He choked on his water, causing me to giggle like a little girl. I hurried to explain the processes and he laughed heartily at the analogy of feeling like piece of sushi.

"Well, I had a woman attack me with a strait razor, then was pummeled and pounded by a woman that could easily be mistaken for a man, then forced to endure what was called a "facial". They blew steam in my face and then slapped cream on me. I could've done that at home for far less." He grumbled, stabbing at the salad like it was planning to attack him too.

"Hey now, don't take it out on the poor salad! It wasn't in the nefarious scheme to make you pretty." I blushed deeply as those words tumbled out of my mouth. I chanced a look at him, finding his lips pulled into a secret smile, and his cheeks just as red as mine. I cleared my throat, "I gave you my name, but never caught yours."

"Sorry. Edward, that's me," he said, holding his hand out to mine. When our hands connected, he pulled back so quickly he knocked over the water bottle and spilled it all over the table. "Shit, sorry! Shit! What a dumb ass! I'm so sorry." He continued to berate himself as he shot up and tried to clean up the mess. I stood to help him. "No, no I've got it," he stopped me from assisting in the clean up, still sounding angry at himself.

"Edward, it's no big deal. Hell, I do stuff like this all the time. Let me help you with that." I mopped up the mess on my side of the table, accepting his thanks with a nod.

Once everything was clean, we finished our lunch in relative silence. It was then we were shown into another room, this one obviously set up for manicures and pedicures.

"No. No way in hell am I getting my nails done. Forget it." Edward stood with his arms crossed, a frown on his face. The staff looked bored, like they'd seen it all before.

"Come on Edward, it's not that bad… I'll even help you pick out a nice red to put on your nails!" I hoped that teasing would bring him out of his little fit. His mouth quirked in a half smile that made my insides quiver. "Come sit by me Edward…" I beckoned him over and patted the seat next to me. He reluctantly sat in the chair, looking over at me as if he was almost scared at what was to come.

"You won't lose your man card Edward. I'll be sure to say they tied you down!" The manicurist rolled her eyes toward me and we stifled a laugh. He simply sighed and let his head rest against the seat.

"So, why are you going to see Alice?" I remembered my mission to seek out why he needed a life coach. At his arch look, I quickly said, "I recognized you from her office last week. I was leaving as you were going..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Yes, I recognized you, too." He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face with his free hand. "My company is launching some new software, and I have to 'clean up' for the press. Usually I have my lawyer handle the interviews, but apparently me being 'camera shy' has people wondering about the integrity of my product." His face tightened with anger, his jaw locked into place. I wondered if it was wrong of me to want to lick it.

"That's not very fair, is it? But I understand. I'm an author and my editor says my last book would have done much better if I had done more interviews. That's why I'm seeing Alice. She's helped me so much already." He looked over at me in surprise. "If you relax a bit, maybe she can help you, too." He smiled over at me, and I truly hoped I'd helped him.

As the ladies finished up our fingers and toes, we spoke of general things. I felt very relaxed and comfortable with him, but there was an undercurrent of awareness. Every move I made he seemed to watch in fascination and I was no better. Whenever his hand would jerk through his hair in frustration, mine longed to follow and soothe him. I noticed that whenever I bit my lip, his eyes would darken a little and his tongue poked out to wet his lips. I longed to feel those lips against mine. _How can I see him again? What if he doesn't want to?_ My head started aching with these and other unanswered questions.

I was separated from him when it was time for my hair and make up. I was floored that a simple cut, style and make up session took over two hours. I went to the changing room hastily throwing on my clothes in an attempt to see if Edward was still here. I paused at the mirror a moment to take in the full effect of all the changes. _Damn, I look good! _

I practically ran to the front of the store, thanking everyone I passed. I skidded to a stop as I saw Edward about to step into a taxi. _Oh my god, he's beautiful._ The sun glinted off his hair, showing the red tints he had. The cut they gave him was simply elegant, long enough to maintain that messy I-don't-care style while still giving him a certain air of sophistication.

He looked back into the window, his jaw dropping when he caught sight of me. After staring for a moment, he gave me that lazy smirk I was starting to swoon over. He mouthed the word 'bye' to me, and got in the cab. My heart sank when I realized I may not see him again. A snicker over to my right caused my head to whip in that direction.

Alice stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat. I could tell she now knew of my fascination for Edward. The door opened and Rose breezed in, looking even more beautiful in modern clothes than when she was at work.

"Rose is here, Bella. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Alice exclaimed and she strolled toward Rose and the door. "You can tell us all about you and Edward while we eat."

Rose looked over at me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey lady, looking good! Not that you needed much improvement though. So, already snagged you a man?" I rolled my eyes, causing her to burst into laughter. We all sauntered out onto the sidewalk, me turning and walking instead of hailing a cab.

"Come on, ladies, Chili's is down the street and I'm in the mood for a margarita." At my statement, they both let out a whoop and we all three walked off into the sunset like it was a movie. Only it wasn't happily ever after. It was 'happily drink as many margaritas as I could' before they made me spill the beans about Edward.

**Well, what do you think of Edward and Bella finally meeting? I know it was a long time coming, but Bella needed the confidence to speak to him. Please drop me line and tell me what you thought. I've gotten a number of alerts, but my review count could use a boost. Who knows? I may be inspired to write faster! Next up, dinner with the girls and will Edward like the wardrobe change? Oh, and did you ladies like Jake? I do! Leave me love pretty please!! Then go read the entries for the Esme contest hosted by coldplaywhore and me. Perhaps you'll want to write your own!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n Hello ff friends! I'm going to keep this short. I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really love reading what you think and I try to respond to each of you. **

**My rec for this week is two stories from one author. ItzMegan73 has two fics out that I love. One is A Rough Start and the other is The Cannabean Betrothal. Both of these are completely awesome. Oh one more! Go check out nerac's story Picture Windows. If you can get through the first 10 chapters without tissues, you are a stronger person than I!!**

**I don't own. Sorry.**

Chapter 8

**APOV**

As we made our way through the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice the men checking Bella out as the hostess led us to our table. She thankfully sat us in the bar area, making it easier for us to relax. Bella was oblivious to the covert looks and seemed uncomfortable with the blatant stares. One of her fingers went up to twist a lock of hair, nearly sending one man into cardiac arrest at the image of innocence she portrayed.

_I wonder exactly how innocent she is._

Rose and I glanced through the drink menu, quickly deciding what to order. Bella simply shook her head when we offered her the book, and asked if we wanted to split an appetizer. We all quickly agreed on what to order, so we felt ready when the waiter approached us.

"Well hello ladies," he cooed, trying to give us a flirty smile and wink. Unfortunately for him, it looked more like he was gassy and had something in his eye. I quickly smothered my chuckles, opting to cough instead. Bella was doing no better, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter, tears threatening to run down her face. Rose was the worst of all, simply letting her laughter ring out loud. The waiter mistakenly thought this was Rose's way of flirting back.

"I'll have a Blue Pacific margarita please." Bella spoke softly, trying to direct the waiter's attention away from Rose, but not entirely on her. I gave her credit for trying, but the poor man was besotted by Rose's incredible looks and sultry laugh.

"And what will _you_ have," he said to Rose, trying for a sexy voice, and falling short of the mark again, "besides my number and the best night of your life." He winked at her when her mouth dropped open in shock. Oh no, poor bastard was going down.

"I'll have three things, little boy." Rose's face and voice were flat and hard, the tone leaving him no way to interpret it differently. "One, I want a new server. Two, I want you to know that if you come back over here, I will make you a eunuch. Three, I want you to know that those lines will never ever work for you because you don't have the balls to back them up. Now, the new server, if you don't mind… I'm thirsty."

"R-right. Ummm. Just a moment." The poor boy's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, sputtering before he turned on his heel and slunk away.

"Will they ever learn?" Rose sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "God, sometimes I get so tired of all that. Can't they see I have a brain?" She looked over at Bella, the frustration clear on her face.

"It's hard isn't it Rose?" Bella's voice was soft but clear in her compassion towards Rose. One of her hands reached out and gripped Rose's tightly. "It's unfair that people judge you solely based on your looks. But you shouldn't change what you look like because of morons. So you either put up with it or shave your head. I've got clippers at home if you like?" She flashed us a devilish grin when our surprised faces met her.

We all burst out laughing. I took note of the number of men staring at Bella when her laughter rung out. I knew that if things didn't work out with Edward she certainly wouldn't have a problem getting another date. However, I just couldn't see her feeling at ease with any of the men here. Add to that the fact that not once had she even looked at any of them, when she couldn't tear her eyes away from Edward earlier.

Finally another server made her way to our table. After apologizing to us for her "ass of a co-worker", she quickly and efficiently took our orders and brought us our drinks. I decided to let Bella get a couple of drinks in her before I grilled her on her thoughts about Edward. Instead, I took the plunge and told them of the date I had with Jasper and the subsequent lunch that followed yesterday.

"How were the kisses? You usually don't spare me the gory details. Was he like fish-man or more like dog-boy?" Rose's eyes were alight with laughter. Her look changed to one of concern when I didn't respond. "Talk to us Ali. What happened?" She looked anxiously over to Bella, whose face reflected the same concern as her own.

"Guys, they were hands down the absolute best kisses I've ever experienced. Even the small one he gave me after lunch sent my head spinning." We all sighed, Rose and I with the memory of such kisses; Bella with longing. "I think I'm in way over my head. I can only hope he likes me as much as I like him. I don't think it's a game, but what if it is?" I let out all my worries and feelings of helplessness out, grateful that I had my two favorite girls here to help me.

"Okay, you may not like what I have to say," Rose glanced over at Bella, gaining confidence with the look she exchanged with her. "You need to hear this. Every other guy you've dated, you came up with a long list of things he needed to fix in his life. It's like you were looking for clients and not a man."

I gaped at her, shocked and hurt that she was so blunt about it. I knew she was right. The fact that I had recently come to the very same conclusion echoed in my head. I guess I had never realized that what I did was so... transparent. It stung a little to know she'd thought that of me for so long.

"Don't be upset with her." Bella's voice, reassuring and directed toward me, helped soothe my pain a bit. "She only wants to say that not once have you said he needed fixing. This is a good thing!" She smiled over at me and then at Rose, prompting her to continue.

"She's right, Ali. Not once have you made a list or a bad comment about him. I think you need to see where this goes. You owe it to yourself to see this through." She smiled at the server when she stopped and asked us if we were ready for refills. "Yes, we need to toast to the new guy that has set our friends heart spinning!"

"Oooh, lucky man by the look on her face! I'll bring those drinks right away." She smiled at me and took off to tend to her other tables.

My mind was full of images and scenarios involving me and Jasper all through dinner. I responded to the ladies on auto pilot, my mind slowly wrapping itself around the decision I had to make. Was I was going to let Jasper all the way in? My head was screaming to take it slow, but my gut was urging me to take the plunge. My heart whispered it was too late to turn back. I was confused as the emotions of giddiness and terror and thoughts of success and failure ran through my head.

_Oh but Alice, remember you never fail._ My confidence restored, we decided to split dessert and I decided it was time to grill Bella on all things Edward.

**BPOV**

All through dinner, Alice seemed distracted. She would get these far off looks in her eyes, and her participation in the discussions was minimal at best. I started to worry when she started looking sad, but by the time dessert rolled around, her looks turned from sad to determined and I realized too late that I was locked in her sights.

"So Bella, what was with that look you gave Edward as he left the salon?" She exchanged a sly look with Rose, and I knew that the girls expected me to spill like Alice had.

"I really don't know. I met him in the morning and we kept bumping into each other." I told them all the details as we devoured the chocolate cake confection that I knew would go straight to my hips if I didn't work out tomorrow.

"So he didn't stick around and offer his number or anything? What a douche!" Rose seemed upset on my behalf, surprising me because I wasn't all that sad about it. I somehow had the feeling I'd see him again.

"I can explain why he couldn't stay." Alice's voice piped into the discussion, "He had to rush back to the office in order to make a conference call with some people in China. For what it's worth, he didn't really want to go." Her face showed nothing but sincerity, making a warm feeling spread throughout my stomach. Maybe it was the booze, but my tongue loosened up and I lost my verbal filter.

"I wanted to lick his jaw when we were getting our nails done." Both girls choked on their drinks simultaneously when I finished that statement. I quickly downed my third margarita and signaled for one more.

"Jesus, Bella! Why didn't you then?" Rose asked, still coughing a bit from her drink. Alice's eyes just remained wide open and focused on me, determined not to miss a thing.

"Well, I figured if I did, he'd run away and I'd never get any further. He so cute and shy, I don't want to scare him off." I shrugged my shoulders after admitting that I wanted to see him again. "Do you think he'd like to see me again Alice?" I peeked over at her, hopeful that she had good news.

"Well, he seemed interested in you. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to see you again. But you're right, he's quite shy. I'm going shopping with him tomorrow; let me see what I can find out." My heart sank a little as she said that.

_Does that mean he was only being polite? He isn't interested?_

"Hey, don't look like that. I think he's interested in you, but I want to make sure. I don't want to give you false hope. If he does, are you prepared to take the lead in the relationship? I think he may need it." Alice looked and spoke to me directly, reassuring me with her no nonsense tone.

I wondered if I could be the one to take lead. I didn't have all that much experience with relationships, the last few dates ending in total disasters. From the way Edward reacted to me and from what Alice had just implied, I suspected that he didn't have much luck in the dating department, either. I perked up a little at the thought that we could figure it out together. I just hoped that the confidence I had recently gained would be enough to make me the first to act.

"Hey, from what I saw he definitely liked what he saw!" Rose snickered a bit when I blushed. "If he can't see what we see, I'll be happy to knock some sense in him!"

We all laughed and the topic soon turned to Rose's store. As we finished our drinks, she kept us laughing with her tales of modeling and crazy customers. I quickly nabbed the bill and paid, ignoring the protests of my friends. It felt wonderful to sit and drink while gossiping about boys. As I slid into the cab that I hailed, a line from an old Ice Cube song ran through my head:

_Today was a good day…_

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**APOV**

I woke up a bit late the morning after drinking with Rose and Bella. I wasn't necessarily hung over, but I did have a small ache in my head. I downed a couple of Tylenol with my coffee, foregoing breakfast for a shower. After my hair was styled and my makeup applied, I selected a grey, sleeveless dress with a ruffle that ran from the asymmetrical neckline to the bottom of the dress in a flouncy pattern. I paired it with a matching set of bracelet, earrings and a ring in gold with green tourmaline. I grabbed a pair of maroon high heels with a cute rosette attached to the toe, and dumped the contents of my purse from yesterday into a matching bag and shot out the door, shoes in one hand and bag in the other. Luck was on my side as the elevator door opened before Eric could try and corner me. Even though I let him down easy, he still wanted to chat almost daily and I had no time for that now.

I put my shoes on in the elevator and raced out the door to thankfully find a waiting cab. I was blessing my luck when my phone chimed, indicating I had a text. I fumbled for my phone, almost dropping it when I saw it was Jasper. Broken images of texts flashed through my mind, and I was hesitant to open the message. Squinting at the screen, my mouth dropped as I read his message.

**Morning Ali babe**

**I'd ask if you were feeling good, but I don't think you could feel better than you did last night! I just wanted to make sure you remembered inviting me to join you and Edward for lunch today. If you change your mind I understand. I just miss you darlin.**

**-J**

_Oh shit, what did I say to him?_ I scrolled back over the previous texts, my mouth hung open in shock at what we'd written. _I wanted to do what to him? Oh man… I'm so glad he's still talking to me._ My face was still red with embarrassment when we pulled up to Water Tower Place. I paid the driver and exited the cab, searching for Edward. I spotted him looking around nervously, his hands fidgeting with his phone.

I walked over to him, noticing a couple of women from the bored housewives brigade checking him out. One was stalking him, getting closer and closer, and causing his eyes to widen in panic. I could tell he was about a second from running away screaming. I quickened my step to a jog, reaching his side just before she did.

"Sorry I'm late honey," I said loudly, giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright red, but looked at me in relief when the woman turned away with a huff. "Hi Edward. It looked like you could use a little help there. Did I make you uncomfortable?" What I did was innocent enough, and I hoped that he didn't take offense to it.

"No Alice, it was fine. I didn't know what to do. She looked like she was going to have me for lunch." His gaze shifted from side to side, making sure the coast was clear.

"She probably would have tried, and then spit you out afterwards. Good thing I was here to protect you!" I nudged his arm to get him moving into the building. I knew Rose had a little break between clients and that she wanted to meet Edward, so I had to hurry. "Do you mind if we make a quick stop first? I just have to approve of something before we go ahead."

"Sure Alice, no problem," He was still a bit stiff. I'd hoped we could move past it a bit quicker, but I knew he required patience. Jasper spoke to me about him briefly at our lunch, so I knew enough to handle him with a bit more care than I normally would.

As we boarded the first of many escalators to reach Rose's shop, I thought about all that Jasper told me. Apparently Edward was so intellectually advanced that normal school simply wasn't an option for him. Esme pulled him from kindergarten when he corrected the teacher about a fairy tale she was telling. After a multitude of private tutors, he finished high school by the time he was fifteen.

Entering college before his sixteenth birthday didn't help develop his social skills. Most other students avoided him; the others poked fun and damaged what fragile self esteem he had. Jasper met him their freshman year, rooming together that whole year. It took Edward almost the whole year to warm up to him, but once he did, Jasper said he never had a friend more loyal than Edward.

"We're almost there Edward. It shouldn't take more than a minute. Rose wants to make sure that the design will be something Bella likes." I glanced over at him, noting how his head perked up a bit at the mention of Bella.

"It's not a problem, really. Where exactly are we heading to?" His head cocked my way curiously, as we walked over to the shop. Renata noticed me right away and called back for Rose. He froze as he noticed _exactly_ what type of store we were in. "I-I-I'll just wait outside for you Alice." His hand shook as he raked it through his hair, stopping to tug on it a bit. His eyes got huge as he saw Rose approach.

"Edward? Is that you?" Rose looked at him in shock. I was confused. _How in the hell does Rose know Edward?_ "How are you? It's been a long time!" She went up to him and hugged him, stopping to give him a peck on his cheek. She stepped back to assess him.

"Rosalie, it's great to see you. I'm doing well, thanks. How's Emmett doing?" It was amazing how much his voice changed. It was warmer, and flowed out of him, instead of the brief, halting sentences he gave to me. I had to admit I was a bit jealous.

"Oh you know Emmett," she laughed as she took his arm and led him to the back of the store. "He's in Denver right now, checking up on Orton. He's happy his client's happy. I'll tell him you said hello." At Edward's happy nod, Rose's gaze connected with mine. I nodded a yes to her silent question, and then watched as her smile turned devious.

"As a matter of fact, he gets back tomorrow. We should all get together for dinner and drinks on Friday." At his startled look, she rushed on, herding him to the exact spot she wanted- he was too confused to say no. "Alice and I go way back, and you know she's been seeing your friend Jasper. Well, they can both come, and just so you don't feel like a fifth wheel, I can invite our new friend. Alice do you think Bella will come out with us?"

"I'll make sure of it." Edward's eyes were darting back and forth between us as if he was waiting for one of us to say we were joking. After a minute, his mouth broke out into a wide smile at the thought of seeing Bella again. Rose and I exchanged a smile and a nod, both approving of the match between our friends. "How exactly do you know Rose?" I asked him after she went to fetch the items I needed to see.

"Emmett is my cousin. I've seen Rose many times throughout the years at family functions. I regret to say that lately the company has eaten up a lot of my time. I look forward to when the software goes public." His mouth lifted into a hopeful smile. "I'll be able to take some more time then. Maybe go on vacation."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Success doesn't mean much if you don't take the time to enjoy it." I turned back to Rose as she led in a dress form with the most beautiful and delicate lingerie set I'd seen in a long time. It was a white lace demi cup bra with little pink bow accents on the straps and in between the bust. White lace boyshorts with the same pink bows made up the underwear portion.

"Rose these are gorgeous. Bella is going to love them!" I gushed, fingering the lace, taking note of how delicate it was. Rose simply smiled at my compliment, too engrossed in Edward's reaction.

His face was practically purple as he gaped at the virginal set on the form. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and his hands dove into his pockets. His hips shifted from side to side, apparently trying to stifle something 'rising to the occasion' as he no doubt pictured Bella in the outfit. We both looked away before he caught us watching, and finalized the last minute adjustments of the sets she'd designed for Bella.

He blew out a breath as we left the store, but said nothing. In fact he was quiet the entire way to Nordstrom's. I looked over at him, worried I'd pushed him too far. He had a wistful look on his face; his eyes took on a dreamy gaze as his thoughts wandered off. I was satisfied I'd piqued his interest. Now it was almost time for the kill.

As I went through the same shopping routine with him that I did with Bella, I shot Jasper off a quick text to let him in on my plan. I let out a satisfied smile when he answered back that he was in.

"Come on Edward. Stop being a baby and try on the jeans. If you finish before one, we can go to Gino's East for pizza." I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration. He was, hands down, the biggest baby when it came to clothes. The man did not think he needed more than three pairs of jeans! Oh and don't get me started on belts and shoes. After almost two hours of whining and crying, I finally got enough out of him to start building his wardrobe.

"I don't see why I need all these clothes. You don't even have any suits in here," he grumbled as he threw back on the clothes he walked into the store wearing.

"There aren't any suits there because there's no way in hell you're wearing an off-the-rack suit. Jasper is taking you to his tailor tomorrow to be fitted for some custom suits. No arguing." I held my finger up to his lips as he tried to interrupt. "You have to present a cool, confident and commanding presence to the press and the public. That cannot be accomplished with an ill-fitting suit. People will notice and it looks bad. Trust me. After this, you won't spend nearly as much time on shopping. It's strictly maintenance from now on."

"Thank you Jesus," he muttered as we made payment and delivery arrangements for his clothes. He assured me his housekeeper would be there to take care of the delivery. As we left Nordstrom's, his phone went off. He answered after mumbling a quick apology in my direction, before he engaged the caller in a heated argument about some sort of glitch. Hanging up swiftly, he apologized and asked if he could have a rain check for lunch. He rambled on about some technical issue that sounded like Latin to me, so I let him off with a promise that he'd be there Friday night.

I watched him walk away; satisfied I was doing my part in bringing them together. The more I saw of them, the more convinced I became that they were meant to be. I gasped and tensed up as an arm snaked around my waist. I was about to scream when I was enveloped by Jasper's familiar scent. I relaxed against him as he peppered my neck with kisses, working his way up to my ear. I shivered as he nibbled on my lobe and then said the sweetest thing to me.

"Do you like how I got rid of Edward? I bribed the tech guys to make up some problem so I could have you all to myself." He hugged me tight against him, pressing my ass into his growing erection.

_Oh. Jesus, he's _huge_!_

"Come on Alice," he whispered, nipping at my ear once more before spinning me around to face him. His hand cupped my face as he smiled at me tenderly. "Let me feed you and then maybe you can take me to your office and let me bend you over the desk like you promised last night."

I shivered at the thought of him behind me as I gripped the desk, his hands on my hips as he drove into me… _Wait a minute…_

"I never promised you could do that!" I said, indignant and embarrassed at the fact that he could see how his words affected me. My breathing had sped up, my face was hot, and my hands had gripped his arms in an attempt to pull him closer.

"I know, but now I'm promising you that one day I _will_ bend you over that desk. And when I do, you'd better hang on tighter than that because I'm going to take you on a wild and hard ride." My eyes darted around, plotting if I could make that happen right now. "Let's go eat," he said, sliding his hand to the small of my back and guiding me down the street. "So are we still a go for Friday?" He smirked down at me, knocking me speechless with the lust that was still heavy in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we're still a go for Friday." My mind raced with possible scenarios for Friday night. The one that stood out the most was where I would end up alone with Jasper.

I decided, right then and there, to blow more than Jasper's mind on Friday night.

**I hope you like! Please leave me some love. I love love. You should love love too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi there kiddies! *clears throat and steps up to podium* I'd just like to say a big thank you to The Fictionators for the rec. You ladies are awesome. And all the readers, new and old, I love you so much!! You reviewers… I want to quote Sally Field when she won her Oscar, "You love me!! You really love me!!" *steps down from podium***

**Just a quick thanks to everyone that's told others about my fic. It really means so much to me!!**

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I had a hard (hehe) time with this then my poor poor beta's computer died and needed resuscitation. But here it is!!! I hope you love it. Blood sweat and tears went into this chapter! Okay, no blood…**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own, I just tickle.**

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

_Why am I standing in the middle of the sidewalk? Someone bumps my shoulder as they pass me by.__Suddenly someone screams my name. The people start rushing me, yelling my name and thrusting papers toward__me to sign. I look around helplessly, the voices pressing close to me. Suddenly a hand shoots out and locks onto my wrist, tugging me to a car in the street. I jump in, not even seeing who it was that hopped in after me. I'm looking out the back window at the people getting smaller as we pull away. A__hand reaches__up to cup my cheek, a thumb rubbing against my lips. I gasp as I look over to find Edward's face hovering dangerously close to mine. He breathes my name, "Bella." His gaze follows the path his thumb trails on my lips. He leans in even closer, his lips parting. I angle my head a little breathing in his scent. I inch closer and…_

Beep. Beep. Beep….

Groaning, I turned and smacked my alarm clock. I shook my head a little as I trudged to the kitchen for my coffee. That was the third dream in as many nights that I'd had about Edward coming to my rescue. Ever since I admitted to the girls that I was interested in him, my system seemed to go haywire. Yesterday I sat at my computer to write my dedication page and ended up dedicating my book to his eyes and that devastating smile. Funny thing was I didn't catch it. Esme did when I sent it to her, asking me for a name to go along with the eyes and smile. It took some fancy talking to get out of that one!

Sitting back down at my computer, I began checking emails and entering the dates for production and promotion of the newest Dwyer novel. It had seemed so far away before, but now it seemed that October was creeping closer and closer. I knew Alice had done a great job in two weeks, but there were many other aspects to cover before the frenzy began. My hands shook a little as I shot an email off to a bookstore in Washington D.C. relating my preferences and how excited I was to have a signing at their location. Truth be told, I didn't know anything about them. Usually, I just showed up and signed some books.

Logging off the internet, I opened Word and started a new document. A story had started banging around in my head a couple of weeks ago, and it seemed the characters were ready to tell me about it. I typed away at the keyboard for hours, coffee going cold and the real world melting away as the story swept me into its world.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APOV**

Friday couldn't come soon enough for me. The work week was one big blur, punctuated by ultra clear moments spent with Jasper. Lunch on Wednesday was a quick bite to eat followed by an intense lip lock session in my office. If Jake hadn't walked in… _That boy has the worst timing ever!_ Jasper left whispering promises of fun involving my desk..._soon,_ into my ear.

On Thursday evening, my doorman called up to my apartment with the news that Jasper was in the lobby wanting to come up. After informing the doorman to put him on the list, I ran to the bathroom to run a comb through my hair and brush my teeth quickly. He knocked on the door bearing the gifts of wine and take out from the Thai place a block away.

We talked over each other all through dinner, polishing off the wine while hashing blind date disasters. While laughing at a particularly bad one of Jasper's, he suddenly tackled me onto the couch, feverishly kissing me. If his phone hadn't interrupted us, I know he wouldn't have left my place that night. Cursing his luck, he kissed my forehead, and left promising to meet us at seven with Edward in tow.

Daydreaming in my office Friday afternoon, Jake buzzed back that Esme was on the phone for me. I glanced at the clock, wincing when I saw I still had over an hour before I was supposed to leave. I threw the headset on and plugged it into the phone so I could multitask.

"This is Alice," I practically sang to her. I knew it was Esme, but just in case I was wrong I put on my best phone voice.

"Hello Alice dear, how are you?" Her voice was still sweet and kind, but there was just a hint of steel behind it. I knew she had a demanding job, and without a doubt you had to be tough to make it in the publishing world.

"I'm great dear! I suppose you want to hear all about my star clients?" I joked with her. I knew I had a good deal to say, but there would be even more after tonight. "Well, they both have cleaned up quite well. I have much more to say, but I want to wait until after the weekend to tell you." I knew I was toying with her, but it was fun.

"Why after the weekend? Is there something going on?" She sounded so happy and eager that I almost caved and told her. But I knew it would be better to tell her all at once.

"Well, there may be something happening this weekend, you'll just have to wait and see. Let's have lunch on Tuesday and I'll spill all the juicy details!" I knew I sounded coy and was probably driving her nuts. I just needed to see how they interacted with each other tonight to see if this would work.

"I suppose you don't leave me a choice, do you?" She sighed heavily on the phone. I hated to hear her like that, but I also didn't want to give her false hope when I wasn't sure if the spark of interest would turn into a flame.

"How about I give you a little tidbit? When they saw each other as they were leaving the salon on Tuesday, there were definite signs of interest from both of them." I heard her happy gasp when I told her the news. "I'll have Jake call you with the details on lunch. But for now, Es, my phone is ringing. Have a great weekend okay?"

"Of course my dear. I will see you on Tuesday, and you better leave nothing out! Ciao." I heard the click of the line disconnecting as I wondered how much she wanted to know. Should I tell her about Jasper and I? Would she be upset about it? We never discussed it so I didn't know what her reaction would be. I had a feeling she'd be okay with it, though.

_Would I stop seeing Jasper if she didn't approve? _My mind ran through every encounter I had with him since I first heard his voice. I knew what the answer was.

_No._

I quickly put my desk back in order. I decided to head out early. Screw sitting around here doing nothing. I wanted a nice soak before we all met up at the bar. I needed to clear my head and put my game face on. Tonight I would find out if Bella and Edward would work as a couple.

"Aren't you leaving a bit early darling?" Jake's voice was sly as he watched me shut down my office and grab my bag. I looked over to see him grinning at me, a bottle of water dangling from his fingers.

"There's no point in being the boss if I can't take advantage once in a while. We're clear for the weekend, but let the answering service know to text me if something comes up." I brushed by him, grinning just as widely as he was.

"Absolutely babe. Have a great weekend. Behave yourself!" I waved at him laughing at his warning to behave. I knew I wasn't planning on behaving at all this weekend.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV **

I stepped into the bar, my eyes scanning the various tables and booths before they fixed on Rosalie's platinum blonde locks. I wove my way towards the table, squeezing past a couple of guys blocking the aisle. I could have sworn one guys hand grazed my ass, but I wasn't entirely sure, so I ignored it.

When I reached the table, I looked over the motley crew assembled. Edward was sitting on one end of the U-shaped booth, with Jasper next to him. Waving at me and smiling was Alice, curled up and leaning a bit into Jasper. _That's sweet..._ Next to Alice was Rosalie, sipping on the straw of what looked like a mixed drink. Beside her was quite possibly the largest man I've ever seen in person. I mean, I'd seen those "World's Strongest Man" competitions on TV, but I'd never seen a man that big up close. This must be Emmett.

"Hey everyone! How's it goin'?" I stood a bit awkwardly at the head of the table, not sure where to sit. As I lifted my foot to scratch the back of my calf, the server accidentally bumped into me while trying to check on the table. Thrown off balance, I stumbled into the side of the table, nearly knocking the glasses over. Edward stood quickly and helped me regain my balance by holding my arms steady. I smiled my thanks as he sat back down, making room for me to sit next to him.

I waved off the server's apologies and ordered a glass of Smithwick's. Everyone said their hellos to me and I looked at the man directly across from me. He was huge, yes, but his face held a certain child-like impishness than assured me he was a sweetheart.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be tapeworm. It's nice to meet you!" I held my hand over the table toward him, laughing while he gaped at me. Alice and Rosalie burst into gales of laughter, holding onto each other while the guys looked at them like they'd lost their marbles.

"Tapeworm? Ummm, no. I'm Emmett though. You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you, too." He looked between me and the girls quizzically, wondering why we were laughing so hard. I glanced at the guys, noting all were shaking their shoulders as the laughter became infectious and caused them to laugh without knowing why.

Being the calmest one of the three of us, I quickly relayed the tapeworm story to the guys. All three started laughing all over again, bringing another round of giggles from us girls. The server finally came back with our drinks, and I took a healthy sip to quench my thirst.

"I can't believe you thought he had a tapeworm," Edward's breath danced across my face as he leaned into me, the smell of whiskey on his breath making me shiver a bit. I tensed for a second, my fingers flexing around my glass. His sharp gaze held me captive as I turned to answer the unspoken question.

"Well, what would you think if you'd never met him, knew nothing about him except his humongous appetite?" He sat next to me a bit stiffly, acting as if brushing against me wasn't an option. I decided to show him it was.

"I suppose I would think he was fat. A tapeworm would be the last thing on my mind." I was surprised at the frank way he spoke. I wondered briefly how many people he'd offended over the years. Exchanging glances with Jasper, his nod confirmed he heard what was said and acknowledged it happened often. I shrugged a bit, okay with the fact he was rough around the edges. It made him a bit more interesting in my book. At least I knew he wouldn't pull any punches.

"Yeah you expect me to believe that," I nudged him with my shoulder and snickered at the surprised look on his face. "You're forgetting I heard about him through Rose. I know enough about her to be assured that the man who captured her heart wouldn't be a fatty."

He looked at me with wide eyes, blinked a couple of times, then threw back his head and roared with laughter. Not only did the rest of our table look over at us, but other tables looked over in interest too. If he wasn't so delectable with his neck exposed, I would have been embarrassed. Instead I was unabashedly staring at his neck, almost licking my lips at the temptation it posed. I didn't notice when his laughter wound down or when it stopped altogether. Suddenly my eyes were held captive by his.

The pupils of his eyes were dilated, and the green had deepened. I could feel tension building in my stomach. His gaze never left mine, but I could see his chest had started rising and falling rapidly. His hands gripped his glass, and without warning he tore his gaze from mine, throwing back his whiskey and signaling for another. My hands lifted my drink without my realizing it, and I drank deeply, trying to ignore the feeling of loss that started when he broke our connection.

"So I'm telling Rosie here, we need to get one of these Snuggie things." Emmett's voice broke through my musings, and I tuned into what I hoped to be a bizarre conversation. Anything involving a Snuggie was just weird to me.

"I told you I won't use a Snuggie to spice up our sex life. Christ Em, can't you just watch porn like a normal guy?" Rose snorted and rolled her eyes when her man's beaming hopeful smile turned into a sorrowful frown.

"What is this crazy talk of Snuggies and sex all about anyway?" I couldn't help but ask, knowing I'd sealed my doom by showing I wasn't paying attention earlier.

Emmett proceeded to describe what he'd discovered while surfing the net. Apparently some smartass decided to post a website of sexual positions that utilize the Snuggie. We all laughed at the positions he described. My personal favorite was the one he called "The Horse Blanket". I couldn't control my laughter when he told us of how the description had the woman covering the man with the Snuggie and the explanation of how she could show off her "moves" without having to look him in the eye.

After that, the stories and laughter flowed freely between us all. We ordered more drinks and some appetizers. During the time we spent talking, I noticed Jasper and Alice inching closer and closer. By the time the appetizers were done, his arm had found its way around her lithe frame. I gave Edward a quick nudge and nodded in their direction. He took in the way they were sitting along with the blissful looks on their faces. Before either of us could turn away, we witnessed Jasper drop a sweet and tender kiss on her head. The way her eyes lit up as she looked at him made us both smile.

"Are you okay with your lawyer dating your life coach?" I asked quietly, wondering if it _did_ bother him. Just because I saw how happy they were together, didn't mean that he did or that he would approve. Technically, they were both under his employ, and I was curious if he would be weird about colleagues dating.

"Why would I be? They seem to enjoy each other," he gave a little laugh. "Maybe if I play my cards right, they'll be so distracted with each other they'll forget about me."

"Why would you want to be forgotten? I thought you wanted her help." I was confused by what he said. If he didn't want to change, why was he going through with Alice's coaching? I looked him over covertly. His hair was still disheveled, but the cut made it sexy. His face was still clean, but I could see the shadow where he'd forgotten to shave before coming out tonight. His clothes were no longer wrinkly and ill fitting, replaced with a shoulder hugging sweater and fitted jeans.

"I didn't say I wanted to be forgotten or that I didn't want her help. I'm just…. confused." His brow wrinkled, as I could tell he was struggling to put his feelings into words. "I hate that people will judge my product by my actions. If I fail, I'll be letting down not only myself, but my company and employees. It's just a lot of pressure to learn these rules and be perfect at them in such a short time."

"No one said you had to be perfect at it. Lord knows I won't be." I patted his hand sympathetically, pleased when he didn't pull away. "You just have to do the best you can. I know what you mean by pressure. For so long, I was a faceless author, one who most of my readers thought was a reclusive old man." He shot me a grin at that statement, and I gladly gave him one back. "Now that everyone knows I'm a woman, my editor is throwing me in the spotlight because my books are popular and if I can hit the top of the bestseller's list with this one... Well, if I can swing it, the company will make a lot of money. I don't want to let anyone down."

I looked down when his hand covered mine, not realizing I'd twisted them together nervously during the telling of my story. It calmed me instantly, the knowledge that he understood and cared, along with the pleasant sensation that his hand caused. A silly, schoolgirl thrill began to course through me.

"It's nice to be understood." We smiled at each other, both of us excited at the mutual connection we'd found. For the rest of the night, we alternated between joining in the conversation at the table and splitting off into private conversations. I noticed Edward relax more and more as time went on. By the end of the night, he was smiling and cracking jokes with Emmett. I also noticed he deliberately brushed our arms together a couple of times, and even brushed against my leg. Every touch sent a low hum through my body, keeping me aware of his every move.

Eventually, it began to get late, and we all gathered our things and stood to leave. When Edward asked to exchange numbers before he left, I had a hard time stopping the squeal from leaving me. After programming numbers into our phones, he bid a quick goodbye to the others, and gave me a little hug. As he pulled back, I took a deep breath and brushed my lips against his cheek. He turned bright red and quickly walked away. I watched him sadly, thinking I'd gone too far. But as he opened the door, he turned and gave me one of his devastating smiles.

I smiled back; happy I made the right move.

_Now, who will be the first to give in and call?_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APOV**

I spent most of the night observing Bella and Edward interacting with the table and each other. I was pleased with what I saw. Bella started out charming and managed to keep it up throughout the night. I was glad to see her shell retreat more and more. I knew that with a little more work, she would shine for the cameras when the time came.

Edward was still a bit stiff at the beginning of the night. He tried to hide the glances he sent Bella all night, but Jasper and I caught more than he probably would have liked. As the night progressed, Bella seemed to thaw him during their private conversations. I smiled at every touch I saw them exchange, pleased that some of my coaching had seemed to rub off on them.

By the end of the night, he was joking and laughing with the rest of the table. When he got ready to leave, Jasper nudged me when he saw them exchange phones to put their numbers in. I was further encouraged when he leaned in and hugged her. I was floored however when she kissed his cheek. Jasper sighed when he watched Edward redden and hightail it to the door. Bella's face fell and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. We both brightened when he turned at the door and gifted her with a heart-stopping smile.

"Miss Ali, I just can't get over how good you smell." Jasper's smooth voice broke me from my musings. I shivered as his lips feathered a trail from the hollow below my ear to my collarbone. Once he reached his apparent destination, he took in my scent with a deep breath, licking a path along my shoulder before slowly exhaling over it, causing me to shiver. I tilted my head a bit and moaned low and long. He grabbed my hand, quickly threw some money on the table and bid our friends goodnight. I did the same, ignoring the knowing look in Rosalie's eyes, but acknowledging the fact that she wanted me to call her tomorrow with a quick nod. He kept his hand on my back as he ushered me out the door to a waiting cab.

Giving the driver my address, he settled his arm around me, pulling me close. We didn't speak, allowing the tension to build with small kisses and caresses. I knew we weren't going to sleep together tonight, but I did hope I'd be able to put my plan into action.

Tonight I intended to show him that I wanted this. I wanted to move forward.

We seemed to be spinning our wheels a little, never letting it get past a certain point. Tonight, we _were_ moving forward. I burrowed my face in his neck, steadying my nerves by breathing him in. He dropped a lingering kiss on my forehead, smiling when he saw the cab pulling up to my building. He paid the driver quickly and escorted me from the backseat to the elevator.

He paused when the doors opened, looking as if he was going to leave. I grabbed his hand and tugged him inside before the doors closed.

"Don't you want some coffee before you go?" I looked up at him through my lashes and was happy to see him gulp nervously before regaining his composure. His hands cupped my face before slowly moving down my neck, along my shoulders before dropping to my hips and pulling me closer to him. He kissed me desperately; swallowing my moan like it was a feast. The elevator came to a stop with a ping, although neither of us seemed to notice. I did, however hear the sound of a throat clearing which broke me out of our bubble.

Eric was standing at the elevator entrance with his jaw open, jealousy jealousy evident in his eyes. I smiled sheepishly at him, introducing him to Jasper quickly before moving on to my apartment. As soon as the door closed, we attacked each other, nipping and sucking at our lips, hands starting to roam freely over the top half of our bodies. It clicked in my head that this was what we always did. _Not tonight..._

Determined to move forward, I unsnapped his shirt and moved my hands underneath the white tee reveling in the growl that escaped his mouth. I pulled the outer shirt off and before he could protest, his undershirt quickly followed. I licked a trail from one pec to the other, his muscles rippling beneath my tongue. I moaned as I closed my mouth over his nipple, the taste like nothing I'd experienced before.

He groaned over and over at the feel of my mouth and hands on him. Suddenly he grabbed my face, bringing it to his for a fierce and consuming kiss. Our tongues fought for control, and I allowed him to win for the moment. Lost in the sea of passion, I barely felt him remove my shirt. His hands on my bare skin made me shiver. When he flicked off my bra and palmed my bare breasts, I knew I was in heaven. I tipped my head back, tangling my finger in his hair to bring his mouth to my chest.

He licked my collarbone, stopping briefly to nip at my shoulder. I stamped my foot impatiently when he pulled back from me. He simply gave me a lazy smile that drenched my undies instantly, and then swiftly replaced his hand on my left breast with his mouth. I drew in a jagged breath while he licked and sucked at my nipple. Desire coursed through me, making my hands tug eagerly at his hair while a groan escaped me.

When it seemed I could take no more of his teasing, I took control of the situation. Pushing him off of me, I stood for a moment, trying to catch my breath. He stood panting, a look of sorrow and remorse etched on his face.

"Ali, I'm so sorry. I took it too far," he stuttered while taking hold of one of my hands. "I didn't mean to push you." At that statement, I grinned wickedly.

"I think a good pushing is in order." So I did just that. I shoved him up against my door, ignoring his yelp and I roughly pulled the belt out of his pants. "Now, be a good boy and I won't have to use this to restrain you." I dangled the belt from my hands, watching as his eyes grew impossibly darker with desire.

Tossing the belt down, I moved to attack his mouth, needing to taste his unique flavor again. I busied my hands by tracing his abs, steadily moving lower to his sweet spot. Gathering my courage, I moved my hand lower to the crotch of his pants. We both moaned at the contact. He was easily the biggest man I'd ever felt before, and my knees shook with the knowledge that he was hard for me.

I quietly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, never breaking our kiss. Once he felt them drop, he pulled his mouth from mine. Gazing down at me, he ran his hand through my hair and tried to regain some control.

"Please baby, you don't have to…" he trailed off as I lowered his boxer briefs down to meet his ankles. I gave him a coy smile as I grasped his cock in my hand. He hissed out a breath and I quickly moved to my knees.

I stroked him sweetly, familiarizing myself with his size and texture. I gazed up at him as I pulled on it a little harder and faster, twisting my wrist at the end. Once he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, I turned my eyes to the dessert laid out before me. It was beautiful, pale and bluish around the veins and purple at the head. He was massive, much bigger than I thought. I started to worry that he wouldn't fit. I didn't have any experience with a man as long and thick as him. I chuckled to myself when I thought that I'd just have to 'give it the old college try'.

"What's so funny to you?" His husky voice, deep and lazy with passion reminded me of the task at hand. Glancing up to find him still laying his head back, I leaned forward and without warning took as much of him into my mouth as I could. His hips jerked as he growled, "Ohhh fuck!"

I smiled around his dick and continued to pump it in and out of my mouth, going deeper with each pass. His hand reached out to grip my head, angling it a little bit to take more of him in. His hips undulated under my steady pressure and he guided my head with his hand. I chanced a look up at him, and locked my eyes with his dark and dangerous ones. His breath heaved roughly, his chest rising and falling hypnotically.

"Oh god Ali. Your mouth feels so good." I moaned around him, and reached up to cup his sac. He grunted and moved his hips faster. His thrusts became rougher, and his hand tightened on my head, moving it with more purpose.

"You mouth looks so good around my cock. So beautiful. That's right baby, take it all in. I'm getting close." He moaned and the sound went straight to my clit, now throbbing with desire. I took him in a little more, reveling in the fact that his breath hitched and his head grew bigger. I knew he would come soon.

"Oh... Oh god, I'm gonna..." he tried to move my mouth away, but I wanted all of him. My free hand moved to his ass, holding him in my mouth. He yanked on my hair, signaling his release.

I took a deep breath in my nose and buried his cock down my throat. I swallowed around the head and moaned at the taste of him in my mouth.

"Ah ah ah... FUCK ALI!" He stiffened his body as he came deep in my throat. I continued to milk him with my mouth and played a little more with his balls, drawing out the climax a little longer. He slowly relaxed and I released him with a little pop.

He pulled me up and hugged me, still trying to breathe normally. He cupped my face in his hand, and kissed me tenderly. Contentment snaked through me, and I sighed into his mouth. I'd been with men before, but this was different somehow. Even though we didn't make love, I knew it was, without a doubt, the most intimate I'd ever been with a man. I wondered why I wasn't scared. Normally I'd be making excuses and getting him out the door, but now I was debating inviting him to stay. A man had never stayed here before, but I wanted him to stay.

"Oh Ali," he hugged me again and held onto my waist while looking at me with hooded eyes. "I want to stay with you so bad. But I don't trust myself to behave. I don't want to rush us. I want there to be an _us_. Do you understand?"

"What makes you think there isn't an _us_?" I teased, "Do you think I do this with every guy I date?" I needed him to know he was special. It was my turn to cup his cheek with my hand. "Jasper, you're special to me. I care about you and I want there to be more. I'm not seeing anyone else, and I don't want you to see others too." I held my breath after laying out my feelings for him, anxious for his reaction to my declarations.

"There isn't anyone else I'm even remotely interested in. I want it to be me and you. I care about you so much." He pulled me close and squeezed me tight. "It scares me how much I care for you. But it feels right. It feels good doesn't it?" He sounded unsure of himself.

"It feels so good and so right. No one else Jazz." He pulled back and kissed me passionately, both of us pouring our feelings into the kiss. I moaned when he slid his tongue in to tease mine. He playfully bit my lower lip, soothing it after with a lick. Pulling back, he nuzzled my neck for another moment before gently detaching me from him and straightening out his clothes. After throwing my shirt back on, I watched him tug his pants up and pick up his shirt while looking for his belt. I swiped it up and playfully snapped it at him.

"Now Miss Ali, don't start something you aren't prepared to finish." His eyes darkened noticeably and he licked his lips sensually. "Perhaps when you and I put your desk to better use, I'll show you how good my belt can make you feel."

"Oh you are a tease Mr. Whitlock, aren't you?" My breathing picked up as images of him spanking me at my desk went through my head. He leaned forward, took his belt from my fingers and kissed me deeply once more.

"It's only teasing if you don't follow through, and I have every intention of doing just that. I have to go now before we go any further. Goodnight darlin'. Dream of me," he grinned as he opened the door.

"Night. Oh, and I will definitely dream of you." I smiled at him when his eyes darkened and roamed over me again. He gave me one more peck before slipping out the door. I shut it behind him, sighing as I locked up.

I walked to my room idly going over the evening in my head. While undressing, I squeed with joy. Jasper and I made progress tonight. We both said we were exclusive. I didn't even mind that he had left, agreeing with him that I didn't want to push this too fast... not yet, at least. If I had invited him to stay, and he had agreed there was no doubt in my mind what would have happened next. My heart was bursting with happiness. What we did tonight was like nothing else. It was enough for right now.

My girly parts tingled, breaking me from my ecstatic thoughts and reminding me that while he got off, I didn't...

I decided to put my detachable showerhead to good use before bed.

**The stuff about the Snuggie website is correct. You can find it at www . snuggiesutra . com. Thanks to coldplaywhore for showing me the site. It's funny!! Okay, good or bad? Leave me love and let me know!! By the way, if you haven't read The Elemental by TallulahBelle, what's wrong with you? Go now!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello ladies!! I'm very sorry that this took so long to post, and that it's short as well. Remember that stupid RL I have? It reared its ugly head. I had some health issues with my family to deal with and settling into my new job.**

**On another note my woderful beta and I decided to collaborate on a one shot we entered in the Things That go Bumb in the Night contest called The Cullen Family. Please go check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Voting began in my Esme contest that cpw and I are hosting. Check out all the awesome ways Esme gets laid and vote for your favorite!! Go now!! I'll wait.**

**You're back? Good! Now put on your thinking caps and enter the Round Mound of a Beehound contest that I have the honor of judging. Go to www . roundmoundbeehound . blogspot . com for details.**

**Now you know I don't own, but I do play with them often... and they like it! On with the show.....**

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

The Sunday morning sun woke me gently with its light and warmth. Stretching and smiling to myself, I went about my normal morning routine. Since I didn't have a typical nine to five job, Sunday was just another day of the week. When things were rolling well with writing I could—and often did—work without regard to what day it was.

In truth, I didn't get anything done Friday and most of Saturday because I was distracted by Edward. I spent most of the time running the entire night over and over again in my head.

As I sipped my coffee and headed toward the shower, thoughts of how he would lean in close to hear me in the crowded bar, allowing me to breathe in his unique scent followed me. While the steam clouded up the bathroom, my thoughts became muddied with memories of how his fingers caressed his whiskey glass when he was deep in thought. When the shower ran cold without me even washing a toe, I decided not to think about it anymore.

After cleaning up and a quick trip to the store for groceries, I settled down to type out the latest ideas I had for my new story. I was once again lost in my personal land of make-believe when the ringing of my cell dragged me out. I snatched it up and answered without looking at the caller id, angry that my flow had been interrupted.

"Hello," I practically snarled to the poor bastard on the other line. There was a distinct pause for a moment.

"Bella? Umm, it's Edward. Is this a bad time?" He sounded so shy and hesitant. I immediately felt terrible for my behavior. Here he was gathering up courage to call me and I almost cut his balls off because he accidentally interrupted my work.

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that." I hoped I'd injected enough apology into my voice, along with a healthy dose of happiness. "I was working and I can be a bear when pulled away. I hope you aren't upset."

"No, I'm not upset. I can let you go if you like…" his voice trailed off, almost like he didn't want to let me go. Pleasure spread throughout my belly.

"Don't be silly! I've been at it for about," I paused to squint at the clock, "four hours now. I can use a break." I stood up and stretched, cracking my shoulders and several vertebrae in the process. "What can I do for you on this fine evening?" I smiled and headed to the kitchen for a Dr. Pepper. I thought about rooting around the fridge for food, but decided to wait until we were done talking.

_Maybe he'll invite me to dinner. Don't hold your breath girl!_

"Umm, have you checked your email today?" He was back to sounding nervous. I wandered back to my computer, curious as to why he asked such a question.

"No, why? Did you hack a network and find my address? You probably could right? If so, there are some critics I'd like you to give a nasty virus to!" I resaved and closed my document, popping up the internet to grab my email.

"N-n-no! I would never do that!" He sounded so appalled and indignant at the accusation.

"Calm down Skippy! I was joking. But seriously, you can do that right? I mean, aren't you like some super computer genius or something?" I looked over the general emails. There was one from Renee, one from another bookstore in Atlanta, and one from Alice.

_Why didn't she just call?_

"Yes, I suppose I could. Do you really want me to?" He was so cute. I laughed at the fleeting thought of all the critics that gave me bad reviews and called me a hack opening an email and their entire system crashing down around them. _Hmmmm_…

"No, no that's okay. Are you calling about the email from Alice?" I opened it and scanned its contents quickly.

"Yeah, umm how do you feel about the etiquette classes? I understand the media training, but etiquette?" I could hear the pout through the phone. I tried to hold in my laughter. Tried and failed miserably. It rang out loud and heartily. I heard his low chuckle through the phone.

"Uh I hate to tell you Big Ed, but I think the etiquette classes are more for you than me." I attempted a sympathetic tone, but his snort told me I didn't pull it off. "What's the big deal? It'll teach you to lift your pinky at tea."

"I don't need an etiquette class. I know how to behave at a dinner table. My mom did teach me manners." It was obvious he was more insulted than anything else.

"Well, they teach you more than table manners there." I clicked on the link in Alice's email to bring up the site. I clicked around quickly, years of doing research helping aid the retrieval of information. "It says it covers greetings, pleasantries, making a good first impression, and even covers holiday and other workplace parties." I snickered as one heading caught my eye. "Hey here's one for you… it says it covers net-i-quette. All things internet related!"

"I could probably teach her a thing or two about that," his tone was droll. It was cute, but I could tell the feelings of being insulted had left and resignation sank in. Maybe I was dreaming, but I thought I'd detected a bit of anxiousness in his voice. I was wondering how I could help him when a brilliant idea formed in my head.

"What would you say to going to these classes together?" My voice quivered a little, making him aware of my nerves. "From what it looks like, we have to attend a conference that will include many others. If we had a friendly face, it wouldn't be so bad." I held my breath waiting for his response.

"Well, that was kind of my idea. I don't think I could do this alone. Would it be too much of an imposition if we went together?" He sounded so eager and hopeful, like a little kid about to go to Disneyland.

"I suggested it! We can make this fun. How about we heckle? Will they throw us out for heckling?" He laughed along with me at the thought of security escorting us out for yelling insults. "Well looks like our best bet is a two day seminar up in Rosemont for next weekend. There are seats still open and I can book you a room if you like." I was furiously clicking away, trying to secure rooms at a decent place last minute.

"Are you going to stay up there?" He sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, this thing starts at nine each morning. There's no way I'm waking up at five to get ready and drive up there each day. I'll stay over Friday and Saturday and drive back down on Sunday," I thought out loud, trying to sort out the arrangements in my head. "Damn, that place is booked. Lemmie see if this one…." I trailed off, typing in the necessary information. "So do you want a room or not?"

"When you put it that way, yes. Why do they start so early?" he mused. "Hey, do you want to just ride there together? It'll save on gas and stuff." The shyness returned to his voice, making me smile.

"Sure, sounds good…" I clicked around some more, to no avail. "Uh oh," I said, "there's only one room open at a decent hotel. It's either this or the Motel Six. Do you maybe want to room together?"

"I don't want to be an imposition," he said. "It may make you uncomfortable to be there with me." _Highly unlikely._

"I won't mind. I know you'll be a gentleman." I grinned slyly, feeling emboldened. "Of course, if it makes you feel better, I promise to keep my hands to myself. You have permission to touch anytime you like." I smiled at his nervous chuckle. "Now, what do you say? Will you share with me?"

"Umm sure," he squeaked. "If that's okay with you." I could almost see him pulling at his collar.

"It's no big deal. I'll set it all up and email you the details." He rattled off the address and thanked me for making all the arrangements. I did it gladly because I had the feeling if left up to him, we'd stay at the most craptastic hovel in the vicinity.

After saying our goodbyes, I booked everything needed for our trip. I even arranged for each of us to get a massage in the room on Friday night. I sent him all the info and lost myself again in the world I was writing.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Fingers tangled in my hair, holding my head in place. A thumb moved slowly over my cheek and lips, tantalizing me. I allowed a breathy moan to escape my parted lips at the sensations running through me—want, need, an ache so acute that it was painful... _

_No one had ever touched me with such sweetness before. _

_Reaching up, I locked my hands behind his head, wanting him closer. Complying with a soft chuckle, he leaned down, inhaling my scent and letting our breaths mingle. We inched closer and closer, our lips millimeters apart. His tongue reached out to lick my lips…_

Waking with a start, chest heaving in the darkness as my breath escaped in ragged pants, I glanced toward the clock. I groaned as I saw it was two am. Lying awake, I chastised myself for doing exactly what I'd said I wouldn't: dreaming of Edward.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**APOV**

The weekend turned out to be one of the best ever. Jasper called Saturday morning apologizing for leaving me "high and dry" as he put it. When I told him I took care of the problem myself, I couldn't' help but laugh at his sputtering "That's so hot!" He asked me out for lunch to take advantage of the nice days while they lasted.

Sweetly packing a picnic for us, he took me to the lake near Shedd Aquarium. He spread a blanket, and then coaxed me into lounging back between his legs. The sun turned his hair into a golden halo on his head. The warmth of the sun on my front and Jasper against my back made it easy for me to ignore the slight breeze coming off the lake. We talked and ate, then strolled among the tourists holding hands. He left me with some sweet kisses later that evening, telling me he had some work to catch up and couldn't see me Sunday. I was disappointed, but I knew we couldn't spend every day together. We made plans to have lunch on Monday and dinner on Wednesday. After another toe curling kiss, he slipped away with an apologetic smile.

Most of Sunday was spent catching up on chores and errands that had fallen to the wayside during my busy week. I always hated balancing my checkbook and paying my bills, but I was always grateful that my business was doing so well that it was no longer necessary to dip into my inheritance. I always felt guilty for using the money I knew should have belonged to my mom and dad. I was glad that I had taken what was left over and invested, making a sizeable nest egg.

A bright spot of my day was the surprise email I received from Bella, confirming seats as well as a single hotel room for her and Edward for the next weekend. I sent them both the information hoping they would both reserve seats at the same seminar, in turn allowing me to mention it to both of them. I'd planned in pushing for them to ride together as well as sit near each other, hoping that the extra time spent together would give them a nudge. I was over the moon that they'd apparently talked about it and decided to attend together.

A bonus was the fact that Bella didn't seem to want to get up super early to beat traffic and had invited him to share a room with her. I knew for a fact that it was Bella's suggestion—Edward would have simply given her his room and driven back and forth, being as shy as he was. Giving a little cheer for her, I shot off a reply that I was happy they'd worked quickly.

The rest of my night was uneventful. Bills paid, checkbook balanced and Bella and Edward situated, I made myself a light supper and uncorked a nice bottle of wine while catching up on The Vampire Diaries. _Man was that Stefan hot! _

My days were far less stressful now with Jess able to split the workload with me. After another smaller scaled shopping session with a repeat client, I met up with her and couple of new clients I had yet to meet. I was assured that she was keeping on top of the plans that were laid out and doing a wonderful job as well.

As I was leaving to meet Jas for lunch, I made sure she knew how proud and impressed I was with the work she displayed. The phone calls and emails praising her work made me glad that I made the decision to promote her. It also made me feel slightly guilty that I didn't do it earlier. I knew she understood that I needed to wait and get the business off the ground. She told me quite honestly that Jake has a big hand in it as well. I knew that without him and the seamless transition he made into my company, there would have been many more bumps in the road. I told her to call him up and that they needed to clear their schedules because tonight dinner and drinks were on me.

Jasper was sweet and patient when he listened to me prattle on about my work. After about twenty minutes he shut me up with a fierce kiss and the announcement that he needed to reschedule our dinner. I was upset to hear that a contract snag required him to go to China immediately. He swore it would only be for a week, and that he'd call me while he was gone.

The assurances did little to calm the panic setting in.

Feeling that he was slipping through my fingers just when I was getting a grasp on our relationship, I put on a brave face and assured him I'd be fine. When he asked me to ride with him to the airport, I wasted no time in bailing out of the rest of my plans for the day.. It was slightly reassuring to me that he'd deliberately caught a later flight so he could have lunch with me.

I rode home in complete silence, my thoughts wandering back to seeing Jasper off when traffic backed up.

_Ignoring his protests, I paid to park in the short term lot, choosing to walk him to the check in desk. His hand gripped mine the whole way, as if he was as desperate for the contact as I was. When we finally went as far as I could go, he held me to him wrapping his arms around my body in a tight hug. I clung to him, desperate for any connection I could get. He leaned down and kissed me thoroughly_—_ignoring the snickers and scoffs we were getting from people passing us. Once we needed to catch our breaths, he tore his mouth from mine. _

_Holding my face in his hands, he locked his eyes with mine and promised fervently to call. Giving me one final kiss and an assurance that he'd miss me as much as I'd miss him, he went to security, stopping once to give me a devastating smile and blow me a kiss with a wink. _

I snapped out of it when my phone rang and Jess told me that they'd decided on dinner at the Raw Bar.

I met up with Jake and Jess at the bar, but was poor company despite their attempts to cheer me up. They booed at the measly salad I picked at and Jake practically forced a glass of Merlot down my throat. I ended up leaving them early when plans shifted to check out some male strippers Jake knew.

Tuesday greeted me with weather to match my mood. It was like Jasper took the sun with him. The skies were dark and heavy with rain threatening to fall at any moment. I went through the motions at the office, not really getting anything done. When Jake reminded me of my lunch meeting with Esme, I nearly cancelled. I changed my mind thinking it could distract me and I owed it to her to keep her in the loop.

Meeting up at a small diner, we exchanged small talk until after ordering.

"Well Alice? What's new with my son and my author? Spill and leave nothing out!" Her eyes shone as she leaned forward, not wanting to miss anything.

Starting with the story of our shopping trip and how Bella and Rose became instant friends, I told her about Bella first. She seemed so pleased with that information. I could imagine she would be. It did seem that Bella was a bit lacking in the friend department. From what I saw, she was too scared to put herself out there. I was happy to report to Esme that not only did she get along with Rose, but both Emmett and Jasper had met and approved of her.

When she questioned how they approved, I was very happy to say that not only did they now count her among their friends; we were all convinced that she and Edward were made for each other. The arrival of lunch interrupted the discussion momentarily, but eventually I finished telling the story of the salon meeting, dinner with the girls and our outing on Friday night. Esme remained a captive audience, almost clapping her hands in victory when she heard of each conversation they had engaged in, and seemed shell shocked that her son had asked for Bella's number.

"It's just not like him to not bumble his way through these things," she told me in an awed voice. I wished I could claim that I'd helped him, but he was always tight-lipped about those things. When I told her my belief that Bella was the reason for his boldness, along with the kiss and the upcoming seminar and hotel sharing, I thought she was going to fall out of the booth.

"I'm so very happy things seem to be working out for them. You're doing such a wonderful job with them." Her eyes shone with tears as she continued on, "I've talked to both of them this week and I can hear the difference in their voices. I want so much to see them together. Oh, yes of course it's perfect! Why didn't I think of it earlier!" I was confused by the sudden topic change.

"There's a silent auction in about two weeks. The publishing house has donated her library, including the new book. I can arrange for her to have to be there and personalize the set. Can you convince Edward to go as practice?" It was impossible to resist her eyes when they begged me the way she did.

"Of course I can, Esme. You leave it up to me!" I was able to pay for lunch this time, taking advantage of the distraction she had on the phone setting the evening up. The foundation was thrilled to have Bella there, certain they'd fetch an even higher price than before. As we were leaving the diner, her hand on my arm stopped me.

"Edward told me you and Jasper started seeing each other." I froze. _This is it. The moment of truth._ "I look at Jasper like another son, and I can honestly say there's no one I can see him with more than you. I'm so happy you found each other."

"Thank you so much Esme. Your approval means so much to me." I hugged her tightly, reveling in her softness. The touch made me long for my mom. I missed the talks we used to share and all the advice she gave. As she pulled away, the peck she gave me on the cheek almost made me lose it.

"Anytime you want to talk Alice, you can always call me." She left after another brief hug, leaving me standing on the sidewalk crying. The ringing of my cell pulled me out of my depression.

"Hey Miss Ali, I miss you so." I was overjoyed to hear his voice on the line.

"Oh Jasper, you have no idea…."

**I know that it was short. I needed to cut it off here though. Next chapter should be longer and more centered around Edward and Bella at the seminar. What will those crazy kids do? Please let me know what you think. It's like crack... and I need a hit!! I love you all for reading, and I'm glad you're along for the ride. What am I reading? Why run over and check out On the Inside of Love by nicnicd and MusicJunkie. They've been on a bit of a break, but I expect them to get back in gear in a week or two. Go get caught up and love it as much I do! *muah***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter is late, my apologies. I told you things were going to get crazy. No truer words have been spoken. **

**Many thanks to my lovely, wonderful, kind, giving beta, nicnicd for all the hand holding and boody kicking she did. I couldn't do it without you!**

**I've met some new friends, so if you're reading, I love you, you all know who you are. **

**To my one anonymous reviewer, gmoney, I really wish I could thank you with a more detailed note (you all know how wordy I am if you review!) to say thank you for all your kind words. I want you to know I read each one, and am so happy you enjoy my story.**

**Esme contest is done! Congrats to the winners and great job to all who entered. It was fun!**

**I don't own the characters… I just pretend I do!**

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

The week both crawled and flew by. Time seemed to fly by whenever I sat at my desk to work on my newest book. When I was done, however, it seemed like the day would never end. Edward would creep into my thoughts whenever I ate or watched television. I never considered myself lonely, but since meeting Ali and especially Edward, I started to feel the emptiness of my home. I wished I could hear his voice. I wanted to call him, but I wanted him to call me more. It grew more and more difficult everyday to distract myself. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to work on the story every day.

Esme called me on Tuesday with the news about my presence being mandatory at a silent auction in a couple of weeks. It seemed that the auction house felt my collection of works donated for the event would fetch a higher price if I were there to personalize and sign them.

Alice threw in her two cents about how it would be a small gathering, perfect for me to practice the skills I would have acquired by that time on etiquette. With both of them bullying, I relented. What the hell, it was for a good cause. What author would turn down the chance to raise money for literacy?

My attendance at the auction required me to shop for an appropriate dress. Fortunately for me, Alice was available to help me pick out the perfect one. The discovery that it would need to be tailored caused us to have out first fight ever.

"_Alice, I promised my neighbor that I would only let her alter my clothes. She would be crushed if she found out I went to someone else." I begged her to understand. Angela was the first real friend I'd made besides Esme. _

"_Really Bella, the girl I use is good. I don't trust anyone else. She's my personal tailor and I refer clients only to her. She'll do a top notch job. Can't you just meet her and see?" I knew I was sunk when she pulled the pouty face. When I sighed, she grinned in victory. "Come on Bells, you'll love her. She's super!"_

"_Super? Really? Will we pass notes in study hall and braid each others' hair at the slumber party?" I couldn't help but make fun of her attempts to cheer me up. "I still feel bad I'm considering this," I grumbled, as we took a cab over to the shop. When we arrived a few minutes later, I looked up and laughed._

"_Well, it seems we have excellent tastes in tailors Alice," I grinned as we stepped in the shop. Recognizing both of us, Angela let out a little squeal as she rushed up and hugged us both._

"_How do you know each other?" Understanding dawned quickly as she gazed between Alice and I. "Wait, Bella, you never said you were seeing a life coach? This is great! I should've thought you two would get along. I can't beli-," I cut her off with a hard hug._

"_It doesn't matter how we met, we did, and now I've come to bring Alice's only tailor and my neighbor some business. What do you say we get started?"_

The memory of that day brought a smile to my face. It was one of the few times I didn't think about the upcoming weekend. I spent the rest of the week either writing or worrying about the trip. On Thursday evening, I wondered if Edward would call me. He'd replied to my email, confirming everything was okay with him, but I never heard from him after that. I wondered if he still meant to ride there with me. I was debating calling him to find out when the phone rang. I snatched it up and answered quickly.

Disappointment flooded through me when the caller turned out to be my mom.

"Bella my sweet baby, how are you? I haven't heard from you in ages. Why haven't you called or answered my emails? I was worried something happened to you," she continued to steamroll past any attempt I made to answer her questions.

Sighing, I gave up, putting the phone on speaker and instead concentrating on picking out my clothing for the weekend. I tuned in just in time to hear mom go on about sending the police to check on me.

"Mom, please." I interrupted. "There's no reason to send in the cavalry. I've just been busy between writing and getting ready to do another book tour-"

She cut me off immediately. "Oh sweetie! Another tour? Are you sure you want to subject yourself to that? You didn't do so well last time. Remember when you almost threw up…" I couldn't stand to hear her bring up the last tour.

"Really, I'll be fine. I've gotten over what happened. This time it'll be much better. I promise you mom." I hoped she listened.

"Oh, Bella I have the greatest, most outstanding idea!" _What? Why does she insist on talking like that still? _"What if I came along with you on your little tour? It'll be so much fun! We can stay in the same rooms and stay up late to watch movies!"

_Dear Lord, shoot me in the head please. Thank you. Bella_

"Mom I don't-" she kept interrupting me with more harebrained ideas.

"Oh Bella!! We could go clubbing!" _Clubbing seriously? _I rolled my eyes, thankful she couldn't see. "Well, maybe not. All the clubs around here won't let me in. Can you believe they think I'm too old to get in?" _I'm bordering on being too old to go clubbing._ "But maybe if we went in Chicago-"

I finally yelled into the phone to get her attention. "RENEE! That won't work. It's not a vacation for me. I'll be spending most of my time working. I'll be too tired." I cut her off as she tried to interrupt again. "I'm making a stop in Seattle. I'll try to rearrange things so I can have a long weekend there, okay?"

"That would be fantastic, dollface!" What was with her calling me weird names? "We could spend the whole time together. I know of some great men for you to meet." I rolled my eyes. Renee's idea of a 'great man' couldn't be further from mine. Sometimes I'm surprised at how different we are. It would be a lie if I said I could relate to her.

"It may surprise you to know that I don't need my mom to introduce me to anyone. I'll be too busy for that kind of thing anyway. Please no set-ups, okay?" I wouldn't be past begging her to get her to lay off.

_I shudder to think of the kind of man she would deem "right" for me. _

"All right baby, well I gotta run, I have a yoga class in twenty. Make sure you call more, Charlie misses you. Muah! Love you sweetpea, bye!" Before I could get another word out, she hung up.

I cut the connection and sighed, knowing that what I said had no impact on her at all. _Typical Renee._ I gave up trying to figure out her plans and finished packing my bags. After a quick dinner and some reality TV in bed, with my phone within arms reach the whole time, I fell into a fitful sleep.

Swallowing my nerves along with a little pride after breakfast on Friday morning, I picked up the phone. I was disappointed when it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, it's Bella. Ummm, I haven't heard from you, so I don't know if you still wanted to ride together or not. If you don't, it's no big deal... I just need to know. If I don't hear from you by one, I'll assume we're driving separate. Now I'll go because you've died after hearing this absurdly long message." I hung up quickly, wishing like hell I could erase that and start over. I opted to forget about it instead of pulling a 'Swingers' and scaring him by calling twenty times trying to fix it.

Taking a seat on the couch and opening up my laptop, I tried to keep busy instead of watching the clock. Checking my emails, I noted one from Alice, two from my mom, and one offering to increase the size of my penis. _Hmm, maybe I'll forward that to Rose; Tapeworm would probably get a kick out of that one…_ Looking at Ali's note afterwards, I smiled when she wished me luck and told me to relax and 'go with my gut'. She also hinted that mentioning the auction would be a good idea. I deleted the message without replying and quickly scanned and sent off short replies to my mom.

After cleaning my inbox of unnecessary messages, I started killing time surfing the net. Remembering Emmett's comment about the 'snuggie sutra' site, I typed in the address and laughed my ass off at the different positions they offered. While trying to think up new ones of the site involving the snuggie, my doorbell rang.

When I opened up the front door, I was surprised to see Edward standing self-consciously on my doorstep. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked like a kid with his head bowed and rocking back and forth on his heels. My heart fell a little more when he looked up at me through his lashes and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly. It was strange to see him here. With a start, I realized that he looked like he belonged; dressed casually and looking me over the same way I was him.

"I thought we were going to ride together. Did you change your mind?" He looked and spoke as if he was confused.

"Didn't you get my message?" I was irritated, unprepared for what seeing him did to me. I was both elated and horrified to see him. I wasn't dressed right. I didn't have a chance to run a brush through my hair, or over my teeth for that matter. "Come on in, no need for you to be on the doorstep." I swept my hand to usher him in. He brushed by me, looking around at my place.

"I didn't get the message, Bella. I'm sorry. I had an early meeting, and I went home to grab my stuff and came straight here. I'm sorry, did you make other plans?" He looked genuinely sorry and perplexed about the situation.

_He honestly has no idea why I'm upset._ That made me feel a bit better. Maybe I just got my wires crossed.

"Why didn't you call this week? I mean up until now I didn't know if we were going together still or not." I tried not to let any frustration show, but by the way he looked at me, I guess I failed.

"What do you mean? We decided all this on Sunday. Why would I change my mind?" The look on his face, so lost and bewildered was so cute I couldn't help but melt a little.

"Yes Edward. Sunday," I emphasized the word, and spoke clearly to make sure he understood. "That was five days ago. A lot can happen in five days." His eyes widened a bit as what I said started to sink in. "It would have been nice if you had called or even emailed me to confirm we were still on for today." I felt bad for laying this on him, but if this were a date with another woman, she might be angry...

It made me wonder if he'd ever had a girlfriend or even dated. The thought of him on a date with another woman was making me nauseous. I knew I had no claim on him, but it bothered me to think of him with someone else. A guy as gorgeous as him has probably had his share of dates. My mood plummeted a bit at the realization, and I fidgeted with my clothes trying to push it away.

"O-oh umm, I-I don't know what to say." He pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants and looked down, clearly embarrassed and upset by the conversation. "I've been really busy this week trying to clear up a contract snag with a Chinese importer. I even had to send Jasper out there to work with them."

_So that's why Alice has been all mopey this week. It explains a lot._

"But Bella, I really had every intention of going there with you. I still do I mean," he rushed out as he realized what he said sounded like he didn't want to come. "I've thought about it all week. Seeing you this weekend is the only thing that kept me from tearing my hair out." Blushing bright red at the admission, he looked down for a moment before shyly raising his head to lock eyes with me. "I'm sorry I didn't call. It was inconsiderate of me. I'll go if you want." He made a move toward the door, head back down.

"No Edward, wait," I sighed, not wanting to see him go, but not liking the manipulation technique to get me to give in. He had to have dated before to know that trick! "Let me freshen up real quick and we can go. I'll just be a minute."

"No need. You're beautiful just the way you are." I swore I heard him mumble as I went into the bathroom. My heart raced a little when I heard his comment. I studied myself in the mirror_. Does he think I'm beautiful just the way I am?_

After freshening up a bit and throwing on some less casual clothes, I grabbed my bags and went into the living room. Edward stood looking over the massive bookcase, oblivious to my presence. His mouth turned up into a smirk as he pulled one book in particular off the shelf.

"Yes I like sci-fi, too. I read anything," I laughed a bit when he yelped and tossed the book away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop," he looked guiltily at me, smiling when he saw I wasn't mad. He stooped down and picked up the fallen book, "I highly doubt Orwell would consider 1984 to be science fiction."

"What would you call it?" I questioned, genuinely interested in his answer. Of their own volition, my feet moved toward him until I stood close to his side. It wasn't often I got to debate books with someone, and I looked forward to the opportunity. I took the book from his hands and replaced it on the shelf, frowning when I noticed he had picked up my bags for the weekend. The book conversation would have to wait... "You don't need to do that. I can carry my own bags."

"Despite having to go to this seminar, my mom did teach me basic manners. Please allow me to demonstrate them for you." When he performed a mock bow, grinning boyishly, we both shook with laughter. It was wonderful to see him so relaxed and at ease with me. Normally it took him a while to settle in, but here it seemed like once we had finished with out quasi-argument, he lost the stuffiness altogether. I liked this side of him, very much… "Are you ready to go? We don't want to hit traffic."

"I'm all set. Let's motor." I knew the perils of navigating the roads north toward O'Hare Airport. The hotel and conference center were both located near the major airport that caused headaches on the road no matter what time of day you drove it.

After locking up, I followed Edward over to a car parked in front of my townhouse. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Dark grey, the color of gunmetal, it sat low to the ground—sleek and dangerous looking. I was by no means a car expert, but I knew enough to know it wasn't a make that was seen often. He put my things in the trunk, leaning on it for a moment after shutting the door. I seriously almost checked my mouth for drool.

_Damn, where is my camera? That is a photo-op if I ever saw one… _

He opened the passenger door for me with a smirk, and I sank into the plush leather seat. If I thought only the outside was sexy, I was dead wrong. The black and tan two-toned leather seats and dashboard blended together seamlessly. It was totally modern and geeked out, with top of the line GPS and apparently a sound system because it thrummed out loudly when he turn on the car. Red-faced, he quickly turned down the music and apologized. Somehow, despite his shy exterior, _this _car screamed Edward, like it was custom made for him.

"This is some car. What is it?" I questioned, smiling when I saw his eyes light up.

"This, Bella, is a Fisker Karma. It's the first luxury four door plug-in hybrid. I ordered it over the summer and just got it a week ago. I've been dying to take it out for a nice run, and I'm glad we can." He grinned at me when he gunned the engine. "Wanna see what she can do?"

"It's beautiful. I can't wait to see what she's got." I smiled right back at him. I was happy to see him so excited. We quickly reached the highway, where he really opened her up. Thank goodness traffic was light, and there weren't any patrolmen around. My dad would throw a fit if he knew how fast we were going. I loved it though, and so did Edward by the way he smiled and hummed in appreciation. I had a vague thought of what else would get him to hum like that...

_Down girl… _My face suddenly felt hot when I realized the directions my thoughts had taken. Seeing him so relaxed, so _confident_ in something was a major turn-on.

"Am I going too fast? Your face is all red." He looked over at me, concerned. My face only turned redder knowing he'd caught me having naughty thoughts about him. He started slowing down a bit, and I spoke quickly to stop him.

"No, it's not that! I was thinking about something else. Please don't slow down. This is fun," I looked out and saw that he was slowing down because it was time to turn off. He'd somehow turned a thirty minute trip into one that took just over fifteen. I was shocked. _We never got to get back to our book discussion..._ "I can't believe we were going that fast. If I'd known, I wouldn't have suggested a hotel."

"Well, there wasn't a lot of traffic either. You know how this road gets. We're lucky it's not under construction again." We both laughed at that. It's a running joke to anyone living near the city that we have two seasons: winter and construction. We just happened to luck out on this one.

After pulling into the lot, Edward drove over and surprisingly parked next to the little shed they kept any outdoor necessities. I raised my eyebrow, questioning the parking spot. He smiled sheepishly and admitted the shed had an outlet, and the car needed to be plugged in. I was amazed that it could be recharged by a simple household plug.

"That's the genius of the car," he told me excitedly. "It's fast, which caters to my love of speed, and fuel efficient, which caters to my new outlook of going green. I can't lose!"

I smiled at his excitement over the car, and then fought him over carrying all of the bags. He finally relented and handed over two of the bags, scowling when I slung a third over my shoulder. Luckily, he was smart enough not to challenge me on it.

When we arrived at the check-in desk, he sidled past me and smiled at the woman behind the counter. She immediately straightened her shoulders and smiled seductively at him. I watched him closely, and snickered as he showed no sign of noticing; only asking that the room be paid by his credit card and not mine. When I protested, the woman looked at me strangely, and Edward simply ignored me.

They completed the process, the woman turning up the wattage on her smile full blast and pulling out every move she had to get him to notice. I swallowed a great deal of jealousy watching the interaction. When the task was complete, the woman placed the key cards in his hand and trailed her fingers along it, inviting him to "call her if he needs _anything_ at all." She was completely mystified when he smiled at her innocently and said he'd be fine. Her mouth gaped when he simply walked away, his hand along my back, causing my body to tingle and my breathing to pick up as we followed the bellboy to our room.

We both unpacked and picked out which bed we wanted in record time. With nothing really left to do, we opted to call room service for a late lunch. Chatting idly as we ate, he told me about the problems with the contract he was having. In turn, I told him a little about the tour that I was preparing for. We both shuddered at the mention of all the media attention.

"I want my products to speak for themselves, but all the media sees is some young rich guy. I can't get past it, and I don't understand it," he vented to me, frustration radiating from his body. "It shouldn't matter how old I am, if I'm single, or how much money I have. The product should matter." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more.

"I know just what you mean. I'm sorry they focus so much on you. But you're a great catch, young, brilliant, handsome and wealthy. You're every girl's prince charming, and everything a parent wants for their daughter." He looked down sheepishly.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked me shyly. I swallowed hard, mustering up the courage to answer him honestly.

"Edward," I said softly, "I thought you were cute when I first saw you sitting defiantly in Alice's waiting room. Seeing you after you left the salon, I was struck by how they had taken your cuteness and raised it up to handsome." He turned a little red and smiled at me to continue. I drew in a deep breath and told him, "When I saw you at the bar, you blew me away. You have no idea how hot women find you. The lady at the front desk practically offered you herself on the counter, and you didn't bat an eye." I almost laughed at the confused look on his face. "So yes, Edward, I find you incredibly handsome."

As soon as I finished admitting it, there was a knock at the door. I had completely forgotten about the massages I set up for us. Grateful in that it got me out of having to go any further with our talk, I watched him as he walked to the door. Edward let in the two ladies, and looked confused about their appearance.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I arranged for us to get massages to help relax us for the weekend." I looked at the ladies setting up two tables in the sitting area of the room. "Umm, excuse me, but why are there two of you? I was going to take a bath and let him go first." One of the ladies looked at me strangely.

"No, no, a couples' massage is done together. You relax together." I looked at Edward in horror.

"I didn't ask for a couples' massage. I asked for two massages. There's a difference," I explained slowly.

"I'm sorry, we're all booked up. You can either have the together, or one can go without. I'm sorry for the mix-up," she said sincerely.

"You can go ahead Bella. I don't need one. It was thoughtful of you though. I can wait downstairs if you like," he offered, not looking at me.

"Well, I can tell that neither one of us will give in, right?" When he nodded, I continued, "What will it hurt to get them at the same time? I'll change in the bathroom and hop in here first, then you follow. Deal?"

At his nod, I grabbed a robe and disappeared to change. In no time at all, we were side by side on the tables, sighing in pleasure as the women manipulated our muscles into submission.

"I never realize how tense I am until I have one of these," I told him, moaning a bit when the masseuse hit a particularly sore spot. I opened my eyes to see his darkened orbs watching me hungrily.

"I've never had one," he replied softly, still holding my gaze, the hunger turning into something else. _Is that longing?_ I was beginning to read him better, but I wasn't sure about this look. Eventually, he closed his eyes, breaking the hold he had on me. I mimicked him, and soon dozed off to a happy place.

"Bella, you need to wake up. The ladies need their table back," a voice whispered softly in my ear, the breath blowing strands of hair onto my face. I groaned and stretched a little, starting to pull myself into a sitting position. Before I got too far up, something was thrown over my back. I turned beet red, realizing I was still topless and had almost flashed him. Quickly thrusting my arms into the sleeves, I tied the garment closed and snuck a peek at Edward, who was gallantly turned away from me.

The ladies waved me off when I tried to thank them with a tip, assuring me it was already taken care of. I glared at Edward, who was trying—and failing—at looking innocent. I stomped to the bathroom in a huff, trying to calm down while I changed into my pajamas. I gave myself the standard pep talk about accepting gifts graciously, something I always had trouble with. By the time I emerged, I was calm and apologetic to Edward about my behavior. He smiled at me, a small, hopeful smile, promising me that it was fine.

Thanking him, I suggested we try for sleep. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Edward and I entered the room on Saturday evening, exhausted and starving. Opting for room service once again, we both took turns changing and using the rest room. Sitting down to our meal, we rehashed the day.

_The morning started out fine. I woke to the alarm, showering quickly and moving quietly so I wouldn't disturb Edward sleeping in the other bed. By the time I emerged, he was half awake, smiling sleepily at me. He hopped into the shower while I ordered us a quick breakfast. We ate and then left for the convention center. _

_While checking in, we took the opportunity to check out who would be partaking of the seminar with us. We saw men and women from what seemed to be all walks of life, and were happy that crowd seemed to be of the younger sort. I commented to Edward that we may get lucky and have a good time. _

_I realized I spoke too soon the moment Alistair came up to the podium. The man was much older than us and dressed like a professor in a tweed jacket complete with elbow pads and corduroy pants, both in a basic, boring brown. His salt and pepper hair was combed neatly into a style that was popular back in the fifties. I nearly groaned aloud when he started to speak._

_He spoke in a monotone, making the subject matter even drier than before. When Edward leaned over to whisper, "Bueller…. Bueller…" it took everything I had not to laugh aloud. We hoped that lunch would offer a respite from the intensely boring man, but it was a false hope soon dashed when he announced it was the perfect time to brush up on table manners at lunch meetings. The rest of the day was spent listening to him drone on about the right type of handshake and how not to offend someone._

"I don't think I can face another day of this," Edward whined a bit after dinner. "Do you think we can sneak off?" He brightened at the idea.

"No can do Big E," I hated to see the smile replaced with a pout, but it was for his own good. "We need that certificate tomorrow. If we bail, we have to do this all over again."

"Well if I have to go through this again tomorrow, you have to do something for me." He looked nervously at me.

"Umm, I have to do it too you know! But I'll bite, what is it you want," I was insanely curious as to what he wanted.

"There's this charity auction in a couple of weeks. My family has always been big contributors to the cause, and this year they've asked I make an appearance due to the size of my donation. I don't think I can do it alone. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me please?" He looked so nervous and earnest, that even if I wanted to turn him down, there was no way I would.

"Wait… Is that the one for literacy?" When he nodded, I smiled at him. "I'm already going, but I'd love to go with you." When I agreed, he looked like the kid from A Christmas Story when he opened the rifle he'd been asking for. We smiled goofily at each other for a couple minutes before opting to watch a movie before bed.

I was a bundle of nerves as we settled down on our separate beds to watch the movie. He gave me control of the remote and I quickly scanned the on-screen guide for the pay-per-view selection. Not satisfied, I looked on the cable channels, emitting a small cry of glee when I saw that _Real Genius_ was about to start. He smiled his approval when I questioned him, and we sat back to enjoy the show.

About halfway through, I noticed he kept shifting on his bed, trying to get a better angle on the screen. I debated for a moment and, before my nerves could get the best of me, invited him over to sit next to me.

The bed dipped when he sat, and I looked over to find him smiling sheepishly at me. When I asked what was wrong, he admitted to being hungry. I rolled my eyes and ordered some dessert, jumping up to answer the door and tip the server before he could. He rolled his eyes at me, but soon we were dipping into our desserts.

A small spoon war started when he tried to steal a bite from me, but I emerged victorious. He offered me a bite of his cheesecake as a peace offering and once again we settled back to watch the movie.

We were strange, like high school kids, sitting next to each other, stiff, neither one touching, but both seeming to desperately want to. Finally I just relaxed and laid my head on his shoulder. I drifted off to sleep inhaling his unique, musky scent.

I woke in the middle of the night in an uncomfortable position. I remembered the movie and looked over to see if Edward was in my bed. It was empty, and I heard a light snore from the other bed. I was both relieved and upset he wasn't next to me. I lay back down, frustrated I couldn't sort out my feelings for him.

Glancing at the clock, I noted it was three in the morning. I decided to think more on my feelings tomorrow, and rolled over to sleep. Twenty minutes later, I got up and quietly snuck over to Edward's bed. He moved restlessly around, but didn't wake up. I kissed him lightly on the forehead, my feelings for him suddenly crystal clear. Without a doubt in my mind, I was falling hard. I could only hope he was doing the same.

Sunday was more of the same, but instead of just listening we were required to practice what we learned. Edward kept me laughing the whole time by being overly formal.

One particular "practice session" we had involved us meeting and interacting with new people in a "formal setting". I knew this would come in handy for the auction, so I decided to actually try, elbowing Edward until he complied as well. The decision was quickly reversed, however, once we met our group…

I was the first to shake Steve "Sweaty Palms" hand. I caught Edward's snicker as I surreptitiously looked for a napkin or a beach towel to use to wipe my hand off. I had the last laugh however, when it came time for Edward to "meet" Steve. The look of horror and disgust he desperately tried to hide while shaking his hand and making small talk caused me to laugh way too hard at "Lipstick" Lisa's silly dog joke.

Once I made my way over to Edward, napkin in hand, he made me promise not to leave his side again. To make his point, once he wiped off Steve's palm sweat, he took my hand in his and kept it there. A strange humming sensation went through my body at the contact, and increased whenever he randomly stroked the outside of my thumb with his. His shoulder bumped mine, and when I looked up at him, I found he leaned down toward my ear.

His breath sent a shiver down my spine and when he whispered that if I needed a mirror, I could always use Bob's bald spot, it took me a moment to get the joke. My shoulders shook with laughter that I knew was wrong, but I couldn't help myself, mainly because of how true it was. Alistair gave us the stink eye, causing us to laugh even more. After another grueling day, we finally received our certificates and wasted no time packing up and heading home.

He helped me carry my bags into my house and lingered a little for coffee. He kept fidgeting and drumming his hands on the table. When I called him out, he looked at me startled.

"I can't take this anymore!" He literally shouted at me, making me spill my coffee on the table. After a quick mop-up of the mess, he took my hand in his and after a deep breath said to me, "I don't want to wait two weeks to see you again. Would you please have dinner with me this week?"

"I would love to have dinner with you, anytime," we smiled at each other and he stood, still holding my hand. I led him to the door, where he kissed my hand and promised to call me tomorrow evening.

After he left, I indulged in a girly squee and skipped to my room to unpack and get ready for bed. I fell asleep, once again dreaming of Edward.

**Okay... I know it didn't go they way I thought, but I hope you all liked it. Yes, we'll see A&J next chapter, and will they seal the deal? Hmmm, we'll see!! If you review, I'm more likely to spill little secrets. What am I reading you ask? Well, On the Inside of Love will be back soon and it's better than ever! Go refresh or read for the first time and enjoy! Also, A Woman Scorned is a fairly new fic, 5 chapters in, that I so love!! Revengella is so funny! Leave me love!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N... who wants to beat up kiki??? I'm sure many of you do. I warned you things would be sporatic this time of year. I do not lie. The holidays this year will be especially rough because of my family's health issues. Many of you know I'm a mom of 3 great kids. My confession time is here *cues sad violin music* so skip if you don't care. My son started randomly vomiting in Oct. Turns out he had a massive growth spurt and his brain is having trouble keeping up with the extra workload on top of the growing it needs. So if he gets too stressed or too excited (he's 5!) he can have a seizure. The vomiting was the effect of the seizure. So we've been trying to keep on top of that. It's not easy! Plus feeling like a failure as a mom doesn't make for good fluff writing! So that's the main reason I've been a bit late in my efforts. Please forgive me!!**

**I can't thank my beta enough. Nicnicd, you are my rock here. You get where I want to go in the story and help me make sense of it all! I love you so much! A very special thank you to gmoney, and a request. Please, get an account!! So many here have one without writing!! I'd love to talk more! **

**ARenee363 has brought me on board her wonderful fic Marked. So go read her right away! Marked is the sequel to her immensly popular Inked. You'll love it.**

**One more thing, and I'll be done. Okay, two more things! One, this is sad for me. It marks the end of something. This is Jasper and Alice's last hurrah. No they won't break up! But this is the last chapter that will focus on their relationship. They will still be around, but the focus on the story will shift to Edward and Bella. Alice's future is set... it's time for her to help Bella and Edward fall. I hope you understand, as I have many fans of them. They will not go away, they'll just focus a bit more on the other couple!**

**Last.. this chapter earns its M rating. If you are under 18, the mom in me sternly says you shouldn't read it! You have been warned! **

**I don't own, I just play around a lot!**

Chapter 12

**APOV**

I sighed for the hundredth time that day, glancing at the clock with the never-moving hands, willing it to be the end of the day. My office, once a favorite place of mine, was bleak and desolate, a place holding me back from what I really wanted.

_I want Jasper._

He'd been gone a whole week. It never seemed to end. The brief periods of euphoria I felt while talking to him weren't enough to keep the loneliness at bay. He was just as frustrated as I was by the distance between us. The time difference made phone calls next to impossible, both of us setting alarms and getting next to no sleep in order to keep our connection. Our conversations were brief but intense, the distance putting things into perspective for both of us.

I missed him. It boiled down to that simple statement. I missed everything about him. The way he'd look me up and down when he'd first see me, licking his lips. I missed the way I felt when I was near him. He never failed to show me in both big and small gestures that I was special to him. And that made me feel wanted and beautiful. Not only that, we just seemed to fit together. Hearing his voice over the phone just didn't compare to the way it sounded when he sat across from me or whispered in my ear.

The time we'd spent apart told me this may be the guy. Before Jasper, this would be my time to ease away, the distance telling me that I was better off alone. Now, there was no doubt that I was better off _with_ him than _without_ him.

"Hey sour puss, you have a visitor," Jake's new nickname for me, along with the sing-song way he said it made my teeth grind together. Logically, I knew that I was at work and the main part of my job was to meet with potential clients, but I wanted to scream and pout. The only thing getting me through today was thinking of my man, and knowing he was currently on a flight back to me.

"Give me a moment and send them in please Jake," I answered him, standing up to look out the small window at the handkerchief sized backyard that came with the property. It currently housed some café tables for the shop in the basement struggling to make it in the city. I heard Jake close the door behind him and I allowed a little sigh to escape me.

_Four more hours until he lands. Five more hours until I can hold him again. Nothing will stand in the way of me seeing him tonight._

Suddenly hands slipped around my waist, causing me to scream and jump in terror.

"Shhhh, darlin'. It's just me. Ali, Ali, look. It's me. "

His voice—something I'd replayed time and again in my mind—flowed over my body, instantly relaxing it. I turned quickly in his arms, eager to see him again. My arms locked around his waist as I drank him in. He looked tired, clothes rumpled and travel-worn on his tight body.

"Jasper! You're back!" I thought I was dreaming. I just couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me. My hands gripped his forearms in reassurance that he was real. Once I was positive I wasn't hallucinating, you couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face, an exact replica of his. He was here, my Jasper was right here in front of me, and I couldn't be happier.

His eyes were alight with excitement, taking me in as I was doing the same. His hands moved from my hips around to caress my back. I shivered slightly as his fingers started roaming over me. His eyes darkened slightly as he licked his lips, leaning down toward me.

"You have no idea how much I missed holding you," his breath whispered over my lips, allowing me to breathe him in. "Touching you..." His hands reflexively tightened on my back before moving to caress me again. "Kissing you." I moaned as he finally claimed my lips with his. Clutching at him, I strove to move closer, hold him tighter, and take him into me.

Our lips met, clashing again and again in our attempts to devour each other. He moved to cup my face and pulled his lips away, ignoring my groan of protest and placing kisses along my jaw before moving back to nip at an ear.

"Forgive me Ali. I can't—," his voice broke off as I adjusted my face to bite his jugular. Groaning, he looked down into my eyes, the dark blue hue swimming with lust and barely contained restraint. I longed to break him from it, to feel him let it all go and show me how he really felt.

"Let go Jas. Show me," there were no other words necessary, the restraint finally breaking with my coaxing. He reclaimed my lips, bruising them with the intensity of his need. My hands moved to mimic his as they fell to undo the buttons on his shirt. I felt the breeze across my shoulders before he dropped his mouth to run his tongue along the hollow made by my bones. I moaned and jerked his shirt off, popping the buttons on the sleeves in my haste.

He looked up at me and smiled a bit lazily before trailing his hand from my knee upward, dragging the skirt a bit with it. When he discovered the hose were actually thigh high stockings held up with garters, he moaned and his smile turned wicked.

"What do we have here Ali? Is this for me?" He unzipped and urged me out of the skirt, stepping back to admire what he'd uncovered.

"I thought about you when I got dressed this morning. I was so excited to be seeing you again," I trailed my finger from my collarbone down, pausing at my breast to cup it and flick at my nipple before ending at the lace sitting between my thighs,. Moans from both of us spoke volumes of our excitement. "I wanted you to see me like this. I hoped you'd like what you saw." I stuck a finger in my mouth, the coy smile a direct contrast to the innocent pose I'd struck.

Inhaling sharply, he stalked forward and roughly pulled me into his arms.

"You have no idea what you do to me darlin'. So innocent looking with your business clothes, but oh so naughty underneath. I love all your contrasts. It's like it's a special secret just for me." My hands moved to his pants, unbuckling the belt and moving to help take the offending garments off.

Without hesitation, I quickly divested him of his boxers and simply basked in the glory of him naked. My hands ran over the hard muscles of his chest, feeling the muscles jump under my hand. I smiled a little, remembering when they had done the same thing that night in my apartment. I traced my hand over the small scar on his hip, the story of him falling off a horse to get it fading quickly away as I eyed the real prize that sprang from his pants.

"I seem to be overdressed." I moved to remedy that fact when his hand reached out to halt my movements. Without speaking, he slowly peeled of my bra, lavishing attention on first one taut peak, then the other. One hand drifted down to play with the edge of my boyshorts while his mouth worshipped one nipple and the other hand teased my other tip. "Please," I begged, my breathing picking up as I ran a hand through his hair to hold him in place. I moaned, my body on fire for more of his touch.

He pulled back, his eyes glowing fiercely with lust and tore one of the last items I wore, leaving me clad in only my garter belt, stockings and shoes. He picked me up and set me on the edge of my desk, pushing paperwork out of the way and adjusting himself to the height difference. Looking at him, seeing him in his most carnal state brought out the animal in me so I leaned forward and attacked his mouth, reveling in the knowledge that I'd brought him to this state.

"Do we need protection?" His breathing was rough and choppy, clearly beyond any reason, but he still stopped to make sure I was protected. We knew we were both clean, having had that talk shortly after the night in my apartment.

"No," I moaned, desperate to be filled. He kissed me sweetly before entering me slowly but with purpose. My head leaned forward to rest on his shoulder, looking down at where he met. When I saw he was doing the same, I was hit with a new wave of desire. He slowly started moving, both of us mesmerized by the sight. I moved my legs to circle his waist, and we caught each other's eye, desire and longing mingled with other deeper emotions I couldn't quite control flowing between us.

Moaning as he picked up the pace, I moved my hips in time to meet his thrusts. The orgasm stared building in my belly, the coil tightening with every move he made. I stopped him, smiling at the surprised look he gave me. I stood, chuckling a little at the whimper that came out of him when he slipped out of me and quickly turned my back to him, bending over the desk to offer him a spectacular view of my ass. He groaned, grabbing my hips and slammed into me from behind.

"Oh God Ali… I've dreamed of this… Of you and me… I can't hold out much longer." That voice that was always smooth and flowing was now rougher, choppy as he tried to hold himself back from the abyss.

He quickened his pace and jerked a bit in shock when he reached a hand to my clit and found it already occupied by me. If possible, he moved even faster, sending me spiraling into oblivion, calling his name in the process. I felt him follow quickly, resting his head on my lower back, breathing heavily onto it, both of us trying to recover.

If I had any doubts before today that Jasper was the one for me, the synchronicity we experienced blew them out of the water. Not that sex was new to me. It was a pleasurable release I'd engaged in from time to time. But never in any of those encounters had I felt this emotionally connected to the person. It was like we knew what the other wanted without saying a word. The touches, once mundane and monotonous took on a whole new meaning with Jasper. I smiled as I felt his lips press against my back before he stood up, pulling me into a hug.

"Ali," he said softly into my hair. "It's never been, I mean, I've never…" his voice trailed off as I reached up to cut him off with my mouth. I poured all my feelings into that kiss, telling him with my actions what I was too scared to say aloud. It was too early to give voice to the fact that I was standing at the edge of love. The way he responded told me he understood and felt the same.

We held each other for a bit longer, the cold finally driving me from his arms to seek my clothing. We grinned at each other like kids getting away with stealing from the proverbial cookie jar as we prepared to leave for my place. There was no doubt between us that he wasn't going home.

Holding hands, we exited my office, ignoring the knowing grins on both Jess and Jake's faces on the way out. As we got to the door, Jasper paused and turned around.

"Ali's taking tomorrow off. Please don't disturb us- I mean her." I laughed at his slip, and the others joined me.

"There's nothing pressing for tomorrow," I told them, unable to contain the grin threatening to split my face in two. "If you need anything, leave me a message, I'll get to it eventually." I wished them goodnight and cuddled into Jasper's arm as he curled it around me.

* * *

I showered quickly after arriving at my place, leaving enough hot water for Jasper to relax and unwind after I was done. At first, I pouted a bit when he didn't join me at. My sulking turned to grateful relief when I realized that he had somehow sensed I needed a little time to organize my thoughts.

Plus, I didn't want him to see my inner vixen as she strutted around silly, giddy and sated.

There was no stopping the smug and gleeful smiles from passing across my face as thoughts of my office christening kept creeping in. I danced over to the drawer that held the various take-out menus I kept on hand and gleefully decided on pizza as the best eating option, mainly because if its excellent reheating factor in case of distraction. Ordering the take out and crashing on the couch to mindlessly flip through the channels, I waited for both my dinner and my man.

My thoughts drifted back to what I was now calling "the office episode". Not once did I regret my first time with Jasper being in my office. It was actually kind of perfect because that's where I first started falling for him. I knew once I saw him in that room there was no way we were making it out of there before devouring each other. The tension was too thick; we missed each other too much.

Jasper entered the room rubbing a small towel over his hair, dressed as casually as I was.

I smiled at his white tank top and flannel pajama bottoms, complete with the University of Texas logo. My eyes lingered over his shoulders, so strong and defined in the thin muscle shirt. My own pajamas were picked for comfort over sex appeal, the silky pants and camisole set a lovely shade of buttery yellow.

He smiled before leaning down for a quick peck that turned into a bit more. I muttered unhappily to myself when the buzz of the phone, informing us that our pizza was here, interrupted us. We ate while watching a re-run of Mythbusters and laughing at Jamie's wagging moustache.

After we'd finished eating, the television faded into the background when he pulled me into his arms. We sat there, content to bask in the feeling of completeness we had in each others' arms. He would periodically lean down to kiss my head and I would reciprocate by nuzzling my face further into his neck. He kissed me once more before breaking the silence.

"Ali? Can I ask you something?" He sounded a bit unsure of himself and it started to worry me. _Did he think it was too soon? Was it not good enough? Oh God, did I moan too loud or too much? _My brain went haywire trying to decipher both the question and facial expression in the seconds it took me to compile my answer.

"You can ask me anything Jazz, you know that." I trailed my fingers up and down his forearm in an attempt to comfort us both.

"It's about your work. I don't want to impose or anything," he trailed off a bit, and my thoughts immediately jumped to Edward. _Did he think I was doing a bad job with him? Did Edward say anything to him? Was the seminar too much?_ My brain was working overtime, and he could tell. His hand reached out to cup my face and angle it so he could look me in the eyes; the kindness and concern I glimpsed there helped to alleviate my fears.

"You're doing a great job with Edward. He seems mush more open and confident than he was before." I let out a sigh of relief at the statement. "Before you started working with him, he was so closed off to others. He would've run away if Bella had approached him. But I saw how he spoke to her and I hear how he says her name," he smiled down at me and gave me chaste kiss before continuing. "I need your help darlin'."

"What do you need help with?" I was genuinely confused by the question. I thought I was already helping Edward break out of his shell, making things easier for Jazz at the same time. I waited expectantly for his explanation.

"Well, you've gotten to be friends with Bella. I was hoping you could tell me what she thinks of him." He looked sheepish as he said it, and the wheels started turning in my head.

"Why exactly do you want to know?" I knew I was teasing a bit, but I didn't want to show my hand until I was sure my assumptions were correct.

"Don't you think they'd be good for each other? They just seem to compliment each other so well. I thought we could... I don't know. Set them up?" The look on his face, so boyishly hopeful, helped me. I made a decision right there to confess the ulterior motives given to me by Esme.

The thought occurred to me that by doing this, I could gain valuable insight to the enigma known as Edward's mind. Jasper had known him for years, and with him guiding me on what to do and more importantly, what to avoid, I could make some serious headway on their happiness. It was also a weight off my mind that someone close to Edward could see the effect Bella had on him. With Jasper in Edward's ear and me coaching Bella along, I was more confident we could help them find happiness.

"Well, Jazz, I kind of have a confession to make." I watched as his eyes changed from hopeful to curious and wary. "You see, when Esme approached me about Edward, she also included Bella in the meeting." I could see I had lost him.

"How does Esme know Bella? I thought she was just a client you were helping at the same time as Edward." I could almost see him trying to make the connections.

"Bella is an author. Esme is her editor. Apparently she has a new book coming out soon. She asked me to help both of them with their confidence in front of the public."

"But the only person Esme edits nowadays is a man named Dwyer." He looked so lost, and the more upset he became, the more pronounced his accent became. It was quite distracting.

"No, that's _her_ penname. They wanted her to have an ambiguous name because of the masculine nature of her characters. Bella is indeed both a woman and the author Esme works with." I looked up at him through my lashes and grinned. "She's also the woman Esme hand picked for her son."

Understanding dawned on his face and he leaned down to kiss me deeply.

"So Esme's the mastermind behind all this? I suppose I'll have to thank her." He leaned down to nibble a little on my lips, pulling me into his lap.

"Thank her for making your boss happy?" I asked while twining my arms around his neck.

"No darlin'. If it weren't for her, I never would've met you. I don't know that I'll ever be able to thank her enough for bringing you into my life."

The tenderness on his face coupled with the words he spoke shifted everything inside of me. I knew before I cared for him, but in that moment, it was so much more. Love washed over me, and poured out of me as I took possession of his mouth.

All this time, I knew I was waiting for _something_ —the little puzzle piece that would bring everything together. I always thought it'd be the perfect man. I stupidly thought I could make one, change him and force him to be who I wanted. But now, here in this man's arms, all that ice cream, all the hot dates with Dr. House, all those lonely thoughts and feelings were worth it. Every minute was worth it because I had found him. Not any man, not even the perfect man.

I'd found Jasper, my puzzle piece.

No words were spoken; none were needed as he lifted me into his arms, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried me to my room. He laid me gingerly on the bed, never breaking the connection of our mouths.

This time there was no urgency in our movements. We could take this as slow as needed, enjoying each other, worshiping... Loving.

Our hands busied themselves by disrobing ourselves and each other. Soon enough we were on our sides, naked body and soul, drinking in the experience.

We savored, learning every dip and curve, every spot that brought about a reaction. When his mouth and tongue lazily explored my hips from bone to bone, I shuddered and let out a long low moan. I felt him smile against my skin and he moved lower still. I held my breath, steeped in the moment, letting it out in one big whoosh when I felt the first long stroke of his tongue along my sex.

His tongue continued to wreak havoc on me, sliding slowly in and out bringing me ever closer to the edge before switching to nibble on my clit. I finally growled my frustration, and in one swift move rolled us around so that I was straddling him.

Instead of tormenting him and prolonging my pleasure, I took him into me with one swift move. His breath hissed out as I watched him struggle for control. I smiled a bit evilly at him, wriggling my hips a bit to throw him off. He immediately reached up to grab them, his thumbs digging into the flesh by my hipbone and fingers gripping near my ass.

Although firm, he allowed me the freedom to control the pace. I set a slow one, sensuously rising up and down, reveling in the feel of him sliding in and out between my lips. With every languorous twist of my hips, the sense of heightened intimacy between us grew more palpable, tangible..._right. _

I watched him, absorbing every look and sound he made. His whispered groans, the hands that caressed my hips so softly, the excited beat of his heart beneath my palm... They all combined into something magical, perfect... It was us, personified.

Stomach clenching, closer now, I curled my hands around his arms to anchor myself. When I picked up the pace a little, he groaned, looking up at me through his lashes.

"You don't know what you're doing to me baby." He growled the statement, trying to control the pace for the first time as his hips began to move upward, meeting mine dip for dip, roll for roll. "I love seeing your breasts bounce like that. God, you're so beautiful…"

The drawl he normally had was thicker, rougher. But even more appealing was his obvious desire. His eyes drooped, low and sexy and his hands, already holding me tightly began to move around, firm and strong. One hand moved up to cup me, his fingers sliding one by one over my nipple, sending a spasm of lust through me.

"Oh God, Jazz, I can't hold out much longer," I cried, the feeling starting to overwhelm me. My movements became stilted and erratic, throwing off the impending orgasm. I cursed in frustration, trying to re-establish the rhythm that would bring me closer.

Sensing my problem, he wasted no time maneuvering me until he was once again on top. Setting a fast, almost frantic pace, we rode each other faster and harder, desperate to reach our peak. Just as I was at the edge, Jasper reached down and clasped his hands with mine.

"Come for me Ali. Show me that your mine, and know that I'm yours," he breathed into my ear before driving me over the edge. I screamed his name over and over, and when he did the same, I knew what he said was true. We lay next to each other, trying to catch our breaths. I caught his eye, smirking at the lazy smile and satisfied look he wore. We never stopped touching each other during this time, hands either roaming randomly over each other or our fingers entwined; neither of us seemed willing to break the connection we had.

A long while later, Jasper smiled at me, a mischievous look in his eye. Without warning, he hopped up from the bed, running around to my side. He pulled me up and flung me over his shoulder, ignoring my shrieks and laughing at my attempts to smack him. With a laugh he sauntered into the bathroom and turned the shower on, never setting me down in the process.

After another shower, we both lay in my bed, something I never invited another man to do before. He held me tenderly, curled up into his side, one hand trailing lazily over my back and the other behind his head. We were both quiet, neither one wishing to disturb the oddly perfect moment existing between us. He finally breathed in deeply and called my name softly. When I looked up to him, he smiled tenderly at me.

"I meant every word Alice. Being away from you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm here to stay darlin'." His eyes lit up with passion and determination. "I want you to know, I'll do whatever it takes to make this work. I need you."

"I hated you being so far away before we'd even defined _us_. I missed you so much. It was like when you left, you took the best part of me with you," his face reflected his understanding. "I need you too, Jazz. We'll make this work together." I knew that while I hadn't said the words, I was vowing my love and commitment to him, to _us_ at that moment.

We both fell asleep smiling.

**Phew... those were really hard for me to write. I am not a sweet love-making gal. Those of you that know me know this!! I'd love to hear what you thought. Please review and let me know! **

**I'm hosting another contest. I know, I can't stay away! It's a quick one, so hurry and enter the Who's Under Your Tree Contest! Link will be up on my page!! Thank you all so much for reading. It means a lot to me. Even if you don't review, the fact that you read makes me feel special.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay ladies, I know it's been a bit. But, it's almost over! Thank you for hanging in there with me, all of you. I should be able to get back to a more regular posting schedule soon. **

**All of you that sent me such warm wonderful thoughts of my son, thank you. Many of you brought me to tears with your support. The holidays were tough, trying to keep him calm, but we've managed to keep the seizures at bay so far.**

**I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday, whatever it is you celebrate. My husband gave me the awesomest gift, a Sony Reader, and I can't tell you how much I love it! I highly recommend it. **

**I know I swore up and down the date would be in this chapter. I'm so going to stop doing that, because I swear they love to make me a liar. I'm not big on huge chapters, and to add the date would have tripled the word count on this. Never fear, the next chapter has already been started, and I will make every effort to have it out next week.**

**Many thanks go to my beta nicnicd, who set aside many personal things, including work and rest to get this out so fast. Thank you babe. **

**I now have the pleasure of being a pre-reader(?) for my very good friend ARenee363 and her stories Marked, and all the outtakes from it and We Say Summer. Go read her amazing work!**

**Now, go forth and read!! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

When I woke up Monday morning, it was all I could do not to break out in song. _He actually asked me out! Twice!_ While I had no doubt he wanted someone familiar with him at the auction, it was pleasing that he wanted to spent time with me outside of the confines of our self-improvement projects. For a moment, the thought that he was doing this just for that purpose crossed my mind, but I quickly stamped it out. If he didn't want to spend time with me, he wouldn't have reacted in such a way.

Would he?

I plugged my iPod into its base on the stereo and pulled up my happy play list. As the Gorillaz song "Feel Good Inc." pounded though the speakers, I started a load of wash, thinking of exactly how he'd asked me to dinner last night. I laughed out loud to the memory of him shouting at me. It was a shock for a moment, but now, it was something that seemed so completely 'Edward'. Based on the conversations I had with him both at the bar and during the past weekend together, I had a feeling that spending time with him would keep me on my toes.

Dancing around the living room while vacuuming, with Jets "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" blaring through the stereo, I shrieked when the door shook in time to the banging on it. Shutting off the vacuum, running to turn the music down, and then over to the door, I was panting a bit when I swung it open.

"Miss Swan?" A delivery man stood on my doorstep with a huge bouquet of roses, both red and white. My eyes goggled at the sheer number of flowers that virtually exploded from a gorgeous crystal vase. At my stunned nod, he handed me the vase and reached down to retrieve the electronic clipboard that hung from his belt. Motioning to him to hang on, I walked backward to place the flowers on the table.

"Thank you," I said, finding my voice again and quickly signing for the delivery. I handed him a tip, squirming a bit when his eyes looked me over, uncomfortable with his leer. Not wanting to speak to him again, afraid it would encourage him to stare some more, I smiled politely and shut the door in his face. _What was with the looks I've been getting lately?_

It was obvious that since Alice had worked her magic on me, I felt better, more confident. The fact that Edward seemed to take an interest in me helped as well. What didn't help were the looks from other men.

Admittedly, the attention was nice, at times. To have men hold doors open, one guy even going so far as to give up his place in an extremely long coffee line so I wouldn't be late to a meeting, was new and different for me. However, sometimes it made me very uncomfortable. Seemingly invisible before, I somewhat resented the fact that a simple change of clothes and a new haircut had suddenly made men stand at attention and take notice.

Or was it more than the clothes?

I made a note to ask Alice soon and watched as the delivery man shook his head and made his way back to his big pink van. Shaking off the nasty feeling he'd given me, I turned my attention back to what was delivered instead. There was no stopping the grin from spreading across my face while I fished the card out of the bouquet.

_I had a really good time this weekend. I can't wait to see you again._

_Warmest regards, Edward_

I snorted a little at the card. It was simple and sweet, but I could tell he had trouble with the closing. _Warmest regards?_ It warmed my heart a bit, knowing he cared enough to try. Now, did I call him to thank him, or should I wait? I really wanted to hear his voice, the sweet, slightly baffled tone he'd get when I teased him. It was weird how much I missed him when I'd just seen him less than twenty four hours ago.

After several minutes of debating, I decided to call Alice. She would know what to do in this situation, and could guide me in the right direction. Once connected to her, hearing the misery in her voice, I found it impossible to ask her about my potential date. Instead, I gave her a quick run down of the seminar, laughing with her when I described the people Edward and I were forced to interact with. We made plans to have lunch later in the week, when I knew Jasper would be back and I could share the details without feeling the guilt.

I felt terrible that Alice seemed so down. It seemed that this whole week the enthusiasm she normally possessed had waned a bit. Her voice had lost that vivaciousness I'd come to associate with her. When we all went out to the bar, I noticed how well Jasper seemed to compliment her. He tended to gravitate toward her, always touching her or holding her hand. Alice was so focused and goal-oriented sometimes, but Jasper seemed to bring out her funny, more relaxed side. In my opinion, things appeared to be going well for them. I could only hope things between Edward and I would work out as well.

It took a few minutes to garner up the courage to call him. The hope that it would go straight to voicemail was dashed by sound of the phone connecting.

"Hello?" his voice was both anxious and hopeful, and it didn't take long for me to realize he already knew it was me, so hanging up wasn't an option.

"Hi Edward, it's me." I rushed out, trying not to lose my courage. It wouldn't do me any good to freak out. _Keep calm. It's no big deal._

"Bella," he breathed out. "How are you today?" It made me feel better that he sounded as nervous as I was.

"I'm great. I just wanted to call and thank you for the flowers. They're lovely." I smiled softly as I glanced at them again.

"You received them already? Great. You're very welcome. I'm glad you liked them." I could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"I love them. They're so beautiful. They must have cost a fortune. You really shouldn't have." I was slightly embarrassed. I lived a comfortable lifestyle, but I was nowhere near the income bracket that Edward lived in. I'd looked up the car he'd just purchased and nearly fell out of my chair at the starting price.

"It was nothing Bella, just something to say thank you." I didn't know how to take that comment. Did it mean it wasn't a big deal and he wanted to hang out as friends, or was he just too shy to say it meant more? "I-I mean it wasn't _nothing_, but it was… I mean, it wasn't any trouble. I wanted to do it," he sounded so earnest.

"I understand what you meant. It was very kind of you to send me your warmest regards Edward." I teased, hoping to lighten his mood a little.

"I... Well, I had a hard time with that." I could almost hear the blush over the phone. I settled back onto my couch, content to hear his voice for the moment. "I hope I didn't offend you?" It came out as more a question than a statement,

"It's fine. I was only teasing. I wouldn't know quite what to say either." I giggled a little as his sigh of relief.

"Normally I would let my secretary handle things like that, but Mrs. Cope would probably ask you to marry me on the card. She's been after me to settle down for years. Funny thing is she never liked any of the women I dated." There was an opening for me to ask about the women in his life. I knew I should've taken it, but I didn't want to ask him while he was at work.

What would Ms. Cope think? Had he talked to her about me? What type of woman did he date that made her dislike them? Were they gold-diggers? Society snobs? Were there a lot of them? My mind once again ran wild with possibilities.

While I loved the fact that my active imagination was what paid the bills, it was times like this where it became a curse instead of a blessing. In the blink of an eye, my mind had paired Edward up with every supermodel, actress and heiress I'd ever seen in the tabloids. I cursed myself quietly, and concentrated on talking to the man instead of agonizing over his past dating history.

We chatted idly for a few more minutes before he said he had a meeting to prepare for. I could hear the regret in his voice, but, with prior knowledge of how dedicated he was to his work, it didn't bother me to have to let him go. Before hanging up, we both agreed that Wednesday night would be date night. As I placed the phone back down, I gave a little squee knowing I would see him in a couple of days.

I fixed myself a bit of lunch before diving back into my new story. This book was turning out a little different than the others. All of my previous books had centered around a main male character. And, while a certain woman would pique his interest in each book, none had managed to grab his heart. He was content to remain alone for all the years the books spanned.

Now though, there seemed to be someone causing a bit of a ruffle in his feathers. I tried to not to attribute the change to the fact that I'd met Edward, but the nugget of doubt had me wondering if I was doing the right thing. I knew my female readers were after me to settle him down—my male readers didn't care either way, so long as the plot and action were intense. Even so, I'd never let my personal life affect my work. So why was he suddenly falling for his female counterpart so hard? Wanting a second opinion, I put together a quick summary and shot an email off to Esme, along with the outline and the first couple of chapters.

The fact that I doubted my work worried me. I'd never once thought twice about the direction a book would take. Was I getting soft? I shook off the feeling and dived headfirst into the web of intrigue I created.

* * *

**APOV**

Jasper and I finally surfaced on Wednesday morning. There had never been a more beautiful day as I strolled into work only forty five minutes late. What was the point of being the boss if I didn't take advantage every once in a while? I brought Jake and Jess donuts and their favorite coffees to thank them for holding down the fort. Okay, it was a bribe to hopefully keep them from grilling me too hard on my time off.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Jakes smirk would've bothered me any other day, but today I was too loose and happy to do anything but shoot him a goofy smile as I glided into the miniscule kitchenette to drop off the goodies. He followed, calling to Jess to "hurry her skinny ass up so we can get the story".

"So? How was Mr. Southern Sex?" Jess inquired while looking over the coffee and pastry selection. Choosing her favorite with little haste, she bit into it with a sigh. I snickered inwardly at her nickname for Jasper. They had _no_ idea.

"Yes, darling… Do tell. Leave nothing out!" Jake wrinkled his nose at the food, but proceeded to drink a frothy whip creamed concoction in almost one gulp. Both turned and looked expectantly at me, frowning simultaneously when I remained silent.

"Alice Brandon, don't I tell you about all my encounters? Now it's your turn! Spill." I rolled my eyes at Jess's order.

"Yes Jess, you tell me even when I don't want to hear it. I don't know what to tell you guys. He's, well…" I broke off, not sure where to go. Every word I came up with sounded too sappy or hokey to use. "He's perfect. That's all I can say. It was wonderful guys." I started gushing, not caring about how lovesick I sounded. I recapped the time I spent with him, skimming over the finer points, but giving both of them enough to satisfy their curiosities.

"Phew, honey, you sound like you're in love!" Jake teased, stopping short when I once again failed to speak. "Wait, let me look at you. You are!" He declared after a careful study of my face.

"How could I not love a man that bends me over my desk as a welcome home present?" I grinned impishly at them, laughing and walking away as they sputtered at the image I left in their heads.

Settling into my office, I thought over the time we spent holed up in his home. I knew he lived in Lincoln Park, but I had no idea it was so close to North Beach and Lincoln Park Zoo. I'd meant to drag him out to enjoy the last of the warm summer days, but we never seemed to make it out of the door. I sighed, smiling as I realized we had plenty of time for that now.

After plowing through a pile of messages and a hurried lunch, I decided to give my favorite client a call. I was curious as to how her weekend with Edward went. I was distracted last week and I felt bad not being there if she needed me. When she'd called me on Monday, the story was generic, mostly about the seminar itself and not about her time with Edward. I dialed her number, idly looking over my calendar to see when we could have lunch.

"Hello Alice!! Help!" Bella's voice was frantic, the pitch higher than normal in her distress. I was immediately worried that something was terribly wrong.

"Bella, are you okay? Do I need to call the police? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I was already dialing Rose on my cell while spitting rapid fire questions. My mind spun, worried about Bella. If she'd been hurt... If anyone could find a way to dispose of a body, it was Rose.

"I don't know what to wear! He'll be here at six and nothing works." I immediately relaxed. The problem was fashion related, not an actual emergency. Fashion emergencies I could handle. I looked over my paperwork and made a split second decision.

"Relax Bella, I can be there in twenty minutes, is that okay?" I said, moving into fashion crisis alert, something not out of the ordinary in my line of work.

"Thank you! I was just about to call you. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I don't know where he's taking me and..." I cut her off.

"Calm down. Have you showered yet?" At her negative answer, I continued, "Go shower and I'll be there by the time you're done." I disconnected swiftly after promising once again to be quick. Picking up some files and paperwork, I proceeded out of my office toward Jake's desk. He was bent over his laptop, a smile on his face. The _thwap_ of the heavy papers caused him to jerk his head up.

"Well, what's all this?" he eyed the stack not in dread, but with a wicked anticipation that made me regret not giving him this job earlier.

"These are some invoices and bills from clients that haven't been forthcoming with their pocketbooks. Gentle reminders for the thirty days past due clients and a bit firmer…nudges for the sixty day offenders. And Jake?" He stopped salivating over the papers when I called his name and looked up at me. "No mercy on the ninety day invoices. We need that money, dear. Can you get it for me?"

"Leave it to me, sweetie." I shivered a bit at the look in his eye. It was a bit wild, a little feral, like he'd spotted the last Prada bag of the season and this was the money he needed to get it. I actually felt bad for a second, but soon got over it.

"Bella has a fashion emergency; I can be reached by cell. Feel free to knock off early if you finish everything." At his nod of understanding, I rushed out the door, catching a cab and making my way to Bella's.

"Bella?" I called out as I walked into her home. I heard muffled noises in her room. When I hurried in, I almost tripped over her on the floor. She sat on her knees, staring into her closet as if some magical dress would come out of the woodwork.

"Alice thank god you're here!" she rushed out, clinging to me as if I were a life raft, her nails digging into my calves. I painstakingly extracted myself and appraised the situation.

"Well, you've showered. That's a plus. Now, go do your hair while I look over your wardrobe." After gently steering her towards the bathroom, I picked up the phone and shot off a text to Edward. Not knowing what his plans were put a serious wrench in the works.

As I suspected, he answered promptly, but was vague. _I'm taking her to dinner. _

_What kind of answer is that?_ I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give me anything else to work with. After rifling through her closet, I picked out several choices that would work for her.

"Hey Bella, come in here," I called out when I heard her rustle around a bit. She appeared immediately, her hair set in soft waves with the top pulled back from her face. After eyeing the choices, she selected what was my personal favorite; a lovely Zac Posen floral print dress. Far from being fussy or 'granny-wear', the dress was sexy without being too revealing. A simple sheath with a high waistline and thick shoulder straps, it fit her nicely, showcasing her slim waist and killer legs.

As per usual, I let her choose the accessories, making the outfit unique to Bella. And she impressed me by keeping it understated, but gorgeous. A pair of nice heels sat on her bed, the creamy tan color enhancing rather than detracting from the print of her dress. A similar colored shawl was folded neatly next to them, a perfect pick to keep the Chicago breeze from giving her a chill.

I went into the living room to give her privacy to dress and put on her make up. I spent the time looking over her place. I could see her in the small touches, a photo here, a figurine there. The thing that screamed _Bella_ the most was the massive bookcase. Covering an entire wall, it left spaces for the windows and little else. Almost every shelf was crammed with books. There was the occasional knick knack to break up the monotony, but it was almost like a shrine to the written word.

I walked down, trailing my fingers along the spines, noticing an entire shelf set at chest level for her works. I picked one up and idly thumbed through it, the words catching my interest enough to make sure I'd pick up a copy of my own. I heard the door to the bedroom open, and her voice called out to me at the same moment the doorbell chimed.

"Hang on Bella, I'll get the door!" I called out, chucking a little at the squeak I heard from her room. I swung open the door to reveal a nervous looking Edward. His nerves quickly turned into confusion as he saw me in the doorway and not Bella. It was cute how his brow furrowed a bit while he was trying to work out why I was there.

"Um, hello Alice," I could see he was trying to be polite, using stiff mannerisms and generic words. I sighed a little, the hope that we'd gotten past his shyness slipping away. I made a mental note that we'd have to work on that. I pasted on a smile, and held the door, inviting him in.

"Hi Edward. Bella will be out in a moment, she's almost ready." I led him into the living room, intent on checking to see what Bella needed before making a quick and quiet exit. His next comment stopped me in my tracks.

"I didn't think we'd be graded on our date. Is this another test to her?" he muttered under his breath. Anger shot through me, taking me by surprise at the fierce need to protect Bella.

"No Edward. You _won't_ be graded and this is no _test_, to either of us. Bella may be my client, as you are, too. But, first and foremost, she has become my friend. When my friend calls for help, I come to her no matter what." I glared at him, ignoring both the flush of red and the look of shame that appeared on his face.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this," I said in a low voice, "but she's nervous about tonight. She needed a pep talk, and like a typical girl, help with what to wear. If I weren't available, you'd be dealing with Rose right now." I moved away from him swiftly, giving time for what I said to sink in.

"I hope that, in time, you and I can become friends. You may be dating a friend of mine and I'm in a relationship with a friend of yours. I hope that eventually you'll know I care more about you than what money I can make from you." I turned away sadly, "I'm going to see if Bella's ready. Have a good night Edward." Before I could take two steps, a hand on my shoulder halted my progress.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm- shit, I'm nervous enough going on this date and when the door opens there stands my life coach. I just felt like our date turned into a test. I got upset." Sincerity rang through his explanation, softening me enough to turn and see the sadness on his face.

"Don't worry about me; I'm made of tougher stuff. Just remember to relax and have fun tonight. Be yourself. She likes you just the way you are, you know." The smile that came across his face at my comment lit up the room. Satisfied I'd left him in better spirits, I turned my attention to the damsel waiting for me in the bedroom. Waving a goodnight to Edward, I let myself into her room, taking a minute to watch her pace, the dress hanging on her funny.

"What's wrong with your dress Bella? I swear it fit when we bought it." At the sound of my voice, she jumped and emitted a small shriek. We both laughed a little at my scaring her, and without delay she stalked over to me and presented her back, showing me the zipper she'd been unable to pull the whole way up.

"I can't zip this thing Ali. Can you help me?" She breathed a sigh of relief when I finished the zipper. She looked herself over in the mirror. "Does this look okay?" She twisted her fingers nervously, looking to me in hopes that I'd help her out.

"Bella, you look wonderful. So simple and elegant, and you let your real beauty shine through. He'll never know what hit him. Now," I said briskly as I gathered up her shawl and purse and put them in her hands, "I'll tell you what I told him. Relax and have fun. Be yourself. He's nervous, too. I think he really likes you." I grinned at her, not missing the fact that she picked up that I may have told Edward that she liked him. I practically sprinted to the door, calling out to her, "Lunch tomorrow! Be at my office by eleven thirty! Have fun!"

I bolted out the door as fast as I could; waving a quick goodbye to Edward who stood admiring the same books I had just looked over. I made my way to the sidewalk, the light from the sun waning, tinting everything with a reddish-purple haze. It was nice enough that I decided to walk a bit, stretching my legs and enjoying a bit of solitude. It bugged me a little that although we all had budding friendships, I was keeping a major secret from the both of them. Would they be upset if they ever found out? The likelihood of that happening was high. Too many people that knew were intertwined. The sound of my phone cut through my musings.

"Hey Jazz. How was your day?" I spoke softly, the events catching up with me, making me tired. Luckily, a cab showed its face and I flagged it down, no longer able to enjoy the nice weather. I sank heavily into the seat and gave the driver directions to my apartment.

"Hi darlin'. My day was busy as usual, but lonely without you. You sound tired. Is everything all right?" He sounded a little concerned, something I swiftly rectified.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I had a bit of drama to iron out, and that can drain me. Don't worry."

"Well, I had a bit of drama myself," he chuckled, sounding so amused I couldn't help but smile along. "I got a phone call from Edward tonight as I was packing up to leave."

"Really? What did he want?" I hoped he wasn't making Jasper work over. He didn't say anything to me, but we never really talked shop. Still, Jazz didn't sound mad...

"He asked me what he should wear on his date tonight!" He paused for a moment, unable to speak because he was laughing so hard. The thought of a frantic Edward clamoring around his closet in a similar state I found Bella in set me off too. "I told him to call you, but he ardently refused." I laughed again at the thought of juggling the two of them calling me for advice.

"I'm glad he did call you. I was busy helping Bella pick out her outfit for tonight. I don't think I could have dressed them both." He chucked and the sound went straight to my belly. I loved that laugh of his the most.

The cab pulled up to my curb, and I paid the driver, exiting the cab as thoughts of Jasper ran through my head. As I walked up to my building, I thought I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head, my mind playing tricks as I made my way to my apartment, chatting idly with Jasper about their date. I found out that Edward was practically stuttering as he tried to get Jasper to help him come up with topics for them to discuss at dinner. It warmed my heart to hear how much effort he was putting into the date.

I reached my apartment, and let Jasper go reluctantly. I needed a shower and some wine, maybe not in that order. I poured a glass of merlot and put on some Nora Jones to mellow my mood. Just as I was about to slip into the bathroom to shower, there was a knock at my front door. I debated answering it, afraid that Eric was behind the door waiting to ambush me. Curiosity finally won, and I opened it to reveal Jasper standing there holding a lily. He smiled and ducked down for a scorching kiss, pushing me back into my place with his body fused to mine.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he murmured between kisses. "I had to see you."

"I'm glad you're here," I said, smiling and closing the door to the outside world.

**Well... was that fun? I had a ball writing it, I hope you had fun reading!! Let me know what you think! The date is next... the big date. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out! What am I reading? Anything by nerac, she is amazing! Oh and all the one shots from my Who's Under Your Tree Contest.. go read and vote for who you want under your tree! Voting ends soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Holy Updates Batman!! What is this? Another STF update so soon? I told you all I felt bad the date wasn't there, so here it is... All Bella and her date with Edward. Next chapter will be reactions and Alice's take. I hope you all are enjoying the ride, because it's winding down soon. I don't anticipate more than 20 chapters, so I'm throwing out this warning now.**

**You all left me love, and I thank you. I'm happy that I've been able to respond to all reviews and have met some wonderful people along the way. I wonder what it would be like to break 500 reviews? Either way, this chapter is for you, my dedicated readers and friends who expressed every thought, good and bad about my story. You all picked me up when I was down. Boy do I sound sappy!**

**With that, I'm announcing a new contest. Yes, another one. I can't stay away. I'm putting the link up on my homepage, so go find me a cheesy love song and write me a story! I really want it bad!!**

**Nic, I'm seriously tearing up writing this, but you know this chapter would have fallen flat and been nothing, nothing without your help and guidance. You truly are one of a kind, and I love you so much. **

**And ARenee363, thank you... your pimpage of this makes me so happy. I love you lots and lots! **

**Now, please enjoy...... The Date.**

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

_Wait… What? Did she just say she told Edward I liked him?_ I watched Alice's hasty exit, barely cognizant as she called over her shoulder details for a meeting at her office Monday morning. Too stunned to speak, I instead stood mute as she breezed out of the door, leaving Edward and I alone.

_What was she thinking, telling him that?_ Barely registering the fact that I hadn't asked for his reaction, my mind went in many different directions at once. Focusing on one thought at a time helped to quell the burgeoning panic attack nipping at my heels. The thought of murdering Alice for blurting out my secret gave me great pleasure, but I quickly decided to keep her around. I knew her well enough to know that she would never do embarrass me this way unless she was sure of two things. One, she knew I would have a hard time doing it myself. _Check._ Two, she was sure of how he felt. Which meant...

_He must like me too!_

The sound of the front door clicking closed brought be out of my stupor. I took a deep breath and with one last check in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, I went out to meet Edward in the living room.

He stood as he had on Friday at my bookcase, perusing the selection. I could only see the back half, but from what I could see was that the pants he wore did amazing things for his hind end. He had on classic black trousers and a white sweater that fit snugly across his shoulders. I must have made a noise because he stiffened slightly and turned to greet me.

A small gasp escaped him as he took in my appearance. He looked me over so long that I started to feel a bit uncomfortable in the silence. After what seemed like hours, he seemed to shake himself out of it and made his way toward me. The corners of his mouth turned up in what seemed to be an appreciative smile, instantly easing my earlier worries, and he reached over to put my hand in his, awkwardly turning me in a circle. Of course, clumsy me almost tripped and fell, but I managed to recover and make it look like an intentional step toward him.

"Bella," he finally spoke, "you look great." I took a moment to look him over, noting that he seemed just as content to keep his eyes on me in return.

The sweater fit him snugly, and I could see the collar poking out from under it. While the sweater was mainly white, it had a grey and black argyle design going vertically down the front, and alternating grey and black stripes down the sleeves. The pants fit him just as snug in the front as I saw in the back. He finished off the look with black loafers. He looked like such a GQ geek, I almost laughed, knowing it wasn't quite his taste. It was nice that he'd made an effort to dress up for me, just as I did for him.

"Hello Edward. You look great as well." I seemed to startle him out of his reverie and he turned his mega-watt smile onto me, making my knees wobble a bit. "Do I get a hint where you're taking me for dinner?" He shook his head and started to lead me to the door. That was when I noticed my hand was still encased in his.

Unfortunately, I needed to let go to turn the porch light on and lock up behind me, but he resumed his touch on the way to his car, placing his hand in the small of my back. Just like before, my whole body tingled with his touch. It was scary how aware of him I was physically. As he helped me in his car, I took a deep breath and tried to relax. This was technically only date one. I wanted to get to know him, not jump his bones.

_Okay, I wanted to get to know him _and_ jump his bones._

We made the usual small talk on the way to the restaurant. It was nice how we could hop from speaking of his car and the environment to laughing over the trailer of the latest Michael Cera movie. I was pleased to see him pull up to the valet in from of Morton's. Hands down, they had the best steak in Chicago. He waved the valet from my door exasperatedly. The boy was noticeably checking out my legs a beat longer than was acceptable. Edward scowled when the valet took too long to look away.

We casually made our way up to the podium where Edward gave his name. Him doing so caused an immediate flurry of welcome and effuse compliments from not only the hostess, but the front of the house manager, who came to personally escort us to our table. Edward took the extra attention better than I thought he would. A bit of color flooded his face, and he was little stiff with his mannerisms, but other than that, he handled the compliments well.

I took his hand in mine, squeezing it a little to show my pride and support. He had come so far, or so it seemed to me, Then again I was no expert, having only so far witnessed him in social situations. But from what I'd seen, he wasn't as reserved as he once was. While it was rusty, the manners were there, and seemed to be improving each time. He gently squeezed my hand back, then laced my fingers in with his, turning his head to give me a heart-stopping smile.

It took us a bit longer than I expected to reach our table. It seemed that a group of businessmen Edward had dealings with were dining there, and passing the table where they sat was inevitable. Edward was unfailingly polite, talking shop with the men, but trying to keep it short so we could escape. Waiting a moment, I tugged a little on his hand, reminding him I was there. Apart from a brief hand squeeze he made no attempt to acknowledge or introduce me. I stood next to him; playing with my bracelet and listening to him laugh at some corny joke another man made, my heart beginning to sink.

After a moment, I noticed a couple of the men darting glances my way. The startled looks one gave and the open leer from another made me drop his hand and shift my weight away from Edward to look around the room. I knew it would be rude of me to walk away from the table, but since he hadn't introduced me, I didn't think it would matter.

My mind wandered at its usual warp speed. I wondered why he hadn't introduced me yet. We'd attended the same seminar; he had to have known this was rude. _Does that mean he's not planning on me being around?_ With my confidence beginning to take a nose dive, I started to fidget even more, chewing a bit on my lip and twining my fingers together, both nervous habits from my youth. The longer we stood there, the further down my mood plunged.

_Maybe I should just go home. I'm sure he can join the guys here. He may even be grateful he doesn't have to entertain me._

Just as I was about to edge away and leave, I felt a hand grope around for a moment and finally grip mine. Edward pulled me forward, and after a brief introduction, told the men he was being rude by ignoring his date before wishing them a good evening. While it was nice to finally be recognized, it hurt a little knowing he'd only used me as an out from the table of cohorts.

It didn't escape my notice that he never told me any of their names, and as he ushered me to our table, it made me question why. As we settled in, Edward ordered some wine and then eased my mind.

"I'm sorry Bella," he started, pausing to nod at the busboy to fill the water glasses. "If I had known they were eating here, I would've chosen another restaurant." Relief flooded my over-anxious mind. Maybe it wasn't me he was ashamed of. I decided to probe a bit deeper.

"I thought they were your colleagues," I prodded, purposely remaining vague to get him to fill in the blanks. I hoped that he would explain the time we spent there. Unfailingly, he had been nice and polite to the group of men, but didn't introduce me until the end and then I sounded a bit like an obligation. The longer I thought about it, the angrier I got.

"Believe me; I would rather work with rats than deal with those men." He spat the word "men" out, a look of disgust crossing his face and twisting his beautiful features. I was in shock. He never let on that they were on anything less than friendly terms, so cordial and good-natured was he in dealing with them.

He went on to tell me that they were the ones he feared were spreading rumors about him, making it necessary for him to be more public. When he spoke of how they had been the ones to delay the launch of his product, he couldn't stop the venom from coming out. To hear of them being so malicious behind his back, and then acting so nice to his face made my blood boil.

To hear him speak so harshly made me glance over at the table. I wasn't too surprised to see the one that leered at me try to look down the servers shirt. Thankfully, she seemed competent enough to handle them. Watching her swat away the hand of the one that leered at me made me snicker a little. I wondered if I could go give her a tip for that alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce them to you," he spoke again, his soft and sincere voice breaking into my reveries. "But the thought of bringing you around them, tainting you with their presence…" he paused and took my hand in his, "I just couldn't do it. They aren't worthy of you."

The words, so simple and heartfelt, made me feel terrible for doubting him. Guilt seeped in—coloring my cheeks and making me gulp at the wine in an effort to distract myself from thinking how assumptive I'd been in doubting him. It took me by surprise, someone standing up for me, protecting me from any type of harm. No one, besides my dad, had ever done that before. While it doesn't lessen the guilt I felt for thinking bad of Edward, it did help me understand why I had those thoughts in the first place.

"I thought—"

The waiter appeared at that moment to deliver our wine and take our order, effectively cutting my next words off. We both chose quickly and decisively for steaks, laughing a little when we chose the exact same temperature and sides. Once the waiter had left, Edward turned his inquiring gaze back to me and gestured for me to continue.

"I thought you were ashamed to be seen with me." I blurted out before I lost my nerve.

The look on his face almost made me laugh, but I covered it with a quick drink of wine. I watched fascinated as his mouth opened and shut like a fish and the expressions changed from shock to horror to anger and back.

"You thought I was _ashamed_ of you?" he sputtered, the multitude of emotions still crossing his face, showing how undecided he was about my revelation.

"What was I supposed to think? I was just standing there; you knew it was wrong to not introduce me." I defended my line of thinking. There was no way he could play dumb on this.

"What about the fact that I asked you on the date, and came here with you." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, something I wondered at, and now knew it was a habit when he was stressed or frustrated. "Not to mention the fact that I tried to avoid them at all costs. If I could have, I wouldn't have spoken to them _at all_."

_Oh. Well. _When he put it that way... I looked like an ass.

"How was I supposed to know that? I didn't know you didn't like them." I decided to try to lighten the mood; arguing on our first date wouldn't give me a second one. "We need a secret signal for next time. Like, you could rub your ear if you like them and pinch your nose if you don't."

"I'll never understand the way women think," he muttered to himself.

"Nope," I replied with a grin. "It's better if you don't try. I gave up long ago trying to figure us out. Why do you think I have a man as a main character?" He laughed, my attempt at humor succeeding at breaking up the tension. "Really, I'm sorry I doubted you. Well, it's not entirely you I doubt. Throw in a big chunk of me, too. I'm still taking this all in. It's hard to believe you'd be interested in someone like me."

"What do you mean?" he looked genuinely perplexed by my statement. "You're an intelligent, beautiful, funny woman who can understand my faults and is willing to date me even though I'm not perfect." He smiled at me and took a deep drink of his wine. On the surface he was calm and collected, but when I looked deeper, his fingers were drumming on the table. I noticed the water in the glasses sway a little, and realized he was shaking his leg under the table. His eyes had caught mine, but then looked away.

He was just as nervous as I was.

I was at war with myself. One part of me was singing like Julie Andrew's in The Sound of Music, hands outstretched and twirling around. The other wanted to ease Edward's mind and figure out why he was nervous. He knew I liked him, and I assumed he had surmised that I knew he liked me also. My head spun as I tried to sort it all out.

"Why wouldn't I accept you faults and all? It's not like I'm perfect." I soothed, wanting to make him feel more at ease.

From the way his eyes grew hard and distant, I knew this was something he had trouble with. Without thinking, I reached my hand across and covered his. He tensed up slightly before turning so he held mine in his grip.

"Let's just say I learned the hard way that some people aren't as willing to overlook certain things as others." He looked as if he was going to go on, but our salads arrived at that moment.

Silently agreeing to let this conversation drop for the time being, we turned our attention to the beginning of our meal. We chatted idly throughout dinner, exchanging tidbits about each other, each piece of information giving me a clearer picture of him. My heart broke a little when he told me of turning sixteen in college and some frat boys getting him a prostitute for his birthday, claiming he needed to "use it or lose it". In a gesture if unity, I told him about the time my mom tried to find the right first boyfriend for me by placing an ad in the newspaper. The school paper. Edward had to wipe the tears from his eyes after that one.

We opted out of dessert, choosing to leave instead. When we got to the car, Edward sheepishly admitted he had no other plans for us. I laughed and suggested we take advantage of the still warm evenings and take a walk along Navy Pier. It was a nice way to continue our earlier conversation, while still allowing for more time to be spent together.

The small breeze coming off the lake was actually nice, keeping the heat from being oppressive. We weren't the only ones taking advantage of the waning warm days, and Edward ended up wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me near him.

The feel of his arm around me, guiding and supporting me felt like... home. It was too easy for me to pretend we were an actual couple strolling along, talking quietly and just enjoying each other. We traded stories about school and hobbies. We discovered a mutual admiration for the Foo Fighters and a distinct hatred for Lady GaGa and her horrendous outfits.

We spoke a little about our families, and I was surprised to hear he was adopted. Apparently his aunt and uncle took him in after his parents perished in a drunk driving accident. I felt so sad for him, but he stated they were the only parents he'd ever known so it didn't hurt as much as if he remembered his birth parents. I cheered him up with anecdotes about Renee, and he gave me a half hug, grateful for the distraction.

After a while, my feet started hurting, the heels more than I was used to. We found a bench to sit on and watch the water. Something was still bugging me. I know I was being neurotic about it, but I really wanted to know...

"Edward?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Bella?" he turned his head away from watching the boats lit up on the lake to look me in the eye.

"What are we doing?" I went for the lesser of the two evils. While not exactly what I wanted to know, it was still a relevant question. If we weren't going to progress past this point, I didn't need to know about his past relationships. Yes, I was a coward, and I knew it.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" his eyes grew wide and panicked, as he mistook my intent. "Damn, I knew I should've planned better. Stupid of me. Of course you want to do more." He kept rambling on, not giving me a chance to get a word in edgewise. "We can do something else, anything you like." He sighed then, his shoulders drooping and eyes looking totally defeated. "I'll just take you home."

Before he could stand or I could think, I kissed him. I just took his face between my hands and laid one on him. His head jerked for a second before enthusiastically returning it. One of his hands snaked behind my neck to grip my shoulder while the other fell to my knee, kneading lightly. We both shifted a little, making ourselves more comfortable to continue the kiss. My hands went from holding his face to massaging his neck as I threw myself even further into him and his amazing lips. Our breathing sped up; co-mingling and intertwining as we decided we couldn't pull away long enough. Breathing was no longer a concern of mine, because I could now die a happy woman.

I swear fireworks went off over the lake. Cheesy? Yes, but kissing Edward was easily the best impulse I'd ever had. I was falling, willingly drowning in the sensations he caused. The kiss turned to soft nibbles and a small sigh escaped my lips. He drew away slowly, his eyes searching mine and his forehead touching mine. We both took a deep breath and smiled at each other.

"Well, that was interesting. If you didn't want to go, why didn't you just say something?" He shifted closer to me on the bench, his hand slipping under the shawl to rub idly at my shoulder. I shivered over his touch, watching dazedly as his smile turned into a smug grin.

"It was the only way to stop you from talking." The smile fell from his face, and I felt bad. "I really didn't want to leave you yet," I whispered. "I was just asking if we were friends, or if you saw something more in this. I know it's early, only the first date, but I tend to obsess a little, and just wanted to know a general direction..."

He cut me off with another soft kiss. Slower than the first, but just as sweet, I relaxed into his warmth blissfully before he pulled away softly. With his hands, he swept an errant piece of hair out of my eyes before pulling me into his side.

"I like you Bella. I don't know how to say that without sounding like I'm in high school, but I want to take you out again, if that's okay?"

I smiled my acceptance, and we settled back to watch the boats again in a comfortable silence. His arm was still around me, and his other hand found mine, cradling it in his. Every once in a while we'd bring up a random topic, like my Orwell book. It was fun to debate the classic status of his "1984" and if the ideas in it still held true today. His sharp wit and keen intelligence kept me on my toes, the debate much livelier than any other I'd been in.

After a while, the wind off the lake turned colder and we reluctantly went back to his car. He held the door open for me, this time delaying my entrance with a soft kiss. Once he navigated his way out of the parking spot, he picked up my hand, pulling it to his lips for a kiss before asking me about the upcoming book tour.

It took me a moment to gather my wits. The sheer joy at how affectionate he had become after our confessions and subsequent kiss made me giddy, and I worked to gather my thoughts into coherency. Once settled, I confided in him a little of my fears. The publishing company wanted me to do a live television broadcast, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly at the fear he heard clearly in my voice.

He added his fears to mine, telling me that another delay in launching his product may stall it for good. It was surprising to hear. The buzz I'd heard was the product would revolutionize the music industry. My heart went out to him when he said that was why so many people tried to keep it from coming out on the market. Our conversation was cut short when he pulled up to my townhouse.

He walked me to my door, lingering on my doorstep to kiss me again. He asked me if I wanted to come to his place on Saturday. Apparently the guys took turns hosting dinner each month, and this time he thought the girls might like to join them. I happily agreed, excited to hang out with Emmett and Rose again. He laughed and told me he'd call tomorrow.

After one more lingering kiss, I went inside and watched from my front window while he danced back to his car, the biggest, goofiest smile plastered on his face. I wanted to make fun, but I knew I had one that mirrored his on me. We were dating. I, Bella Swan, was dating the smartest, sweetest, _hottest_ man on the planet. I was so happy he liked me, and even happier he seemed to like me, too. I stood for a minute, absorbing the fact that Edward had left my side wearing a goofy smile and laughing silently over his silly walk back to the car.

I took it in, deciding I wouldn't let my fear or insecurity get in the way. Edward was a genius, everyone knew it. And if, in his infinite wisdom, he decided I was the person he wanted to date, I would do nothing to stop it.

In an excited daze, I moved to my room to prepare for bed. After a battle I almost lost with the zipper of the dress, I put on some comfy yoga pants and a tee shirt and did my nightly bathroom routine, smiling to myself the entire time. While heading to my computer to check emails before settling down for the night, I heard the chime of a text on my phone.

_Had a great time tonight. Can't wait to do it again. _

_Talk to you tomorrow._

_~E_

Yeah, I hugged the phone and maybe even kissed it.

**Well... was it all you dreamed of and more? Or perhaps it sucked and you'll never read again. Either way, let me know. I respond to them all. What am I reading? Well, I've been returning to some I love, trying to keep the list of stories I add onto low! I just finished (again) jandco's cullen's island. Funny stuff. Also, Elemental has been read by me time and again. TalullahBelle is awesome. Oh and if you've missed Late Night Encounters by kyla713, you're missing out on some steamy action!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey kiddies!! I know.. this took longer than expected. It's been done, but my beta had an illness that put her out of commission for a bit. And since we all love the way she makes my words pretty, we all forgiver her right?**

**Many thanks to all of you reviewers. You all truly make my heart happy. So go have a shot on me!! I can only hope you're old enough to drink. Gossip_Bangkok, I don't know the drinking age in Thailand, but I know you aren't old enough to drink in the States!!**

**Someone pointed out that I never said their ages in here!! I can't believe I was so silly to forget this! I can't figure out how to work it in, so I'll just say it now.**

**Bella: 26**

**Edward: 24**

**Alice: 26**

**Jasper: 28**

**Rosalie: 27**

**Emmett: 27**

**Now that we're all clear, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just make them drink.**

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Waking up Thursday morning, I indulged in a little Mars Volta as I went about my morning routine. One shower, two outfit changes and several cups of coffee later, I sat at the table, checking emails and munching on a bagel. After glancing over several chain mails my mom sent me, I opened the one from Esme, my nerves jittery.

_Bella,_

_I read through the outline and chapter you sent me. After consulting Carlisle, we both wanted you to know how excited we are about this particular book. You seem to be moving in a direction we really think is overdue. _

_I would like to meet for lunch sometime to discuss the direction further._

_I'm proud of you Bella. This is your best work yet. Give me a call to set up a time to meet._

_Love, Esme._

After reading through the message twice, I blew out a sigh of relief. There was an excitement in the tone of her words I hadn't seen before. Never before had she shown Carlisle my work before it was polished and closer to completion. Exhilaration started taking over and before I knew it, I was dialing Edward's number.

"Hello Bella," his smooth voice came through the phone and I shivered a little before I remembered my excitement.

"Edward, guess what? They love it! They think it's my best yet! Can you believe it?"

I almost yelled it to him, dancing around the room a little as I told him my good news.

"Wait, they love what? Whatever it is, I think it's great, but I'm a little lost," he gave a nervous chuckle as he said this. I laughed, realizing that I probably made no sense to him.

After explaining what I was so excited about, he reiterated his thoughts on how great it was. We talked a bit more about my books, and the new direction I was taking. I was surprised to hear him support the idea of a relationship for my main male lead. He never said he read any of my books, yet he displayed a better than passing knowledge of the storylines and characters.

When I playfully confronted him on it, he very sheepishly admitted to being a fan. He even admitted to owning signed copies of all my published works. That comment made me stop and think for a moment. I'd never done a press tour for the first books, and I'd only signed a handful of copies for people. Before I could ask where he'd gotten a copy, he asked what I was doing today. When I mentioned meeting Alice for lunch, he hesitantly asked me for a favor.

He told me of their discussion before our date. It was a bit disheartening to know he thought I turned our date into a test, but I realized we'd never discussed the friendship Alice, Rose and I had developed. It was eye opening to discover that while we were close on some things, we still had a lot to learn. I promised to relay his apologies again and I let him go after he promised to call me when he was done with work for the day.

After calling Esme to set up our lunch meeting next week, I gave Rose a call. We hadn't talked in a while and I wanted to see if she could come to lunch with us. Okay, what I really wanted was a shield against Alice and her inquisition. I could hear her pick up after the first ring, and in typical Rose fashion, didn't mince words.

"Hey Bella. Alice already called—I've cleared my afternoon. After lunch we'll pick up your dress so I can see if the things I made for you fit underneath it correctly. And then, we'll wile away the time somehow. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Rose. Can't wait to see you. Are you meeting us at Alice's office?" I was curious as to how we would 'wile away the time', but knew any outing with Rose was always fun.

"No, I'm going to meet you at Kuma's. If we get there too late, we'll never get a seat."

Kuma's Corner was the best place in the city for a burger. They had crazy combinations of toppings and with the very rock 'n roll décor, it was right up Rose's alley. I agreed to all of her suggestions and, after letting her go, set a timer and got some work done before leaving for Alice's.

* * *

When I walked into Futures, I was greeted by the second biggest man I'd ever seen up close, save for Emmett. I don't think I'd even gotten my name out before he greeted me with a big smile and said that Alice would be right out. When he asked me if I wanted something to drink, it started a conversation that lasted until Alice came out. We were laughing like loons about his description of the day Jasper got back from his trip, and the sate of Alice and he's clothes after they finally emerged from her office that day when Alice appeared in front of us.

"Speak of the devil," I giggled, elbowing Jacob, Alice's employee and my new go-to for gossip, in the ribs.

The happy little thing just smirked at us, muttering something about mouthy workers and the cleaning of a toilet bowl. He just shrugged in response before grabbing her coat for her and ushering us out the door.

We cabbed it to Kuma's, chatting idly about her work and what was next for me in the confidence department. It was of no real surprise to learn that other than a small pep talk, she wanted to wait until after the auction to pinpoint where I needed work. After that, I shuddered knowing it was going to be how to conduct myself during an interview. It had always made me nervous talking to the press, mostly because I felt like I had to pretend to be someone else.

When I voiced those fears to Alice, she assured me all I had to be was me. I just needed to practice how to handle awkward questions and keep myself calm and poised in the process. It made me feel a little better, hearing the confidence Alice had for me in her voice. Despite that, there was the nagging memory of me freezing up and running to the bathroom, sick with nerves. I could feel the panic begin to seize my throat, causing me to gasp for breath. Without missing a beat, Alice grabbed my hand for a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Bella, you have time before the interviews. We'll practice until you're so bored, you'll fly through it! I'll be right there with you." I smiled halfheartedly, not entirely convinced, but willing to put it aside for right now. We were pulling up to the bar, so it was easy to push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

The bar was packed when we walked in, and it took us a minute to find Rose. Alice finally spotted her at a rare four top table and we indulged in a round of hugs and cheek kisses before settling down to order. As usual, the crowd of men in the place either stole glances or openly stared at Rose. Other than a smug, satisfied smile, she gave no acknowledgement of their ogling.

"So Bella," Alice turned to me once the waitress had left, wasting no time and simply digging into what she wanted—the details. "Spill. Leave nothing out and we won't hurt you for waiting to tell us you had a date until the _afternoon of!_"

The way she said it scared me a little so I immediately launched into the story, starting at the seminar for Rose, who hadn't heard the story yet.

Three burgers later, we'd left water behind and were on our fourth respective alcoholic beverage. The girls were in stitches over the details and continued to rehash them with me, our volume increasing with each story told.

"So, so, so wait," Alice's hands fluttered as she spoke, trying to clear her head from the vodka-induced fog it was in, "he just, like _shouted_ he wanted to date you? That's just, just…" she couldn't stop laughing long enough to finish her sentence, and so she simply stopped trying.

In between laughs, Rose winked at me so often I started to think she had a twitch. Pairing her winks with goofy grins and eyebrow waggles in my head nearly sent me into hysterics. As they sat around poking fun at my almost-boyfriend, I felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through me that had little to do with the alcohol. At the lunch and dinner we'd previously shared, I felt that I was making great friends, but now I felt like I _had_ great friends. We called each other to talk about nothing, and got each other drunk on a weekday to celebrate a date for me, and "best sex ever" for Ali. I couldn't stop the goofy grin I realized was plastered on my face.

"I can't believe you dredged up the balls to _kiss_ him," I winced when Rose shouted the word kiss, breaking me from my thoughts and also causing the male patrons to not only look at her, but give me the once-over as well.

Before meeting Alice, I would've blushed and looked down when this happened, but now, I simply leveled a glare at the men until they looked sheepishly away. Alice noticed what happened and jumped up to stumble over and give me a hug.

"Oh Bella! I'm so proud of you! You got rid of those nasty men just like Rose! Our little girl is growing up," she leaned on me a little more to try and reach up to wipe an imaginary tear from her eye. Instead, she lost her balance and toppled over, landing with a thud on the floor.

We sat, stunned for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Alice's laugh went back to sounding like a hyena, and Rose's laughter was interspersed with loud snorts. As for me, I'd reached the point where you laugh so hard, no sound emanates from you at all. I simply shook, shoulders quaking as I tried desperately to breathe. My heart was warmed by the friendship and the girl talk we'd indulged in. Deciding I loved girl time, I resolved to do it more often. Not the drinking on a weekday, but the girly bonding time.

After I'd helped her off of the ground and into the chair, Alice declared it was time for someone to buy us a round. When the men around us started arguing as to who was first, I slipped to the ladies' room to call in reinforcements.

Not even twenty minutes later, we were sitting and enjoying the last of the round of drinks from the bartender. While Alice and I discussed possible days for our next appointment, Rose was obstinately arguing over whether or not the'77 Roadrunner had the first onboard computer with a man at the table next to us.

The discussion was intense, Rose arguing her point just as heatedly as the guy was his, neither backing down. When it was about to come to blows, I spied Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He noticed us, and, giving me "the nod", made his was to his girl and simply hauled her up into a passionate kiss. She sputtered for a second until realizing who it was, then proceeded to try and suck his lips off. After a long moment, he pulled away with a grin.

"When she gets going like that, kissing her is the only way to shut her up." He leveled a stare at the man she was debating. "I hope you don't mind if I shut her up instead of you."

At that statement, Rose wrapped her arms around him and demanded he take her home to "shut her up good". With a devilish grin, they headed toward the exit after saying they'd see us Saturday.

During all that, Jasper and Edward had made their way to us, each wearing playfully indulgent smiles. Alice didn't notice at first, too wrapped up in figuring out how Emmett had showed up. When Jasper laid his hands on her, she jumped and shrieked before turning around.

"Dammit Jazz, you scared the hell out of me!" she yelled at him while swatting at his chest. He simply smiled wider and tightened his grip around her waist. "How did you find us?" She looked around wildly, like there was a camera somewhere where he could watch her.

"I called them Ali," I admitted. "After you fell, I knew we'd never get home without help, so I called Edward and asked him to meet us here. He must've called the others."

Turning my head over my shoulder, I looked up into Edward's nice green eyes, catching his slight nod and smiling at him. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the nose. I felt my heart flutter a little at the sweetness of his gesture.

"Hi. Thanks for coming," I said to him. Wanting to be closer to him, I shifted to my left. He put his hands on his hips to steady me because I'd started leaning over a bit too far.

On the surface, it may have appeared that the drink was making me lose my balance. But, in truth, it was him. He was overwhelming to my already dulled senses. I knew I was drunk, there was no doubting that, but he moved it to a new level. I turned to face him, face solemn as I reached up to trace the angles of his face with a shaky finger. The smile left his face as he lifted one hand to cup my neck, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I shivered and leaned into his touch. His eyes were intense as he appeared to memorize my face.

"Bella," he whispered before leaning down to possess my mouth. Without hesitation I opened up and let him in. We stood, not moving any closer bodily, but closer than I'd ever been to another soul.

"Oh my God you guys! That's hot!"

Alice's poor imitation of Paris Hilton brought us out of our trance, and we both chuckled as we pulled away slightly. His hand snaked down and took mine, squeezing briefly before simply hanging onto me. At Jasper's laughter, we turned in unison to look at the pair across the table.

Jasper had Alice on his back and was laughing at her childish attempts to "play horsey" with him. Edward quickly paid the waitress, under extreme protest by both Alice and me, but he stubbornly refused to listen. While we pouted, Jasper and Edward exchanged a long look I couldn't decipher.

"Come on Ali, let's go to my place. We can play "horsey" all you like."

I laughed as her face lit up, watching the pair as she planted a big kiss on his cheek before whispering something in his ear. Whatever she said had an immediate effect on him because he sucked in a breath before darting a quick glance around and muttering a good bye to us. Alice simply laughed and waved a bit unsteadily from her perch, yelling for me to "call tomorrow if we do the deed".

It was sweet seeing them together. They just seemed to fit together seamlessly. From the stars they had in their eyes, it appeared they were in it for the long haul.

After blushing and stammering for a moment, Edward and I shared a nervous laugh. He took a deep breath, seeming to gather his courage and guided me through the crowd, pausing to glare at a particular man at the bar for a moment. I wondered why he chose that man to single out, but promptly forgot as I lost my footing and almost fell. Once again, Edward rescued me, only this time he laughed freely while doing so.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? Drunk at three o'clock on a Thursday? Shame on you!"

He was still chucking while he playfully chastised me on the street. The way he was joking and laughing combined with the gentle way he held me took the sting out of the embarrassment of being so out of control in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry. It was silly of us," I slurred to him after we'd settled into a cab. He looked over at me, astonished at something. My brain was too foggy and I was too tired to figure it out.

"I'm glad you called. It wasn't silly at all. You were having fun with your friends." He played with my fingers for a minute before slipping an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his embrace, burying my face in his neck.

"You smell so good."

_Did I just say that out loud?_

His low chuckle told me that I had, indeed, said that out loud. I should've been embarrassed, but was just too drowsy to care. Warm and content in his embrace, I stretched my hand up to absently play with the shell of the ear opposite of where my face was tucked. I closed my eyes and echoed him when he sighed in contentment.

I remembered nothing else about the ride to my home. Neither of us talked, choosing to simply be together. My mind was slowly clearing, and my hand shifted from playing with his ear to wrap around his waist. He tightened his hold on me and absently pressed kisses to my head. Even in my still foggy mental state I realized there was no other person I wanted to be with.

When we pulled up to my house he ignored my protest that I could take care of myself and helped me inside. Coming back from changing into more comfortable clothes, I noticed he'd set a glass of water and aspirin on the coffee table. I looked for him, spotting him near my window talking on the phone, issuing instructions to an unknown person.

It dawned on me then that I had dragged him away from a workday. Shame washed over me and I felt my head and shoulders droop slightly with its weight. I shuffled over and took the pills, drinking the entire glass of water in the process.

It was about twenty minutes later when he finally came back over to where I was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching my favorite comfort movie. I could barely look up at him, the guilt and shame still making me feel wretched. Without a word, he leaned down and shifted me, putting himself between me and the end of the couch. He moved so his legs were lengthwise on the couch with me between them. He was now resting his back against the arm of the couch and his arms surrounded me in a cocoon of warmth. I sat rigid, not wanting to accept his comfort knowing I didn't deserve it.

"What's wrong?" he murmured in my ear. A small shiver danced down my spine as the sound of his voice once again awakened my previously long-dormant sex drive. I shook my head a little, not wanting to admit my shame. "Tell me. Are you hurting? Do you need anything?"

"I need to apologize again. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize when I called I was interrupting your workday. You can leave if you like. I won't be mad or anything. I'm surprised you aren't mad. Why aren't you mad?" The words just wouldn't stop tumbling out of my mouth, a sure sign I wasn't as sober as I'd hoped.

"Hey, listen. I'm glad you called. I would've been upset if you ladies had tried to get home by yourselves in that state. There's nothing pressing for me at work right now, I was simply setting things up for tomorrow."

He brushed a hand along my collar, shifting my hair and exposing my neck. Another shiver ran through me, and this time I knew he noticed because when the goose bumps popped up on my neck and shoulders, he very lightly blew out his breath, raising them up even further.

"Believe me when I say there's no place I'd rather be than right here with you."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't stop myself from asking one more time, hoping that he heard in my voice I was asking about more than right now.

"Positive."

The sincerity and force behind that one word told me he understood exactly what I was asking. My heart soared with the knowledge and I relaxed further into his hold, knowing we were both where we wanted to be. Together.

After a brief kiss on my neck, making me want more, he pulled me back to rest against him. Just like in the cab, contentment settled over me like a blanket. "Now what _are_ we watching?"

"Cullen, do you mean to tell me you're never seen The Princess Bride?" When I felt him shake his head no, I let out a small snort. "Well then, sit back, relax and let me introduce you to Wesley and the esteemed Princess Buttercup." I leaned over and snagged the remote to start the movie over again.

"What in the world kind of name is Buttercup anyway?" I laughed and snuggled in a bit more. We sat in companionable silence, watching as the movie unfolded. The last thing I remembered was Miracle Max and Edward's kiss to my temple before sleep took me under its hold.

**Well? Bad, good, indifferent? Let me know. Oh remember when I said this would be 20 chapters max? Maybe I fibbed. I'm just saying that number may increase. They keep making me go off in directions I didn't intend! What am I reading you ask? Well.... A Betting Man is awesome, and I recently discovered Stutterward in the fic Just Wait. Check my faves on my profile for them and others you may like!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello ladies! I keep apologizing and you probably don't want to hear it, but I really did mean for this to be out sooner. Life gets in the way, and this chapter gave me some trouble. To reward your patience, it is one of the longest chapters I've written. **

**Many thanks to nicnicd, my beta, for the hand-holding she did and for the help describing Jasper's car. **

**There is something hidden here. A line from a movie is used. If you find it and can tell me the the line and the movie, I may put a little something extra in your reply. **

**I wanted to say more, but I've forgotten what it was. I hope you like the chapter!!**

Chapter 16

**APOV**

Something was nudging my leg while I was trying to sleep. I shifted my legs to kick at it a couple of times before making contact.

"OW! Ali, wake up. Damn that hurt." Jasper's voice was tinged with pain, but he continued to shake me gently, bringing me out of my stupor. I sat up slowly, breathing in deeply when the scent of coffee hit the air. My hand blindly reached out for the sweet nectar of the gods, a whimper escaping me when it finally reached my hands.

It wasn't that I was hung over. Alice Brandon did not do hangovers. The reason for not wanting to wake up and for the whimpering was because the love of my life decided to wake me up at the ungodly hour of _six in the morning!_ Cracking my eyes open, I saw Jasper, fully dressed and lightly clutching his boys, knees bent slightly and pushed together. It took me a moment, but horror washed over me when I realized that what I kicked at was something very precious to me.

"Jasper I'm so sorry! I didn't know, really," I said, near tears and very much awake. I set the coffee down and moved to his side, pulling him down to sit next to me. I became even more worried when instead of moving with his normal grace and dignity he simply plopped his body beside mine, still clutching at himself.

"Are you still in pain?" I was almost frantic with worry and regret. At his nod, I began rubbing a hand along his back, trying desperately to soothe him. "Is there anything I can do?" Once again he nodded, his face still scrunched in pain. "What is it? What do you need?" I was about to run to the kitchen for some ice when he responded.

"You can kiss it and make it better," he shot me a devilishly hopeful grin, which quickly turned into a yelp when I shoved him hard, wincing when he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"You jerk!" I sputtered, "I thought you were really hurt! I felt so bad." I folded my arms and shot him my tried and true, never failed me yet pout.

In less than five seconds he was kneeling on the floor between my legs, trying to uncross my arms and erase the look from my face. I held on for a moment or two, just to make sure he felt bad before I gave in and allowed his embrace. When he pressed his face against my naked chest, I indulged in a satisfied smile before returning the embrace and laying my cheek against the top of his head.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to upset you." I shivered when his breath blew across my breast, beading the nipple and sending tingles down my spine. Unconsciously my hands began sliding through his hair, pulling a little at the nape just the way he liked it. His breathing became more labored, and he moaned when I began tugging.

"You can make it up to me," I whispered into his ear before licking the shell and nipping at the lobe. His fingers dropped to my waist, gripping hard and pushing away slightly.

"Ali," he growled, "I have to go to work. I can't..." he trailed off when I licked his neck. I pulled back to look in his eyes, once again a deep, dark blue, heavy-lidded and hot with desire.

"Go to work then Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I smiled seductively at him before pulling away and moving to the bathroom. Once there, I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair.

I went back out to the bedroom, and Jasper was nowhere in sight. My heart plummeted a bit, I didn't even get to say goodbye. Sighing in defeat, I went to gather my clothes and dress so I could go to my place and get ready for work. There was no way I could go back to sleep now. As I was starting to put my underwear on, they were ripped out of my hands.

"Don't you dare put those on."

Lust shot through me like a bullet at the low, forceful voice coming from behind me. I turned and he was standing so close we were almost touching, his suit jacket off and tie already loose. His eyes were more than a little wild and he flicked a glance to the other garments on his bed before turning us around and propelling me back until I hit the wall.

His mouth descended on mine, hot and vicious, nipping at my lips before simply devouring me. I moaned and my hands flew to his tie, yanking it off. His hands left my body to help me take his shirt off, as desperate as me to have him naked. When his shirt was no longer an obstacle, I ran my hands along his chest, pulling on his shoulders in an attempt to get him closer to me.

I heard rather than felt his buckle hit the hardwood floor and immediately one hand shot down to grasp his already pulsing cock. A desperate, wordless plea left his lips and he pushed me even further into the wall, pinning me with one hand and stroking my overheated breast with another.

His mouth finally left mine only to fall and suckle at my chest, replacing his hand, which dropped to roughly spread my legs. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into my pussy, immediately setting a hard and fast rhythm. I moaned and rolled my hips in time with his thrusts, moving my head to bite his neck. One hand was yanking at the hair on his nape and the other was stroking him at a speed identical to his hand.

"Ali honey, I can't wait," his breathing was ragged, his chest heaving against mine as he reared his head back to look into my eyes. "I need to be inside you. I need you," he choked out desperately.

"Yes, take me… Take all you need," I could deny him nothing, my chest tight with longing, waiting impatiently for him to fill it, knowing he was the only one who could. I crushed my mouth desperately to his, our eyes still locked in a passionate gaze.

A low growl spilled from his chest before he bent down to lift me, hooking his arms under my legs so my knees rested in the crook of his elbows. Planting his hands against the wall next to my breasts, he left me open and exposed to him, pinned against the wall, totally vulnerable. His eyes roamed over my body, lust and possession impossibly darkening his gaze before he stepped closer and drove into me with one swift thrust.

My eyes rolled back at the sensation of him filling me. Nothing ever felt as good to me as the first time he filled me. It was home. No matter how many times we were together, how gentle or rough he was with me, the first time he entered me always gave me peace.

I gripped his shoulders, trying to gain some kind of leverage as he began to move slowly, driving me to the brink of insanity with the long, slow strokes he gave me. I whimpered, silently begging him to move faster. I tried to move my hips to speed him up, but the position didn't allow for much movement back and forth. I did discover I could grind them against his, and doing this snapped the hold he had on his control.

"Oh fuck Ali…. I love you," he cried out before dropping his head to my shoulder and speeding up his thrusts.

"I love you Jazz…. Oh, oh my god," I clung to him, the speed of his hips and the declaration of what I already knew sending me toward my peak faster than I thought possible.

We were quiet briefly; the only sound the slapping together of our skin. His breathing hitched, the sound sending me over the edge. I screamed his name as I shook with my orgasm. His started thrusting erratically before groaning loudly and coming deep inside me.

We both caught our breath for a moment before he carried me to the bed and gently laid me down. He sat down next to where I was laying and ran his fingers through my hair. His gaze was gentle and loving while checking to make sure he hadn't hurt me. I reached one hand up to cup his cheek, smiling lazily as he turned his head to kiss my palm briefly.

"I didn't mean to tell you like that, but I meant it. I do love you Ali. So much it hurts sometimes." He looked both earnest and a bit sheepish. Warmth and love flowed languidly through me, making my limbs heavy and my mind drowsy.

"Silly Jasper. I knew you loved me before you said it. Just like you knew I loved you before then." I drew his face down to kiss him, slowly running my tongue along the seam of his lips, dipping it in for a quick taste before I pulled back. "When you said it doesn't change or lessen the impact of your words. It only makes me love you even more."

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

I giggled a little at the wonder and amazement in his voice. "Go get dressed Jasper. You're already late for work as it is."

I swatted at his chest lightly before turning on my side and emitting a yawn. I closed my eyes as he dropped a kiss on my forehead and then left the bed, only to have them fly open when I felt him climb into bed behind me. I turned quickly to gape at him, while he calmly tucked me into his side.

"I took the morning off, now go back to sleep. I'm all tuckered out for some reason," he flashed a sleepy grin at me before pulling me closer to him. "Love you sugar," he mumbled before drifting off, me following shortly after with a smile on my face.

Saturday morning was clear and sunny as I stood in the kitchen, trying to figure out how I'd burned brownies. Fanning the smoke in front of my face, I turned the vent on above the stove and wished there was a window to open so the smell would dissipate faster. I swore, checking the box as I tried to figure out what went wrong. Had forty minutes passed? What happened to the timer?

I realized that I'd forgotten to set the timer while daydreaming about yesterday with Jasper. I'd been waiting patiently for him to realize his feelings for me. It took even longer for him to actually say the words. I knew when he was in China I loved him and he was it for me. It was either during his business trip or soon after that I noticed the change in his eyes. Each time I saw him and the love in his eyes, I dreamed he'd finally say the words. The knowledge that he was so lost in his feelings that he'd finally said them still sent a rush through me. Remembering the words I'd said to him after our lovemaking, I'd hoped he'd know I meant them. It didn't matter to me when he said them, just that he acknowledged his love.

A chirp from the ceiling in the living room warned me the smoke detector was about to go off. Sprinting to the living room, I fanned at the disc with desperate hands, the box still clutched in them. Still waving at the ceiling, I somehow missed the sound of my door opening. A low chuckle stopped me in mid-swing.

"Now there's a sight you don't see everyday," his honey-toned voice drawled in amusement. I whirled around, my face red with both shame and exertion. He strolled over to me, taking the box from my hands to read it. "Aww honey, you baked." Not waiting for me to reply, he laughed, the full and rich sound both soothing my frayed nerves and turning me on.

"I tried. Now will you please help me?" I sighed and started waving his arms for him. "You're taller than me, and I don't want the building evacuated because I can't cook a damn batch of brownies!" Satisfied he was waving the box fast and high enough to ward off the alarm. I searched out the air freshener and put it to work.

"You don't have to make anything darlin'. He'll have plenty there." Jasper tried to plea with me, lowering his arms to test if the smoke had sufficiently cleared. With a satisfied nod, he moved over to where I was trying to salvage the pan along with whatever dignity I had left. Slipping his arms around me, he leaned down to kiss my neck, moving along my jaw line.

"I want to bring something. I told Bella I'd bring brownies to the barbeque." I moaned as he kept up the assault on my neck with his lips. I dropped the pan and grabbed his face, angling it so I could touch my lips to his. We stood, lost in each others' arms for a while before pulling away reluctantly. I moved to straighten out my appearance, still trying to figure out what to do about the brownies, when he solved my problems with a single sentence.

"You said that you'd bring brownies, not that you'd bake them." I slowly turned to face him, delighted that my devious grin matched his.

"I know a place a few blocks over. If we hurry, we won't be late." Giving him a quick peck, I grabbed my things and sailed out the door.

While we stood waiting for the elevator, Eric joined us, frowning at Jasper's arm around my waist. After exchanging polite greetings we all boarded the elevator. We stood for an awkward moment or two, and then I saw Eric slowly sidling toward me. Jasper seemed to notice as well, because his arm moved up to my shoulders, wrapping me in a protective gesture. I looked up at Jasper's face, but instead of looking down at me, he was glaring at Eric. Shooting a quick, cautious glance at him, I almost laughed at the look on Eric's face. He looked scared, and wisely chose to move to the other side of the car.

"Love you Ali," Jasper said to me, loud enough for Eric to hear. I couldn't help but glance at Eric, who looked slightly sick. I smiled slightly, the apology in my eyes.

"Love you too Jazz," loud enough for Eric to hear. "I'm not happy with you though. That wasn't nice of you." I said in a low whisper to Jasper, who leaned down a little too far to hear. "He's harmless and has never been anything but polite. I feel bad."

"Sorry darlin' but he was getting a little too close to you," he whispered in my ear, sending a thrill through me. "He knew we were dating, but I needed him to know that I'm yours." The sweet words he crooned in my ear were rapidly dissipating my anger towards him. The kiss he added drove it out completely. "I can't tell you how happy I am you told him that you're mine as well. It makes me want to pull you to the floor and fuck you right now." My knees weakened as he followed his words with a nibble to my neck.

The ding of the elevator brought us out of our little bubble, and I couldn't help but feel bad as Eric strode hastily out of the elevator and headed toward the door. We followed at a much more sedate pace, and Jasper led me to his car, something I'd never seen before.

The vintage cream and black car was obviously well taken care of. Shiny chrome features and crisp, clean leather seats made it seem new, though it was obviously before my time. I circled the car, tilting my head this way and that as I admired it.

"Nice car," I said once I'd checked it out fully. "What kind is it?"

He laughed, a warm, throaty sound that gave me momentary flashes of him pinning me against the wall. "Ali, sugar. You really askin' me that?" he teased, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "This is a '68 Chevelle SS. Ask Rose about it some time."

Agreeing to indeed ask Rose about the car, I waited for him to open my door before sliding into the comfy seats. It didn't take us long to reach Edward's house in Bucktown after stopping off to pick up the brownies. His home showed signs of being recently remodeled, the trees and lawn neatly tended and the paint on the trim of the front door shiny and fresh.

Jasper didn't bother to knock, simply ushering me inside and past the immaculate living room back to the kitchen. Rose and Emmett were already there, Rose tossing a salad and Emmett supervising, beer in hand. After exchanging greetings, I asked where our esteemed host was.

"He's giving Bella a tour of the house," Emmett snickered, obviously thinking they were doing more than that.

"What do you guys think of them?" I asked, setting the plate of brownies down on the counter and moving to the fridge to grab beers for me and Jasper. He smiled his thanks and looked over at the doorway, checking to make sure we wouldn't be overheard. At my raised eyebrow, he nodded that he'd keep an eye out for them, assuring we could speak freely.

"We've only seem them together a time or two, but I can say we've never seen Edward act like this toward another woman before." Rose looked to Emmett for his approval on her thoughts, and smiled at his nod. "Before she arrived, he was nervous, pacing and muttering. He even asked me if he had drinks and food Bella would like. It was cute," she smiled at the memory.

"But when she got here, he seemed to be calmed by her presence. He was smiling the whole time, and hasn't taken more than three steps from her. He's got it bad," Emmett told us, wearing a grin the whole time. "She looked no better. I swear her eyes never left his!"

I almost pouted a little, sad I didn't get to see it myself. There weren't words to describe the amount of pride I had in my friends. It was wonderful to know they'd come so far in such a short amount of time. Wishing I could take credit for the relationship that developed, I knew that it had very little to do with me.

_If only my job were this easy every time. But it's not everyday a client becomes a best friend._

"You should see it Ali. Her body kept leaning toward him, and her hand reached for his a couple of times. She always drew it back though, and I was a little worried. But then he grabbed her hand to show her the house and she lit up." Rose sighed dreamily. We shared smug grins, but quickly composed ourselves as we heard Bella's voice drifting towards us. I tried to look nonchalant but the anticipation of seeing them together as a couple ran through my veins, making it difficult.

After greetings were given, we all moved to the backyard. The boys teased us about our Thursday afternoon, begging us to let them know before we did it again so they could watch. Soon after, Emmett and Jasper started to make noises about food so Edward fired up the grill. A heated debate between Emmett and Jasper began about pre-season football. Edward and Bella disappeared inside to grab the food for the grill.

Rose and I ignored the guys as we quietly discussed the call I had with Esme yesterday. We were both excited at the invitations she managed to secure for all four of us to attend the auction.

"You should've heard her squee when I told her they went on a date," I dished to Rose, who leaned closer to hear more. "She's beyond happy. She'll be at the auction too and I think we'll have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't go crazy and scare them off!" We both laughed and had fun making up different scenarios of Esme freaking out the new couple.

"Speaking of, where are they? Did they have to slaughter the cow?" Rose joked, noticing that Edward and Bella had yet to return from the house.

"You keep Emmett distracted, Rose. I'll go check on them, I need another beer anyway," I told her, moving toward the house. When I walked in the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella and Edward were wrapped around each other, locked in a passionate embrace. I stood for a moment, shocked at the sight. Shock quickly gave way to pride as I saw how well they fit together.

I was internally jumping up and down, clapping my hands. I _knew_ there was more going on than Bella had let on. From the way they spoke of each other, the looks they were exchanging other in the backyard, to the way they were wrapped up in the embrace, I was sure they stood on the edge of love. I couldn't wait to watch them fall, and help in whatever way was needed.

From what little I saw of them today, Rose was right. They never strayed far from each other, and I noticed they'd never stopped holding hands. When we were talking of Thursday, Bella leaned into Edward a little, hiding her face in his chest in embarrassment. His eyes lit up and I could see the affection he had for her when he played with her hair and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

I stood for a second longer, hoping they heard the door. It soon became obvious they were too wrapped up in each other to have heard me, so I discreetly cleared my throat. Amusement ran through me when instead of breaking apart at the sound, Edward instead starting groping her ass, their hips grinding against each other. Feeling a bit like a voyeur, I decided to end it quickly.

"Don't mind me guys, I'm just grabbing a beer and the meat," I snickered as they jumped apart, panting and with wild looks in their eyes. "No no, please continue, don't let me stop you!" I winked at Bella and grabbed the items needed. Making my way over to the door, I turned back to Edward, "Her ass looks great in those jeans don't they? You're welcome!" and I breezed out the door.

**BPOV**

Tightening my grip on the bowl of pasta salad and balancing the container of cupcakes on top of it, I knocked nervously at Edward's door early Saturday afternoon. After a moment I heard steps rushing toward the door before it swung open, revealing a very yummy-looking Edward. Not having seen him since Thursday, I drank him in greedily. He was dressed casually, in a pair of dark wash jeans and a vintage Rolling Stones tee shirt.

"Bella! Come on in. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Edward ushered me into his home, taking the cupcake container into his hands. I looked around at the tasteful, yet modernly decorated interior, following him to the back of the house. It was spacious and clean, sparsely decorated with bookshelves and small prints in neat frames. I didn't see much more as we arrived in the kitchen to see Rose and Emmett staring at us.

"Tapeworm!" I squealed and sidestepped Edward to embrace both Emmett and Rose. We all laughed at the nickname I gave Emmett before we even met. After some small talk, we stood in a somewhat awkward silence before Emmett launched into a story about one of his clients. Apparently he was a sports agent, dealing primarily with football players. He told us amusing stories of their superstitious natures, and kept the conversation moving smoothly.

I kept catching myself looking over at Edward and tried desperately to stop. I tried to make the first move and take hold of his hand, but my nerves would get the better of me and I'd pull away. My body shifted a bit toward him, and I noticed Rose's shrewd eyes caught the movement. To play it safe, not knowing what Edward had said to them about us, I moved to look around the kitchen a bit closer.

It was spotlessly clean, with dark green granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. There was a breakfast bar to break up the space between the kitchen and dining area. The cabinets were a deep mahogany and it all came together nicely. The picture window at the back of the house next to the French doors let in plenty of light, making the dark tones of the room seem warm, but not cave like.

Edward caught me looking around the kitchen and offered to show me the rest of the house. I didn't miss Emmett and Rose exchanging smug smiles, both widening a bit when Edward reached out to take my hand. I smiled up at him and allowed him to lead, following a little too closely. Too busy admiring the fit of his jeans I missed him stopping in the living room.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed after bumping into him. I dropped his hand to steady myself, gripping his hips from the back to gain some leverage to steady myself. I smiled a little at his audible groan when my hands touched him. "Are you okay?" I stepped out from behind him to look at his face. He looked down at me and smiled, reaching for my hand again.

"I'm fine, don't worry. This is the living room," he gestured with his free hand, and my eyes took in the room.

It was sparsely decorated, only a couple of prints on the walls and books in a small bookcase. He had a big, heavy-looking brown leather couch that faced the biggest television I'd ever seen. It was mounted to the wall, and an entertainment center below it held game consoles, speakers, and other things I couldn't identify. When I asked him what it was, he excitedly began telling about how he had a computer that was hooked into his television screen. When he started going into details about Bluetooth technology, I got a little lost. I didn't have the heart to stop him; the look on his face was so animated and sexy.

Realizing he was babbling and I was lost, he blushed and apologized and after pointing out a small powder room, moved us upstairs to see the second floor. I was in awe of the array of computers and other strange-looking equipment in his office. He sheepishly admitted that he not only wrote programs for the computers, but enjoyed building and fixing them as well. I deemed him my new tech guy, and he blushed and laughed while squeezing my hand, reminding me of our connection.

After admiring the office and bedrooms, he led me another staircase. His relaxed posture was gone, replaced with visible nerves as he led me up. The room was huge, taking up the entire floor. In one corner a king size bed dominated the space. Another corner was a small sitting area, both sharing another large screened television. The third wall had doors, both open to reveal a bathroom and a closet.

"This is my room. I know it's a lot for just me, but the house is a good investment," he trailed off when I let go of his hand to wander around the room. Peeking into the bathroom, I noted the extremely large tub, with separate steam shower and wondered how many women he'd had up here. He seemed nervous, but that could be attributed to any number of things.

"So," deciding not to beat around the bush, I dove into the topic I'd been dying to bring up. "How many women have you had up here?" I nervously wrung my hands, sure he could hear how loud and fast my heart was pounding. My head lowered for a moment before slowly looking up into his eyes. He looked startled at first, then a little hurt and upset. I felt bad for asking the question so bluntly, but after days of trying to find the right way to ask, the question just jumped out.

"I- I've never had any woman here." He seemed a bit incredulous and then his face simply showed defeat. My heart went out to him at that look. "You're the only one that's been here Bella. I'm a private person. I'm not saying I haven't been with women, but I've never brought one here." Sincerity rang in his voice, and I beamed at him, my feelings soaring with the knowledge I was the only woman ever in here.

"We just never had that talk Edward. I just wanted to know where I stand, where we stand." I implored him with my eyes to understand. He moved closer, standing inches from me and took my hand in his. His thumb stroked soothing circles in my hand, and I immediately relaxed at his touch. Leaning down, he touched his forehead to mine, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm not an expert on relationships. I'm not saying I've never been in one, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at them." We both chuckled at the comment, and I acknowledged that I was in the same boat as him. "So can we muddle through this? I want to try," he begged me needlessly; my mind was made up long ago.

"I do too," I whispered before kissing him. He folded me gently in his arms while he devastated my soul with his mouth. I couldn't stop the moan from passing my lips as they parted for him. My arms wound their way around his shoulders and gripped him tightly, holding him as close to me as I could. We stayed that way, absorbing each other's taste until the sound of the front door broke us apart. Panting, we both let out breathy laughs and composed ourselves before heading downstairs to see Alice and Jasper.

Still holding my hand, we talked idly about his home while walking into the kitchen, exchanging a small glance at the fact that whatever conversation they were having had stopped. I decided to try to get the details from Alice later, and after hugging the couple hello, we all adjourned to the backyard.

The boys began teasing us about Thursday afternoon, and I hid my face in Edward's chest in embarrassment at the reminder of our "day of drunkenness". He simply chuckled a little and played with my hair while holding me to him. I smiled when I felt him kiss the top of my head. I was euphoric; we were both so comfortable around each other and our friends. I noticed he wasn't as reserved as the night we all hit the bar. I hoped I'd helped him break out of his shell a bit. I'd have to tell him soon how he helped me come out of mine.

Emmett began whining about being hungry and I reluctantly let Edward go to start the grill. Mumbling about needing to get the provisions, he took my hand again and led me inside. I headed to the fridge, intending to grab the meat, when his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You look good in my house. I never thought anyone would fit here," his voice was shy and hesitant, and I looked at him stunned.

"You mean you've never had a woman in your _house_?" We stared at each other for a moment, before he blew out a breath and moved to take me in his arms.

"The only women that have been here besides Alice and Rose are my mother and a neighbor. I've never brought a date here. No one has been important enough. Now do you understand?" Without waiting for an answer, his mouth took mine, almost savagely in his desire to show me what I meant to him. This kiss wasn't as fiercely dominating as the last one, but almost an exchange of our feelings. It was a deep turn on to know he felt the same way I did.

We stepped closer, and I could almost hear the click of our fit. Edward's hands drifted down to my ass, cupping it firmly and pulling my pelvis to crash into his. I whimpered at the feel of his rather prominent erection rubbing against me.

"Don't mind me guys, I'm just grabbing a beer and the meat," Alice's voice cut through our haze as we jumped apart, breathing wildly and looking over to her, surprised and wondering when she came in.

"No no, please continue, don't let me stop you!" she winked at me while opening the fridge and grabbing the items she needed. I was mortified, my face flaming red with embarrassment. I looked over at Edward, who appeared to still be in a daze. I almost started to wave my hands in front of his face to snap him out of it when Alice, who had sauntered over to the door, spoke again.

"Her ass looks great in those jeans don't they? You're welcome!" she sang out to Edward before disappearing to the backyard. He shook himself out of it and turned to me, a wicked grin on his face. Raising my eyebrow, I watched as he moved to grab a beer, gesturing to me, seeing if I wanted one. Nodding my thanks, I took the offered beer, opening it and taking a long drink.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You did tell her we kissed before right?" A hand came up to rub my lower back to soothe me.

"I didn't expect her to _catch_ us," I wailed, turning to hide my face against him again. His arm was still around my back, and he moved it to rub at my shoulder, while setting his beer then mine aside with the other. He took my face in his hands and moved me to look in his eyes. They were filled with compassion and something deeper. I searched them, trying to figure it out, my breathing hitching and a strange feeling of peace settling in me.

"I'm not ashamed of us, or what we do. She wants to talk? Let her talk," he smiled down at me, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss before continuing. "I'm sure you have some dirt on her and Jasper we can use as a defense weapon." He looked a bit startled when I smiled slyly at him.

"Oh I may know a thing or two to shut her up," I said, moving toward the door. I took a deep breath and opened it, looking back at my gorgeous man. "Well, let's get this over with. Are you ready?"

"One thing I can say, she's right about how your ass looks in those jeans." He smiled and came to my side, once again joining our hands, and we walked out to face the firing squad.

**Well, what do you think? This make up for the time between chapters? Let me know! What am I reading? Well, I've been into ARenee363 for a while, becoming good friends in the process. Her story Inked was great, but she's brought me on board as a beta for the sequel Marked. Go read her and love her Tattward as much as I do! **

**I've noticed something that makes me very sad. There are people here that are turning on authors. This makes me so very sad. I've labeled my story as M, meaning Mature readers only, as have so many other authors. Some of my favorite stories and authors that were revered and respected here have been turned on and turned in. Not only am I sad, I'm pissed. To me, we have to support each other. If you are one of the ones to report an author for reasons other than stealing or the one story about pediophelia, you fucking suck and please don't read my fic or you'd have to turn me in too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello ladies!! I hope everyone is doing well!! It's been quite a couple of weeks for me. I've been spending a bit more time with my family and working a little more than before so I hope everyone understands the delays.**

**If you haven't heard, I finally wrote a little outtake that tell Edward's thoughts of when he met Bella and their time in the salon. So if you ever wondered what he thought, go check it out!**

**I have a huge mega-big thank you to nicnicd for being the awesome beta and kicking my ass over this chapter. I nearly doubled the wording because of her. Trust me ladies, my butt needed the swift kick because this was not my favorite chapter when I sent it to her, but now I'm kind of proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own a Sony Reader and a copy of the revised and now published version of vjgm's Boycotts and Barflies. Let me tell you ladies, the fact that it no longer has Twilight characters in it takes NOTHING away from the awesome story she told.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

**BPOV**

When we finally rejoined our friends in Edward's backyard, I was surprised no one said a word about how long we away or what we'd been caught doing. Emmett and Jasper were still talking sports, although they had moved on to what sounded like hockey. The girls were standing close to their men, talking quietly. Alice caught my eye, and with a wink told me she hadn't spilled the beans to anyone about what she saw. I was relieved until I saw that Rose noticed the exchange and silently demanded to know what was going on.

The men gravitated toward the grill, so we took the opportunity to duck back into the scene of the crime to get the condiments and side dishes ready. Rose, being the wonderfully patient woman I knew and loved, wasted no time.

"All right, what's going on? Spill," she demanded before the door was even closed. She stood, tall and statuesque, arms folded and hip jutted out, tapping her foot impatiently.

I motioned for Alice to tell the story, not sure exactly when she walked in. I felt my face heat up when I heard how long she was in the room with us. Hearing what we looked like through her eyes was interesting. Was he really that wrapped up in me? Were we that into each other we never even heard her clear her throat?

The announcement of our kiss sparked a detailed description between Alice and Rose about us. I listened intently while putting some chips into a bowl I'd discovered while poking through the kitchen cabinets. I couldn't help but agree and blush at their description of how I looked at Edward. _Am I really that transparent?_ Rose seemed to notice my reaction, and hurried to reassure me.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. Don't you see he looks at you the same way?"

Alice nodded her head emphatically at Rose's statement. At my disbelieving look, they launched into detailed descriptions of his facial expressions and body language. I stood gaping while they picked out and analyzed things like the way he held me hand and the look in his eye when he looked at me. It didn't take them long to restore my confidence.

"I'm sorry we didn't notice you right away Ali," I told her, not sorry for the kiss, only that we got caught.

"Oh, the only way you'll be sorry is if you don't give us the details pronto!" The look in both Alice and Rose's eyes told me I would be in deep trouble if I didn't start sharing.

The trouble with that was I didn't know if I wanted to share just yet. It was still so new, and I foolishly felt like telling would jinx it. There was barely any time for me to process what happened with us before we were interrupted. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them, I just wanted to wait and keep it to myself for a while. On the other hand, they could provide valuable insight on what to do next. When Alice clasped her hands together and shook them in the classic begging pose, complete with puppy dog eyes, I caved quicker than a fat man at an ice cream buffet.

Just when I opened my mouth to spill, Emmett barreled in the door and yelled, "Chow's on!! Hurry up!" bolting back outside before we had time to react. I sighed in relief.

"Just because you got out of it now, doesn't mean we won't get it later," Alice announced as she picked up a couple plates and began the process of transferring them to the patio set.

With everyone pitching in, we all quickly settled in to eat. It was a bit surreal, we were coupled off like in the bar, but now Edward and I were far more comfortable with the role. We all joked and laughed like we'd been friends forever.

At one point, Edward reached a finger over to wipe a smudge of frosting I'd gotten on the corner of my lip with his finger. I watched, utterly fascinated while he slowly sucked the frosting off, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Damn, Eddie! Why didn't you just lick her face while you're at it?" Emmett teased, making both of our faces turn red.

"Shut up Tapeworm! You're just jealous you can't handle this!" I teased back, passing a hand over my body. Edward wrapped his hand around my shoulder and pulled me in for a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh I could handle you, little girl. But all this manliness would make you run away screaming."

"Really Emmett?" Edward's voice cut through our banter, something in his tone making me pause in my response. "Shall I tell everyone where we can find the Care Bear you still have hiding in your house?" The blow was all the more crushing in the bored and monotone voice it was delivered in. It was like Edward was asking how Emmett wanted his steak cooked.

Emmett sputtered and shook for a moment, before hanging his head in defeat. The move only emphasized his shoulders, shaking in laughter.

We shared a laugh over the verbal smack down he'd just received before launching into a discussion about the auction coming up next Saturday. I was excited to learn that they were attending as well, Rose because of her donation, and Alice because she wanted to see me in action.

In the middle of Alice's description of her dress, I felt Edward take my hand and pull it to his lips for a kiss. He kept it cradled in his hand, a thumb idly rubbing the sensitive skin on the top of my hand. I tried desperately to keep up with Alice's descriptions, but Edward's presence was distracting. He leaned closer, letting go of my hand to wrap his arm around me, tangling his fingers into my hair. While Alice began sounding like the teacher from those Charlie Brown cartoons, I felt his lips lightly graze my neck, making me shudder and tilt my head, giving him better access.

"Need another beer sweetie?" he asked in a low, husky voice. I turned to look him in the eye, trying to figure out if he was joking with the pet name or not. He met my gaze, blushing lightly, but without any type of joking or apology in his eyes. The look he gave me was both hopeful and apprehensive. When I didn't correct him, he smiled sweetly and then leaned in for a kiss, his lips lingering on mine until we heard Emmett let out a whistle. He pulled back, slowly curving his mouth into a sexy grin before he stood and headed into the house. I could only sit there in a daze, panting lightly, more turned on than I'd ever been.

The girls brought me back to reality, fanning first themselves, then me in an attempt to cool us off. The look in their eyes told me they not only had witnessed what happened, but knew exactly what I was going through.

"What did you do to him girl? I haven't seen anything that hot since Rose and I were in front of a mirror- oomph!" Emmett was cut off by Rosalie's hand smacking him on the shoulder, cutting him off from something we probably didn't want to hear.

"What he means to say is that we've never seen Edward be so, well, _demonstrative_ of his affection before. Yeah, we knew he dated, but he never so much as held a woman's hand in our presence." Rose explained while Emmett's head bobbed back and forth in agreement. "He looks happy. And by the stars I see in your eyes, you're in the same boat."

I simply smiled, opting not to say anything. Edward emerged from the house, a smile lighting his face when he caught me looking at him. My heart lurched a little, fighting a little with my head. From what Rose and Emmett said, he never displayed affection for another woman before. Did this mean I was different because he never felt like this before, or was it because he wasn't as serious as I thought? My mind wandered to his room and then the kitchen, where he told me he'd never brought anyone home before.

As evening descended on us, we all moved over to where the fire pit was waiting to be lit. Jasper quickly got the fire going and after settling me into a chair, Edward dropped into the one next to it. He took my hand in his, giving it another kiss before he scooted his chair until it touched mine.

While the conversation buzzed around me, I continued to ponder where Edward and I stood. Alice soon pulled me into a conversation about which cities I loved to visit, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. When I felt him nuzzle his cheek on my hair, my heart told my head to shut up and enjoy the ride. I was here with Edward, and the decision was made to stay until the end.

* * *

Monday dawned clear, but cool. After my regular morning routine, I settled down to pound out another chapter or maybe two of my book. Once again losing myself in the plot, it took a minute to hear the knocking on my door. When I finally figured out there was actually someone at my door, I moved quickly toward it, stumbling a little in my haste.

Pulling the front door open, I was surprised to see Alice, Rose, and Angela, holding little BJ on my front stoop. I let them in, grabbing a babbling, drooling BJ while Ang navigated a diaper bag and something that looked like a tackle box. Alice sailed by, dress bag in hand and followed by Rose, carrying a bag of her own.

The girls set up camp in my living room, Angela spreading a blanket for BJ to sit on and a couple of toys out to play with. After getting the baby settled, she turned and finally greeted me, giving me a hug while demanding to know about my "hot new man". Alice and Rose wasted no time spilling the details, while I filled in the blanks here and there. Her eyes shined when they described how we started talking and getting closer to each other. When they got to the part about the barbeque, she laughed and clapped her hands about the kisses and cuddling.

"I always knew you'd find someone special Bella. It sounds like he's perfect for you. Now, when can I meet him?" Angela demanded while she took one of my coasters out of BJ's mouth and replaced it with one of his toys.

"Ummm, well, I guess you can on Saturday if you want. He'll be here to pick me up for the auction."

"Ooohh, can Ben and I play the over-protective neighbors? We can be all 'What are your intentions toward out friend?' and all that!" We all busted out laughing as she stood, all one hundred ten pounds of her, puffing out her chest and trying to look intimidating.

After the gossip and playing with the baby, Rose sent me to my room with the bag she walked in with, instructing me to try it on. Nodding my assent, I went in and laid the items on my bed. There was a stunning lingerie set, designed to match my dress perfectly. A dark blue strapless bra with a black lace overlay and a sweet little silver bow nestled between the cups. The underwear was of the same material, only a lot less of it. I quickly stripped and put the garments on, knowing Rose would make me if I didn't do it willingly. I was just admiring the fit when there was a brisk knock and Rose entered without waiting for an answer.

"How does it fit?" she asked, while looking it over with a practiced, critical eye. It was weird how comfortable I was standing in front of Rose in my underwear. But it wasn't like I hadn't done it before. When Rose was in her professional mode, she was well versed at keeping a woman at ease. A small tug here and there and she was satisfied. I, however, had some questions.

"Are the underwear supposed to be cut so high in the back?" I turned and looked over my shoulder, checking my ass out in the mirror.

"Yes it is. I made sure you were covered enough to make you comfortable, but high enough that it wouldn't ruin the line of the dress." She passed a hand over the end of the lace, cut extremely high, but still in a boy short pattern. When she had me sit, stand and move around in them, I was surprised at how they didn't ride up. She pulled us back into the friend zone with a playful slap on my ass and a "Lookin' good baby!" We laughed and she let herself out of my room with instructions not to dress, because we weren't done.

Soon after, Alice let herself in with the dress. I tried it on, studying how it looked in the mirror before going to the living room for Angela to take one last look at how it fit. She'd taken it in a little, adjusted the shoulders and, without my consent, taken the hem up an inch. Both she and Alice assured me it wasn't too short, but I still felt more exposed than I was comfortable with.

Once I was done with the impromptu fitting, we all decided to take a little walk to get some lunch. Angela ran home to get a stroller while I changed, and Rose amused Alice. Lunch was a fun filled affair, with us talking and gossiping. Rose and Angela bonded over seamstress horror stories and I got some insight on what to expect at the auction from Alice. I thanked my lucky stars there wasn't a dinner, but I was surprised when she told me I should at least bid on items, if not buy something. I'd hoped my presence would be enough, but she was insistent I look around and try to purchase something.

The rest of the week passed by quietly, my meeting with Esme about the new book being a highlight.

When we met at her favorite little bistro for lunch, I felt like something was off. She hugged me, holding much tighter then normal and was nearly crying while discussing my character's falling for the damsel in distress.

"Bella dear," she gushed, reaching over to squeeze my hand, "I can't tell you how proud of you I am."

"Okay," I answered slowly, not quite sure where she was going with the discussion.

"The way you- I mean your _character_ Shane, has made such a change in his life, well," she paused to dab at her eyes with a napkin, confusing me even more. "It just shows how much you- well, both of you have changed and matured. He's all grown up now isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess," I was lost in the conversation. I got the feeling she was talking about more than my book, but I couldn't figure out where she was going. "Um, Esme? You do know that Shane is fictional. He does whatever I tell him. In reality, he doesn't exist." I had no idea why I felt the need to reiterate that, but it was so overwhelming that I went with it.

"Of course sweetie!" she reached and squeezed my hand _again_ and kept going. "That's why I'm so excited!"

Thankfully, our food arrived and we were able to eat peacefully. After a while though, I started getting uncomfortable with the weird looks she was giving me. I had a strange feeling that our conversation wasn't over.

"So Bella, I just wanted to make sure you know how proud both Carlisle and I are of you and the progress you've shown in character growth. We feel the public will be very happy with the direction you're heading."

The whole time, she was beaming at me in an almost bizarre fashion. I nodded, unsure of what she wanted me to say.

"That being said, I feel that maybe a huge tour with this book may not be the best option."

I looked at her in shock. This was a very different tune than the one she was singing earlier. I felt myself getting annoyed. I'd bent over backwards to prepare for this, I'd went to a freaking _life coach_ for Christ's sake! Not that I'd ever regret meeting Alice, or Edward, but it felt strange to hear her say the timing was off to put me in the spotlight.

"I assure you Esme, I'll be ready when the time comes. If you're afraid I'll freeze up, I promise that won't happen."

"No, that's not what I mean at all," she reassured me. "I just think that if you decide you want to cut the trip short, or have me rearrange things so you can come home more often, well," there she went with that weird sly grin again, "I wouldn't object."

Her cryptic answer combined with her strange behavior was beginning to worry me, so I changed the subject, bringing up the auction and inquiring what was expected of me.

After a time, I stood to leave, and she hugged me again, this time whispering "Thank you," in my ear. I wondered why she was acting so strangely on the way home.

I shook my head, figuring she was just having an off day, and left to get more work done. It wasn't until later on that night I realized she'd never tried to set me up with anyone. Esme hadn't gone without trying to interfere in my love life in such a long time, so my antennae went up. I vowed to get to the bottom of her strange behavior.

Edward and I exchanged emails, texts and phone calls all week, but were unable to see each other until Saturday. We both grumbled about how much it sucked that he was so busy, but I knew he had a lot on his plate trying to work out the last of the bugs in the software before it was launched. It did warm my heart that since the barbeque, not a day passed without me hearing from him in one way or another.

One conversation in particular stuck out in my head. It was the day we found out we were both going to Zafrina's on Saturday to prepare for the auction.

"_You mean you'll be at the salon too?" I asked while munching on some crackers. I was taking a break from writing and he was grabbing a quick bite between meetings. I wasn't expecting his call, and was flattered that he'd thought of me during his time away from the office. _

"_Yeah, I'm set to be there at ten in the morning," he said. "Then I have to keep myself clean and out of trouble according to Alice." _

_I knew he wasn't joking, but I was still surprised he said it with affection instead of resignation._

"_Oh, that sucks," I knew I sounded dejected, which is exactly how I felt. "I'm not headed there until one."_

"_I wonder if I can extend it a bit," he mused. I could hear that he was munching on something crunchy, and smiled. "I'm scheduled for a shave, haircut and massage, but maybe I can get a facial and manicure too. Then you can schedule yours at the same time and we can meet up." He sounded so hopeful._

"_While I appreciate your willingness to subject yourself to the dreaded female tortures of a facial and manicure to see me, I already have those on my list. And they're after my massage." I felt terrible hearing his groan. "Now for the death knell, she's insisted upon a girl's only lunch. So by the time this all wraps up, I'll need to be home to change and wait for you."_

"_Yeah Jasper wanted to have lunch too. So the guys will be getting together. Maybe we'll be at the same restaurant? We're going to Gino's to gorge on pizza since the food at the auction is likely to be miniscule in portions. We need to fill Emmett up beforehand."_

"_Sorry," I sighed, and heard him echo it, "we'll be at a salad place around the corner from the salon. It's just easier. Are you sure you can't come over between now and then?" Yes, I sounded desperate, and I didn't care a bit. It'd been too long since we'd been together._

"_Bella, you know I wish I could, but I'm honestly booked solid." I was glad he sounded just as unhappy as I did. "I guess we'll just see each other Saturday night. I'll pick you up at seven thirty?"_

"_Well, I guess so. We'll get there in time for appetizers and to look at the items up for bid." I don't know why I was so sad, but I couldn't stop it from coming through in my voice._

"_I miss you Bella." I could hear the frustration in his voice. "I swear if I get out early tonight I'm coming over." _

_It sounded like he was joking, but I desperately wanted it to be true. _

"_How about if I come over Saturday at seven? We can….. talk before leaving." There was no mistaking what kind of talking he wanted to do. My body started tingling with anticipation. I made a not to keep extra lipstick and have my hair in a style that was easily fixed._

"_I'd like that a lot Edward," I heard the buzz of the intercom letting him know it was time for his next meeting. "I can't wait until Saturday. I miss you."_

"_It won't be long. I'll call you again later okay?" We ended the call with promises to talk again soon._

* * *

Saturday came too slow for my liking. I spent the morning chatting with Rose and Alice, coordinating our times to meet and ironing out the last details. After a shower, without washing my hair for the salon, I met the girls up at Salad Spinners for a light lunch. Both were excited about both the "debut" of the new me and my first function with Edward at my side. When I realized arriving with Edward would cause extra scrutiny, I began to get extremely nervous. I tried to hide it, but as perceptive as Alice is, she called me out on it.

"I don't know Alice, I didn't think about how people would look at me being with Edward. I don't want anyone to think I'm a gold digger or anything."

"Bella! Who cares what people think? We'll know you're a successful author, and obviously an amazing person to land one such an eligible catch," she hurried to reassure me. "Don't' be surprised if less than desirable men try to take you from him, and the vultures swarm on Edward. Just stick by him and you'll be fine. Plus we'll be there to help!"

I did feel better knowing that they would be there to help me not make a fool of myself. Plus, I realized it didn't matter how much people talked about me being with Edward. With him next to me, I felt like I could take on anything. My spirits were further lifted when my phone chimed with a text.

_Bella,_

_I can't wait to see you tonight._

_Hope you're thinking of me as much as I am of you._

_See you soon._

_Edward_

The girls sighed over the message and we laughed as we headed over to get our hair, makeup and nails done. The girls scolded me for not keeping up on my nail maintenance, but I shrugged, knowing it wasn't important because I tended to keep them short so I could type faster. Once we were all made up, we went our separate ways to finish dressing, promising to meet later.

An hour later, I sat gingerly on my couch, flipping through channels and waiting for Edward to pick me up. After another glance at the clock, I heard my doorbell ring. Shooting up from my seat, I stopped and took several deep breaths before heading to the door. A quick check in the foyer mirror told me I looked good, so I slowly swung the door open.

And gaped.

There he stood, handsomely dressed in a fitted black suit. The pewter color of his tie was set off by a dark blue shirt. His hair was slightly shorter than the last I had saw him, but still held the slight untidiness to it that I loved. Deep green eyes swept over my frame, leaving burning trails over the spots his eyes touched. Smiling a small, secretive smile, he moved closer to me.

Without a word, he swept in and devoured my lips with his.

_This is going to be a great night._

**Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! What am I reading? I've been reading funny. GYNAZOLE is so funny it's scary and I have a big thing for Dont' You Wanna Take a Ride with Me? Spinward totally revs me up! The gift fics are something I've been looking at, and the one by my lovely beta called Operation: Merry Christmas is great. Check it out and leave my beta some love! Thank you to all the readers and reviewrs. You make my heart happy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello! I know, I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. I'd love to say I've been on a world cruise or something, but if you follow me on twitter (I'm kikikinz there too!) you'd know that my job has put me on a new overnight schedule. I now work Sun thru Thurs from 9pm to 5:30am. This has thrown me for a huge loop! I'm writing whenever I can, and I'm really trying. I finish this shift in early June, so if you all can bear with me, I'll love you forever!**

**There are so many people I would love to thank for all of their love and support, but that would take like all day. So to everyone that has read and reviewed, thank you so much! And anyone that's put me on their favorite list so others can discover this story get special thanks!! Finally, HUGE thanks to you that have told a friend, "Hey check this story out!"**

**The biggest thanks of all goes to my beta, nicnicd. Nic, love, you knew when to back off and let it flow and when to come bug me when I needed it. Mostly, you listened when real life got the best of me and let me cry all over your gchat! There are never enough words for me to express how I feel about you. I love you hardcore. And Leelee, love, if you're actually reading my story, I'll fall over! But a very special thank you for reminding me of who I was when it seemed like I was forgetting in all the chaos of my life. You were my rock, my anchor and my glue and I can never say thank you and I love you enough. You earn special brownie points and spanks for that!**

**Enough with the epically long authors note, just remember that I don't own the characters, I just listen to their alternate reality and write it down. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

**BPOV**

My body was tingling, my mind spinning out of control. _Finally, _was the last coherent thought that I remembered having. Everything else was wrapped in Edward. The fact that we were apart made the reunion so much sweeter. I couldn't stop myself from drowning in his attention. His hands moved up my arms, caressing my shoulders and causing me to moan.

Edward's lips never left mine as he propelled me backward, closing the door behind him with his foot. Grasping hands slid from my arms to settle at my hips, pulling me firmly to him. I moaned and slid my tongue against his, reveling in the growl I heard in his throat. I whimpered when he broke the kiss, his breath blowing warm drifts onto my face as he opened his bottle green eyes to lock with mine.

"Too long Bella," he whispered. "It's been too long since I've seen you. It shouldn't bother me this much, but it does. I don't want to wait that long again."

His eyes begged me to understand, the confusion he was feeling obvious. I smiled gently, understanding what he was going through, having just experienced the same feelings not so long ago. Hopefully he would come to the same conclusion I did.

"I know. Believe me, I understand."

That was all I managed to say before he proceeded to transfer what was left of my lipstick to his face. We stood wrapped up in each other until the distinct peal of my doorbell forced us apart.

I stalked over to the door, flinging it open and scaring the couple on the opposite side. Angela jumped, a hand flying to her chest before bursting into laughter.

"Did we interrupt something?" she smirked, elbowing a slightly confused Ben in the side.

"Bella, are your lips supposed to be that puffy? I didn't take you for a botox kind of girl." Ben's question made my hand fly to my lips as Angela simultaneously clapped a hand over his mouth and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

His muffled cry made us laugh and I gestured them inside, moving to the living room to introduce my friends to Edward.

"Angela and Ben, this is my date, Edward. Edward, these are my nosey neighbors Angela and Ben." The men stepped forward to shake hands, and I looked at Ang, amused at the wide-eyed shock on her face. Edward stood with his hand held out to her for a moment, before shuffling his feet in embarrassment and dropping it back to his side.

His hand reached over to me and I took it gladly, allowing him to pull me into the crook of his arm. Catching his eye, I threw him a reassuring smile before turning my attention back to Angela. Her eyes were still glazed over slightly, and Ben's hand passing over them in amusement caused the laughter I'd held in check to bubble out of my throat. It only increased when Ben's guffaw joined in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Angela rushed out after our laughter pushed her out of the stupor she was in. Her face turned red, and she meekly reached a hand out to shake his.

Edward acknowledged her apology and greeting with a blushing nod before Ben pulled him into a conversation about some tech program. In the meantime, Angela followed me into the bathroom to gossip while I reapplied my lipstick and touched up my hair.

"My Lord, Bella. That man is sex on a stick," she gushed as soon as we heard the click of the bathroom door. "I literally couldn't speak! How do you do it?"

"I don't know," I stopped for a moment to try and recall our conversations. "I never really stopped to think about it. He makes me feel comfortable, like I can tell him anything. He's always interested, and I can just tell he feels the same about me," I shrugged, still struggling with how to explain it.

"You just are," Angela said with a nod, letting me know she understood what I meant completely.

I leaned in and rested my head on her shoulder for a moment, silently thanking her for her understanding and support. When the moment passed, I finished up my final touches and we returned to our guys in the living room. They were still deep in conversation, but now it sounded like they'd moved on to music. I listened with amusement as they both spoke of their love of the band The Black Keys. I raised a brow at Angela when the guys made plans for the couples to attend a show together.

I was more than happy to see him and Ben bond. And I knew Angela approved the moment she was stunned speechless. It was heartwarming to know that my best friend and her husband gave Edward their whole-hearted approval so soon after meeting him. Neither one had any love for other men I'd dated in the past, so to see them talk and joke and even make future plans with him gave me even more hope for our future.

"Edward, we need to go before we're late." I laid a hand on his arm to interrupt the talk and smiled my apology to Ben.

"Of course, it was great to meet you Ben. I'm sure we'll see each other around," Edward shook hands with him again, and leaned over to address Angela. "It was wonderful to meet Bella's best friend. I hope to speak to you more next time we meet."

As he spoke, he took his hand in hers and slowly brought it to lips for a brief kiss. Both Angela and I watched the progression of her hand with rapt attention. When it was back down at her side, he glanced at her eyes, once again opened wide with awe, and turned to share a grin with Ben.

"Thanks Edward, now I'll have to lead her home. But you see I was right. She loves that Clark Gable stuff." Ben clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder briefly before giving me a nod, "Hold on to this one, Bells. He's a keeper."

"I won't give her the chance to get away."

A strong, warm hand snuck around my waist and pulled me snugly back to Edward's side. I smiled and waved goodbye to the couple as they let themselves out before turning my face up to meet the lips already descending upon mine.

"Mmm— we really— mmmm... will be late." I tried to say as Edward continued his assault on my lips. I finally gathered my wits and pushed firmly on his shoulders. He broke apart from me, looking hurt and confused. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now. Can we pick this up again after the auction?"

The look of confusion slowly morphed into smug satisfaction and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Oh we'll defiantly pick this up again later, but now," he stopped and took a breath, "let me take you in. You smell so… tempting. I can't stop."

My knees went weak, and I couldn't stop my heart from racing. This was the Edward I knew. While he was less formal with our friends, there was still a small part that he reserved just for me. I felt special knowing his playfully sensual side that turned my body into jelly, and melted my brain with one sensual smile. The knowledge that he didn't show this side to anyone else made me feel secure.

"Let's go," he urged, taking my hand to lead me to where he'd parked his car. The drive to the Palmer House Hilton where the auction was being held was short and we spent the time in the car speaking quietly of what he thought of Ben and Angela.

"I like them Bella," he told me with a sideways glance, "but I don't think you have the ability to make bad friends."

"Oh you'd be wrong about that, but that story can wait for another day." I didn't wait for his agreement before moving on. "What were you guys talking about—us seeing a show or something?" My curiosity was piqued earlier when they were talking, and I really wanted to know what his plans were. More specifically, I was curious as to how far in advance he was making the date.

"We're talking about going to see The Black Keys when they come into town around Halloween. It's at a smaller venue, so I'm really excited to see them. You like them, don't you?" He glanced over at me, the happiness on his face morphing to confusion and apprehension. "I thought you said before that you did."

I was so excited at the thought of him planning to be with me months into the future I almost forgot the reason I'd brought it up in the first place.

"I do, I like them a lot," I hurried to reassure him, wanting to ease his mind and put the smile back on his face. "But I'm not sure I can go."

The disappointment rolled off him in waves, his shoulders slumping a bit and I held back a groan when he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said as we pulled into the valet area in front of the hotel. "I shouldn't have assumed you'd want to go with me."

He was out of the car and scurrying to my door before I could say anything. The attendant approached, but Edward waved him off as he opened my door and held out a hand to assist me. As I stepped out, I tried to catch his eye and offer a reassuring smile, but his gaze shifted constantly, never landing on me.

"Hey," I pleaded, still trying to catch his eye. When that failed, I moved to stand toe to toe with him, invading his space and leaving no room for him to look elsewhere without difficulty. "Edward. I never said I didn't _want_ to go. I said I'm not sure I _can_. I have a book tour that starts in October, remember? I have to check my calendar to see where I'll be that weekend."

His eyes finally met mine, and the relief in them was obvious. He smiled, taking my hands in his and pulling them both up to his lips. I shivered when he brushed kiss after feathery kiss along each knuckle. He grinned when he saw my reaction, a knowing glint lighting his eyes.

Pulling my hands to his shoulders and placing his around my waist, he dipped his head down to my neck and ran his nose gently along my jaw. Shivers danced along my spine once again and my arms tightened their grip, pulling him even closer. Our mouths moved to meet, his leaving a trail of goose bumps as he peppered my skin with tiny kisses while heading to my mouth. Just as our lips were about to meet the glare from another set of headlights washed over us, busting the bubble we'd been in.

After placing a brief, but strangely passionate kiss on my forehead, he took my hand and led us into the hotel. We exchanged small smiles as walked into the spacious and opulent lobby. Once there, he pulled me over to a small seating area.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make this night any more difficult than it has to be. I was upset when I thought you didn't want to go with us... with me." He smiled sheepishly and ducked his head down before raising it a little to plead for understanding with his eyes. "This is all still so new to me. It's hard to believe that someone as wonderful as you would want to be with me."

"Hey, please listen to me carefully, okay? Remember when I asked you something similar at my house the other day?" At his confused look, I clarified, "You said at my house there was no place else you'd rather be. I asked if you were sure."

The look on his face cleared and he smiled softly at me in understanding. I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles, mimicking the move he'd made on me earlier.

I continued. "I feel the same way. I'm here with you and it feels like a dream. You're so amazing and sweet, I can't believe I'm here with you. But I've decided not to question it. I _want_ to be here with you. There's no one else I'd rather be here with." We stared intently into each other's eyes. "Please know and understand, I'm interested in you and only you. I have no intention of seeing anyone else and I hope like hell you feel the same. Now I feel like a big sap, so let's go get a drink."

He looked stunned for a second before throwing his head back in laughter, drawing the attention of several people wandering toward the ballroom. Several of the women did a double take when they saw him, trying to place him in their minds. When it happened, they openly gaped at Edward, marveling at the change that was wholly apparent to me. He was so much more confident now in public, so attractive and noticeable for all the right reasons. One woman straightened her shoulders and tossed her obviously dyed red hair back, locking eyes with me in challenge. At my raised brow, she turned and huffed away, her short, balding escort waddling behind.

I felt my arm being lifted and tucked into the crook of Edward's arm. Glancing up at his handsome face, I noted he didn't seem to notice the exchange I'd just had with the woman; his gaze was firmly fixed on my legs. I squeezed his arm to get him to start moving and giggled when he shook himself from his stupor and blushed.

"That's one of the things I like about you Bella," he started as he guided me toward the ballroom where the auction was being held. "I never know what you'll do next. You have these amazing little facets you show that keep me absolutely fascinated. I have a feeling I'll never totally figure you out."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves at bay as we strolled through the doors into the massive room.

I held my breath waiting for the answer and busied myself by looking around the room. It was stunning in its opulence, several large chandeliers lighting the room along with the recessed lighting along the walls.

"No, it's definitely not a bad thing. In fact, it's a very good thing."

We looked at each other with goofy smiles on our faces for a moment before reality came crashing down in the form of Lauren Mallory, gossip columnist for The Times.

"Oh my, look at you Edward," she literally purred as she sidled up to us, moving a little closer to him than me.

Internally, I rolled my eyes at her blatant disregard of me standing in front of her. One finger trailed seductively down the arm of his suit jacket, making him shift uncomfortably closer to me. I smiled wickedly when her eyes flicked to mine, the need to maul him to show her he was mine flashing through my mind.

"Hello Lauren," he responded politely. "It's nice to see you again. Have you met my date, Isabella Swan?"

She looked me over and sniffed, straightening her shoulders in an attempt to distract Edward. Her disdainful frown changed to one of steely determination when he never turned his gaze from me.

"Charmed, I'm sure. What is it that you do?" Her voice dripped saccharine contempt; all sugary and sweet, but the undertone of sarcasm was evident. Edward's brow furrowed as he looked from me to her, hearing the same thing and trying to determine its cause.

"_Charmed I'm sure"? Who says that anymore?_ I shook myself from those thoughts and smiled politely, extending the hand that wasn't wrapped on Edward's arm to shake hers. I almost snorted when she limply grasped my hand to pump it once before dropping it like it was dirty.

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Mallory," I said, keeping my voice level and disinterested. If she wanted to play, I'd give her a run for her money.

It was obvious she wondered how I knew her name; Edward didn't say it in the introduction. I nearly died when her eyes bugged out at the title put in front of her name instead of miss. I knew it made her seem older, and her age was a fiercely guarded secret.

"I'm an author. The publishing house has a collection of mine up for bid," I said, nodding toward the items up for bid.

"She's an amazing writer," Edward put in, smiling proudly down at me. "Ever hear of the "Shane Hammer Series? That's her work."

I squeezed his arm gratefully, blushing slightly at his praise. It wasn't he first time I'd heard someone speak highly of my work, but when he said it, I felt like a little girl hearing her crush liked the valentine she made him. Warm contentment and more than a little giddiness went through me at the way he spoke of me.

"I thought a man wrote those. They seemed crudely written to me," she snarked, trying to get a rise out of me.

She only succeeded in angering Edward, who stiffened next to me and opened his mouth to respond. I squeezed Edward's arm as hard as I could to stop him from speaking. Everyone knew you didn't make the 'gossip queen' angry. Her revenge stung and then lingered to poison others. I didn't want Edward in the cross fire. I could handle this—I _would_ handle this—myself.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lauren. Of course, I can't please everyone, and you're entitled to your opinion."

Her face twisted into a grimace when I didn't rise to the bait. Deciding on another tactic, she shifted closer to Edward and danced her fingers back up his sleeve to rest it on his shoulder.

"And who do we owe for the delicious change I see in you?" Her voice dropped an octave and was quieter than before, all luring tones and quiet seduction to get him to lean closer to her. She pouted when it didn't work, listening with only half an ear as he told her of Alice and her help.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private and discuss this further?"

I nearly choked at her boldness. The woman had no couth. I shook a little in anger, but I realized I wasn't the only one.

Edward's face had twisted in disgust and horror at her blatant come-on. I braced myself, knowing I couldn't stop the onslaught that was about to come forth from him.

"You never gave a damn about me before, when I didn't need to look the part of an executive. I find your comment degrading to my date and insulting to me." Her eyes widened as he didn't mince words with her. "Bella is so much more than you could ever be. The talent she has in her left hand surpasses all your gossip and cattiness. Trying to insult her to make yourself look better is petty and childish. The fact that she rose above it makes me admire her all the more. Class and tact are two things you could learn from her. Now, I see someone wanting my attention. I wish I could say it was lovely talking to you."

Her eyes continued to bug out of her face as she watched him lead me away. I looked up at him, concerned that he was still upset. Instead I found he was wearing a small smile and seemed to be stepping lighter. While I was infinitely proud of him, I couldn't help but worry.

"What did you do Edward?" I hissed at him, hoping he'd see what he did wrong. You just _didn't _make her mad like that without consequences.

"I did something I've wanted to do for a long time now Bella," was his response as he steered us toward the items up for bid. "She's a bully and I've been waiting for an opportunity to stand up to her."

"But she could ruin you!" I was trying very hard to get him to see. Gossip columnists were notorious for twisting the truth and Lauren was known for outright lies. But once it was printed, the damage would be done.

"She wouldn't dare," he told me confidently as he gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. "Now, what do you think of these earrings?"

He successfully distracted me as we browsed the vast collection of things up for bid. I spotted a photograph that I thought would look good in Edward's living room, so I slipped away to bid. He didn't seem to mind, breaking away to wander by the books. I saw him pause in front of my collection, smiling briefly at it before moving on. I let out a breath, glad he hadn't bid on me. It wasn't like he didn't already have them, why would he want them again?

After a while as we were finishing up perusing the items, Edward stopping to bid on a couple of vacation packages for his parents and friends, I spied a gorgeous first edition Orwell's 1984. I lingered, eyeing the book with more than a little lust and want in my eye. Edward raised a brow and asked if I would bid. I reluctantly turned away, knowing I couldn't afford it with all the extra things I'd purchased lately.

"You aren't going to bid?" he asked in surprise. I could tell he saw how much I coveted it, and the question was a valid on under the circumstances.

"No, it's a little out of my price range," I answered, referring to the minimum bid posted on the description card.

I continued along the aisle, not waiting for him to follow. I knew it was slightly petty of me to just leave, but I was pouting over a treasure someone who probably wouldn't appreciate would own for no good reason. He quickly caught me, slipping an arm around my waist in understanding and reassurance.

He led me toward the sitting areas, where waiters carried canapés and glasses of champagne. I declined the beverage, asking Edward for a soft drink instead.

I watched him as he went over to the bar. He was, by far, the most handsome man in the room. Once again I spotted the woman with bright red hair and a dangerously low cut dress eye him. Cringing a little, I noticed as she licked her lips and began angling her way toward him, date in tow. I breathed a sigh of relief when Edward was waylaid by an older man who smiled and pumped his hand a little too enthusiastically.

Edward remained calm and poised, and I felt an immense amount of pride as I watched him begin to relax and shine in this new environment.

When he finally returned to where I sat, I couldn't stop myself from giving him a kiss. What was meant to be a small peck turned into something a little deeper.

It wasn't like we were mauling each other, but the way his lips moved confidently against mine showed everyone we were more than casual acquaintances. His hand cupped my cheek in what was my favorite sweet gesture and I shivered when I felt his tongue pass the seam of my lips. I was about to part them for him, totally lost in the kiss and forgetting where I was when loud laughter broke us apart.

I looked up at our four friends. Alice and Rose looked absolutely stunning in their dresses, and the boy's simple suits complemented them well. They all were trying to subdue their laughter at the looks of annoyance on our faces. Edward's hand gripped mine as he shifted me in my seat to snuggle closer to him. In doing so, I caught Lauren staring at us with a vicious gleam in her eye. Emmett's hand clapping Edward's back brought my gaze back to our group.

"Nice job Ed! You two were looking pretty hot and heavy there for a minute!" Emmett looked like he was gearing up for a long session of teasing us, but the discreet turning on of a microphone and clearing of a throat cut him off from his rant.

We sat through the speeches about supporting literacy and what it meant to the community, all the while I stole glances at everyone, simply observing.

Alice and Jasper were cuddling on a loveseat, alternating between listening to the speaker and whispering in each other's ears. Every once in a while it seemed like they would just sit there and absorb each other. It was sweet and oddly sensual. There were no overt sexual advances, like the one Emmett was trying with Rose as his hand inched up her thigh. Alice and Jasper just seemed to love being together.

I giggled as Rose smacked away Emmett's hand. She turned and smiled at me before taking his hand in hers to prevent it from happening again. He sweetly took her hand and kissed it before placing it in his lap and idly playing with her fingers. More than once I saw them exchange whispers of what I assumed were love and affection. It was wonderful to see them so in love.

The emcee started announcing the winning bids and I was immensely thankful that not all the prizes would be mentioned because we would be there all night. They listed only certain ones from each category. We politely applauded when men won sports cars and speedboats. It was surprising when Edward won two of the trips he bid on, the five of us clapping a little louder than necessary when the announcement was made. A volunteer was discreetly dispatched to gather necessary information about payment, distracting us from the jewelry category, until we heard Emmett's name across the loudspeaker.

His whoop of joy was louder than anything I'd heard all night, thanks to the acoustics in the room. He literally picked Rose up and twirled her around before rushing over to the table to claim the jewelry.

We all exchanged confused looks, no one more so than Rose.

After a brief conversation between Emmett and the people running the auction, he came rushing back with something in his hand. Without warning, he skidded to a stop in front of Rose and dropped to one knee. The rest of the auction gave a collective gasp, and then grew silent as they waited for him to say the words everyone knew were imminent.

"Rose, you know I'm not a particularly eloquent man. I've never had a lot of pretty words or been able to write you poetry and all that. The only thing I've ever had to offer you was my heart."

As he said this, Rose's eyes, already misty with tears, began to spill over. I glanced at Alice, who was just as watery-eyed as I was. Edward drew an arm around my shoulder, allowing me to lean my head on him, and squeezed his excitement.

"You've had my heart from the day I ran into you. Now I want you to know just how much you mean to me. We've waited for long enough. You commented on how beautiful this room is. I only see its beauty because you're in it. Will you make everyday beautiful for me by being my wife?"

He opened a box that showcased an absolutely beautiful ring. The large marquis cut, platinum diamond was set in a wide band covered with even more glittering stones. We all sighed collectively as Rose nodded emphatically and Emmett slid the ring on her finger. The entire crowed applauded as he stood and swept her into a passionate kiss. The emcee paused for another moment before congratulating the couple and moving on.

A waiter showed up with a tray of champagne and we toasted the engagement as the atmosphere around us moved back into action. A moment later, the bubble burst as other well-wishers gathered to share their happiness with the couple. Edward and I slipped off, neither one of us asking, but both understanding we needed the space.

The other items that weren't announced were displayed with the winner's name so anyone could go look to see if they'd won. I was excited to see I'd won the photograph for Edward, but sad to see I'd lost the spa weekend package. As we strolled over to the book area I noticed that, like mine, Edward's glance kept wandering over to the Orwell book.

"Did you bid on it?" I asked as we strolled over to see who'd won my collection. I shrugged at the name—someone I didn't recognize—and moved along closer to the book.

"Bid on what?" he asked innocently; a little too innocently. I looked over at him suspiciously, but he refused to meet my gaze, staring intently at a magazine in front of him.

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"What, Bella? I bid on several items for a charity auction, didn't you?" By this time, I'd dragged him over to the Orwell book, and I looked down to see _Edward Cullen_ written as the winning bidder.

"Congratulations, Edward. What will you do with your copy?" I couldn't stop the envy in my voice.

Yes, the book had meaning between the two of us, but I could freely admit the written word was my Holy Grail. I coveted the written word in any and all forms. I was insanely jealous that he had something I'd wanted so badly.

"Oh I'll think of something to do with it." Again his tone was more innocent than it should be; leading me to believe he already had a plan in place.

He leaned in, his arm that was casually resting at my waist drawing me closer to him, and tried to distract me with small kisses placed about my face. It worked for a moment—I snuggled closer to him and peppered his cheek with adoring kisses—but someone reading his name on the card brought be back to reality.

I was about to question him more, but we were interrupted by a small squeal. We both looked over, eyes wide with shock to see Esme heading our way, a sheepish Carlisle in tow.

"Oh! Look at you two!" She came scampering up to us, hands fluttering slightly and sheen of tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see both of you. You both look just gorgeous, don't they Carlisle?"

Without waiting for an answer, she reached over, pulling me from Edward's arms into her own. After a brief hug and kiss on the cheek, she turned her attention to Edward. I look on in confusion as she hugged him a bit harder and longer than she did me and gave him kisses on both cheeks, pausing to swipe away the smudges of lipstick she left on his cheeks.

"Bella, you look lovely tonight," the smooth, suave tones of Carlisle's voice washed over me and I turned to step into a brief hug. He was, as always, debonair in a classic black and white suit, his hair tamed neatly and signature smile in place.

Esme stepped to his side, completing the picture of an affluent couple ready to mingle. She was dressed in an amazing olive green asymmetrical dress. The ruched fabric cut interesting lines across her form, showing off what a killer shape she had for her age. The bare shoulder of the top was set off by a flowing line of fabric down her back. It always amazed me how they fit together as a unit.

My confusion and curiosity was once again piqued when Carlisle reached over and enveloped Edward into a hug. It wasn't a friendly hug, or one of those masculine half-hugs, but a full-on showing of affection.

Slowly the wheels were turning until it all hit me full force. _Edward Cullen… Carlisle and Esme Cullen... Was this… _My thoughts were interrupted by the conversation in front of me.

"Now Flash, don't be like that dear," Esme said to a tomato-faced Edward while trying to tame his hair. Carlisle chuckled and took her hand into his, effectively halting the motherly gesture.

"_You're _Flash?" I asked incredulously.

The deepening of Edward's face told me the answer.

I'd heard countless stories of Esme and Carlisle's son over the years I'd known them. There were even a few pictures in her office, but none were recent. She said it was because he hated having his picture taken. Suddenly flashes of conversations I'd had with all _three_ family members recently careened through my brain.

"That's how you have signed copies of my books?" New uncomfortable feelings were surfacing as he nodded, looking at me warily. I turned to Esme. "And this is why you've suddenly stopped trying to find me a date?" I had my answer when she blushed and looked away. One look at Carlisle's guilty face and I knew he was in on it, too.

"Did you all three get together on this and plan it all out before hand, or was it spur-of-the-moment after meeting Edward at Alice's? Oh my god, you set up Alice's too, didn't you?"

Not waiting for an answer, I turned and looked into the crowd, trying to find one friendly face in the bunch.

"Excuse me please," I stated before walking away, the manners I was recently taught coming out automatically.

_I knew it was too good to be true._

I didn't get very far before a hand gripped mine to halt my progress. I turned and saw Alice's worried face, Rose standing just behind her. Off to the side, I noticed the boys huddled together talking to Edward and his parents. _His parents and my bosses._ The thought made the anger and hurt bubble up inside me again.

"Come on Bella, let's go powder our noses." Alice's gentle voice helped me calm down, and I followed meekly behind her to the restroom.

**Who's going to kill me for leaving it at that? I don't like long chapters, as you may already know, so this seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter is already underway, and I know where it's going, so I hope to get it all out as fast as I can! Now, if you have an opinion on this chapter, this story, or on life or whatever, let me know! I try to reply to all reviews, and I'm pretty good about it I think. I know I've been behind here this week, but I opted to get this chapter out instead. So thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hi! I figure not many are reading this, so let's go short and sweet. I'm finally off my hell shift, and damn glad. I will be writing, but I also have home things to catch up on. **

**I anticipate six maybe seven chapters until the end. That may change, just because. **

**Many thanks go out to all my readers. The faithful ones and those of you that have just joined the ride, you push me forward to do this. I would've given up if it weren't for you, and of course my girl Nic. I could cry and be all sappy, but I can't tell you how I feel that you're here with me on this ride. It wouldn't be the same without you.**

**Once more, I don't own, I just play...**

**And now, the conclusion of the auction....**

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Once inside, Rose wasted no time checking the stalls for people before sitting next to me on the sofa in the sitting area. Alice flanked my other side and they both laid a reassuring hand on my back, silently encouraging me to spill. So that's what I did. I told them about the entire night. They looked at me sympathetically, exchanging quick glances all the while.

"Okay you guys, why are you looking at each other like that?" I asked as another feeling of dread curled in my stomach.

"Please try to listen and understand when we tell you this, okay?" The quiet pleading in Rose's voice did nothing to help the storm brewing inside of me.

_What do they know that I don't?_

**APOV**

_Shit. Shit, dammit, shit. _

"Ummm, well, we kind of knew about what Esme had planned?" I tried putting it as a question to ease her mind, but I knew it failed when I saw the determined glint in her eye. I knew better then to try to sweet talk her. I tried a different tactic instead.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story, but you must promise me to try and remain calm and listen. I learned of all this when I first met Esme for a potential client."

And so I went on with the story, leaving out no detail. The entire lunch was recounted, even the embarrassing part of me insulting her now boyfriend. I carefully watched the looks on her face go from incredibly angry and hurt to more thoughtful and introspective. I wasn't sure if this gave me hope or if she was simply saving her ire for a later date.

"So let me get this straight," she started after I'd finished and she'd remained silent, absorbing what she'd learned. "You didn't agree to match us up, only to introduce us, all the while helping us in the original capacity for which you here hired." At my nod, she moved on.

"And you," she flicked a glance and a finger at Rose, who had been silent so far, "didn't know anything of the plan until after we'd met. After seeing Edward and realizing you knew him, you orchestrated the first get together so you could see what kind of chemistry we had?"

After Rose's guilty nod, Bella smiled reassuringly at her, indicating that she wasn't as mad anymore, at least at us. I sighed in relief, smiling a little when I heard Rose's own echo in the bathroom, which was luckily still deserted.

"One more thing, please." Her hands twisted nervously in her lap while her eyes darted around the room before meeting ours, nerves evident in her expression. We both nodded eagerly, hoping to help put this away and be forgiven. "Edward had nothing to do with this?"

That was the question I'd dreaded the most, simply because I couldn't answer it for her. I'd hoped that over the weeks we spent together her confidence would be built, but I knew it would've been too much to ask that it be high enough to withstand something like this. They both had come a long way, and I was very proud of all the changes I'd seen in them, but I knew when I heard what happened that this would shake her budding confidence. I could only hope she'd bounce back from this and keep her head high.

"That's something you'll have to ask him. All I know is that neither he nor Jasper had a clue of Esme's motives in the beginning. Jasper came to me with a similar idea after seeing you two together, but it was entirely on his own." She studied my face carefully and then smiled, satisfied at what she saw.

"Well," she stood suddenly and walked purposefully over to the mirror, "give me a moment to put myself back together and then I'd better go collect my man."

Rose and I exchanged grateful smiles, glad the crisis had passed. We all decided to do a quick make-up check and began chatting idly about people we'd seen and how well Bella and Edward were doing with their newly learned skills. Just as we were putting the finishing touches on our faces, the door to the restroom swung open to reveal an extremely smug-looking Lauren coming through the doorway.

"Well, well, well. Trouble in paradise already?" She sauntered over to one of the other mirrors to examine her face.

Bella flicked a bored glance over to her, making it clear that she would neither rise to the bait, nor would she play any type of game Lauren was trying to set up. I'd never been more proud of her poise and grace under pressure than I was at that moment.

"Why would there be trouble in paradise, Ms. Mallory?" Rose smirked at the tone of Bella's voice, which was just as bored as her face.

"Well, you've been in here an awfully long time. It doesn't speak well of a new relationship if you're already leaving him alone for large amounts of time. Leaves him open for any woman to come in and take him away." She finished applying powder to her nose and then started to add yet another layer of glaringly bright red lipstick.

"Were we in here for a while?" Bella's look and voice were deceptively innocent. "We got so carried away talking, we simply lost track of time. Well, ladies, let's not leave _our men_ waiting. It was lovely to see you again, Ms. Mallory. Have a great evening."

With those words, we swept out the door. I couldn't help but marvel at how well Bella handled Lauren. As a gossip writer, she was very adept at getting under people's skin and getting the quote she needed, but Bella remained calm and collected. Looking at her again, I noticed that her hands were clenched tight, shaking a little and her chin jutted out, jaw stubbornly set. Rose put a soothing, reassuring hand along her back. I hurried to reassure her.

"I've never been more proud of you Bells. You handled that viper with grace and confidence, remaining cool under pressure. There's nothing to worry about from her camp."

She looked over at me confused at first, then with a sort of baffled amusement before lapsing back into worry and tension filling her body.

"Honestly Alice, I don't care one bit about that little twit." Rose and I snickered at the very fitting name she'd chosen for the columnist. "I'm worried about what I'm going to say to Edward when I see him. I'm afraid I behaved badly and he'll be upset at me."

"I find it hard to believe that he would be upset at you about anything that has to do with this." I tried to reassure her, but knew it was failing at the attempt. She hadn't unclenched her hands and the expression of uncertainty she wore didn't change.

Just as we left the alcove that housed the restrooms, we saw Edward pacing a seating area nearby. His body language showed me all I needed to know. His posture was slumped, a sure sign to everyone how upset he was. His hair was more mussed than usual, the explanation not long in coming as he ran an agitated hand through it. Making an about-face in his pacing, it didn't take him long to spot us.

The couple froze, neither moving a muscle as they assessed the other's body language and facial expressions. Rose and I shared a quick glance, silently agreeing neither one would make the first move without help. Rose gave Bella a quick peck on the check before strolling Edward's way. With a small pause, she spoke to him in a low voice, breaking his trance to glance up at her with a sheepish smile. As this happened, I moved to give Bella a quick pep talk before leaving them to work it out.

"Remember, Bella dear, he's as clueless as you when it comes to this type of thing. Be firm, but gentle in telling him what you want and need. Give him a chance to speak and really listen to what he has to say."

With a quick hug and kiss, I moved to Rose's side and went to join our men, both praying we made the right choice.

**BPOV**

I stood there for a moment after my girlfriends left to gather my thoughts. I knew deep down he had little to do with whatever Esme had up her sleeve. After hearing the entire explanation from Alice about the plans made, it was apparent to me it was something he would never agree to. Edward was an extremely independent man, and the mere thought of his own mother setting him up would make him turn tail on principle.

Alice, well, how could I not forgive her? She really didn't do anything wrong, she really didn't set us up so she never lied. The only person I really had a problem with was Esme. But to be honest, how could I be angry at anyone that brought Edward into my life? Maybe I was too forgiving, but I couldn't see myself really being angry at her. She was such a big part of my life, even more now that I was involved with her son. I mustered up my courage to talk to him, eager to repair any damage to "us" I may have caused.

Looking at him one more time, I saw the slight fear and apprehension in his eyes as he waited to see what my next move would be. While I'd held out some hope that he would be the one to make the first move, I saw quickly that it wasn't something he was ready for. So I took a deep breath, and mustering up all my courage, moved in his direction.

It took only a second for him to realize I wasn't angry, and so with a sexy, relieved grin on his face, he moved quickly to my side.

"Bella," he sighed, taking me into his arms and holding me close.

Relief flooded through my limbs, making them tingle as I reached up to hold him to me. We both hung on tightly, neither one wanting to let go. The tension melted away as his hands rubbed up and down my back in an attempt to bring me closer. We both sighed before stepping away.

"Are you okay?" My heart warmed at the concerned look on his face that resonated in his voice. His big warm hands, once molded to my back holding me against him, moved over my shoulders and down to intertwine our fingers.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't very good of me to rush off like that." A small gasp left my lips as Edward cut off what I was saying by placing a finger over them, our hands still held together.

"There's nothing to apologize for. My mother can be somewhat tenacious when it comes to what she thinks is best for me." He blushed as the words came out, but his gaze remained steady. "I think this is only the second time I agree with her."

"I remember her making comments about having the perfect man for me, but she never specifically said who it was. Was it you the whole time?" I knew the answer the moment he looked away nervously. "Did you know the whole time?"

I was so scared to hear the answer. I was pretty sure I knew what he would say, but even the slimmest chance I was wrong made my stomach knot up. Even though I thought he may not have been involved, I knew that his manipulating me in any way (if he had in fact known) was something I couldn't go into a serious ongoing relationship knowing. I took a deep breath and prepared to hear what could be the death knell on our budding affair.

"Listen to me Bella." He took my face in his hands, caressing it lightly, a tender and (dare I say) loving expression on his face. "I was in the same boat you were. She told me over and over about a woman she represented and how she was 'just perfect for me'." We both smiled at the fact she'd said essentially the same thing to us both. He paused to place a brief kiss on my nose before continuing, "Until I figured out that you were M. Dwyer, I didn't have a clue, and even then I wasn't one hundred percent sure until tonight." His mouth drew into a tight line. "I can't believe she stooped so low. I'm going to have a long talk with both of them later."

I couldn't stand to see him upset with his mother. I could tell it really bothered him. Anger and hurt were burning in his eyes, and his posture was rigid. Wanting to soothe the hurt away and make everything better for him, I decided to see what he thought of my conclusions.

"Really, what did she do?" At his startled look, I pressed on. "She had us both meet and work with Alice, something we both agree we needed. She asked Alice to introduce us. That's it. She didn't force us or manipulate us into doing this." A look of realization slowly came over his face as the words I spoke sunk in. "The night out was all Rosalie, and the barbecue you invited me to. Everything was our doing."

It was strange to hear me reassure him, and yet somehow I found it difficult to believe myself. He just seemed too good to be true sometimes. The way he looked and how smart and sweet he was hit all the major points on my "perfect man" list. Add in the fact that he liked me as well, and I often refrained from pinching myself in his presence. If I was dreaming, I never wanted to wake up.

"You just seem too good to be true." He half-sighed as he spoke, his words echoing my thoughts. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you in my life. But I'm tired of questioning it." His hands found their way to mine, and he squeezed them tightly. "I just want to be. Can we? Can we just _be_?"

Warmth flowed through me as his words sank in. It was wonderful and gratifying to hear he felt the same way I did. My feelings were edging dangerously close to the big "L" word. I didn't want to think about that just yet, so instead I focused on the fact that he was staring at my lips, licking his in anticipation. My heart thudded wildly as I gave in and decided to "just be" right beside him.

I melted into him, pulling his face to mine for a searing kiss. I gave him everything I felt for him in that moment. All my fears and insecurities, hopes and dreams flowed out of me and hopefully into him. As he held me tightly, almost desperately against him, the way our mouths moved slowly and tenderly against each other reflected how, even though we had all these close feelings stored up for each other, the nerves were still present. We held each other close. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, we broke apart, smiling goofily at each other.

"Did we just have our first fight? When do we have the make-up sex?" He froze after saying that, a look of horror washing over his face. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

Stammering and trying to backtrack, he looked so darn cute I couldn't resist giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We need to have 'first time sex' before we can move to the make up sex."

I tried to let him know I wasn't upset by the comment. In fact, it was nice to know he wanted me that way, too. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get into bed. We hadn't been dating long, but for me, anytime with Edward made my mind plunge into the gutter.

"I would never push you into doing something you don't want to." As the words were spoken, he took my hand and turned me, settling me next to him. With my hand in the crook of his arm, he began to lead me toward the entrance.

"You wouldn't have to. That's not something I take lightly, nor will I be pushed into it." I hoped he heard that not only was I strong enough to stand up for myself, but that I was ready for him whenever he was.

The way his hand covered mine on his arm and gripped it tightly told me he definitely heard me. I giggled a little when I heard him take several deep, calming breaths. Suddenly, he stopped. Leaning down, he took my earlobe gently between his teeth. My eyes darted around the room to ensure that we weren't being spied on.

I closed my eyes then, letting the sensual feeling of him nibbling on my ear course through my body. Before I could fully enjoy the feeling, Edward began leading me to the dance floor. The band was playing a lovely mixture of classical pieces interspersed with more modern slow songs done instrumentally. As he swept me into his arms to move to dance, I recognized the tune as Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight".

He moved with an inane grace and ease I envied. Never being one invited to a whole lot of dances and parties, I found myself intimidated by his style. After a few moments, he began humming along to the song, and I unconsciously relaxed in his strong capable arms. He led me confidently around the dance floor, smiling and nodding at other couples that were dancing.

My mind drifted back to the topic we had briefly touched on. He now knew I wanted him, in every way. Would he want to stay tonight? Should I invite him to, or would it look too forward? I really wanted him to take the reins now he knew of my interest. Knowing how in command he was here made me think he could lead me in this direction as well.

That thought process led me down the path of him taking charge in the bedroom. A shiver passed through me, and his arm tightened its hold on me in response.

He leaned in to whisper seductively in my ear. "Cold?"

My gaze rose to meet his, and my knees went weak at the blatant desire in his eyes, complete with hooded lids and lazy grin.

The orchestra ended the song, and Edward hustled me off the floor and toward the door before the next song even began. I blinked rapidly as I moved into high gear following him, knowing if I didn't, tripping would be inevitable. Taking one last quick glance around the room, I caught the amused eyes of our friends, next to the worried ones of Esme and Carlisle's curious gazes. Alice mimed for me to call her, and I thought Rosalie was trying to get me to either call her first, or she thought her ears were number one.

The lobby passed in a blur, my head spinning in time with the scenery. Was this it? Were we going to go do this _now?_ I was at war with myself. Of course I wanted him; I'd even told him so. But was it too sudden? I mean, we'd really only fooled around a little, kissing and secret touches. Didn't I want a build up? What about the desperate groping in darkened corners, and the leisurely explorations of bodies, both over and under clothing?

We'd reached the valet, Edward passing the ticket off before hauling me into his arms, hands fisted tightly in my hair and a long groan escaping his lips. I met his kiss eagerly, emitting a mewling noise when I felt one hand drift down, ghosting over a breast to settle at my hip.

Realizing we were in a public place, on the street no less, the kiss softened and then ended, much to the reluctance of us both. The valet pulled the Fiskar up to the curb and accepted the generous tip Edward offered him.

The ride home was mostly silent: he seemed preoccupied, working something out in his head and I didn't want to distract. Instead I focused on the thoughts swimming around in my head. I really, _really _wanted to go to the next level with him. I was no blushing virgin, but I was discriminating about who I took to bed.

It wasn't surprising to me I wanted to do so with Edward.

Glancing over at him I took in his profile, noting how, even now, he was still slightly reserved with me. He was a total gentleman, allowing me to set the pace and make all the moves. While I admired that about him, I longed to see and feel that he wanted me as much as I did him. I knew he said it earlier, but I wanted him to lose a little of that damn control he had. For once, I wanted him to take the lead and let me know how I affect him.

Thoughts of him pushing me up against the door while he ravaged my body right here in his practical yet damn sexy car caused my breathing to speed. Edward looked at me curiously, and I frantically tried to quiet my thoughts and looked for any distraction I could find. I heard the chime of my phone and quickly fished it out, relieved and eager for the text to push the thoughts away. I laughed aloud when I read Alice's words of encouragement.

**Remember, you deserve lovin' too!**

**Go get you some!**

**Conference call tomorrow with Rose**

**for details!**

**Love ya!**

Before I could respond, another text lit up my phone. This one was typical Rose, short and sweet.

**Pretty sure he's good, but use a condom**

**just in case.**

**Leave nothing out when we call.**

**Have fun!**

I shot off to both of them:

**Sorry, no chasing him tonight ladies,**

**He needs to chase me for this!**

**Details later, maybe *wink***

**Night!**

Shutting my phone off before closing it, I realized we'd already pulled up to my home. He came around and helped me out before walking me to the front door. My mind made up that _he_ needed to chase _me_ for once, I opened the door before turning to him, blocking his entrance. He looked at me quizzically before asking if I was going to invite him in.

"Not tonight," I answered simply. When he looked even more perplexed, I elaborated. "I've expressed my interest, but have only guessed at yours." I laughed at his arched brow. "You know what I want, but I'm not offering it up so quickly. You want it; you need to work for it a little."

I smiled a sly, satisfied smile at the astounded expression on his face. I leaned in, giving him a long, slow and thorough kiss. Just as he moaned and began to respond, I pulled back.

"Goodnight Edward. Balls in your court." With that last statement, I hurried in before I forgot what I was doing and let him in for a full seduction.

I stood at the door to hear what he would do. After what seemed like forever, I heard him whisper his goodnight before laughing and heading to his car.

I got ready for bed, and even though the sexual tension was knotting my muscles into pretzels, I fell asleep quickly, dreams of Edward in my bed dominating my sleep.

**A/N... Please do NOT yell at me for the cockblock. Edward insisted it it being this way. Yes him. I promise you all, next chapter will leave you very satisfied. Thoughts? Click and tell them to me!**

**If you want a good read, check out The Diner by jessypt. I've just come on board as a beta and I think she's got a great story! Be on the lookout for my next contest, coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hi. Yeah, this took a while. I have reasons, but I'm not going to blab excuses. **

**This was the hardest chapter for me to write. Anyone that knows me knows I'm not a mushy person. Bells, however, is. So writing this chapter was very challenging. **

**I do hope you like what I have for you. Many many thanks to nicnicd, who makes my words pretty and brings the mushy out of me. **

**I don't own any of the characters, the plot is my own. Please don't steal it, I like it.**

Chapter 20

**APOV**

I was feeling loose and mellow as I lounged in Japer's bed late Sunday morning. The auction last night had been full of ups and downs, but it was wonderful to end it on a high note. Watching Bella and Edward make up and leave, only to find out later she was making him chase her for once, was both wonderful and sad at the same time.

Wonderful, because the Bella I'd caught glimpses of when I met her, and gradually witnessed more and more of since, seemed to have made an appearance with Edward. It warmed my heart that she was taking charge and encouraging him to step up to the plate. Now I could only hope he'd knock it out of the park for her.

I was a little sad because, well, poor Bella. I knew it had been a long time since she'd dated anyone long enough to sleep with. The poor girl had been so wound up lately; I feared she would combust if she waited much longer. From what little I gathered from their relationship, each was waiting for the other to take the final step. I could only hope Edward wouldn't make her wait much longer, she was getting cranky!

I sat up and stretched, waiting a bit impatiently for Jasper to return to bed. He'd promised breakfast over an hour ago, and after a very satisfying appetizer, went to the kitchen about ten minutes ago for it. I was about to go see what was taking so long when the door opened, revealing a half-naked Jasper, clad in a pair of low slung basketball shorts. What made him drop-dead sexy though was the tray that held plates of steaming pancakes, glasses of milk and a carafe of coffee, complete with the Sunday paper and a little bud vase holding a lily.

"Here you go Ali-pie. Breakfast just as promised." He proudly displayed the tray, almost spilling the contents into my lap. A quick maneuver allowed me to rescue the tray and settle it between us, before we each dove into our plates.

I was enjoying the quiet of the morning after the hustle and bustle of last night. I loved the fact that Jasper and I didn't always have to speak to fill up the space. It was also becoming apparent we were learning each other's preferences. For instance: He knew I didn't like syrup with my pancakes, I liked them with powdered sugar, and I knew he didn't like anyone touching the paper until he'd read the first page. After the first page was consumed, I could touch any section I liked, and after we'd laughed at our quirks, we never really mentioned them again, just allowed them to happen.

When Jasper handed me the Society section after he finished his front page, I smiled to myself and poured us both a second cup of coffee. I scanned the week's highlights, looking for the article about last night's affair, eager to see if anything was written about Edward and Bella.

"Oh my God! That bitch!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Jasper jumped, knocking the tray over, spilling its contents on the sheets and the rest of the paper. "Oh Jazz, I'm so sorry!" We both scrambled to clean up the mess, mopping up coffee and milk before stripping the sheets off the bed and putting them in the washer.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as we were putting fresh linens on his bed. As I opened my mouth to speak, his phone rang. The ring tone was familiar: Edward. I shot him a "you better answer that" look. As he answered I heard Bella's ringtone chime from my blackberry.

It was funny, the simultaneous "Hello's?" that we put into the phones. I held the phone from my ear when I heard Bella's raised voice.

"She called _me_ a 'charity case'?" Her voice was incensed as she began to read aloud: "Edward made his mother happy by chaperoning her homely author to the auction?" I winced, realizing I hadn't yet read the entire article. "Who does she think she is?"

"Calm down. We can sort through this, but not if you're flying off the handle. What else did she say?" I looked over to Jasper, who was staring at me wide-eyed while listening intently to whatever Edward was telling him.

"You haven't read the article? Why not?" Her breathing was still labored, but I could tell she was trying to calm down; she'd ceased yelling at me at least.

"Ummm well, we'd just gotten the paper, and when I saw the beginning of the article, I spilled coffee in the bed and…." I tried to keep going, but was cutoff by Jasper pushing past me to rush to his laptop.

He opened it, and after a quick booting up, proceeded to download a file, jotting notes on a nearby pad while muttering reassurances to Edward at the same time.

"Alice? You still there?" I heard Bella's voice growing annoyed that I'd stopped talking. "If you want to play hanky panky with Jasper, can you at least hang up first?"

I burst out laughing. "No dear, we weren't doing anything. I was distracted trying to figure out what Edward is telling Jasper."

I could hear her groan clearly over the phone.

"Oh God, he knows? I wonder what he thinks of it. Is he pissed? He didn't seem to like her, but was confident she wouldn't print anything negative about him." She was talking so fast I could hardly keep up. "She didn't print anything bad about him though, did she? Nooo… Instead, she attacked me, the one that was civil to her."

"Yes Bell, he was pissed. I don't know what he said to Jazz, but if you call him you can talk to him about it. I'll talk to Jasper, and then we'll text each other with the details okay?"

I looked over to see Jasper, sans phone, leaning over the desk while standing and typing furiously on the keyboard. His head alternated between the screen and the article he'd moved to his side. After agreeing to the terms, Bella and I hung up and I moved to stand next to him, putting my hands on his hunched-over back and trying to see what was on the screen.

"What are you doing Jazz?"

"Edward wants me to look up slander rulings and laws in this state. He's determined to get Lauren on something for what she said about Bella. I've never heard him this worked up before." He was clicking away, lost in the legal jargon on the screen. I pulled a chair over to him and went to shower and make some plans of my own.

Edward wasn't the only one who could fight her.

**BPOV**

I hung up with Alice and looked over the short paragraphs Lauren wrote about Edward and me.

_It was a who's who of Chicago's finest at the_

_Reading Is Fundamental's Annual Silent Auction: _

_The dynamic Cullens arrived looking their usual best, but the surprise_

_of the night was the makeover of their only son, Edward. The change in both image_

_and demeanor was evident when speaking to him. It was apparent, however, that not everything about him changed. Case in point was the fact that he brought as his date his mother's biggest client, the dowdy author Isabella Swan. It was sweet to see the devotion he still has for his family._

_Ms. Swan made a valiant effort to live up to the Cullen standard, but fell short of the mark. It did speak well of her that the collection of her works fetched over two thousand dollars in the auction. Credit to the transformation of the quiet and camera-shy duo is none other than Alice Brandon of _Futures_. She stayed close to their side, accompanied by the always dapper Jasper Whitlock, close friend and business associate of Edward Cullen. Is love in the air for this obviously close couple? We wish them the best of luck, and eagerly await the knowledge of which woman is good enough to catch the heart of Chicago's now most eligible bachelor, Edward._

I look a deep breath, trying to calm down. It wasn't like she'd said anything really bad per se, but it was evident to me and obviously my friends that she was taking a jab at me. The question was why? What did I ever do to her? The ringing of the phone brought me out of my musings. A quick check of the caller I.D. revealed it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry. I really didn't think she would do this, I don't get it," his almost incoherent rambling trailed off, leaving me no clue as to the direction of his thoughts.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." I sighed, frustrated. "I just don't understand why she said those things about me. What did I do to her?" The noticeable quiet made me pause in my litany of questions.

"I think it may have something to do with me." He spoke quietly, and I strained to hear every word. "I- I dated her briefly several years ago, when I just launched my company. She was demanding of my time, jealous of the late nights. Add to that the fact that I couldn't talk to her about anything, and it made for a short dating stint. She thought we were perfect together, and was very angry when I broke it off. It didn't end well."

"So her problem is with you and not me? Then why did she say those things about me? I thought it was because I wouldn't let her cheat off of me in our Early Romantic Literature class in college. She failed because of it." I found it hard to believe she would hold that against me, but it was difficult to find another reasonable explanation.

"Do you really think she's still mad about that?" His soft laughter echoed through the phone. "She is jealous of you, my dear. She always wanted to publish a book but no one ever showed interest." He paused for a moment, clearing his throat uncomfortably before continuing. "She's also made it clear she wouldn't mind dating me again. I've always had the feeling it was for either my connections or money. I just haven't figured out which."

"You're silly! There's no way she'd be jealous of me."

After arguing the point for a few more minutes, Edward finally gave up trying to convince me of her feelings and instead launched into his version of her reaction. He soon had me in tears from laughing, and I was grateful he could talk me down from being upset at her to being amused by her. After some time chatting, we hung up so I could run my usual errands.

While meandering along the aisles of the grocery store, I couldn't help but replay the earlier conversation I'd had with Edward. I was a bit embarrassed because he thought Lauren would be jealous of me. At first it didn't make sense. She was always more popular than I was in college. She had a never-ending stream of boyfriends, while I spent most of my time studying and only dated a select few men.

After thinking about it, I realized it wasn't as far-fetched as I thought. She'd always seemed to try and steal the men I was with, and always compared my grades with hers. I never really thought about it as jealousy, but what else could it be? I _was_ a successful author and I _was_ dating "The" Edward Cullen. I smiled at the thought that the once popular Lauren would envy the "bookworm" of UIC.

"Well, that's a smile I'd love to see anytime." The sweetest, sexiest voice broke through my daydream.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see him, even more so when he pulled me close to him for a searing kiss.

_Who knew the canned soup aisle would bring this out of him?_

"I'm here to see you, of course," he answered after letting me go. He had one of those hand-held baskets and with a quick peek I saw he had the ingredients for one of my favorite dishes to make, chicken kiev.

"No, really? What's going on?" I saw the devious smile flit across his face before one of innocence replaced it.

"Nothing at all. Can't I meet my girlfriend at the store and perhaps convince her to come to my place to have dinner instead of eating it alone?" I smiled at him, shaking my head, suppressing the thrill I still got when he called me his girlfriend. "I even have the ingredients. And the knowledge that she wants to cook chicken kiev in my top-of –the-line kitchen makes it impossible to say no." He grinned boyishly at me, making it further impossible to resist.

"Can I drop my groceries off at home first?"

Thirty minutes later (after shoving my groceries away and dashing around my room madly in an attempt to clean up without looking "cleaned up") I rang the bell to Edward's place.

"Hey, hon." He opened the door and greeted me with a sweet simple kiss. "You don't have to knock. You're always welcome here."

I couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked after making that statement. His hands were fidgety and he looked down. When I was finally able to catch his eye, I smiled sweetly and thanked him, hoping to put him at ease from whatever he was nervous about.

After standing for a moment without speaking I finally asked him if he wanted to start dinner.

"Sorry Bella. Are you getting hungry?" I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. On the counter was a small bud vase holding a lovely lone orchid. I smiled at the small gesture.

"Would you open the wine, please?" I asked as I started pulling out ingredients.

After opening the wine and handing me a glass, he moved out of the room. I was curious as to his motives, but was knee deep in making dinner. My curiosity was soon satisfied when music began playing softly from small speakers hidden throughout the house. I sang softly with Joss Stone while Edward moved to my side.

"Need any help?" he whispered in my ear as his hands wrapped themselves around my waist, winding their way around, enfolding me gently into an embrace. He snuggled up behind me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

I sighed in contentment, happy to be in his arms. We swayed together for a moment, the sultry voice singing about falling in love speaking what I found difficult to express. I knew where my feelings were headed with him, and I was allowing myself free rein to fall for him. One niggling of doubt still stopped me from falling all the way. _How does he feel about me?_ I knew he cared for me, that was easy enough to see, but was he falling like I was? I'd been powerless against my growing feelings for him, nor did I want to stop falling in love with him. But I just wished I knew he was going through the same thing.

Putting down the knife I was using, my hands covered his and I wriggled deeper into his embrace. He groaned softly before moving my hair and kissing my neck. I arched my head back, exposing my neck, but also reaching to nibble on his ear.

With a low groan his hands moved to my hips and pulled me back against his, grinding himself against me. Our mouths became desperate to meet. He trailed hot kisses against my neck, winding up, finally meeting mine. Our mouths fused together while one of my hands wrapped itself around his neck, holding him closer to me.

My head spun, drunk on Edward's kisses. My body was on fire from his touch, and I reveled in how bold his touches were. To me, it seemed as if there was more to his touch than lust. There was a sweet element to it, almost loving and tender. I couldn't deny that any touch from him would turn me on, but in doing so, he'd managed to melt my heart as well. The kisses and caresses gradually softened, and I whimpered slightly, knowing he was pulling away when all I wanted was full steam ahead.

We broke apart abruptly, our breathing heavy and limbs still intertwined. Without warning, Edward spun me around and held me tightly against him, his hands roaming my body possessively.

"I don't want it to be like this. I want to take our time tonight." His head burrowed its way back into the crook of my neck to lick and nibble at it again. My eyes rolled back and I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan and listen to what he was saying. "So as difficult as this is, I'm going to stop. We'll finish making dinner."

Another nip to my neck combined with the thought of us stopping again made me whimper in protest.

"Don't worry, baby. After we eat dinner, I'll take you upstairs and spend the rest of the night worshiping you the way I've been dreaming of for weeks." After one more kiss he stepped away to pour himself more wine. Breathing deeply, I grabbed my glass and downed the remaining liquid. His hand covered mine over the glass, pulling the delicate crystal out for him to refill. Catching his eye, he raised a brow in amusement at my obvious attempt to cool down. I simply smiled weakly, and tried to turn my attention to dinner.

I stood in front of the stove in stunned silence. He'd never been like this before, so cool and confident. While I'd dreamed of him being this way with me, it scared me a little to see him like that. And, while it was honestly a huge turn-on to see him so bold with me, I was suddenly scared he'd been like this with all women before me. Not to mention the ones who (may) come after... A dejected sigh pulled me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I knew it was too much. I didn't mean to come on so strong. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I looked over to see his eyes downcast, shoulders slumped while swirling the wine in his hand. My heart immediately went out to him. I was such and idiot sometimes! Here he was doing exactly what I asked of him: Showing me how much he wanted me, and I responded by doubting him. I had just stood there doing and saying nothing after he had put himself out there.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I immediately went to his side.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. It wasn't too much, it was just… surprising. I guess it threw me off a little." I took his face in my hands and lifted it so I could look into his eyes. "I liked it. A lot. I didn't want to stop."

His eyes showed relief and something else. Something deeper. We stood for a moment before smiling sheepishly at each other and finishing dinner preparations.

Our talk during dinner centered on the media training I was to go through next week. He apparently only needed a "refresher course" because he'd gone through it before. We moved from that to my book tour and his press interviews. It was nice to sit and chat, but there was an undertone, a new tension that wasn't there before. This time we both knew where we'd end up.

Watching him eat without being turned on was an exercise in futility. Each precise movement of his hand made me think of when they roamed my body only moments before in the kitchen. I couldn't stop my tongue from mimicking his whenever it would peek out to pick up a bit of the butter left on his lips. My body was heavy with lust and my brain foggy with memories of our kisses and times together, fooling around, but never going too far. Somewhere deep inside my brain, I was buzzing also with new fantasies of what tonight would bring.

"This chicken is delicious, Bella. What did you do to make it so tender?" I looked up from my plate, only to be ensnared in his eyes. Very slowly and deliberately he lifted a bite to his mouth, taking it delicately from the fork, sliding it slowly from his mouth with a small smile, knowing my eyes followed its every move.

Looking away quickly, I took a moment to savor the flavors of the chicken. Reaching for my glass of wine, I looked up to see Edward's eyes watching me carefully. At his slight flush and hastily averted eyes, along with his sudden intake of air, my confidence scored a major boost.

_Two can play at this game, buddy._

Mustering up my courage, I slowed down my movements. Remembering a trick I'd heard from a college friend, I started thinking sexy thoughts. I relived the time we spent kissing in the kitchen in my head, feeling my breathing become a little heavier and limbs became more languid. I slowly cut a piece of chicken and brought it to my mouth. Closing my eyes slightly, I pretended Edward was feeding me, and barely bit back a moan.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he choked out, shifting in his seat and licking his lips.

I looked down, slightly embarrassed, and we finished the rest of the meal relatively quickly. I didn't think either of us were hungry for food anymore.

After eating we cleaned up, not speaking as the tension between us increased, getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment. I desperately wanted to break up the silence, say something witty or sexy or even stupid, but my brain and mouth weren't speaking to each other. When the kitchen was sparkling and every dish done, we stood several feet apart, not looking at each other. I shuffled my feet and picked at my cuticles, waiting for him to make the first move.

When I finally looked over at him, he appeared to be just as nervous as I was. My heart began thudding as I watched him trying to gather up his courage. I realized it was just us. There was no one for us to impress. I knew I'd love whatever he did, and had a pretty good idea he felt close to the same.

Studying his face, the line of my thoughts backtracked. It was just us, and I was okay with that. For so long we'd played the dating song and dance, getting to know each other, but keeping that little front on. The extra politeness you had when dating, especially in a group, seemed to vanish with us today. Even in the store I'd noticed we hadn't felt the need to impress each other. I didn't even dress up all that much, keeping things relaxed in my jeans and casual top.

Seeing him in his casual attire, I saw him for who he really was: a sweet computer geek with rusty manners and a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Alice added a bit of polish to him, but I loved him this way as well.

Wait, I loved him? Like, _loved him _loved him. The answer came easily.

Yes.

"Do you want to go to your room and watch a movie?" I'd hoped that by asking that small simple question, he'd relax and we'd make some progress. Moving things to his room would allow for maximum snuggling on his massive bed, hopefully relaxing us enough to lead to other things. Those hopes were dashed when he tensed up and gave a jerky nod, moving past me quickly to go upstairs.

I trailed behind him, my heart sinking further and further with every step we took in silence. When we finally reached the third floor, I stood anxiously as he seemed to square his shoulders before turning to me.

"Close your eyes, please."

I immediately obeyed his simple request. I heard him move around the room, the only clue to his actions was the rasp of a lighter. My heart leapt in the hope that he was making some kind of romantic gesture.

"I- I didn't quite know how to plan this out. I hope I don't offend you by doing this." His hand reached for mine and guided me further into the room. My eyes were still closed, but I could smell the acrid scent of smoke and the wax from candles mixed in with fresh roses.

"I'm flattered, awed and amazed by what you did for me. Now can I see it?" At my gentle reminder, he bid me to open my eyes.

When I did, it was to a room lit softly with over a dozen candles. Small vases of roses, red and white mixed together with an occasional pink one decorated various surfaces of his room. He flicked a button on a remote in his hand and soft music flowed through the space. The bed was turned down, I noticed with a blush. He stood watching my reactions anxiously.

The words to say what I felt eluded me, so I did the next best thing. I threw myself into his arms, kissing him with everything I couldn't say. He caught me with a surprised "oomph" and dove into our kiss headfirst.

His hands were roaming along my body desperately, almost roughly, before one came up to grasp my hair to reposition my head. I couldn't stop myself from rubbing against him, silently scolding myself for behaving like a cat in heat. I started to unbutton his shirt when his hands moved around to stop me. I groaned in protest.

"No wait a sec." He waited until I opened my eyes and fixed them on his. The deep, dreamy green pleaded with me for patience. "I told you before, Bella. I want to take my time. I've dreamed of this for so long. I... I just want to do this right."

He kept his word as he moved toward me and resumed our kiss, this time slowing it down. His mouth stayed closed, molding itself to mine, before rubbing, teasing and then finally tasting mine. After what felt like an eternity, his tongue peeked out to taste my lips.

I tried so hard to speed him up, my body straining with need, but he remained steadfast to keep it slow. After a moment, I simply let it go and began to enjoy him. It felt so right to be here with him. I tried to put all the love I could into everything I did with him, finally relaxed and willing to take it slow. After all, if it were up to me, we'd be together for a very long time, and I wanted to savor this just as much as he did.

We kissed slowly, keeping our touches light but deliberate. It was so hard for me to maintain the balance of moving forward and going slow. I delighted in his low moan when I moved my hands from roaming his back to rubbing his chest. In turn, he moved his to cup my ass, kneading it firmly, but not moving beyond that.

It was then I realized how in control of the pace I was, to a point. Any forward progress that could be made would have to be done by me. It was warming to know he would still stop now if I wanted, but I knew it was unnecessary. I wasn't stopping until we were sweaty and satisfied in his bed.

_Speaking of his bed…_

I shuffled my feet slowly toward that side of the room, hoping he'd get the idea. Once he realized I wasn't pulling away, he stopped what he was doing to smile down at me.

"Bear with me; I just want to try one thing." That was the only warning I got before he bent down and swept me off my feet, literally. I nearly shrieked at the motion, but held it in. My heart fluttered. It was like he'd read my mind and knew exactly what I'd always wanted a man to do and say to me. Remembering all the books I'd swooned over as a teen, it was easy for me to come to the conclusion that this was way better than anything I'd ever read.

Still smiling at me, he walked over to the bed and laid me down gently. I marveled at how he could make me feel so special and precious. I knew as he looked upon me in his bed what I felt for him shone through in my eyes. Funny thing was that I couldn't seem to care, because the look he gave me was eerily similar.

"You're even more beautiful here than I imagined." He whispered almost reverently. "You take my breath away. There's only one more thing."

And with that, he joined me on the bed, lightly skimming his fingers down my chest to capture my shirt. With little fanfare, he slowly stripped me of my clothing, pausing now and again to kiss, lick or suck a certain spot.

When he finally took my bra off he sighed. The air skimmed my nipples, tightening them while earning a moan from us both. Locking his eyes with mine, he leaned down to lick each one, blowing on them afterwards. Heat lanced through my body, and I couldn't stop myself from rearing up, taking his face into my hands to kiss him.

I wasted no time divesting him of his clothing, leaving him clad just as I was, in his underwear—which just happened to be very sexy boxer briefs. Once again by mutual consent we slowed down, discovering what was liked and what wasn't. I loved that he liked playing with my breasts, a good thing since I liked him doing it. He also loved when I licked his jaw, something that was becoming my favorite thing to do.

When I finally gathered enough courage to trail my hand down to his bulging boxers, he bucked his hips against me and groaned.

"God, Bella. That feels so good," he moaned as I worked my hand along the outline, rubbing and fondling him over his boxers. His breathing sped up and he looked at me with heavy lids covering his gorgeous eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached for my underwear, sliding it slowly down my legs to throw it on the floor behind him. I giggled a little at that and he shot me a slow, sexy grin before parting my legs and moving between them.

I gasped and held in that breath. Finally he was going to touch me. We were finally going to be together in every sense of the word. I bit my lip, anxious to feel him inside me for the first time.

Instead of filling me, he began to trail kisses along my leg, his tongue poking out to lick at spots, pausing to nibble at others. It felt heavenly, but I was ready, so ready and aching for him that I nearly screeched in frustration. Instead I blew out a breath, and did what I hadn't done all night. Begged.

"Please, oh god Edward, please." He looked up from nibbling my thigh to smile at me. "I- I can't take any more. I need you."

With that statement, a new fire lit his eyes, darkening them deeper. I sighed in relief as he brought himself above me, leaning down to capture my lips before finally sliding inside.

"Oh God."

We both moaned loudly as he slowly filled me. Pausing to give me time to adjust, he looked into my eyes. It felt so right to have him here. It felt like…

"Home. Do you feel it, too? God, this is right, you feel so right. Please, Bella."

It was his turn to beg, but it wasn't needed. I was already nodding in agreement.

"Nothing has felt like this. It's never been so... oh God," I broke off as he began to move inside me. "So right Edward. Do that again, oh yeah." The way he moved was if he had a secret map to my body no other man knew. Every move, every stroke was exactly what I needed when I needed it. It drove the point home that I'd never find anyone else so perfect for me.

We both stopped talking and concentrated on moving together. We stared out slowly,slowly; testing out what worked and what didn't, and once again were amazingly in tune to each other.

The moans and kissed became more desperate, the words whispered breathy, promising to never stop, always wishing to feel this connected.

"Bella," he panted, his movements becoming more erratic. "I'm so close, come with me please baby, please."

The string that was winding in my belly moved faster, making my movements frantic. I clawed at his back, trying to bring him closer to me. Without warning I snapped, coming over and over like waves in an ocean.

My moans became a high keening cry, and he thrust once, twice against me before calling my name and falling over the cliff after me. We rode the high together, clinging to each other, never letting the other fall.

Eventually our breathing slowed, and we lay together, cuddled upon the bed, hands idly roaming each other's bodies, pausing to intertwine every once in a while. Once again, I had no words for what I just experienced. I knew the love I felt for him was just dying to come out, but for some reason, I was reluctant to lay myself bare just yet. Something told me it wasn't the time.

Soon. I'd tell him soon. It was enough for me to know how I felt about him. And if the looks I'd seen him give me were right, he wasn't far from having the same revelation. I decided to be patient. My love wasn't fleeting, and I'd show him every day before I told him my feelings.

"That was… wow. Just wow." I looked up from my position on his chest and smiled at the bemused, but satisfied look on his face.

"Agreed," was all I could come up with because he looked down at me, hunger once again evident in his eyes.

My own eyes popped wide when I felt him harden again at my hip.

"Once could never be enough," he growled as he rolled me underneath him. "Again."

***wipes brow* I hope that was everything you guys wanted. We are nearing the end. I anticipate 5 more chapters total. Let me know what you think, where you want this to go. I love hearing what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading my story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. If someone has rec'ced this, please let me know so I can thank them properly.**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n Excuses are like assholes... ****everyone's**** got 'em. I won't give you any, so please accept my apologies for how long this took. **

**This is the last chapter of the story. What you say? I had a clear definition of how it needed to end, and going over my outline, I realized I had a bunch of crap as filler. So I cut it. And I feel it's ended right where it needs to. **

**There will be an epilogue. I have 6 papers along with 2 research papers to do for classes, so it may take a bit, though I have started it. **

**A million thanks to ****nic****, my beta. Without her, my tenses would drive you grammar ****natzi's**** insane. Really. She's amazing and never yells about it. I love you sweetie.**

**I don't own the characters, but Life Coach Alice is all me. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 21

**BPOV**

Stepping out of the office building onto Wacker Drive, I picked up my phone to dial Alice. Before I could even dial, the phone rang in my hand. I laughed as I checked the screen and Alice's face smiled at me.

"Hello, Ali! I just got out of media training and was just about to call you as instructed."

"Forget about that Bella! What about the fact that you spent the night at Edward's house _four days_ ago and didn't bother to tell _either_ of your best friends!" She was so loud I held the phone away from my ear. A man walking next to me overheard and leered in my direction.

Giving him my best glare, I stopped a cab at the corner and hopped in.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't know how this works."

"Hey, lady? Where to?" the cab driver interrupted.

"Tell him to take you to the Beat Kitchen. It's on Belmont. We'll eat there and then I have a surprise for you." She promptly hung up on me, probably wanting to yell in person.

I told the driver where to go and settled back for the ride. I was glad the week was almost over. I'd spent every day this week semi-dressed up and in a downtown office building for media training. It was round after endless round of preparation, mock interviews and re-learning how to sit and where to place my hands. My head was still spinning from trying to remember some of the finer details. But like they promised, the generalities were drilled in my head, so much so it almost felt natural.

The only downside was this put me behind in writing, and to catch up, I was putting in late nights. I sighed, thinking of how busy Edward was as well. His company was due to roll the new product out in two weeks, so every employee was putting in overtime to work out all the kinks and any leftover bugs. We'd texted each other here and there, but I hadn't seen him since the Monday morning.

I spent the rest of the cab ride remembering the searing kiss he'd given me when dropping me off on my doorstep early that morning. I smiled recalling the lack of sleep we sustained that night. It had been a long time for me, and now that I had a taste of the perfection that was Edward Cullen, I found I needed it.

As the cab pulled up to the corner, I called Edward to see if he could squeeze in some time to see me. I was disappointed when the call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Edward, it's me. I was hoping you'd be free later on tonight or tomorrow, I'd like to see you. Give me a call and let me know, okay?" I hesitated a moment before muttering, "I miss you, bye."

Hanging up, I paid the driver and walked up to the entrance of the place Alice had chosen to eat. There were several people smoking along the wall outside, victims of the Mayor's public smoking ban, and they eyed me curiously.

I knew I was in a funkier, more artistic side of town than I was dressed for. I self-consciously pulled off my suit jacket, and grinned at the whistles the guys gave me. I was happy that taking off the jacket left me in a more relaxed state of dress, even in a skirt and heels. Thankfully, today I put a different spin on my business outfit by making it what Alice called the "sexy librarian" look. Pairing the black jacket with a tight red blouse and black pencil skirt and adding glasses and a messy bun seemed to work wonders for the male population.

After having my age checked at the door, I stepped in and paused, my eyes adjusting to the dimmer lights. I saw Alice waving from a booth, Rose sitting next to her. I scurried past some scruffy-looking guys at the bar to sink into the seat opposite the girls.

"Oh Alice, _thank you_," I said with feeling when I saw she had a drink and appetizers waiting for me. I dove into both with gusto, murmuring hellos and general replies to the chit chat they were engaged in.

Once I was replete and satisfied, I looked up to see Rose leaning toward me in amusement and Alice doing the same. They both had expectant looks on their faces.

"Well, well, _someone_ seems to need some serious nourishment. What have you been doing to eat so much?" Rose's voice was tinged with amusement, her mouth turned into a devious smirk.

"I've been busy lately." When they both gave the "go on" look, it was all I could do to keep my face straight. "The media training is killing me!" I laughed at their astounded looks, shrieking a little when Rose grabbed an ice cube and lobbed it at me. We all giggled for a minute before I finally got down to business.

"First of all, how do you to know anything went on?" I was curious as to how they knew. Was I wearing an "I just got laid" look, or something? Didn't those wear off after a day or so? Had Edward tell the guys what happened? He didn't seem like the kiss and tell kind of guy.

"Well," Alice started, "Jasper told me that Edward was acting funny. I asked him what he meant, because I was worried you two had gotten into an argument," she explained. pausing to glare at me. I held my hands up in surrender, knowing I should have called them to spill the beans instead of doing this. "Well, he said Edward would randomly stare off into space and almost constantly had a goofy grin on his face." I smiled when she said that. "So, he finally asked him what was up and Edward said that you two had, and I quote, 'taken it to the next level.'" We all snickered at the way she almost nailed Edward's tone and body movements.

"So Jasper thinks you guys have said the words, not done the deed and asks him when he's going to 'seal the deal' or whatever they say."

My breath caught when she spoke of the "three words". I knew for sure I felt them, but wasn't sure how deep Edward's feeling towards me ran. I decided to wait and see if she said anything before asking their opinions on how he might have felt about me.

"Edward was so offended when he said that and told Jasper that when he 'tells you how he feels, it'll be a moment for you two', not for Jasper. Then he stormed out of the office and took off. Jasper called me, and after telling him to butt out, I called this meeting to butt in. So spill."

Finished with her story, Alice sat back, eyeing me shrewdly and taking a sip of water. Rose simply looked on, amused and obviously up to speed on the events.

"Do— Do you really think he has feelings for me?" Those were the only words I could get out. I knew I had a story to tell, but I wanted—no, needed—confirmation before I could go on.

"What?" Rose asked. An expression between shock and annoyance settled on her face. "Have you been dating exclusively for at least a month now?" I nodded. "Gone on more than three dates and hung out with his friends." Again I nodded, a little more vigorously. "Did he invite you to him home on any occasion?"

"Yes, Rose, but you know all that!" I finally said, exasperated. When would she tell me what she thought?

"I'm making a point, now shush. Did you spend the night at his home, whereupon you two did the horizontal tango?" I laughed at her term for sex and nodded, blushing a little at the squeal Alice emitted.

"Now, do you think Edward would do any of that with someone he wasn't falling in love with? I guarantee you he waited until he was totally in love before having you spend the night."

I was silent as the words sank in. It was true. Edward wasn't the type to waste his time, and it hit me that even though he was super busy now, he still made time to call and text me during the day. My mind drifted to the past weeks we'd spent together, all the looks, gestures and time we spent flashing like a flip book through my head. The one thing it stopped on time and again was how warm his eyes were when he gazed at me.

_Edward Cullen loves me._

I must have been staring into space longer than I thought because Alice's hand waving in front of my face scared the living daylights out of me.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" Alice's demand was softened with a laugh. "We want to hear what happened."

I tried telling them the PG version of that night, but like always, they dragged the PG-13 out of me. They would have asked for the NC-17, but I definitely didn't want to go into too many details. After the oohing and ahhing, we simply sat around, talking about our guys and life in general.

"So, Bella, when do you leave for your book tour?" Rose inquired while polishing off the last of the Thai pizza they'd ordered.

"Less than two weeks," I answered with a sigh.

It's not that I didn't want to go on tour. I just didn't want to be away from Edward for that long. I knew he'd be busy with his own work, and it wasn't like we seen each other a whole lot in the past few weeks, but at least I could daydream about making it happen when we were in the same town. Sighing again at the forlorn direction of my thoughts, I looked up to see Rose eyeing the door.

"What's going on?" I asked tiredly. It had been a long week, and now with my thoughts heavy and melancholy, I just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and my movie standby: The Princess Bride.

"I think we're about to be hit on." She replied before straightening her shoulders a bit and tossing her hair onto a shoulder. It was confusing for a moment, because Rose was never the type to encourage men's flirtations. It became clear quickly when Emmett strolled into view.

"Well, hello gorgeous! Where have you been all my life?" With a wink and a grin, he scooped her up into his arms for a searing kiss. Men all around the bar muttered their disappointment at the sight of her taken. We all just snickered and carried on, too used to it to care. Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled it up for a kiss while the half smile that Alice confided to us made her stomach flutter danced on his face.

I looked over a little more to see my Edward, standing with a devilish grin and a glint in his eye to match. I stood up to greet him, and when I did, he moved back a space and produced a flower from behind his back. I accepted it to the chorus of "Awws": the girls' breathy, the boys' joking. Edward ignored all of them to lean down and plant a lingering, toe-curling kiss, lifting me literally off my feet in the process.

"Hello to you, too," I said breathlessly after he finally let me go. He simply grinned again and started to pull me toward the door in the back of the bar. "But wait, we haven't paid yet," I protested.

"I took care of it Bella, don't worry." Jasper drawled, sauntering behind with a beaming Alice on his arm.

I thanked him, telling him that he didn't have to as Edward continued to pull me through the door and into a large, dark room.

I looked around in fascination. One wall was literally covered with stickers and notices of bands that had played the venue. It was a tiny place, no more than a hundred could fit, with a miniscule stage at the end currently holding a couple of mics and acoustic guitars nestled comfortably on stands. A small bar in the remaining corner served both pizza and drinks to men and women milling around waiting for the show to start.

A couple of guys came up and shook hands with Jasper and Edward, speaking to them in low tones with familiarity. I glanced at Alice, whose puzzled face mirrored my own. Turning my gaze to Rose and Emmett, I was surprised to see looks of amusement instead of what I expected.

I caught Alice's glare and was a little startled. I'd never, ever seen her look so mean before, but when I turned to see the person receiving the death glare, I immediately understood.

A few women were milling around where our guys had stepped away to converse. They had gotten close enough to touch, and one had actually tried to play the "Oh, you've got something on your broad shoulder, let me get it for you." trick on Jasper, which led to the hostility radiating from his girl. He smiled politely at the tramp, but turned to grin and wink at Alice. She lost the glare immediately and replaced it with a smug smile. The floozy huffed and flounced away.

Eventually, Edward motioned me over to where they were standing. I was a little nervous walking up, but my curiosity won out. I felt his arm around my back, solid and reassuring once I reached his side.

"Bella, these are my friends, Caius, Marcus and Aro." He nodded to each one respectively, and I smiled a hello to each one.

All three had the avant garde artist look to them. Ripped and faded denim, and concert tees were worn by each. Nine Inch Nails adorned Caius's chest, while Marcus wore a tattered Led Zepplin one. Aro's was the most distinctive with a green Mozart shirt and an added scarf. All three wore hazy, goofy grins, and Marcus even winked at me when introduced. It would've been creepy if it didn't come off friendly and child-like.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Bella," he said with a proud tone in his voice, pulling me closer to him.

We exchanged small talk, where I learned they met just after Edward graduated college. They were struggling musicians; he was struggling to find someone to test his program. Many years later, they were still friends, Edward coming to see them to get their input on things, and to simply enjoy their company.

Jasper broke up the group, bringing me and Edward drinks while the trio went up to play. They kept the crowd interested and laughing, mixing covers with originals. We stood around, listening and singing along for a while before the band decided to take a smoke break. Jasper and Emmett followed, bringing the girls with them and giving Edward a knowing look.

Shifting his attention to me, Edward stood fidgeting, causing a shiver of worry to pass over me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him, hoping to get to the bottom of the problem quickly.

"Everything's fine." He gulped, then squeaked out, "I kinda need to tell you something."

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to speak, but he remained quiet, drumming his fingers against the beer bottle in one hand, weight shifting from one foot to another. He was looking everywhere except at me, making me nervous and wary. I finally caught his eye and gestured for him to get on with it.

"You know we've been dating a while, and it's been really good. Great even." He paused to drain what's left of his beer.

My breathing hitched and numbness began to seep its way inside me. Here I was thinking he was in love with me, and the start of the conversation made it seem as if he was breaking it off. Wanting the moment over quickly so I could lick my wounds in private, I took a deep breath and decided the straightforward approach was best.

"Listen Edward, I'm an adult. I don't need a big spiel about how 'it's not you, it's me' or whatever. If you want to end this, I'll understand." At his stupefied look, I took another shaky breath and decide to let it all out. If he was going to stomp on my heart, he may as well do a thorough job.

"I won't tell you I'll be happy about it, because truthfully, it'll hurt. It hurts now to stand in front of you, knowing that if you end this right now, it won't change how I feel about you. I gave you my heart a long time ago, and I'm not sure I want it back." The tears that were threatening to spill washed over my face at the look of horror on his. "I love you Edward, and because I do, I'll respect your decision."

"Oh God, Bella, no!" he rushed out, grabbing my hand when I started to turn away. "No! I don't want to break up, not at all! How could you even think that?" His eyes were wild with terror, and confusion along with a small shaft of hope rose up in me.

"How could I not? You wouldn't look me in the eye, you said you had something to tell me." His eyes widened with understanding. "These things usually don't add up to something good."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I'm just so nervous." He set the empty bottle down on a passing waitress' tray and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "This isn't something I've ever done, and it's a lot harder than I thought. You'd think I could just tell you." The hand still holding mine suddenly tightened into a painful grip. "Wait. Did you just say you love me?"

I blushed, looked down, and gathered up all my remaining courage to face him and the reality that I was about to change my life forever. After a moment, I met his eyes and saw in them everything I felt reflected back. It gave me the courage I needed to face my fear.

No doubt, he loved me. He was just too nervous to say it.

"Yes, I did." His face showed relief before splitting into an enormous grin. "I love you, Edward."

He pulled me into his arms and covered my mouth with his, kissing me fervently and with such overwhelming passion, I soon forgot everything else. Stepping closer to him, I allowed my hands to roam his back freely, pausing to grasp and knead at his shoulders.

Hooting and catcalls from the crowd reminded us we were in public. He took his time pulling away, drawing the kiss into sweet nibbles than sent shivers through me. I shifted back a little and looked at his face, and knew what I needed to do.

Marcus, Aro and Caius were just settling back to their instruments, when I pulled away from Edward and approached the stage. Thankfully, it was a small club, and no security was there to stop me from going to talk to them. I told them my request with the reason for it, causing them to chuckle and agree.

As I made my way back to Edward, the disappointed faces our friends wore as they spoke to him weren't lost on me. I smile reassuringly at all of them while taking Edward's hand to turn him toward the stage.

As I did, he leaned down to kiss the top of my head, moving to my ear to whisper, "I still want to talk to you later."

"As you wish," was my response.

"This song goes out to Edward, from his Bella." Aro's voice rang out through the club, and the entire group looked at me in silent question. Edward was the only one I focused on. "She said for me to tell you that no words are needed. She knows, man." I wrinkled my nose at his deviation from what I really said, causing a wall of snickers and giggles to run through the people that noticed what was going on around us.

As the first strains of Extreme's More Than Words flowed through the speakers, I turned to face Edward. His eyes widened with recognition and understanding. I nodded my head slightly, hoping he'd get the point that I knew how he felt, and he shouldn't feel pressured to say it.

Without warning, he swung me into his arms and began dancing with me. People moved to give us space and I could hear woman sighing at the romance of it. My heart was flying, soaring higher than it had ever before. The knowledge that he understood and finally knew that I loved him made this the happiest night in my heart's life.

We swayed and laughed, oblivious to the outside world until the applause signaling the end of the song broke through.

He moved close to me, framing my face with his hands and leaned down, and with a smile kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, Bella. Heart, mind, and soul. All of me is yours. I don't want you to go another day without hearing those words from me. It's already been too long and I promise never again will I keep those words from you."

Every love story I'd written or ever read used to make my heart sigh at their declarations of love. Edward's simple statement and fervent delivery ruined me for any other first promise of love I'd hear or read again. I closed my eyes, letting the feelings wash over me, pushing away anything negative about the night, and making it the best ever.

Without a word, I opened my eyes, took his hand, and in unison, we walked out of the club and into our future.

**APOV**

All of us knew what was happening tonight, and were upset with Edward when he seemed to have missed his chance. When we came in from our "break" it was to see tension flowing between them. Suddenly he swept her into an embrace so passionate and full of emotion, we hung back, hoping he'd finally told her what we all knew.

As she walked away, Jasper approached and congratulated him on finally telling her how he felt.

"I didn't yet. I messed up trying to tell her, and then she told me…." We were all miffed he messed it up, but the dreamy look on his face had us curious. "She said she loved me. I just got so caught up in hearing it…" He trailed off again as she approached us.

Giggling at the dedication, I took Jasper's hand and hoped we could get Edward alone to talk some sense into him. Once the song came on, it was like a light switch went off in everyone's heads. The message that she knew how he felt wasn't lost on any of us, least of all the genius she meant it for.

I sighed as they danced, and like a mother hen, felt pride in both of my new friends as the song ended and he appeared to say what she was longing to hear.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I saw them leave together. Jasper tugged at my hand, as we exchanged goodbyes with Emmett and Rose, I knew tonight was special.

I was already planning all of our weddings.

**I do hope you enjoyed my story. I have a feeling a few of you will not like where I ended it. There is one in particular I'm thinking of that I'm sure will send me a bad review. But I don't like to drag it on. Loose ends will be tied in the ****epi****. You will learn what happened to Lauren and other questions you may have. Please don't hold back on your reviews. I can take it, I hope!**

**Thank you. I'm not a confident writer and you all made me feel like you cared and liked it. For that, I can never thank you enough. You all mean the world to me. Really.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N his is it people. The very last chapter. I find I am a sap after all. I want you all to know, this ending is so... them. Bella and Edward here have elements of me and my husband, so they way they did things is the way we did things. I'm happy with it, I hope you are as well.**

**There is no way I could've done any of this without my wonderful beta Nic. She is the cheese to my cracker, and I can honestly say there isn't another person on earth I would have to be my beta.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing of the characters, but the storyline and all that? Yep that's me. Don't steal, Karma doesn't like it.**

Chapter 22~ Epilogue

**BPOV**

Time flew by from the night Edward and I finally told each other how we felt. After a few days in bed, we finally emerged from my house to face our obligations. His software launched on schedule and was, of course, a big success. The press touted him as "The Next Steve Jobs" and went wild over his new look. Sadly, I found myself setting my DVR to record every interview and picking up all the magazines that held a photo of him.

Eventually the time came when it was time for me to leave for my tour I'd never minded doing store signings, but was always a basket case with interviews. This time, I was proud of how well I handled the interviews. Alice was a dream, too. Teaming with Esme to set newspaper and magazine interviews to ease my mind before hitting the camera ones, and phoning to tell me how great I was each day, she kept me sane during the entire ordeal.

Overall, I was proud of myself for how much better I had handled this round of press, and deeply grateful to Alice for helping me to realize my full potential. Shy, bumbling Bella was gone, replaced by a confident author who was able to focus on her book and getting the word out about it.

The only downside to the trip was how much I missed Edward. With our recent admittances of our feelings, and the fact that he had never been, at that point, more than just a cab ride away, the absence was hard on the both of us. I kept my phone firmly in hand, or next to me wherever I was that I could get away with it, texting or talking to him as often as possible.

Still, I missed his arms around me at night when I went to bed.

There was one surprise early on in my junket. In the Chicago interviews before leaving, I was shocked when the reporter from the Times, an energetic young man named Seth, asked me how I felt about Lauren's change in jobs.

"So, Isabella, what are your thoughts on the change of position of our own Lauren Mallory? I understand she had some harsh criticisms about you at the literacy auction." He turned on a mega-watt smile, something that would have been flirty if he hadn't already made reference to an ex of mine named Adam.

"I don't know what you mean. I hadn't heard of anything about Lauren changing jobs." The surprise in my voice was evident. Honestly, I hadn't given her another thought after the article came out. She was low on my list of priorities.

"Yes, apparently several people had an issue with her 'attack' on you and your talent. The editors changed her position from the society column to the weekend gardening section." He looked at me over the rim of his tortoiseshell glasses and we both burst into laughter. The thought of Lauren walking around gardens, looking down her long nose at everything, made me laugh.

"Thank you Seth. You've made my day." We chatted through the rest of the interview, and I was surprised at the ease I felt with him. When he asked to grab a coffee, I didn't hesitate to accept.

No one was more surprised than me to spot Alice's assistant Jake standing in line at the Starbucks Seth and I went into. After greeting him and introducing Seth, I was almost blinded by the sparks that flew between the two. I ordered my latte to go, and left them to ride off into the sunset together.

The rest of my tour was fairly standard, and I enjoyed not panicking with the thought of every interview. I missed Edward though, so much more than I thought I would. The calls and texts helped, but I missed his all-encompassing hugs. Whispered longings over the phone didn't compare to how I felt when I was near him.

My last stop was Seattle, and while I'd planned to spend a long weekend there with my parents, I was exhausted when I arrived. I was already thinking of ways to get home early. I was so distracted with my scheming at the baggage claim that I ran into someone, almost knocking them over.

"I'm so sorry!" I said in a panic. I felt terrible, until he turned around and...

"Edward! What…"

I didn't get another word out before he swept me up into a huge hug, swinging me around like we were in a movie. I laughed with delight, so happy and overwhelmed to be holding him again.

He set me on the floor, cupping my cheeks in his hands, before leaning over to kiss me thoroughly. After a few titters from the crowd, we parted, and proceeded to grab my luggage. Asking him how he was there kept bubbling up on my tongue, but he'd smile or wink at me, or kiss my fingers, and all thoughts would fly out of the window, save for how excited I was to see him.

After hailing a cab, he told me he'd missed me, and so he coordinated with Esme and my mom to surprise me. He told me that after a couple days there, we'd head down to Vegas, where he had one last interview for a magazine. The time spent with him would have been fabulous on its own, but he also had plans to cash in one of the vacation packages he won by heading down to Mexico for the rest of the week. Sun and time away with him sounded absolutely amazing after the whirlwind tour we'd both recently finished.

When I asked how he'd done it all, he said only one word that explained it all perfectly.

"Alice."

The meeting between Edward and my parents went better than I thought. He didn't bat an eyelash at Renee's tube top, booty short and knee high boots combo, and dad left his weapons in the lockbox for once. Thankfully, we didn't spend too much time with them, just dinner at their house and a movie. No way was I going in public with my mother dressed like that.

Vegas was wonderful, and a couple of phone calls teasing Alice that we got married by an Elvis impersonator, then not answering her back for a while was the icing on the cake. I did eventually call her back, especially after I found out that she'd been the one to pack my bag for the trip.

Mexico—no, scratch that. Mexico with _Edward w_as magical. We both had a pale day-glo for the first day or so, but then a little color set in and it was all I could do to take my eyes off of him. We frolicked and played like children, and spent a good amount of time in bed.

We also began talking about the future. It was both exhilarating and scary to make long term plans like those. He laid out a year long plan, showing me he'd put a great deal of thought into it. If we were both in agreement, after six months of being together, we'd move in together. It worked nicely, as his place was bigger, and we'd be able to rent my place out. After a year, we'd decide whether or not to move forward.

While his plan was cute and well thought out, I knew it wouldn't work. After thinking it over, I decided not to tell him that, and just let him figure out on his own that you couldn't put a timetable on relationships. I had no doubt we'd live together and get married one day, but I was confident it wouldn't happen according to Edward's plan. There was no way I was going to let it happen like that.

Our relationship so far had been wonderful and surprising, and I wanted to keep that easy-going tone we had already established. Putting a time-table on love was just...well, depressing.

It turned out that I was right. Three months later, he was begging me to move in with him. I couldn't stop the grin on my face as he pointed out all the reasons for me to live with him.

"You're over here all the time as it is, Bella. It can't be productive for you to have to go home everyday to work and then come all the way back here. Most of your things are here already, so it'd be a snap to move you here."

"Edward, you said we should wait until we were together for six months before we moved in together. I don't want to upset your plan." It took all I had to repress the laughter that was dying to come out.

"Screw my plan," he growled, pulling me close to him and nipping along my collarbone to my neck. I never should have told him how weak in the knees that made me. "Move in with me, Love. I want you here always. Come, let me show you something." He took my hand and led me upstairs.

He opened one of the bedroom doors on the second level. I knew it once housed his home office, before becoming a catch-all for his extra computer parts. He'd cleaned it out, and added a desk and bookshelves. They were beautiful, but held only one book.

"It's for you. The book is yours, too. You just need to fill up the rest of the space." With my heart pounding, I walked over to the shelf.

When I saw it was the Orwell first edition from the auction, there was no stopping the scream of excitement that came from my lips. I wasted no time running to him, jumping in his arms.

"Yes." I peppered his face with kisses while promising to move in. "This weekend. We'll move it all in, okay?" He showed me how okay it was by bending me over my new desk to christen it.

Four months later, after a surprise trip to Hawaii (yet another idea of Edward's. I was really beginning to love the freer side of him.), we were immersed in Emmett and Rose's wedding plans. The girls had deemed it girl day, and we all took the day off and spent it nailing down details for their surprisingly small and simple wedding.

After all the work, we met up with the guys to play. _Howl At The Moon_ wasn't the best place to talk, but the people singing and the raucous piano music made it a great time. The noise level didn't stop Alice from bugging me and Edward about our recent trip.

Excitement from secret trips and all the...fun, we'd had buzzed through my veins as I told her how we'd had a wonderful time. The air, the sun, surf and sand had relaxed us so well, spurring the both of us to act a little crazy and reckless. Vacations were fast becoming one of my favorite pastimes, and I was grateful that we were both able to take off at a moment's notice when the whim to struck us. Not to mention that the unexpected trip had brought on a new idea for a series of books for me.

And something more.

Alice and Rose listened raptly as I described how, one morning, Edward had woke me up with breakfast in bed. Only under the plate wasn't breakfast.

It was a ring.

The girls screamed, and we stood jumping in a circle and hugging before they admired the gorgeous piece of jewelry. Alice ran up to the pianos and paid an obscene amount of money for them to play "Going To The Chapel" for us. We laughed and danced around, drunk off the buckets of drinks we'd consumed, and the love we'd all found. The boys just shook their heads and laughed.

Edward strolled up to the piano men, and after a brief conversation he walked back, grinning at me. I smiled back, happiness flowing through me. He was mine. I now had proof he was totally and completely mine, just as I was his.

"While I just congratulated the newly engaged couple, the groom-to-be has an announcement." After that announcement, he played an ominous tune on the piano. Alice whirled around to glare at Edward, and we smiled sheepishly.

"Read to make a fast exit?" he murmured in my ear. I nodded. I did not want to deal with Alice's wrath once she found out what we'd _really_ done on vacation.

"Edward wants you all to know that they did not get engaged on vacation."

A chorus of "Awwww no's" rippled through the audience. Rose turned her glare on to the both of us, and I snuggled deeper into Edward's side, grabbing his hand for the inevitable mad dash away from her wrath.

"They got married!"

Cheers went up throughout the bar, and we looked at our friends warily.

Shock was the most dominant feature over all four of their faces. The guys recovered first, grinning broadly and nodding their approval.

The girls, however, took a little longer. They smiled a little, but mostly, they couldn't get rid of their incredulous faces. I didn't understand why they were so surprised. Edward and I had said time and again how we didn't want to have a big wedding. We were both private people, and the ceremony we'd decided on had had been perfect, and completely _us_.

We didn't plan on marrying so quickly, but the magic of Hawaii had totally swept us off our feet, along with an eagerness to make me Mrs. Edward Cullen. We planned to have a stateside ceremony for our friends and family, but the one in Hawaii was exactly what we wanted: simple, private, and beautiful.

I knew Alice would get over it eventually, and I watched as the shock left her face. Waving a quick goodbye, I grabbed Edward's hand and bolted for the door.

"Bella Cullen!" she roared at the top of her lungs. I turned, wary until I saw the huge smile on her face. She ran over to us, grabbing first me, and then my husband, into huge hugs. With a small kiss to me, then Edward, she demanded details at lunch tomorrow. We quickly agreed before turning once more for the door. Our pace was languid this time, easy and simple as we left the bar and headed for home.

"Let's go Mrs. Cullen."

I'd never get tired of hearing that.

**A/N I'm happy at the ending. Are you? Let me know. Will I post again? I have another story I'm working on, but I need to get it down before I start posting, so I don't leave you all hanging like I did for this one. Thank you, every single one that's read this and stuck by me. It's been a hell of a ride!**


End file.
